Allies
by Mags62
Summary: SWTOR-Once on Odessen, Miriah finds a new occupation, Corso Riggs and the rest of the family tries to adjust to a new home
1. Chapter 1

Corso felt himself slowly waking up. The bed Lana had found for them was amazingly comfortable, and they'd been sleeping well since they'd landed on Odessen a week ago. Even Mir has been resting, he thought. But not last night. He smiled to himself, I've still got it, he thought. She'll always have it. He stretched, eyes still closed, and reached for his wife. When he found the soft sheets empty, he sighed. So much work to do, he thought. After last night, I figured she'd still be asleep. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the murmured female voices until he sat up. Still naked, he stretched again, the sheet pooling around his hips, and opened his eyes.

Miriah saw the movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned to see her husband as he bared his sculpted upper body to her and the other two women who sat with her in their small apartment. She grinned when she heard Hylo's whispered "wow", and could almost feel the heat coming from Lana's blush. None of the three could tear their eyes away, and when Corso realized what was happening, he dove under the comforter. She could hear him muttering as he pulled on clothes under the covers, and she had to bite her cheek to hold in the giggle. Still, when he emerged, fully clothed, and made his way to her to kiss her head on the way to the shower, she saw the other two follow him with their eyes. Only when he was out of sight did she have their attention again. "Now, ladies, what are we proposing for supplies?"

"Um, I have some contacts lined up," Hylo volunteered, before taking a long drink of caffa. Hylo Visz was a smuggler who had risen through the underworld while Miriah had been in carbonite. "And I think Admiral Aygo has some as well. I can send a number of ships out, all of the captains are firmly on board with the Alliance."

"We also have some natural resources here," Lana told them. "Fresh water is plentiful, and the Jedi have already started farming some of the acreage behind the main base. Along with the Zakuul refugees, they've been very successful with their game hunting, too. We will work on getting more in, but that's where you come in, Commander." Miriah looked at her, unused to the title, before realizing Lana had been referring to her.

"What can I do to help?" she asked.

"The Doctor has someone he'd like you to recruit to the cause, a guy who can help him a lot," Hylo explained. "Your ship is fueled and ready, by the way, but I wouldn't head out just yet. We have several ships coming in over the next two days, and I'd like a chance to see what they've brought before I send you out to scout supply crates." Lana nodded her agreement, and within a minute, they'd adjourned their impromptu meeting. Poor Corso, Miriah thought, her face breaking into a smile as she went to find him.

Corso had finished his shower quickly and made his way to the mess hall, where he found Aric and Devin. He sat without a word, his plate full and the caffa hot. Only after he'd had a few hits of the steaming beverage was he ready to talk to his family. "Rough night?" Aric asked him, sipping his own mug. Corso only grunted. The other two left him alone, knowing he'd eventually spill. True enough, only a minute passed before he started to talk.

"I woke up to a conference in the apartment," he said, rubbing his eyes with his palms. "And I had no idea it would be happening." That was all he said, but Devin had to turn his face to hide his smile. He'd guessed what had taken place, and when Aric figured it out as well, he let out a loud guffaw.

"Oooweee man, that must have been a real eye opener," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. Corso couldn't help but grin a little at Aric. "At least you had the guns to do the show," Aric commented, making Corso blush.

"There's Mom," Devin said. "I was going to go get more food, but I'll wait for her."

"Don't bother," Corso grumbled. "She'll be stopped a million times before she makes it over here. Happens all the time lately." Aric shot his friend a look.

"Feeling a little ignored, buddy?" he asked, sensing that there was some truth in that question. Corso ate a couple of bites before replying.

"Not ignored, I mean, Mir doesn't shut me out or anything. It's just, well, everyone wants a piece of her. I knew they would, but it's a little hard to be patient with. Especially when I know she needs to eat, or sleep, or simply think. Other than when I drag her away at night to sleep, she's monopolized by everyone here."

"I totally understand that," Felix said, sitting down with them. "I felt that way every minute Mags was negotiating on a backwater planet." He sipped his caffa and winced, blowing on the mug. "It gets a little easier to be pushy when you know she's about to collapse in either exhaustion or hunger." Corso pointed at his brother in law.

"See? Felix knows," he said, feeling a little vindicated. "I'm hoping that when they get used to her being around, they'll be less intrusive." They watched as Miriah walked toward them, being stopped for a few words every table she passed. Corso saw her smile, but knew it was forced, and stood to go to her. He took her arm, kissed her hand, and led her to sit at the table.

"Whew. It's a chore just getting here," she said, and squeezed Corso's arm. "Thanks, sugar." Corso bent to kiss her, and Devin jumped up.

"I'll go get us both something, Mom. If you go, you'll never get to eat." Devin made his way to the line, just behind Mia, making Miriah smile.

"Look at that, just happened to find the one person that makes him smile," she commented, and the men laughed. She watched as Devin bent to talk to Mia, and felt her eyes well up. He's in love, she thought. He just needs to figure out how to tell her. She watched as Mia smiled up at him, and when she reached to touch his arm. She's right there with him, Miriah thought, even if she's unsure what to do with it. She turned her attention to the conversation, but kept the thought of her son and Mia in her mind.

Corso nudged his wife, and when she looked at him, offered her a bite of his pancake. She took it, and savored the sweetness on her tongue. I love that look, he thought, and when he realized they were being watched, turned away with a sigh. It's hard, he figured, to be on display all the time. Aric was asking about the next mission when Maura and Mags joined them, and the lively discussion left Corso with his thoughts for company. Miriah explained about the current status of supplies and sent an apologetic look to her husband. He said nothing, but the look in his eyes told her he was okay.

Devin had been keeping up with the conversation, but his eyes were on Mia as she made her way over to their table. He patted the open space beside him, and she shyly sat. When he put his hand on hers, she almost jumped up, and he smiled at her when she relaxed. Just seeing her with everyone makes it so clear, he thought. I need to find a way to keep her in my life. It's just like Mom said it would be.

Miriah cleared her throat. "We do have a pending mission," she told them all. "One I have to go out on." She filled in the details, saw them all nod. Mags finally spoke up.

"I'll stay, Mom and Caly should be here any day now," she said, and Miriah sent her a brilliant smile. It would be good to see them, she thought.

"It should be simple, in and out. It won't happen for a few days, so maybe they'll be here before then," Miriah answered. She saw Lana hurrying toward them, and stood. "Looks like my day is getting started." Corso looked up and saw the former Sith intelligence agent, and frowned.

"I just need to over some operations, and get your signature on a few things," Lana told her. "Shouldn't take long." Corso heard the words, but knew that, to Lana, and to most of the advisers she'd rounded up, Miriah's time was theirs, and "long" was a relative term. He tried to put on a smile as he stood and kissed Miriah lightly on her temple.

"See you soon," he said in a low voice, and she nodded at him, regret in her eyes, before following Lana back into the bunker.

"I'm going to go see about the training program me and Maura put together, want to come along, Cor?" Aric asked, knowing Corso needed a project. He saw the Mantellian shrug and turn to follow him. Together they worked with the ten handpicked sniper students, and Corso felt his mood improving with his hands busy. 

Devin walked with Mia to the garden. "Looks kinda like the one on Dantooine," he said, looking around. Mia walked down the path to the small lake, Devin trailing along behind her. When they were sitting at the water's edge, watching the sun sparkle on the surface, Mia finally spoke.

"I have feelings for you, Dev. Ones I don't want to ignore any longer." Devin couldn't find words for a moment. "Will you teach me how this works?"

"There's nothing to teach, love. It simply is." He took her in his arms and gently kissed her. "We will go slowly and savor each other. Time is ours to use as we wish." Mia smiled at him, and he was lost in her eyes. He bent his head to kiss her again, and felt the rush of her emotions. They sat, in their own world, and were happy.

Lana and Miriah walked to the opening in the military hangar. "So, how are things really going with everyone?" Lana asked. Miriah looked at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"You mean, other than what happened this morning?" Lana blushed again, and Miriah grinned at her. "It's been different. So busy, with all the meetings and planning. I feel like I'm out of my league, and being pushed further out every day."

"That's not how it looks." Lana looked around them, making sure they were alone. "It looks like you were born to command forces, and that you are perfectly in control." Miriah thought about that.

"I couldn't do it without you and Corso, Lana. You keep me organized, and Corso keeps me sane," she told her friend. "I never thought I'd be doing this. It seems like yesterday we were working on military planning, with the kids all small, and the ranch." She sighed and used two fingers to rub her temples. "Honestly, I think I really just need a little down time."

Lana studied her for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "I've got the perfect thing. Go, find Corso, and then go the upper deck, out over the cantina." Miriah looked at her with a frown. "Just do it, and give me about fifteen minutes." Lana rushed off, and Miriah could have sworn she saw her skip, just a little. She shrugged and went back through the hangar, searching for Corso.

Corso had put away the ammo and stood, talking to Aric. When he saw Miriah heading toward him, he said goodbye to his friend and met her. "Hey there, darlin'. What's Lana got you doing now?"

Miriah smiled up at him. "Finding you." She took his hand and pulled him toward the cantina.

"Why?" he asked, following happily after her. She seems tired but not stressed, he thought.

"Don't really know," she answered, "but I'm following her instructions." They climbed the stairs to the tiny rooftop, opening what appeared to be an ancient door. Miriah gasped when she looked out, and Corso took the last three steps in one leap.

"It's beautiful," Miriah breathed. Before them lay the entire base, and above them the early signs of sunset streaked gold and peach in the sky. A picinc lay on a thick blanket on the green grass, complete with a bottle of wine. "Lana put this together in fifteen minutes? Remind me to have her organize our next party." They moved to the food and sat, Corso taking a few moments to kiss his wife as they settled. "I'm really sorry about this morning," she told him, and he gave her a sheepish grin.

"It was a little unsettling," he said. "I'll be more careful."

"No, sugar. I won't take any meetings in the apartment. That was a surprise this morning. We need our space, with no business in it. My fault," she replied as she leaned against him, his warmth infusing her. He hugged her to him, and fed her a bite of the food, and they were able to enjoy the little oasis for almost half an hour before she got a notification that her presence was requested on the main hangar deck. Sighing, she stood. "I guess all good things do come to an end," she said wistfully.

"Maybe it'll be something good," Corso said, and they bundled the leftovers together before taking them to the droid. "Take those to our place," he told the astromech, who beeped and whirred acknowledgment. They'd taken only a few steps out onto the main hangar bay deck when Miriah heard her name, and turned to the embrace of her daugther.


	2. Chapter 2

Corso woke with a start, and had to give his body a moment to adjust. He'd fallen asleep, again, on the sofa, the holofeed muted but the video still going. He sat up, rubbed his face, and tried to focus on the chrono on the wall. Almost the middle of the night, and she's still working, he realized, and sighed. He stood, stretched, and walked out into the hallway. She must be in the planning room, he thought, and made his way to the middle of the stronghold. When he hit the top step, he saw her. She was sitting under a huge map, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. He stopped to watch her for a moment, seeing the fatigue and stress just in her body language. No one else was in the room, which was unusual, and Corso made his way to her.

Miriah was tired, and it seemed like the more she tried to work the problems out in her mind, the more elusive the solution became. Finally, she'd just sat down and tried to calm her throbbing head. I'm hungry, but nothing appeals to me, she thought. I need Corso. As if she'd called him, she looked up when she heard footsteps, and he was there. He pulled her to stand, and before she could wrap her arms around him, he'd picked her up and over his shoulder, making her giggle. "Tired of trying to sleep alone," he grumbled as he carried her into their apartment. He put her gently on their bed, and before he could stand, she pressed her lips to his. He tried to be gentle, but his own need took over and he responded hungrily, deepening the kiss and at the same time, picking her up so that he could slide over her. Clothes were discarded hastily, and they lost themselves in each other. Miriah finally slept, completely encased in her husband's arms, a deep and restful sleep that she desperately needed. Corso woke only once, and when he realized she was still in his embrace, immediately fell asleep again.

Corso woke first, still holding Miriah against him. Their apartment was carved into rock, and he wasn't sure about the time, but then realized he just didn't care. Miriah had told Lana and the others that she wouldn't let them invade the apartment, and so far, they'd respected her wishes. He didn't want to wake her, but he needed the 'fresher. He gently pulled away from her and covered her with the soft bedding. She must have been beyond tired, he thought. When he'd showered and dressed, he checked on her again. Miriah lay as he'd left her, her breathing even and slow. She's been going nonstop for the past nine days, he thought. I'll get some food and bring it back, and see if she'll actually take today off from everything. He grabbed boots and exited the apartment.

Sarai and Calypso were just finishing breakfast when they saw Corso hurrying up to the food tables. Only a few minutes later, they saw him gather the bags and turn, and waved. He came to where they were sitting, a huge grin on his face. "Hey ladies, how's the morning going for you?" he asked.

"We're going to explore the lake today," Calypso told him, her exuberance evident. "Nana said maybe we could all get together tonight for dinner." Corso considered this and it fit with his plan for Miriah that day.

"Sounds great, sweetheart. Mom is still sleeping, I'm taking some food to her," he told them, and caught the concern on Sarai's face.

"She still sleeping?"

"She was up late working, and has been for over a week now," he told them. "I'm hoping today I can convince her to stay in and rest." Sarai nodded, hoping for the same thing. "I'll message the guys and see about getting dinner organized." Calypso hugged him then, almost making him drop the bags he was holding.

"Love you, Dad. See you soon," she told him, and he kissed her head before hurrying back to the apartment. I sure hope we can get everyone in the same place, he mused. Aric and Maura are putting the training together, and Mags and Felix are working with the Voss contingent. Maybe we all need a break, he figured, as he made his way into the cool, quiet apartment. His hands had been full lately with Calypso and slicing computers that were brought in. He had just put the food down when he heard Miriah say his name, and he ran up to her.

Miriah had slept well, and when she woke, she called for Corso. He came loping toward her, his face relaxed and happy. "Hey, sugar," she said, her voice a low hum which always made a delicious shiver run down his spine. He kissed her good morning, and then again. "Do I smell breakfast?" she asked, tracing his cheek with her fingertips.

"You do, darlin'. Let's go eat," he told her, grabbing one more kiss before standing. Over breakfast, he told her of his thoughts for the day.

"That really sounds wonderful," she told him. "Just let me make sure that nothing has changed that Lana needs me for today." She took a moment to write a message on her datapad and send it, and resumed her breakfast. It felt wonderful to have a leisurely meal, she thought, and have Corso here with me. He took her tiny, bare feet in his warm hands, and she sighed, closing her eyes. A day of being quiet, she mused. I need it. The ding of the datapad made them both jump, and then Miriah smiled. "Good to go," she told him, her smile reaching her eyes. He grinned back at her, before picking her up and taking her to the sofa.

Devin and Mia were testing possible force sensitives for training. Although they worked across the room from each other, Devin could feel her in his own aura, making it always seem as if she were beside him. They'd been uncovering quite a few young adults who were force sensitive enough to train, and sending them to Magdalane and the Voss for further evaluation. Devin was walking one young girl to his aunt, and stopped to talk to her. "Aunt Mags, how are things? Are you doing okay here?" he asked.

"We're fine, Dev. I miss Michi and my granddaughter, but I know she has Logan if she needs anything," she said, putting her hand on his broad shoulder. "Nana wants us all to have dinner together tonight. Apparently, Miriah has a night off."

Devin thought about it for a moment. "Do you think Mia would be welcome?"

Mags swatted at his arm. "Of course, Mia would be more than welcome, silly. She's practically family," she answered, then realized that she's said more than she'd meant to. "I mean, she's been with us since Dantooine," she covered, looking away.

Devin couldn't help but grin. "I know, but I wasn't sure if everyone knew yet."

Mags laughed. "Trust me, hon, everyone knows. All they have to do is look at your faces when you're together. I'll tell Sarai that you'll both be there." Devin left his aunt with a hug and a smile.

Aric and Maura had taken the afternoon off themselves, and when Aric's datapad chimed, they were otherwise occupied. When they finally got around to reading it, they both agreed it would be nice. "Seems like Mir is always tied up these days," Maura noted, as Aric nodded. "Any news on when she'd going out scouting for more talent?"

"I haven't heard Corso say anything, but then he's been pretty busy too," Aric replied. "I know he said he's been at the apartment by himself most evenings, falling asleep on the sofa waiting for her to get in."

Maura sighed. "As long as he was alone when she was frozen, it must be hard on him to be alone now." She pulled Aric on top of her again. "We'll see them later, though." Aric grinned and kissed her, already forgetting about his friend, lost in his wife.

Corso spent the afternoon cuddling with his wife on their sofa. She napped off and on, and they had nibbled on the food in their small cooler, but were content just being with each other. Corso realized he'd been craving her, her presence, and sighed. "What's wrong, sugar?" she asked, turning to face him.

Corso took in the face that he loved, that he'd missed for five long years. Her eyes were still as beautiful as ever, and she hardly had any creases in her fair skin. Her hair, long, luxurious and black as night, had a few silver ones here and there, but not as many as he had. He realized he hadn't answered, and shook his head slightly. "You have no idea how many hours, minutes, that I missed you when you were in carbonite. I thought you were dead, and I'd never see you again. Now, though, that you're back and with me, I just miss being here like this, with you." She opened her mouth to speak, but he put his finger over her lips. "I know, you're doing the right thing, darlin'. I just miss you." She looked at him intently, and he saw the moment the tears built in her eyes. "Shhh, love, it's fine. I'm fine, I just miss you when you're off working, that's all."

"You are the most important thing in my life, sugar. You have to know that," she said, sniffling.

"I do, but it's easy to forget sometimes," he replied, thumbing tears off her cheeks. "This has been an amazing day, and I don't want you to be upset. I just wanted to tell you how I felt. I know we love each other, and always will. As long as you come home to me every day, I will do whatever you need me to do. Just, think about me sometimes?"

"I think about you all the time. In fact, I think Lana and Koth are tired of me mentioning you," she told him before she kissed him. They lay silent but content with just being, until they both napped again, lying in each others arms. They were both startled awake by the knock on their door, and when Calypso came inside, Miriah hugged her daughter. "I'm going to wash my face, then we can go to dinner," Miriah told them.

"Nana has a whole cantina room reserved," Calypso told her dad. "Everyone should be there." Her joy was infectious, and they all made their way happily to the cantina.

Aric and Maura were the first to arrive, and they hugged Sarai. "Mom, you're looking well," Maura said.

"You two seem very happy tonight, and it's good to see," Sarai answered, looking over Aric's shoulder. "There's Devin and Mia, they look so good together." Maura turned to see them and was struck by the unit they made. Magdalane and Felix followed, with Ian close behind. "Calleigh is working tonight, but Colin will be here shortly." They heard Calypso before they saw her, the young girl's excitement carrying through out the room.

When they were all seated at the large round table, Miriah looked around her. This is what matters, she thought. They had a great meal with lots of laughter and love, and when Miriah got a notification from her datapad, she frowned. Corso saw her face, and turned to her. "What's wrong, love?"

"We're leaving tomorrow," she told him. "To recruit a Findsman."

"Where?" he asked, but her face gave it away, and he let out a breath. "I hate Zakuul"

"Me too, but we'll go get him." She glanced around the room. "Let's take Aric and Maura," she said on impulse, but Corso nodded. He went to them, and Miriah saw their positive response. They stayed a little longer, unwilling to break up the party. Calypso and Sarai had already gone up to bed when the others started to drift out, but Corso held Miriah back.

"Let's go have one more drink," he said, and she turned with him back into the cantina. He led her to one of the smaller rooms off to the side, and as they approached the bar, they saw an older gentleman. He was dressed much like any smuggler might be, and Miriah thought maybe he was one of the Alliance captains, but he seemed different, somehow. Battleworn, she thought. She approached the bar, but didn't see anyone serving. She looked around, and caught the older man's eye.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little bird," he said, his graveled voice reminding her of cigarras and whiskey. She looked at him, and saw the intelligence in his gaze. Corso had taken a step between them when Miriah put her hand on his arm. Still no server, she saw, and hopped behind the bar. "Since you're there, make an old man a drink?" Miriah looked amused, but began to pull a couple of bottles out.

"Okay, whatcha drinking?" she asked. The man pushed the low brim of his hat up a notch.

"Make me something as pretty as you are." Miriah shot him a look, but pulled more items from beneath the bar. When she'd finished the concoction, she put a tiny umbrella in the glass and slid it toward him.

Corso continued to look between his wife, who didn't seem perturbed, and the man. He wasn't sure, but he'd heard rumors that Nico Okarr was on the planet, and he figured this guy just might be him. As long as he doesn't try to touch her, I'll only watch, he thought. The man took the light blue drink, and grinned at the umbrella.

"Well," he said, "not gonna make me drink alone, are ya?" Miriah smirked at him and poured a shot of Hutt tequila, then nodded to him as she picked it up.

"Cheers," she said, slamming the shot. The man sipped the blue drink, a little at first, then a big sip before putting it down.

"You look like a pretty bird, but you make a mean drink," the man said, then he held out his hand. "Nico Okarr. You must be the Commander." Miriah took his hand and shook it, and was pleased by his firm grip.

"I am. I hear you might be game to join up with us, is that true?" she asked him, pouring another shot for herself. She handed Corso a bottle of ale, and turned back to Nico.

"You know, I just might. Think you've got room for a big personality like me?" he asked with a big grin. Miriah gave him one of her looks, one eyebrow raised and her eyes sparkling.

"I think I can find a spot. Report to Hylo Visz, she can use your skills." With another handshake, Nico stood. He turned toward Corso.

"You got a good one there," he said, shaking Corso's hand. "She's a keeper." He left he small room, and Miriah burst out laughing.

"On that note, let's get some sleep. Takeoff time is early, so maybe we can get back tomorrow." Corso nodded, put his arm around her, and they ended their day of relaxation together, ready for the next step.


	3. Chapter 3

Corso dragged into the empty apartment. Again, he sighed, and dropped onto the sofa. Fifteen days. More than two weeks, I've been essentially on my own. He rubbed his eyes. He'd been keeping busy, but he craved Miriah. He'd see her occasionally during the day, sometimes they even ate lunch together, but the late nights continued. He went to bed without her, and woke to her already gone. He grabbed his datapad from a pocket and sent her a message, the tenth of the day. "Please come home, I miss you," it said.

"I am on my way to you now," she replied, but he was afraid to get his hopes up. Last time she'd promised she was en route, she was stopped by another crisis on another planet. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back onto the back of the sofa.

He was awakened by her soft kiss, and reached for her. He just held her close, her scent and warmth filling the empty space he'd been walking around with. They eventually went to the bed, but were both content to just hold each other. By the time Corso woke up, she was gone, and he lay back, disappointment and frustration gripping him.

Miriah looked around the planning room, tired past the point of being able to feel it anymore. They'd found the Gand they'd been sent for, and Aric and Maura had gone out recruiting more that the specialists had asked for. She'd been spending her days in strategy meetings and briefings, only seeing her husband for a few minutes a day. She looked at the general giving the briefing, but her mind was on Corso. He'd looked so lost when she'd seen him mid morning, his eyes sad and tired. I know he doesn't sleep well without me, she mused, and missed the question that had been sent her way. "Hmm?" she asked, looking at Lana, who was always at her side.

"Let's take a short break, shall we?" Lana said, and when the assembled group stood, she turned to Miriah. "I know, it's been a grueling few weeks," she said softly, seeing the dark smudges around Miriah's silver eyes. "Take a few minutes to regroup, and I'll postpone the afternoon session until tomorrow." Miriah nodded, and stood to stretch, wondering where Corso was.

Corso had finished slicing the computers that Hylo had piled into the corner of the smuggler's hangar, and had joined his friend Nico at the small bar. "Hello, friend," Nico greeted him. "How's that beautiful wife of yours today?"

Corso sat and signaled the service droid. "Wish I knew, I saw her for about ten minutes last night, but she was gone this morning." He took the bottle from the droid and drank half, clanging it down on the already dented table. Nico observed him under the brim of his hat. Before he could say anything, Hylo made her way to where they sat.

"Hey guys, great work today, Corso. Those old machines are before my time, I don't know much about them." They'd received several old terminals in the last shipment of crates, and Corso had scoured them for any useful information.

Corso leveled a glance at the young smuggler. "No worries. Gave me something to do with my time," he answered. Hylo laughed, and put her hand on his arm.

"Still, they'd have been sitting awhile if it had been up to me," she said, leaning closer to him. Corso frowned, but didn't move away. After a few more minutes of flirting, Hylo left to greet another crew coming in. Nico watched her walk away, making sure she was out of ear shot before he spoke.

"I'd be real careful, son, if I was you," he told Corso. Corso was still frowning, watching Hylo as she walked away before turning his attention to the older man.

"What do you mean?" Corso asked, taking another sip of his ale.

"That young lass would like to know you better," he said, sipping his own drink. "A lot better." Corso blushed, looking away.

"Not possible. I love my wife," he stated firmly, but he had to admit, it was nice to have a little attention. "Even when I thought she was dead for years, I had no interest in female companionship." He finished his bottle and motioned for another. "Besides, she's not stupid. She knows I'm married, and to whom."

"Some women like that," Nico said, shifting his ever-present toothpick to the other side. "Just sayin', be careful. Even the appearance of something wrong is enough to cause problems. Believe me, I have some experience here." He chuckled, lost in a memory, while Corso considered his words. It had been so long that he'd even considered the attentions of anyone other than Miriah, he'd forgotten what flirting looked like. He realized that maybe he was too vulnerable to be down here, and paid his tab, standing to leave.

"See you later, Nico, and thanks," he said.

"Anytime, mate. Go, find your other half. Tell her you miss her something awful," Nico suggested, and Corso knew he was right. He waved to the others in the hangar, not missing Hylo watching him as he walked away. Whew, he thought, that would have been a disaster if Nico hadn't warned me. He made his way up to the mess hall, figuring he needed to soak up a little of the beer he'd had. When he went inside, he gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the dim lighting, and looked around. He saw Lana, but not his wife, so he made his way to her.

Lana saw him approaching and hid her smile. He's looking for Miriah, she thought, and she for him. When he neared, she gave him a stern look. "Hello, Corso. What are you doing today?" she asked him.

"Hey Lana. Any idea where the boss is?" he asked, looking around the area.

"Looking for you," she said. "I'll tell her you're here," she said, reaching for her datapad, but then Corso spotted her coming in, and pointed her out to Lana. Without saying anything, Corso loped over to his wife. When he reached her, he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her, feeling her melt into him. When he finally lifted his head, they were both breathless.

"Wow, what was that for?" she asked him in a whisper.

"I didn't get my good morning kiss for, like, a week now," he told her, caressing her face with his thumbs. They walked together to get food, and sat in a secluded area, alone for a little while. He fed her, and himself, and Mirah enjoyed the closeness.

"This is such a great break," she told him. "I have the afternoon free, too. Lana is rescheduling things." He looked at her, surprise plain on his face. "Do you think that we can find something to fill half a day together?" she asked him, reaching under his shirt to run fingertips over his skin, instantly setting him on fire for her.

They both stood abruptly, but before they could make their escape, both of their datapads started to chime incessantly, and Miriah sighed. She pulled hers out, reading. "I have to go see the leader of a delegation that just arrived, who want to meet me before committing to joining the Alliance." She looked at Corso and saw the defeat on his face. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

Corso knew she wanted him to tell her it was okay, but he just couldn't. The words formed on his lips when he saw her face fall, but he couldn't open his mouth. Instead, he merely nodded at her, looking at his booted feet. She took a step toward him, but his disappointment was a huge wall between them, and she stopped after only one. He didn't look up at her, and when she turned toward the door, she looked back over her shoulder at his slumped form. He's angry with me, she thought, and I can't blame him.

He never before had really been angry with her, but he realized he was now. This whole thing was driving a wedge between them, and he felt powerless to stop it. She's the damn Commander, he thought. She could tell them all to leave her alone for one afternoon! He slammed his fist on the table, making the dishes spill over the side. Instantly, he was ashamed. He waved away the young man who came to help him clean up, and instead did the job himself. What an ass I am, he thought. Miriah isn't staying away from me because she's having a great time. How could I act so childishly? He finished the clean up, and apologized to the staff, then made his way outside.

Lana had alerted Aric to the possibility that his friend was angry, and Aric had been looking for him, waving when he saw Corso walk onto the open area. "Hey, man," he said, clapping Corso's shoulder. "How are things?"

Corso looked at his friend. Aric looked rested, fit, and happy, and Corso was unwilling to take his bad mood out on him. Instead, Corso tried to smile. "Could be better, but at least with the cloaking up, I don't worry about everyone so much. You?"

"We're good," Aric said, walking with Corso. "The training is coming along. Calleigh is doing well here, and Colin has met someone." They chatted for a bit, and when Aric had to go teach the next class, Corso felt a little better. He found himself wandering the base, and when night fell, he still hadn't heard from his wife. He found himself again in the war room, and the activity seemed to flow around him, as if he were invisible. Invisible, he thought, that's how I feel a lot of the time. Damn it, when did I become a whiny, self involved prig, he wondered. He shook himself, and squared his shoulders. I am not this person, he thought, and I need to get over myself. He started toward the apartment, but detoured into the smuggler section of the base. I'll just go see if anything's come in, he told himself. He glanced up at the small bar, but Nico had already left. He didn't see anyone that he recognized, and went to the new crates, anxious to have something productive to occupy his time.

He'd been steadily working, his mind and his hands busy, his mood improving, for over two hours. He startled when hands slid across his shoulders, and he reached up to pull Miriah down to him, but it wasn't Miriah. He stood quickly, his eyes wide. "Hylo! What are you doing?" he exlcaimed, his eyes wide. He turned when he saw movement at the door, but didn't see who had been there. Dammit, he thought, that rumor will be everywhere tomorrow. He turned back to the smuggler, who looked surprised herself.

"I thought, I mean, you spend so much time here.." she stumbled out.

"I am in love with my wife, Hylo. You know that," he said quietly. "I like to feel useful and have something to contribute, that's why I spend time here." Hylo blushed and looked away. "I hope that I can still do that, but that's all. Miriah is my world." Finally, she nodded and fled, and Corso let out the breath he'd been holding.

Miriah had finally made it back to the apartment, and was surprised to see it empty. She took a quick shower, put on some soft clothes, and decided to look in the smuggler area for her husband. She'd made her way down the ramp and turned when she saw Corso, hunched over a computer terminal. She smiled and started toward him when she saw Hylo put her hands on his shoulders, and him reach for her. All the blood left her face, and she turned, running up the ramp. No, she thought. That was not what I thought it was. She ran into the apartment and into the refresher, locking the door before splashing cool water on her face. I know that Corso loves me. I don't know what was going on, but I know he does. She spent a few minutes trying to even out her breathing and heart rate. When she felt calmer, she opened the door, but found she was still alone. She sent Corso a message, but after a few minutes when she didn't get an answer, she dressed for bed. He'll be here, she assured herself, but the tears that streamed down her face told a different story.

Corso finished the last of the terminals, and stacked them neatly for disposal. He stretched and yawned, looking at his chrono. Wonder if Mir is done for the day, he mused, and took out his datapad. The message, an hour old, from his wife chilled him. "Saw you with Hylo, really need to know what's going on. I'm home," it said, and he felt his hurried dinner rise in his throat as he ran out.


	4. Chapter 4

Miriah had waited, finally getting her tears under control, for an hour before leaving the apartment. She'd found herself with her mother and daughter, lying next to Calypso, stroking her hair as she slept. There's no way, she thought, that Corso is with Hylo. I know better. My heart knows better. She shifted to lie on her back. But then again, he's been so angry about things lately. I told him this would be the way of it, we discussed it when we were on the way here. She felt her mother calling her, and slowly rose to tell her what had happened.

Sarai knew something was very wrong, but she knew Miriah needed a little time to settle before she could discuss it. Sarai was waiting for her when she came out of the bedroom, and grabbed her in a hug, her force aura flaring. They sat, tea already poured, and Miriah told her mother what had happened. Sarai sat silent for a moment. "I just don't see that he would be with someone else," she said. "All of the time that you were gone, the man was just destroyed. He wouldn't even talk to another woman." Miriah sniffed again, and sighed. She did know that, at least she thought she did. All she kept coming back to was that he was so angry this afternoon. Her body was drooping, and Sarai urged her to lie down, covering her with force light as her eyes fell.

Devin rushed into the apartment only minutes after Corso, and when he saw his father, his heart sank. "What?" he asked, seeing Corso's face.

"Dev, it's just all so messed up. I was angry this afternoon at your mom, and then Hylo put her hands on me and your mom saw." He sat heavily, his head in his hands. "I swear, I've never even thought of another woman since I met Miriah." Devin sat beside him, but was reaching out in the force for his mom.

"She's sleeping, with Nana and Caly. Force aided," he added, and saw Corso deflate as he let out a breath.

"I need to let Lana know," Corso said, fishing his holo out of his pocket. He hit a few buttons, and immediately Lana came into view.

"I already know. I'm securing camera footage now, but the rumors have already started. I'm very disappointed in you," she said, her face scrunched in a frown. "How long do you think I have to get Hylo off the planet before Miriah kills her?"

Corso's face showed his shock. "Kill her? I don't think Mir will..." His words trailed off as he realized he wasn't sure if his wife would simply eliminate the source of the issue. He shook his head. "No, she won't do that. It wouldn't fit her role as Commander to eliminate a valuable resource."

Lana considered that. "Maybe you're right. At any rate, the video should prove your innocence, as it were." It was clear that she didn't believe Corso, and that she'd had her trust broken by someone close to her in the past. All Corso heard was that the video would clear him with Miriah.

"So I need that video, right now," he said, almost quivering with the anticipation of showing Miriah what had really happened.

"You'll get it when I'm ready to give it to you," Lana replied coolly, and she ended the call. She was upset for Miriah and had thoughts of wanting to shoot Hylo herself. Women should not do such things to each other, she thought.

Corso tried to stay calm, but he was screaming inside. How could this be happening, he wondered. I need to go to her.

Devin felt his emotions, and put his hand on his father's arm. "No, Dad. Not right now. She's exhausted, and you'll never be able to work through this unless you are both calm. Waking her now will only make things worse." Corso thought about that, and realized Devin was right. He slid his hands down his face, and felt his own fatigue.

"I need rest, too, Dev. Want to stay here?" he asked, stretching out on the couch.

"I'm going to check on Mom, make sure things are stable there," he told his father.

"You'll let me know if she's ready to talk?" The hope on Corso's face made Devin's heart ache a little, and he nodded in agreement. Before Devin made it to the door, he felt the dam of emotion burst in his dad, and the sheer sorrow nearly broke his resolve to stay neutral. He left, but sent some force to his dad, hoping it would help but knowing that it was useless.

Sarai felt Devin approach their rooms, and let him in as he reached the door, not wanting to wake Miriah. "She's devastated," she said, as Devin hugged her.

"I know, I can feel it, but I believe Dad when he says that it was all a huge misunderstanding. I think Lana can solve the whole thing with video, but she's so worried about damage control that she's not cooperating with Dad." He sighed and sat at the small table with his grandmother. "This sucks," he said, closing his eyes.

"I believe Corso, too," Sarai said. "But I also know that Miriah is doing all she can do, and he should understand that." Devin agreed, and they were quiet, the late night still around them. They both jumped when the bell rang, and Miriah was standing in the middle of the room, her entire body on high alert.

Sarai went to the door. "It's Lana," she said, and let her in.

"Lana..." Miriah started, but she stopped when she saw Lana's face. "What is it?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"Well, the video appears to tell the story. Hylo was rebuffed when Corso realized it wasn't you," she said. "But here's the other news of the day, I need you on a ship to Coruscant in the next ten minutes."

"What? Why?" Miriah asked, still drowsy but with adrenaline coursing through her. "Wait, Corso didn't..."

"Yes, but that doesn't stop the rumor mill around here. I need you off planet, and Saresh has requested a meeting on Coruscant. She may not be the Chancellor anymore, but she still has connections that would be very helpful." Lana appeared to be trying to herd Miriah out the door, but then the tiny woman's stubborn streak kicked in and she sat, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Now, you just wait a minute here," she told Lana. "Why, exactly, do you need me off planet?"

"Because I need to figure out what to do with Hylo," Lana replied, exasperation plain on her face. "And I need to do damage control here. You need a break, and a couple of days of space travel will let you rest."

"I can take Corso with me, we can figure this out..."

"Not recommended. That would look like you were running. Now, I have a gear bag for you and my ship is ready to launch." Lana strode toward the door, not looking back until she'd reached the hallway. Miriah stood but didn't move, and when Lana turned, she could see that Miriah was wavering.

"I'm taking Dev then," she said, looking at her son for confirmation. Devin nodded, and Miriah sighed with relief. She hugged her mom, went to kiss her daughter, and followed her son and Lana to the military hangar. Once there, she stopped Lana with a hand on her arm. "Are you sure this is the best way to handle this?"

Lana pulled the smaller woman to her in a hug. "Yes. This way, I can quietly do away with any rumors, maybe save Hylo's job, and give you time to work things out without any more rumors."

"There's no reason to get rid of Hylo, her knowledge and contacts are very important to this alliance. Maybe signals were crossed, but …." They both looked back at the entrance where they saw Hylo running toward them.

"Oh, no," Lana breathed, and she glanced at Miriah's side. Of course, she's armed, Lana thought.

Hylo reached the two women as Devin stepped to intercept her. "Commander, a word?" Miriah nodded, her face totally unreadable. "Alone?"

"Anything you need to say, can be said here," Miriah replied, and Devin heard the frost behind the words.

Hylo blushed and shuffled her feet before meeting the icy eyes staring at her. "I'm sorry," she blurted all at once. "I thought Corso spent time in my area to be with me. He told me you were his world." She swallowed a sob, the realization that her career, not to mention her life, was on the line forefront in her mind. "Please, accept my sincere apology. I intend to apologize to him, too." Miriah looked at her son and saw his almost imperceptible nod.

"Perhaps you just let him be," Miriah answered. "You are a valuable part of the Alliance, but you'll have to forgive me if I'm not your biggest fan right now." Hylo nodded, swallowing hard. "Continue your work, steer clear of my family, and we'll try to get past this." Miriah turned with a flourish and went up the ramp, Devin on her heels.

Lana walked to a safe distance, knowing Miriah would be starting the engines in a few moments. Hylo followed silently. When they reached the platform, Lana turned to the smuggler. "You're lucky to be alive. Go, before I change my mind about that." Hylo looked at the Sith, shock on her face, before the younger woman fled into the base. Lana sighed, and rubbed her tired eyes. She needed to plant info for the rumor mill, reschedule the next week, and check on the scheduled supply runs, but she was just so tired. Maybe we both need a little break, she thought, and instead of going back to the war room, she went to her own room.

Miriah slid into the seat of the unfamiliar craft, one she'd only been aboard twice. She remembered the controls, though, and just having her hands busy helped her get her emotions under control. Devin sat silently beside her. Once they were in hyperspace, Devin turned to her. "Mom, you have the next two days to recharge. No one can bother you, no holo or conference or anything." He saw her weak smile. "Take a hot shower, and go sleep. I'll do the same, the ship will let us know if anything is wrong." He stood and held his hands out to her, and she took them.

"Okay," she said, and went down the short hallway. She didn't even remember the shower, and when she fell into the bed, she was instantly asleep, the emotions and the long weeks on Odessen taking their toll.

Corso woke with a start, and instantly remembered the evening before. He'd just stood to fly out the door when the bell rang. Hopeful, he opened the door to see Lana standing there, and motioned her inside.

"Well, I see you survived the night," she told him dryly. "I've already spoken with Miriah and she had the video." Corso sighed with relief.

"I'm going to find her," he said, moving toward the door.

"She's not here," Lana said, looking at her nails. "I've sent her to Coruscant on a diplomatic mission."

"What? Lana, how could you do that?" Corso asked, his face showing the shock.

"I understand that you can only think about yourself, but I have to think about this whole endeavor. I needed her to meet with Saresh, and I needed a cooling off period between her and Hylo. The rumors are wild at the moment, but here's what you are going to do." Lana went into the kitchen and started some caffa, Corso following her warily. He'd not seen this side of the Sith, and he wasn't sure what she had in mind. "You are going to go about life as normal. See your family, spend time with your daughter. I have some work lined up for you in the intel part of the war room. The rumor I planted early this morning was that you weren't feeling well, and that's why Devin accompanied Miriah. You'll spend today at least here, and I'll have food brought to you." Lana took a sip of the caffa and closed her eyes.

"Why don't we just tell the truth? You sent Miriah away before I could speak to her, tell her I love her and only her," Corso replied, anger seeping into his voice.

Lana looked at him, and her steely resolved slipped a little. "She's totally exhausted, Corso. She needed some time, time to figure out how to balance this crazy thing we're all depending on with her need to be with you and the rest of her family. She wouldn't have gotten that here." She stood to leave, and turned back to him at the door. "Take the next few days to see what you need, what you want. When you get to talk to her, you'll both be rested and have some ideas to share. Meanwhile, we'll get things under control here." She left quietly, and Corso dropped onto the couch, defeated.


	5. Chapter 5

Maura stormed into the small room off the main dining room, furious. They were gathered to meet with Lana, but Sarai had already informed them of the events of the previous day. Still, as gossip circulated, it made its way to Maura's ears, and she was ready to fight. Aric came in behind her, his eyes narrowed. "Why is it that anyone even saw Corso last night? Who was in the hangar when he was there, working? I saw the video, he didn't do anything wrong. And why did you send Miriah off on her own, without telling any of us? Huh?" Maura was yelling now, centimeters from the impassive face of Lana Beniko. Maura drew back to punch the Sith, but Aric grabbed his wife, hugging her to him and moving her away from the blond woman.

"Shhh," he whispered to her. "Hang on a minute, Mar. Maybe there's other reasons." Maura struggled in his arms for a moment before relaxing, but her point had been made. Felix took up her ideas.

"Yes, Lana. It seems like it would have made more sense to let them work through it, since nothing was really done anyway." Felix sat between Sarai and Mags, trying to be calm, but knowing that the entire room was ready to revolt.

Lana let them all settle before breaking her silence. "Saresh wanted a meeting with Miriah, and it seemed prudent to let her have a few days to rest in flight. Now, I understand that you're worried, but Devin is with her, in my ship. This way, she and Corso can work things out without any drama here to spread more rumors." The group was silent a moment to take in her words.

"At least Dev is with her," Aric said. "But know that in the future, we deal with things in the open. Corso would never undermine Miriah, much less look at another woman. I hear he's not feeling well today, is that true or another lie for cover?"

"I can honestly say he feels terrible today," Lana said, unable to meet the Cathar's eyes.

"And what of Hylo?" Sarai asked.

"Miriah talked to her before she left last night. Her wish was that Hylo go about her work and stay away from her family. I will ensure that happens," Lana replied.

"Corso needs a project, or something, because I know he feels like he's not contributing," Magdalane offered, and saw those around her nod in agreement.

"I agree, which is why I have him assigned to the weapons and tactics group. His knowledge will be very valuable there, and I'm not sure why I didn't think of it before. Besides, it will put them in closer proximity during the day, which will be good for both of them." Lana shuffled her datapad and portable computer.

"That makes it sound like you need to keep a watch on him or something," Maura said, her temper still high. "That's just ridiculous." Murmurs of agreement echoed around them.

Lana sighed. "Not at all, I just thought they'd both be happier if they could spend a little more time together. I am instituting a limit on work hours in a day, and making sure she has one day a week where she has no responsibilities or meetings. I know, I've been pushing her too hard." She moved her shoulders to loosen them, closing her eyes. The group was silent, but Lana could sense that they were moving past being angry and into realizing that changes needed to be made.

Aric stood and addressed the group. "This sounds like it might work. Spitfire has been working too much, not resting or eating. We all know how that makes her." They all made sounds of agreement, and Aric continued. "We can do our part, too. When she's off, we don't make demands. We can cook for them, have them over just to relax and chat. Things we always did on Dantooine, but that have fallen to the wayside here, just due to the magnitude of the work. She needs a break, and honestly, Corso needs a break from worrying about her."

Lana watched with gratitude as Aric turned the group from angry and resentful to focused and purposeful. That's truly his gift, she thought, and stood. "Thank you all, for understanding. I appreciate your help. I've suggested Corso stay in today, so you might visit with him. I know he'd love it." She left the room with a sigh of relief. If Maura had punched me, I would have said nothing. I deserve it, she thought. I should have seen the signs of stress in them all, but I ignored them. She made her way into her small office.

Aric and Felix gathered food and beer and made their way into the inner base, intent on being with Corso. When he opened the door to them, they were stunned. He looks terrible indeed, Aric thought, but put a smile on his face. "Hey, man," he said. "We come bearing gifts." Felix carried the beer to the low table and went into the kitchen to make more caffa.

"We brought enough to keep us occupied all day," Felix called out. Corso just watched them.

"You know what happened last night, I guess," he finally growled out, his voice hoarse from crying through the night.

"We know that nothing happened last night, and that the rumor mill is being squashed by the big bad Sith," Aric joked. "C'mon, man. We know better. You both need a break, and she'll be back in a few days. In the meantime, you have us!" Aric grinned and turned on the holo, searching for sports, while also studying his friend. His eyes were swollen, red and sorrowful, his hair spiked all over his head from his fingers running through it. Felix joined them with fresh caffa, and they sat back, the sounds of huttball festive in the room. After a bit, Aric lowered the volume. "Cor, she knows you love her. She told Sarai that, and that she knew you had no interest in another woman. It was just a shock, you know?" Corso nodded, not convincingly, and put a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Felix tried next.

"Lana's plan for days off and no nighttime meetings has to be a little better, right?" he asked, and saw from Corso's reaction that Lana hadn't related that to him.

"Seriously? Lana said that?" Corso asked, his tone incredulous. When both Felix and Aric nodded, he whistled low. "That would be amazing," he breathed, and scrubbed his face with his hands. After another hour had passed, Felix left to help Mags, and Aric handed a beer to Corso, who sent him a skeptical look.

"What? It's after noon," Aric replied, and Corso almost smiled. They were searching for something to watch when a call came in. Corso jumped up and reached for the controls. When the blue image came into focus, it was Devin, and Aric could feel Corso's pain.

"Dev, is Mom doing okay?" was the first thing out of Corso's mouth, and he saw Devin nod.

"She's sleeping again. We're at Makeb, refueling, and I wanted to let you know things were okay. She knows you didn't do anything wrong, Dad. I think she's a little embarrassed about blowing up over it." He looked over his shoulder, but Corso couldn't see anything. "I saw her working on a message for you, but she took it with her when she went back to sleep. Are you okay?"

"I'm better now that I know you two are well," Corso answered. "I really want to talk to Mom." Devin looked behind him again.

"I don't think so, Dad. She is finally getting rest that she's needed, and I don't want to wake her. If she wakes up before we launch again, I'll tell her," Devin said, an apologetic look on his face. Aric saw Corso wilt, and his heart went out to his friend. "It's all going to be okay. I saw Lana's plan when we came out of hyperspace, and Mom liked it."

Corso sighed. "Okay, let me know how things go, and be careful, son." They closed the call and Corso felt as if something had been taken from inside him. "I hate this. Nico warned me, and I thought I was being careful about not encouraging her, you know."

"I know, just like I know you wouldn't cheat on Mir. Everyone who knows you, realizes this was a crazy misunderstanding, Cor." Aric settled back on the sofa, putting his feet up on the table.

"I feel ashamed, even though I didn't do anything," Corso said, his voice dropping to a near whisper. "I don't know how to get around this."

"The family supports you, all of us. If we all thought that you'd led Hylo on, we surely wouldn't. That says a lot to the gossips, I think," Aric replied. "I imagine that Lana will have figured out something juicy to feed them by tomorrow, and this will all be old news."

"I sure hope so," Corso said as he got comfortable on the other end of the sofa. In less than five minutes, his long frame was relaxed in sleep.

Lana sat in her office, finally having rescheduled all of the things she'd had lined up. She stretched and yawned as Theron Shan appeared in her doorway. "Hey Blondie," he greeted her, and laughed when she bristled, as he knew she would. "I'm going for some food, want to join me? I figured you were missing Miriah," he teased.

Lana smirked at the former agent. "I'm going to get some food and eat, in my nightclothes in front of the holo," she replied, and saw his grin grow.

"Ooooh I accept that invitation, I'd love to see you relaxed for once," he said, and laughed when she used the force to push him away from the door. "Easy there, I was only teasing you," he said, and fell into step beside her. "Besides, we just might hit it off. Haven't you ever wanted what all of the Chantalle sisters have?" Lana refused to meet his gaze, and held her answer until they were clear of the main base.

"I thought I had it once, and it was taken from me. I'll not go that route again," she said with finality. Theron walked with her to the mess hall, where she turned and bid him farewell before picking up the order she'd messaged ahead for.

Aric left Corso, still sleeping, and met up with Felix, Mags and Maura. "He's sleeping, which I don't think he did much last night. I'll go check on him after dinner, unless you all want to grab something and go back there with me."

"I'll go," Maura said. "I want to tell him that he has my love and support." Mags agreed, and they gathered food to take with them. By the time they entered the apartment, Corso had taken a shower and looked a little more like himself, his hair still damp. He greeted them, and was a little surprised when he got hugs from the sisters. They sat and enjoyed dinner, and Corso even seemed to relax a little in their company. When they left, he again lay on the sofa, alone with his thoughts of his wife. He dozed a little, and when his datapad chimed, he jumped and reached for it eagerly.

Miriah had slept more in the last day and a half than in the last three months. She had woken when Devin was talking to Corso on the holo, but something held her back from going to him. The bed in the crew quarters of Lana's ship was terrible, and when she rolled over, she groaned. Devin appeared in the doorway immediately, concerned. "I'm fine," she told him, sitting up. "Just getting too old for these kind of beds." She stood and got a hug from her son before following him to the bridge. He'd cooked, and when she sat he brought food to her. She smiled and thanked him, but knew she wouldn't eat much, even if it looked delicious.

Devin talked, and Miriah tried to listen, but her mind was on Odessen. Finally, Devin stood and took the uneaten food away, and Miriah reached for her datapad. She'd written a long letter to Corso, but as she read back through it, she erased it all. When she sent the message, it was two words.

Corso grabbed the datapad, and felt his heart soar when he saw the message was from Miriah. He fumbled it in his haste, and when he finally retrieved it from the floor, he anxiously opened the message. "I'm sorry," was all it said. Corso sat, bewildered. What did she mean?


	6. Chapter 6

Miriah was napping in the copilot seat when they dropped out of hyperspace, a couple of hours of sublight flight from Coruscant's docking station. She licked her dry lips and tried to smile at her son, who was expertly maneuvering the small ship into the correct lanes before engaging the autopilot. He felt her momentary confusion, and when it cleared. He reached over to hand her a bottle of water, which she took gratefully. Finally, she spoke. "I need to talk to your dad," she said, her voice rough with sleep.

"You also need to figure out a disguise. There will be Zakuul knights on Coruscant, and we need to be able to slip around them. Lana told me she had a dark gray robe with dark red trim that would fit you. She suggested you pull your hair up and leave the hood over your head and face. I can use the force to cloak us some, as well." Devin was silent a moment, then brought up the meeting with Saresh. "I'm not convinced that this is a legitimate meeting."

"You mean, you think Lana sent us into a trap? Or just wanted me gone for a few days?" Miriah considered that for a minute.

"No, I think that Saresh might have been used as bait," Devin replied, his voice hiding his concern. "I think we need to be ready for anything." Miriah stood and made her way to the holo, opting to send it encrypted, as a precaution. She took deep breaths while she waited for Corso to answer.

Corso had been lying in the bed, morose, when the chime on the holo sounded. He leapt up and promptly tripped over the covers wrapped around his legs, sliding down the three steps and rolling into the living area and up to the holo. He hit the button, and felt his eyes fill when he saw Miriah's image. "Hey darlin'", he said, his voice warm and soothing. "So very glad to see your face today." He could see her blush.

"Oh, Corso, I'm glad to see you, too," she said, looking down. He stood to be able to be closer to her image, reaching out his hand as if to touch her.

"All that matters is that I love you," he said. "What did you mean, you're sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry." Miriah was shaking her head before he finished speaking.

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry I couldn't be everything to everybody, that I took on this responsibility when I knew in my heart I couldn't do it all. Sorry you..." The signal blinked out.

"No!" Corso yelled, frantically trying to reconnect, his heart in his throat. The third time he tried, the signal failed to find the frequency.

Miriah was trying to make her husband understand that she felt at fault, when the ship lurched, then straightened out again. "We're taking fire!" Devin shouted, and Miriah ran to the bridge. She put on a headset and her fingers flew over the controls as she programmed evasive tactics. "If I can get us another fifteen parsecs out, I can jump," Devin said, straining to pull the small ship in a descent maneuver. Miriah nodded, not trusting her voice, and when they made the hyperspace jump, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Dev," she said. "You were right. I wonder if Lana..."

"No, she thought it was a legitimate meeting," he said, already running diagnostics. A few seconds later, he muttered under his breath. "We've got damage, and this ship can't take much of that. We're going to have to land somewhere and see if we can get help," he said.

"Let's see, what will we be close to when we exit hyperspace?" she asked him, pulling up the navigational map. "Makeb. What was the Zakuul presence like there when we refuled?"

"Not a lot of knights, but now we'll be on the radar," he said, a worried frown darkening his face. "Maybe we can make it to Quesh?"

"Maybe. Not sure what's there anymore, it's been almost three decades since I was there, it's not exactly a vacation destination." She sighed. "But you're right, maybe we can land on the old Imp side there, since we have this ship. At least the cloak still works, right?"

"I think so," Devin said. "The light beside it is green, anyway." Miriah chuckled.

"Seems like we have a winner, then. I was talking to Dad when the connection was lost, I'd bet he's going nuts right now." Devin agreed, and sat back to wait for the exit to hyperspace.

Corso sat on the sofa, dejected. He was so happy to just see her, that he didn't concentrate on her words at the time. Now, though, he played them on an endless loop in his head. I should have seen how much she tried to spend time with me, with the family, but I was so selfish, he thought. She works so hard to do the right things, and I had to go and make an ass of myself. I wonder what else she might have said. Sorry for ending things with you? Sorry I can't do this anymore? He sighed and stood, shuffling to the shower. He was expected to work in the weapons section, but his mind was far from focused. Miriah, I feel terrible, he said to her in his mind. Please, don't give up on us.

Four hours later, the wounded ship limped into the base on Quesh. They couldn't locate the Imperial base there, for all Miriah knew it had been demolished once the venoms on the planet had been exhausted. The Republic base was small, but Miriah remembered that they could repair ships, and had enclosed hangers in which to do so. They made their way down the ramp, and Miriah instantly encountered the awful stench as it reached her nose. Devin actually took a step back, covering his nose and mouth with his robe.

They made their way over to the military outpost. "Hi, I'm.." Miriah started.

"I know exactly who you are, and you need to get that ship in the nearest hangar. C'mon, you can't be out in the open like this! It isn't safe," the lieutenant said, and escorted them into the interior room of the outpost. "Now, Commander, what's going on?"

"We were lured to Coruscant, and ambushed. We sustained enough damage that we cannot return to Wild Space without repairs. Can you help us?" she asked, seeing the looks of the soldiers around them.

"We'd be honored. Boys, get the Commander's ship fixed, pronto!" he said, and the group scurried to obey.

"Do you happen to have a working holo?" Miriah asked, wanting to assure Lana and Corso that they were fine.

"We do, but not encrypted. And believe me, you don't want to send something without it. We'll have your ship fixed by morning, but tonight, I can put you up here." They followed the lieutenant to a small room, where there were meager furnishings but two beds, and Devin dropped down on one of them. The lieutenant left to see to the ship, and Miriah looked at her son. He was tired, she saw, and she encouraged him to rest.

"Only if you're staying in here. I'm worried about the looks we got, and I don't want you anywhere alone." He yawned, and she hastily agreed to stay there. He stretched out and fell asleep almost instantly, while she paced and worried. About Corso, about Saresh, about what was going on around her.

Corso was working, cataloging the available weapons currently on hand, when he saw Lana. She caught his gaze, and wandered over to him. "How are things," she asked, her voice soft.

"I finally got a message from her, but the connection was lost very early on, and I couldn't get her again," he answered, meeting her tone. "Have you heard anything?"

"No, and I'm a little worried. They should have been on Coruscant hours ago." Lana walked over to a secure terminal and sent a short message. "Maybe my contact there will know, and I'll let you know when I do, okay?" Corso nodded, his worry clearly written on his face. Lana patted his shoulder and walked on, but her thoughts were on Coruscant.

By nightfall, Devin was rested and was encouraging Miriah to sleep, but she was worried. She could feel something, even though she wasn't sure what it was. They were eating the dinner that had been brought to them when the alert klaxons went off, and Devin jumped up to run to the door. "Knights," was all he said, but Miriah was already ready. The lieutenant came running into the room.

"Out back, go out there! Find cover, we'll get rid of them. Stay low for a day, then come back!" He ran back to gather his troops, the first of the gold armor glinting in the setting sunlight.

Devin grabbed his mother's hand and they went out the rear exit. "I know some caves here," she told him. "But there are many creatures, poisonous ones." Devin nodded, he'd already felt the presence here of numerous species. They made their way out of the outpost, skirting the edge of the swampland. When they'd been traveling about an hour, Miriah motioned to the left. Devin saw the cave, and they made their way to it, pausing at the entrance to drink some of the water they'd hastily put in their bags as they left. "This tunnel used to lead to a private landing pad, no idea if it's still there. Want to see?" she asked.

Devin stood and helped her up, and they made their way along the rough walls. Before long, they came out of the tunnel and into a clearing, with a running stream and a small footbridge. "At least we have water, if we need to be here very long," he observed, and followed Miriah across. Another short cave like structure and then they emerged at the landing pad, long ago deserted, and they both felt safe.

Corso had worked the entire day, but he couldn't remember any of it. His mind had been consumed by his wife, and wishing he could just talk to her. When he couldn't sit any longer, he paced. When his pacing started to annoy others, he took it outside. Eventually he found himself at the Dreamweaver, looking over her outer hull and engines. He wasn't aware of Lana's presence until she stood in his path. "Are you okay, Corso?" she asked, seeing the faraway look on his face.

"No. And I won't be, until I figure out what Miriah was saying she was sorry about," he replied, never taking his eyes off the ship. "Did you hear back from Coruscant?"

"Not yet, but hopefully very soon. They may have had to elude some of the Eternal forces there, you know." She watched as Corso used a large hydrospanner to adjust an engine intake. "I wish I..." She broke of her words as Corso turned to her, anger plain on his face.

"I wish you'd just let us work it out, rather than manipulating us. I wish Miriah was here, or had taken me with her. I wish a lot of things, Lana, but I can't do anything now. And guess what? Neither can you!" He threw the hydrospanner at the tool box, making Lana wince, before he stalked away.

It was close to midnight when Lana's datapad chimed, and she rushed to pick it up. It was her contact on Coruscant, and the message simply said that Saresh had disappeared, and no one had come looking for her. Lana groaned and sat down. That meant that they never landed, she realized. Something happened before they arrived. Who would have known they were on the way? Or that they were in her ship? The questions only brought more questions, until only one question that mattered remained.

How had the mission been given away, and by whom?


	7. Chapter 7

Corso ran to Lana's office, having gotten her message. "What did you find out," he asked breathlessly, leaning on the door frame.

"They never landed on Coruscant," she said, avoiding his eyes. "My contact says Saresh has been gone for months. It was a set up." She put her head in her hands. "It appears that they were ambushed as they left hyperspace. My contact said they got away but were pursued." She'd barely finished speaking when Corso whirled and ran, digging his holo out on the way.

"Aric, get Maura, Mags and Felix. We've got to get airborne immediately. Mir's in trouble," he disconnected, flew through the apartment and out again with a gear bag before heading toward the hangar, Lana following him. When he reached the ship, he realized he'd already done preflight a couple of hours before, and keyed the security code for the ramp. He turned as it lowered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you," Lana said. "It's my fault she's in this mess."

"No, you're not. You're going to keep things going smoothly here. We'll get her back." He raced up the ramp, and had just stowed his gear bag when he saw Aric jogging toward the ship. When he got closer, he yelled.

"The others are on the way, are we ready to jet?"

"Roger, just waiting on you guys. Ship's fueled and stocked. Let's go!" He saw Maura and Mags coming toward the ship, Felix and Sarai following. He walked down the ramp, and met Sarai in a hug. "Mom, I'll bring her home. Caly needs you here."

"I know, son. Just needed to see you before you left." She took his face in both of her tiny hands. "You be safe, she has Devin with her, so I believe they're just waiting for a ride. Promise?" He nodded and she pulled his weathered face down to kiss his cheek before stepping back a safe distance, determined to see them off. When Corso walked back aboard, Aric was already in the copilot's seat, the navigational map hovering above the console.

"Everyone aboard?" he asked, his finger on the preflight engine switch. At Aric's nod, he flicked the lever and heard the smooth hum of multiple engines coming to life. Mir, I'm on the way, he thought, and lifted the freighter off the flight deck, hovering a moment before shooting out of the hangar bay. Once they'd set course for Makeb, Aric turned to his friend and brother in law.

"What's happened?" was all Aric said, but it unleashed a torrent of words from Corso, some of which he'd never utter in front of the sisters. When he was done, Aric merely nodded. "We'll find them."

Devin and Miriah were outside of their makeshift shelter when they felt the vibrations. "Incoming ships," Devin said, and they ran for cover. Miriah stumbled and fell against a piece of metal, the jagged edge searing her calf. She swore, but regained her feet, and joined Devin just in time. They could see the ships as they approached, and they crouched until they were gone. "Seven ships," Devin said. "Not a full company. But you can be sure they have Lana's ship now." Miriah nodded, and sucked in a breath as she pulled the torn fabric away from her wound. "Oh kark, Mom, that looks bad," Devin said in alarm. He patted his many pockets and found a small first aid kit. "Here, let's get something on that, and a bandage." He worked quickly, and when he was done, looked into his mother's eyes.

She was worried, he saw, and in a little pain. He tried to help with the force, but he was being careful since the Zakuul knights were force sensitives. I wish I'd learned more about healing, he thought.

"It's good, Dev. Just a little scratch," Miriah said with a weak smile. "So they're searching. Wonder how long they'll look?" She longed to be in space again, on the way to Odessen. Devin didn't answer, but did risk reaching out through the force. The base appeared intact, the number of people there seemed to be the same.

"At least everything at the post seems the same, so they didn't go in and wipe it out," he told her. "We'll just have to wait a little longer." Miriah nodded and sipped sparingly on the water she held. "Here," he said, handing her two of the mild painkillers he'd found in his kit. She took them, swallowing more water.

"We're going to be out of water soon," she observed. "Let's wait until dark, then make out way out to the post." Devin nodded, and they tried to rest, the search party flying over their hiding spot several more times before nightfall. When it finally got dark enough for the searches to stop, they stood. Miriah groaned when she put weight on her injured leg, making Devin turn to look at her. When he unwrapped the wound, he could see that it was angry, possibly infected, and he had no other supplies. He took the knife out of Miriah's boot and cut a strip of his shirt to use as a bandage, and when he was satisfied it was as good as he could do for it, helped his mother out of the clearing.

With her leg throbbing with every heartbeat, Miriah tried to ignore the pain and focus on getting home. She saw Devin ahead of her, and wondered if she'd be able to keep up, or even make it to the post. She felt a little dizzy, not sure if it was from the heat or the wound, but she shrugged it off and kept moving.

Corso paced the lounge, having clued the sisters in on what was going on. He hadn't told them of their holo, afraid they might have some insight that would devastate him. The entire group was quiet, and even though they were still almost a day away from Makeb, they were preparing for the search. Finally, Corso went to the galley. Cooking always took his mind off his problems and allowed his brain to work through the issue, so he took items out of the freezer and cooler, creating a pile on the counter. As he chopped and cooked, the others followed the delicious smells and eventually they were all gathered in the galley. Finally, Felix spoke.

"Corso, you know we're behind you. We will find them. And when we do, you and Miriah will be stronger than ever. I believe that, with all my heart." He took plates out of the cabinet, placing them on the table. When he looked back at his brother in law, he saw the gratitude in Corso's eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm not watching all the kissing and stuff. I've seen way too much of that over the years," quipped Aric, and he laughed when Maura hip bumped him. That seemed to break the ice, and they began to chat about the years, the history that they all shared. Corso had relaxed into the moment and almost didn't realize when his brain worked through where his wife and son might have gone.

"I know!" Corso said suddenly, jumping up from where he had been enjoying the food he'd prepared. The others looked at him expectantly. "I got a holo from Miriah early yesterday morning. She had just connected, maybe thirty seconds, when I lost the signal, and couldn't get them back. So if Dev was piloting, then when they came under attack, Miriah did the navigation." He stood to pace as he worked through the rest. "She has a unique approach to evasion. I can tell you that she programmed a descent maneuver to get them some space to make a hyperspace jump."

"So we need to figure out where they might have gone if they'd sustained damage," Aric said, following Corso's train of thought. "Hmm, let's see, Makeb is the obvious choice, but not if they were afraid of being noticed. Still, the other two planets in the sector aren't exactly where anyone would choose to go."

"Which might be the best place to, if they're evading Zakuul knights," Felix said, grinning. Corso breathed a sigh of relief, with at least a place to start looking, he felt more focused and eager.

They were in sight of the camp when Devin noticed that his mom was limping along, and had grabbed a sturdy stick to help her. "Mom, why didn't you say something," he asked her softly, stopping to rest in the cover of a large rock. She didn't speak, just shook her head. Devin surveyed the camp below, seeing on a couple of the knights at the entrance. "You stay here, I can pass as one of the soldiers," he told her, taking his black robe off to drape over her, since she was shivering.

"Be careful," she croaked out, her lips parched and mouth dry from the fever she was battling. She tried to keep her eyes on him, but the fatigue and infection were too much for her and she felt herself doze.

Devin made his way down the hill and blended into the troops. Once inside, he noted that there were no knights in the compound, only at the entrance, and moved to the lieutenant's office. The man was sitting at his desk, but jumped up when Devin entered. "So glad you made it safely!" he said, a little louder than he'd intended, and he had the sense to quiet himself. "We have a few in the compound, but they're mostly out searching. We told them you'd taken another ship and left that one, but they're still looking."

"We saw them flying over," Devin confirmed. "The Commander is near but out of sight, just to be safe. We need supplies," he said, and before he'd said more, the lieutenant handed him a bag packed with food and water. Devin thanked him, grateful for the help. "Mom...the Commander, is injured and we need some antibiotics."

"Oh stars, we have very little in the way of medicines, but let me see," he said, and hurried across the hallway to the medbay, searching the drawers. When he returned, he held out bandages and a thick, brown goo. "Try these, it's all we have. Here," he said, "take this datapad too. Not sure they can monitor the short message strands, but the range is limited." Devin thanked him and sneaked out the back. He was up the hill quickly, but saw that his mother hadn't moved, and the thought scared him a little. When he got closer, he could see her breathing, and it calmed him.

Miriah woke when Devin moved the robe away from her injured leg. The wound had started to bleed during their trek, and the makeshift bandage stuck, making her stifle her cry when he finally poured some water on it to loosen the stiff material. She was panting, trying to use her breathing to control the waves of pain, but she knew she was losing control. She felt the warmth of Devin's force aura cover her, easing the pain, and she tried to relax. He used a bottle of water to wash the gash and let it dry, then applied the goo before another wrapping bandage. "That actually feels a lot better," she said softly. "How are things down there?"

"Not terrible, but they're still searching. Let's stay here for a few minutes. I have field rations and lots of water," he said, handing her a meal pack and two bottles. Gratefully, she took the food and water. "They are very concerned about keeping you hidden," he told her, tearing into his own pack. They ate in silence, having had nothing all day, and when they were full, Devin smiled at his mother. "Feel like going back? Or do you want to wait a few?"

Miriah had folded her trash up and stuffed it back into the bag, anxious not to leave any sign of their presence. "Let's start back. I may need to rest this time, and I don't want to still be out in the open by daylight." Devin helped her stand, and felt her leg give with her weight. He silently handed her the large stick she'd used before, and she thanked him. Slowly, they made their way back on the path they'd taken before, stopping twice to rest and drink. When they reached the abandoned landing pad, Devin risked the force signature to push a very large rock in front of the opening before tucking Miriah in his robe again under the shelter.

Corso woke Magdalane when they docked on Makeb. "Mags, I'm sorry, but can you feel anything here?" Mags rubbed her eyes and stood, seeing Felix getting up from the other side of the bed. She immediately knelt and went into a trance, her aura flaring bright. After several minutes, she let the light recede and stood.

"I'm sorry, Corso. She nor Devin is here," she told him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Mags. I had a feeling she wouldn't risk being here twice. We're going to refuel and take off shortly," he said, taking a deep breath.

"Where to next?" Felix asked.

Corso thought for a moment before replying. "Quesh"


	8. Chapter 8

Miriah woke, shivering. She was beginning to wonder who she'd wronged that every little injury turned into something major, and risked flexing her leg, swallowing a gasp of pain. She'd dreamed of Corso, of his warmth and total devotion, and knew she'd been foolish. She turned to find Devin sitting against the entrance of their makeshift shelter, dozing. She wanted to be safe, warm and with Corso. If anyone could figure out where they were, it would be him. Suddenly, she realized he really would come after them, and it made her both joyful and afraid. She tried to sleep again, but found her worries too large a burden to ignore. She wanted to pace, but her leg was on fire. That's odd, she thought, because I'm freezing. She sat up to look at the wound, but Devin's robe was stuck to the bandage, and this time, she was unable to bite back the groan.

Devin was moving toward his mom before he was even aware why. When he saw that she was shaking and pale, he looked at her leg, and then closed his eyes. "Mom, I know it hurts," he said, sending force calm to her. She stopped writhing but the soft cries continued. He dug out the last two pills he had in the kit, helping her sip water to swallow them, then held her against his chest, his warmth easing the chill in her body, and she slipped back to sleep. Devin gently lay her down, staying close enough to keep her warm, still afraid to create too large a force signature. He sighed. Dad, you can't possibly get here fast enough, he thought.

Corso had paced so much that even Mags was losing patience with him. When she threw up a force barrier to stop him, he looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I just don't know what else to do," he explained.

"Sit," Mags said, "and tell me about the changes Lana proposed." Corso plopped down and was silent for a moment.

"No working after seven in the evening. One day in a standard week with no work obligations. At least, that's what she said. I don't honestly know if it'll work out that way," he said, and closed his eyes. "I have to know what she was talking about. She said she was sorry that she couldn't be what everybody wanted. What did she mean?"

Magdalane thought about it. "She's always felt that she wasn't good enough, to lead, to love, to be respected. I know she had some reservations about taking the Commander's role, but she also felt that she had enough support from us all to be able to do what was required, especially if it gave the galaxy a chance to live free again." She sipped her tea, waiting for Corso to look at her. "She knew there would be a price to pay, but she never thought it would be you." She saw the tears spring into Corso's eyes, and while she felt pity for him, she knew she had to tell him the truth. "She would give anything to give her grandson a better world. But she won't give you up. Not even for the galaxy." She watched as he processed that information before speaking again. "She shouldn't have to," she said, her voice soft, pleading. She saw when he understood, and he slowly nodded.

"She won't have to," he vowed. "I won't let her." Mags let him go when he stood, but instead of pacing, he returned to the bridge, a new purpose in his step. She let out a sigh, hoping her sister and nephew were safe.

Aric looked up when Corso sat beside him. "I've been a selfish fool," he told the Cathar, "but it stops now. I lost sight of what was true and good, and I swear, I will be her rock when I get her back." Aric gave a nod of approval and hid his grin. That's the Corso I know, he thought. "Does it look like we're attracting any attention?"

"I don't see anything at all on our tail. We were practically ignored on Makeb, everyone was looking for an Imperial ship," Aric replied, looking at the computer terminal in front of him. They were at subllight speed, less than an hour from Quesh. "I'm hoping they'll still be able to get a message through, so keep your datapad handy." Corso nodded and took a sip of the caffa Aric handed him.

Devin squinted in the early morning light. He moved away from his mother, who had finally gotten some rest. He turned to scan her lightly, and saw the angry wound in her force signature, but she seemed a little better. He opened a fresh bottle of water, taking a small sip. It feels like Dad is close, he thought. I wish I could reach out in the force more. He had walked outside the small shelter when he felt the vibrations of a ship, and before he could make it back inside, it was over him. Dammit, he thought. He woke Miriah, who was momentarily confused. "Mom, we have to move," he told her. "They flew over and saw me." He stood to get their meager supplies together when he heard his mom speak, but didn't believe what he heard.

"No," Miriah said. He looked at her, frowning.

"What? We have to get you to safety, Mom. That means staying alive, which means we have to run!"

"No," Miriah said again. She rolled forward, unwilling to put any weight on her leg, and began to pull power packs and other weapons from her clothing. When she finished, there were three knives, two blasters, six power packs, and four grenades. "Tired of hiding. Sick of running. I'm done," she said, adjusting his robe around her.

"Mom," Devin pleaded. "They will come. They'll be here soon."

"Let them come," she said, powering up her trusty blaster. He recognized the cold anger in her voice, and knew she'd just had enough. Devin figured there was no use in restricting his force use, and reached out.

Magdalane was washing her tea cup when she felt Devin in the force. She dropped the cup, running to the bridge as fast as she could. Her eyes were wide when she saw Aric and Corso turn to her. "They're there! On Quesh! And Devin says they're in trouble. He said to tell you the abandoned landing pad where you once met Beryl Thorne." Corso looked confused, but then realized where they were. He took control of the ship, barreling through the atmosphere.

"Contact the Republic outpost," Corso said to Aric. "Maybe they can help." Aric had already sent the request.

Devin heard the approaching ships, and then the chatter of anti-aircraft guns. Good, he thought. Dad told the outpost. He turned to hear his mother muttering under her breath. "Damn tired of this. Going to make them wish they'd just landed on Coruscant." He almost laughed to see her more like her old self, but the gravity of the situation held him back. When the ships swept over their location, so low that you could see the rivets in the metal, he heard Miriah growl low in her throat, and knew their time was limited.

Corso pulled up their descent right over the outpost, and headed to the area he remembered. "Bogeys on our two o'clock," Aric said, and Corso heard Felix scramble up the forward turret. He figured Maura was in the aft turret already when he heard the guns firing. He ducked the ship down, close to the ground, so he could see the landing pad. As he got near, the two ships ahead of him turned to fire on the freighter.

Miriah saw the Zakuul ships turn and followed their movement, catching sight of the Dreamweaver. "Yes!" she shouted, and pumped her fist. Devin grinned his father's smile and they watched as the forward guns took one of the ships out, the flames engulfing the ship as he felt the force signature fade and blink out. Before the second ship was engaged, they saw the skytroopers drop from underneath. "Great," Miriah breathed, and sighted on the first one to touch down, her plasma bolts bouncing off his armor before finding a joint to penetrate. She saw the droid spark and fall, and turned her attention to the next one as she felt the freighter landing behind her.

Devin waited until the ship's ramp was down. "Go! Get on the ship!" he shouted, then with the purple and red clouds at his feet, brilliant light around his head, he put up a barrier with the force that was holding the skytroopers in place. They struggled against it, but it held firm. Devin stood there, his arms outstretched, and yelled to his father. "She's injured, needs help!" Corso ran from the ship to his wife, who was still shooting.

"Mir, darlin', let's go," he said gently, holding his hands out to her. She took her eyes off the skytroopers for only a second, and tried to stand. When her leg gave out, Corso caught her in his arms. As he went up the ramp, he turned to his son. "C'mon, Dev. Let's get out of here!" Devin walked backwards, keeping the barrier up. As his foot hit the ramp, he flung his arms out, his eyes glowing red, and destroyed the remaining troopers.

Corso had never seen such force, and Magdalane felt the tremendous power her nephew had unleashed. By the time the ramp had closed, Devin appeared his usual self, and followed his parents into the medbay. Corso put his wife on the exam bed, and stopped to look at her. She was swallowed up in Devin's robe, her face was streaked with dirt, her hair had leaves and grass in it, and to him, she'd never looked more beautiful, the battle lust still shining in her eyes. He dropped a kiss on her head and turned to Maura, who'd run in when Aric told her Miriah was injured.

"It's just a scratch," Miriah mumbled, her eyes never leaving her husband. Maura took one look at the wound and started gathering surgical instruments. "Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Miriah protested.

"I've got to debride the edges of that wound before Mags can heal it," Maura said, drawing up a numbing agent into an injector.

"Oh hell, no, you're not," Miriah argued. "It's fine, just put some kolto on it and..."

"Miriah, love. Let them help you," Corso said quietly, his fingertips stroking her cheek. She took a shuddering breath and nodded, closing her eyes. She moved only once, to roll onto her stomach so that Maura could work, and buried her head in her crossed arms. Corso sat beside her, gently touching her shoulder. When it was Mags turn, Corso buried his face in the ebony hair to shield his eyes, and realized Miriah was asleep. When the healing was done, they left Miriah there to rest and convened outside the medbay.

"It's infected," Maura said, "and she's just got to give it some time." Magdalane agreed.

"They both need to hydrate and eat something besides decades old freeze dried food," Mags said.

"Well we can make that happen. I think Dev already went to shower," Corso said. "What happened to the other Zakuul fighter?"

"Bugged out when Devin shifted the planet with force power," Aric said. Corso looked to see both he and Felix sitting in the lounge, and was puzzled. "We're in the hyperlane to wild space," Aric said. "It's been a little time since you all came aboard." Corso shook his head, confused, but realized it didn't matter, so long as they were safe and making their way to Odessen.

Miriah stirred after three hours, and rotated her stiff neck. She wanted a shower, badly, but wasn't sure about getting her newly healed wound wet. She sat slowly, and saw Corso snoozing in the chair beside her in the darkened room. She smiled sadly at him, aching to touch him. She was trying to decide if she could when he opened his eyes, and smiled at her. He stood to reach for her, as she reached for him. He slid her into his lap and held her close, her head on his broad chest. The last thing she heard before sleep took her again was his deep voice, vibrating in her ear, telling her that he loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

Miriah opened her eyes, but still could see nothing, the darkness of the room was absolute. She didn't need her eyes to know that she was with Corso. His warmth infused her, the scent of his skin soothed her, his arms gently cradled her, and she felt loved. She moved only a little, but his arms tightened reflexively. She turned her head to kiss his neck, and when he let out a little sigh, kissed him again. "Miriah," he mumbled in his sleep, and her heart swelled.

Devin felt his mother awake, and made his way to the medbay, letting the door slide open. The sound and sudden light made Corso jump up, turning his back to the door to shield Miriah from whatever the intrusion was. "It's just me, guys. I figured you'd want to shower and sleep in a real bed rather than in that chair." He saw the recognition in his father's eyes, and heard his mother's voice murmuring to him.

"Let's get some food, sugar. And then shower and bed, eh?" she said softly, and felt him squeeze her before letting her bare feet touch the cold floor. She found she could put weight on the injured leg, but it was tight and affected her gait. She limped a few steps before Corso caught her, his arm around her waist to take most of the burden. She smiled gratefully at him, and they made their way into the galley, where the rest sat, waiting for them.

Magdalane saw them first, and opened herself to feel Miriah's emotions. Grateful, tired, still a little uncertain, she saw. The grin on Corso's face, his arm around Miriah's waist, let Mags know he was just as besotted with her as ever, and it made her smile. Devin was happy to see them like this, she knew. They sat, and Devin brought them hot food, hugging them as he did.

"Good to see you both,"Aric said. "I think, if I try really hard, I can come up with some maintenance issue that will keep us in space a few days. I already let Lana know you're okay and on the way back, but we could take a few days, relax and recharge?" He lifted his eyebrows at Miriah, who slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she answered, taking a bite of the rich stew Felix had made, savoring it all the more for not having hot food for a couple of days. Her foot snaked out to find Corso's and she rested it on his boot, content. They chatted briefly, but Miriah found the food and the warmth made her sleepy again, and not long after she'd eaten, she broke her silence. "I really want a shower. Maura, Mags, is it okay?"

"Of course it is, sweetie. You were healed by a master Jedi," Mags responded with a grin. They laughed and Miriah rolled her eyes, standing slowly, almost groaning with soreness. Corso saw her take three steps and falter, and swept her up again, taking her to their quarters.

"They're almost back, right?" Maura asked, concern on her face.

Mags watched them exit, and considered Maura's question. "They need to clarify some things, but their hearts will only ever be for each other." Aric gave his sister in law a surprised look.

"That was quite beautiful, Mags," he said.

"Jedi have feelings, Aric. We just don't always act on them."

"Well, I think young Devin might be on the brink of acting. I've seen him with Mia, and they are definitely not exactly platonic anymore." Maura snorted.

"You're just now realizing he's a boy in love?" she asked, grinning as he hauled her against him.

"Well, yeah. He's always said he was a Jedi first, but after that display earlier, I'm not even sure he can be categorized." Magdalane nodded, she'd been thinking that for some time now.

Corso took Miriah to the shower, and turned it on, waiting for the warm water to flow through the pipes. She undressed slowly, feeling every sore spot, and when she stepped onto the wet tile, he steadied her until she sat on the bench. "I'll leave you to enjoy, but I'm only out here, if you need me." She smiled her thanks, and lifted her face to the water, sighing. Corso had placed her shampoo and soap near her, and his thoughtfulness touched her. She finished quickly, tiring more than she had figured she would, and stood to turn the water off. Corso met her at the door with a warm towel, wrapping her in it. When she'd untangled her hair and dressed, he finally sat in front of her.

"I need to talk to..." she started.

"No, I need to talk to you first. I was so foolish. I've never had to worry about appearances before, and Nico had warned me. I thought he was just being overly cautious, but he was right. I don't recall ever doing anything to encourage her, but apparently she didn't need much encouragement." He stood, pacing. "I was angry, but never at you, darlin'. And I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it." He fell to his knees in front of her, his voice dropping to a near whisper. "I don't ever want to be without you. Please, tell me there's a chance for us to fix this?" He took her small hands in his, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, Cor, you know I love you, always will. Why would you think there was anything for you to fix? If anyone needs to fix things, it's me. I will name a successor..."

"No, Miriah! I can't let you do that! We, and I mean all of us, the entire galaxy and all galaxies, need you exactly where you are! The mistake was mine, in not opening my eyes to see what you mean to everyone. They trust you, love. You are their leader. Please, don't even think to do that!" He stood, pacing again before sitting across from her.

"What is it that you want? I mean, I know things need to be different. What will make you happy?" she asked, the sadness and fatigue in her eyes almost undoing him.

"All I need, all I've ever needed, is you, darlin'. I got a little lost, in all the hubbub and politics and other things that Odessen is, and I lost sight of that for a short time. I see it clearly now, and I know what my job is. Felix helped me, Mags did, too." He took her hand again, kissing her palm. "Lana has a plan, let's follow it and see how things go. Just….let me be a part of things." He put her hand over his heart. "This heart only beats for you, my darlin'."

Miriah felt her eyes fill and launched herself into his arms. "I can't do this without you, sugar," she whispered.

"You won't ever have to," he told her before claiming her mouth in a deep kiss.

Magdalane had forgotten she'd temporarily unblocked Miriah's emotions until she felt the intense love her sister was directing toward Corso, and blushed. She was enjoying the pure emotion when the wave of lust hit her, and she did the only thing she could do. She grabbed Felix's hand and led him to their quarters. "Forgot to block her?" he asked, a huge grin on his face. His answer was a searing kiss that had him wondering if he was feeling Miriah's emotions as well.

By morning, Corso had no doubt at all about Miriah's feelings. She was still sleeping in his arms when he woke, and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He felt whole again, even though he knew there were things they still needed to work on. It didn't matter, he thought, as long as they were together. He shifted her in his arms to look at her face. Her eyes had dark smudges under them, and he knew she was far from being rested. She'd woken in the night with fever, too, he remembered. He gently put her head on her pillow and stood, the small worry working through him as he dressed and left their room.

The ship was quiet, and he went into the galley to start some caffa. He'd just sat down with a cup when Aric joined him. "Knew I smelled it," he growled, pouring a large mug and joining Corso. "How is she?"

"Resting, but still had some fever last night. I have a feeling that she'll always have health issues after five years in carbonite, but I wish I could do something. She needs the downtime, though, good call on the leisurely journey back," Corso told him. They were sipping in contented silence when Devin stumbled into the galley, still half asleep, and joined them, his own steaming mug in both hands.

"Caffa is so good," he mumbled, and Aric chuckled. "I missed it. Quesh is a horrible place, but I want to send some items to the outpost there, for helping us out."

"Great idea. I'll get with Lana on that when we return," Corso said.

"Speaking of that, what can we expect?" Aric asked. "I mean, about what all happened when we left?"

"It's all being managed. Sarai said the only things she's hearing about is how Devin and Miriah defeated a company of Zakuul troopers and knights," Felix said, joining the others.

"Ah, rumors," Aric said. "I guess it's always present, but it gets old." The men agreed.

Lana was taking a little time of her own, on the rooftop garden of the cantina. She sat with her face to the sun, a large iced beverage on the small table beside her. She'd been up early, getting things organized, and had finished up an hour ago. Maybe there is something to this "time off" thing, she thought. She'd brought work to do with her, but just couldn't get motivated to do anything but soak up the warmth. She dozed lightly, off and on, and when the sun started to wane, she moved her chair to be in it's direct path. She'd closed her eyes again when she felt something block her warmth, and looked up. "Theron, you're in my sunlight," she said, a slight note of irritation in her voice.

"Don't you know the rays are bad for you," he quipped, and pulled a chair up beside her. "Hey, this is nice. Maybe they aren't all that bad."

"Hmm," she agreed. "Were you looking for me?"

"Just wondering if you'd heard from our adventurers," he said, stretching out and putting his arms under his head.

"They're on the way back now, but I suspect they aren't in any hurry," she told him, taking a sip of the icy drink beside her. She thought a moment. "Please, tell me you aren't harboring affectionate feelings toward the Commander. Corso will kill you…."

"No, nothing like that, Blondie," Theron chuckled. "I kinda have my sights set a little closer." If she'd had her eyes open, Lana would have seen the longing in his eyes, but he quickly extinguished it, not ready to make his move just yet.

"Thank the stars! I'm not ready to deal with anymore of that drama,"she responded, sighing. "I suppose I'd better get back to work."

Theron reached and took her hand in his. "Not yet, you just introduced me to this wonderful place. You have to stay and make sure I'm relaxing correctly." She felt the heat rush up her arm at his contact, and struggled to calm her heartbeat before speaking.

"I could be persuaded to stay a bit longer," she admitted, and was disappointed when he freed her hand.

"And what about dinner later, when we're properly relaxed," he said.

"Don't push your luck, Theron," she answered, biting back her smile as he laughed.

Miriah slowly opened her eyes and was grateful to be in her bed. Her leg itched but she refrained from scratching it, not wanting to irritate the skin. She wondered where Corso was, and was about to go find him, when her sisters came through the door. "Okay, let's see it," Maura ordered, and Miriah pulled the soft covers from her legs.

"See? It's itchy but that's all," she said. Maura took a handheld scanner out, moving it over the wound site.

"You need another shot of antibiotics, but otherwise the tissue looks good," she said, turning to Mags.

"My job is to scan your heart, to see if the infection and the dehydration and all the other things are being resolved," Magdalane told her. Miriah closed her eyes against the brilliant light, but it didn't take long. "Better, but Mir, you need these few days to rest and recover. And you need to take better care of yourself when we return to Odessen. Promise me?" Miriah nodded, thankful that her sisters were there.

"You and Corso?" Maura asked.

"Great," she answered. "We talked last night, among other things." She smiled, and when he entered behind her sisters, Mags grinned, too.

"Good morning, ladies," he said, carrying a tray of food. "I brought this one some food, but I'll be happy to go for more." He crossed to the bed and put the tray on the nightstand.

"No, no," Mags told him. "We were just leaving, she needs to eat and rest. You're in charge of that today, Cor."

Maura giggled as they left. "Not sure we should put him in charge of Mir resting." They both laughed as they made their way to their spouses, their hearts lighter than they'd been in weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Mirah felt the freighter lightly touch the landing pad, and sighed. Odessen. Back to work, she thought. But the past three days have been amazing. They'd spent the time like a second honeymoon, talking and loving each other. They knew they had some challenges ahead, and they felt they could handle them.

She smiled up at Corso as he lowered his head to kiss her. "Have to get a few more of these in, before we get caught up in the crazy again," he quipped.

"I can make you crazy any time, sugar," Miriah purred, running her fingertip over his bottom lip. Corso blushed, but reached for her, pulling her close.

"Damn straight you can," he said, bending again.

When he could think again, he looked his wife over, making sure her uniform was in place before taking her hand to walk down the ramp. The hour was early, and a fine mist rose from the ground, swirling around the heated metal of the ship. They walked in silence, but when Miriah and Corso topped the steps up from the landing pad, they were met with deafening cheers. It looked like the entire base had turned out to welcome them home, and Miriah grinned up at Corso.

"Wow," she said, her eyes shining. "I didn't think we'd given them much to cheer about, when we left."

"Well, let's fix that right now," he said, grinning back. He pulled her against him, dipping her backward, kissing her, and the crowd went wild, some throwing rose petals. They'd just parted when Miriah spotted Lana heading toward her.

"How did you get everyone to do this," Miriah asked, and Lana just shook her head.

"All I did was let everyone know you'd be back this morning. They've been waiting here for almost three hours, just to see you." Lana dropped her voice. "They love you, and want to see you happy." Miriah swallowed hard around the sudden lump in her throat.

"That's really very sweet," she said, and felt Corso's arm go around her. She waved, and that sat off another round of cheers. A very young girl brought her a beautiful bouquet, dropping her head shyly as Miriah thanked her.

Miriah's eyes found Lana again. "Should I speak?" she asked, suddenly uncertain.

"No, I think if you just walk toward the hangar, and shake a few hands, thank a few people, you'll be good," Lana said, and gave her a slight push. Corso offered her his arm, knowing her leg was still healing, and Miriah hooked hers through it, and together they approached the crowd. It was then that Lana noticed her limp. "Wait! What's happened to your leg? And why didn't anyone tell me?" she demanded.

Miriah attempted to calm her. "It's fine, Lana. Just a cut that I got on Quesh. Maura and Mags have it under control, it's just still really tight. I'm getting massages and water therapy." Here she gave Corso a sly look under her lashes, and he bit back a laugh. They'd taken showers together, and he used any excuse to put his hands on her when she was wet and naked.

"Remind me to look into getting a tub installed in our apartment," Corso said. "Our expense, of course. Miriah needs to be able to relax, and that's one of her favorite things." He patted Miriah's hand, and they started again toward the crowd.

When they'd made it halfway through, Theron joined them, being jostled as others wanted to thank or just simply touch Miriah. "Some very interesting intel coming out of Quesh these days. I hear someone took out three ships and numerous skytroopers a few days ago." Miriah merely smiled at him and reached to shake another hand. "Good to see you, Commander."

Devin felt Mia before he saw her, but when he did see her, she was racing toward him, her arms outstretched. He caught her and spun her around in a hug, feeling lighter for just having touched her. He smelled the sunshine in her hair and closed his eyes, before kissing her cheek. Mia had other ideas, and pressed her lips to his before he could react. When they parted, he smiled at her. "Missed me?" he teased.

"You were all I could think about, and I'm so glad you're back safely," she said. Her fair skin was pink, but he wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or excited. He had a clue that she was ready to take their relationship a step further when she pressed herself against him, her softness exciting him in ways he'd tried to suppress for a very long time. She looked into his eyes, and he caught his breath. He took her hand and led her to his quarters, skirting the throng of people wanting to see his mother.

Theron and Lana hung back several paces from Corso and Miriah, talking. "They look good," Theron noted. Lana looked at her friend. The dark smudges under her eyes were gone, and she looked rested, happy.

"Agreed. I'm hoping the modified schedule I made will work out. I mean, I know there will be times when it doesn't, but I think, unless something dire happens, they'll have the time together that they need," she said, noticing that Theron had moved to stand so that their arms touched. The contact made her uncomfortable, even though the warmth coursing up her arm was nice. She didn't acknowledge it, but when the couple in front of them moved forward, she took an extra step, not wanting to think about it right now.

Miriah was almost at the door of the hangar, and the crowd was still there, the mood upbeat. Everyone she'd talked to told her how great it was that she was back, that she'd done a great job on Quesh. They gave her trinkets, flowers, hugs and pats. Slowly, they returned to their work, but she had never felt so accepted. She turned to Lana and shrugged. Lana approached her. "I have the specialists ready to report in thirty minutes, so take a few of those and get ready. We'll need to work through some of this before you'll get a break." Miriah nodded, she'd figured things had piled up in her absence, and when Corso turned toward their apartment, she realized that the thought of it all didn't stress her, and it made her smile.

Devin unlocked his door and pulled Mia through it, closing it with the force before taking her in his arms. Their kisses grew hungry, and the force light surrounded them, pulsing in white and purple, their force auras intertwining. They were communicating without words, their emotions raging around them, when Devin suddenly stepped back. "Mia," he said, his voice shaky. "We need to talk a moment." She gradually pulled her force aura around her, and looked at the floor.

"I know, I should have known you'd have doubts about me," she said, her voice trembling. He took her in his arms again, sighing.

"It's not that. I just have to make this clear. I do not do this lightly. I could have a physical release without feelings, but that's not who I am. I don't just want that for us. I want us to connect on a deeper level, and once I love you, I want to know that we will always be together." As he spoke, Mia relaxed.

"I want that too, Devin. I want to be the only one you love, like your mom and dad. I am totally..." He interrupted her with his mouth on hers, and their force auras grew around them. He gently peeled her thin robe from her lithe body, and thanked his dad mentally for preparing him for this years ago. He loosened the tie in her hair, spilling the platinum silk over her shoulders. He let his mouth roam over her, reveling in her small sighs and moans. By the time they were both naked in his bed, he had no reservations at all, and knew in that moment that he'd chosen wisely.

Corso escorted Miriah to their apartment, and took the armful of flowers from her to put in a vase. She knew she only had a short time, and asked the droid to put their things away. She walked back into the main room and into Corso's arms. He kissed her, savoring these few minutes, his hands deep in her hair. When they paused for a moment, Miriah smiled at him. "I'm beginning to think you like kissing me," she said.

"More than breathing," he answered, his mouth finding hers again. When her datapad chimed, she knew it was time to get back to work. Corso kissed her one last time, and they walked together to the war room. Corso was immediatly beckoned over to the tactics group, while Lana joined Miriah.

"You look rested," Miriah told her friend, and Lana smiled.

"I learned from you guys, that everyone needs a break now and again," she answered. "Now, we need to assign some recruiting groups to this list of possible allies." They went to Miriah's small office to brainstorm on upcoming operations, and a couple of hours later, Theron interrupted them.

"I came to take you both to lunch," he said, his smile wide. Miriah could sense there was more to it, but she had to settle for guessing as they followed him out of the main hallway. Corso was waiting for them, and together they went into the dining hall. Sarai and Calypso waved, and Corso and Miraih peeled off to join them. Theron waited only a moment before taking Lana's arm. "Let's get something and take it outside," he told her, and she nodded at him, grateful that she didn't have to speak. They took their food out to the tables outside, and got comfortable.

"I'm surprised you have time to take a lunch break," she said, teasingly. Theron blushed and took another mouthful of the sandwich he was holding. When he'd finished chewing, he merely shrugged.

"I know you need to take better care of yourself than you do," he finally said. "So, I made it one of my priorities to make sure of it." Lana looked at him carefully over her drink. He looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary, and she was confused.

"The Alliance should be your priority, not me," she told him, picking at the food in front of her. He watched her, and pointed at the salad she'd chosen.

"See? That's what I mean. You don't eat properly, or very much, and then you work all the time. Lana, how long do you think this whole thing would last without your contacts and diplomacy?" She shrugged and took another bite, knowing in her heart that he was right but unwilling to concede the point. He said nothing, but watched as she finished her lunch, rewarding her with a smile when she did.

Devin lay with Mia's head on his shoulder. His heart was as sated as his body, and he couldn't help but think of the future. Mia stirred, and he shifted to kiss her, but she didn't wake. He thought about what his mother had told him some time ago, that when he knew he'd found the right one, he should let nothing stand in his way. He also thought about the love his parents had shown each other every day of his life. I know now, he thought, why their relationship has remained as strong as it has for so many years. He tightened his arms around the one he loved, and closed his eyes, content.

Nearing the time Lana had determined they would stop working for the day, Corso rotated his stiff shoulders. He'd been hunched over an inventory of weapons and hadn't even looked up for the better part of an hour. Now, though, he was ready to stretch and move. As he stood, he saw Nico walking his way. "Hey, how are ya?" he asked, and Nico tipped his ever-present hat.

"Good to see you patched things up," Nico said. Corso nodded.

"You were right," Corso said, and Nico chuckled.

"Never get tired of hearing that," he said, and turned to see Miriah approaching them. Corso gathered her under his arm, kissed her temple, and they walked toward their apartment, glad the first day back was behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

Miriah had been working alongside Lana for a few hours. They'd selected teams for recruitment, and talked via holo to officials on three worlds about the Alliance. They were silent, but the feeling was of contentment. Suddenly, Miriah spoke.

"How did the Zakuulans know we were going to Coruscant?" she asked, getting a surprised look from Lana.

"I wondered when you would mention that," Lana said, sitting back in the chair and looking at her friend. "I have it narrowed down, but I am contemplating a trap. What are your thoughts on it?"

Miriah leaned back in her chair, thinking. "It would have to be someone who was either very close to you or had access to your messages, since I knew nothing about it until we were about to leave."

"Agreed," Lana said softly. "That's what bothers me the most. I have two likely suspects, but I hate to reveal them until I know for sure. I'd hate for you to think less of someone when I'm not sure yet." Miriah nodded, and picked up the datapad again before putting it down.

"I have to think Tora might be involved, simply because she doesn't like me at all," she said, and saw Lana half-smile. "But she doesn't exactly follow you around, either." Miriah chewed on her stylus for a moment. "I thought about Theron, but it doesn't fit."

"No, Theron was totally unaware, he'd been on a Star Fortress mission well before I even got the invitation, and was still there when you left." Lana continued to work on her datapad, wondering if Miriah would come to the same conclusion as she had.

"Senya was also gone, recruiting someone for the Voss," Miriah mused. "That really leaves only one, and one with a tie to the other one I mentioned." She was rewarded with a slight nod from Lana.

"That's about where my thoughts are on it as well," Lana confirmed. "Still, it might be more of an electronic surveillance than an actual traitor. I'll continue to investigate it, but I want to keep it quiet."

"Understood," Miriah said, smiling as Corso stuck his head in the office. "Ready?" she asked, and saw Corso nod. "Want to join us, Lana?"

"I think I'll go check on the different hangars first. You're off duty tomorrow, go and enjoy. I promise, I won't contact you if I can help it." Lana waved at them as they left, and stood, ready to start putting some feelers out about the Coruscant bungle.

Corso was happy, and it shone all around him. He kissed Miriah's hand as they walked to Magdalane and Felix's apartment to have dinner with them and Maura and Aric. Maura had told her sister to not bring anything, and for once, Miriah listened to her. They heard laughter as they rang the door chime, and Aric answered the door. The smells of home cooked food had them both sighing, and they soon sat down to good food and light conversation.

"Remember when we used to cook at the ranch house all the time?" Corso said, patting his full tummy. "This was just as good. The mess hall here is great, don't get me wrong, but it's so good to have home cooked food." He stretched, content.

"I agree," Aric said. "We missed it too much, and need to do this more often. You're off duty tomorrow?" he asked, looking at Miriah.

"I am," she confirmed. "Looking forward to just relaxing." She saw Aric give Corso a confused look, and when she looked at her husband, he had a sheepish grin on his face. "What's going on?" she asked, suspicion forming in her mind.

"We have a little project for your apartment tomorrow," Felix said. "It came in a few days ago, one of the captains picked it up on Tattooine."

"Shouldn't take but a couple of hours," Aric said. "I've got the tools all gathered. You know you'll enjoy having a tub to soak in." Miriah jumped up and clapped her hands, turning to hug Corso.

"Really?" she exclaimed, and his nod confirmed it.

"We want to try it out, too," Mags said, grinning.

"Of course! I'm so excited!" Miriah was beaming, throwing her arms around her husband again.

Lana walked through the smuggler hangar, looking over the stacks of supply crates that had been brought in. Hylo met her halfway through. "Looking for something in particular, Lana?" she asked.

"Just getting a feel for the place," Lana replied. "Wondering if you had any captains or crews that you just weren't sure of." Hylo watched the Sith for a minute before answering.

"You're wondering who might have tipped the Zakuulans about the Commander's trip, aren't you?" Lana nodded, oddly trusting the smuggler. Her honesty about trying to hit on Corso was a refreshing surprise, and Lana respected her for taking responsibility for it. "I have no one that strikes that chord for me, but I will keep my ears to the ground." Lana nodded and thanked the smuggler before making her way to the military hangar. Admiral Aygo had retired for the night, and Lana just sat for a moment, her early morning catching up to her. Theron saw her when she entered and wondered what she was doing. When she sat, he slowly made his way down from the upper walkway, heading in her direction. She felt him in the force, naturally, and looked up when he neared.

"C'mon," he told her. "Let's hurry to the mess hall, we can catch the last serving. I bet you're starving," he said, holding his hand out to her. She took it and stood, but before she could say anything, he'd pulled her into his body. She looked into his eyes nervously, and he grinned at her before putting his arm around her shoulders, guiding her out of the inner base. When they had gathered their food, he led her into one of the small rooms meant for two, and gestured for her to sit.

I hate that I can't control my physical reaction to him, she thought. I know better than to think an agent could possibly have a real relationship, and besides, I don't need that kind of distraction. She couldn't help but feel flattered, but she tried to be realistic. "So, how are the Star Fortresses going?" she asked, trying to distract herself from the way he was looking at her.

"They're going well," he replied, lifting his fork to her for her to taste. She looked at him with a frown before gingerly accepting the bite of muja fruit. "As long as the teams remember to use the thermal shields, we're having great success." He lifted his fork again, but she shook her head, concentrating on her own meal. When they'd finished and put their trays away, Theron took her hand and stated walking toward their apartments. Lana took a few steps but stopped, and Theron turned to her. "What?" he asked.

"I'm not sure what this is," she said, a slight quiver in her voice. "What are we doing here?" She couldn't meet his eyes, and he closed the slight distance between them, pulling her chin up with his finger until she looked at him.

"I can't put words to it, but I'm drawn to you, Lana. It's not my training, nor am I using techniques I learned as a spy. I simply want to be with you," he told her, his voice caressing her as much as his eyes were. She was silent as she processed his words, wondering if she could trust him. Her force was telling her he was truthful, but her heart was doubtful. Still, even just a superficial relationship was better than being lonely, she reasoned. She nodded, and he smiled at her, taking her hand again and progressing toward their respective residences.

Corso and Miriah saw them as they walked toward their own place, and Corso pointed them out. "Wow," Miriah said. "Never would have put those two together, seeing how they talk to each other."

"Never can tell, darlin'. They might be as good as we are," he replied. They went inside their apartment, and Corso took her in his arms. "Dance with me, love," he whispered, and asked the computer to start music. They swayed gently in each others arms, exchanging kisses and loving words. As their kisses grew more passionate, they made their way to their bed, shutting out the world of worries and war.

Theron turned to Lana at her door. "I enjoy seeing you do normal things, like eat dinner and try to not talk about work." He smiled when she blushed, and before she could formulate reasons why she shouldn't, he kissed her, a feathery soft kiss full of promise but no demands. She was still trying to fathom what she was feeling when he lifted his head. "Good night, Lana. Sweet dreams," he said, kissing her fingertips before letting go of her hand and turning to walk down the hall to his own door. She stood there a few moments, and when she went inside, she told herself not to overthink it. He's lonely, she told herself, and admitted she was, too. Her heart was a little lighter when she fell into bed, asleep almost before she'd stretched out.

The apartment door chime sounded, and Miriah dragged herself out of bed. They'd enjoyed themselves last night, and she drew her soft robe around her still naked body as she walked to the door. When she saw Aric and Felix there, she blushed. "Sorry, guys, I forgot you were coming this morning," she told them, her hair sleep mussed and her eyes still a little blurry.

"It's fine," Felix told her, patting her arm as they entered. "I'm sure it's nice to be able to sleep in a bit." Aric only snickered as Corso ran out of the 'fresher, pulling a shirt over his head. Miriah shuffled to the kitchen to make caffa for them, and Corso followed.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. I thought they'd be here later," he whispered, kissing the back of her neck. As she shivered, she turned into his arms.

"Don't be sorry, sugar. Later, we can use the tub together," she whispered back, running her hands under his shirt. He lowered his head to kiss her, and broke apart only when Aric entered the kitchen.

"Do I smell… aww rats," he said. "Sorry." He turned and left the kitchen, and Miriah giggled.

Lana made her way into her office a little later than usual, since she'd slept well. Better than well, she thought, and smiled to herself. She'd even eaten breakfast, something she didn't do often. She'd started working on her next set of recruitment groups when her datapad chimed with a message. Hylo, she saw, and stood to walk to the smuggler hangar. She found herself looking for Theron on her way, but she didn't see him, and when she turned into the smuggler's area, she instantly saw Hylo walking toward her. "I didn't expect results so quickly," Lana murmured as the younger woman drew close.

"I didn't either, but I overheard something that I can't ignore," Hylo said. "Follow me." Lana went down a narrow hallway and into a small office, and sat in the offered chair.

"What have you discovered?" Lana asked. Her eyes traveled the small space that was immaculately organized.

"I was at the cantina last night, and heard Tora say something about how 'he' was fooled into committing treason. No idea who 'he' was, but she was pretty upset. I got the feeling it was one of Koth's crew, but there were no names mentioned." Hylo didn't look at Lana, but busied her hands with moving items on her desk. "Alcohol was involved, so whether it was accurate or not is anyone's guess."

"True," Lana said, and waited for more. When a few minutes passed without any more from Hylo, Lana stood. "I'll do some more digging, then. I appreciate the intel," Lana said, and Hylo waved her away.

"You never heard anything from me, understand?" Hylo said, her voice low and even, but her meaning unmistakable.

"Of course," Lana said, and quickly made her way out of the area. She wandered around the base, thinking, not wanting to give anyone any ideas about her suspicions. She saw the normal activity, felt the positivity of the workers, and hated thinking that there was indeed someone plotting against this Alliance. She was really hoping there was just a bug or a computer virus that was sending information outside of the base, but it seemed that there was more.

Corso held Miriah in his arms, reclining on the sofa. They'd successfully installed the tub, and were waiting for all the connections to dry before using it. It had been a quiet, restful day for them, and they were enjoying the time together. "This might acutally work out," he said, and felt Miriah nod against his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Corso wandered into his wife's office and smiled. She was kicked back in her chair, reading a datapad and singing softly to herself. "It's been a long time since I've heard you sing, darlin'. Your voice has lost nothing with age." She abruptly sat up, blushing.

"Stars, Cor, didn't know anyone was around." She stood to receive his kiss, but he drew her to him instead, the normal, light office kisses lost to his searching mouth. She dropped the datapad on the organized desk and ran her hands along his back, under his shirt. "We just had our day off," she murmured breathlessly, "but I wish I could just leave now."

"I swear, you two are worse than teenagers," Aric said, joining them in Miriah's office. They didn't part, making Aric sigh again.

"Okay, okay, we'll behave," Miriah said, pulling Corso's shirt back into place. He attempted to smooth her hair, where his hands had been buried, and kissed her nose. "What's up, Aric?"

"We just got in a request, a special mission. I think we should all go," he told them, gaining their interest.

"After the last trip, I'm not sure Lana will approve," Corso said with a grin.

"Let's ask her," Miriah said, seeing Lana in the hallway and calling out to her. "Lana, we need your input." The blonde Sith made her way into the already crowded small office and stared.

"Commander, what's happened to your hair.." She saw Corso blush and look away, and realized what he'd done. "Oh, nevermind. What's going on?" She moved to the only open space, beside Aric, and waited.

"Ask Theron, he has the details," Aric said. "Let's go out to the war room." They followed the large Cathar out of the small space, and found Theron at the strategy map.

"Ah, I knew I'd be seeing you guys," he joked, moving to stand near Lana. She wouldn't meet his eyes, but couldn't deny the effect he had on her. "We've been monitoring someone on Zakuul, someone who can only be described as an anarchist. She's known as Firebrand. She lives to breed dissent and destruction."

"So why would we want her?" Miriah asked, taking Corso's hand, relaxing when he threaded his fingers through hers. "Sounds like trouble to me."

"She has a broad following, among the bored and disenfranchised on the planet," Theron explained. "There are those who trade holos, artwork, and autographs of her. She's famous, or infamous, depending on how you look at it."

"But you didn't answer the question," Lana said. "Why do we want to recruit her? Her demolitions experience? We have experts here already."

"Her main goal is to bring down Arcann's 'perfect society'," Theron said. "I'd think that her and her followers might be interested in joining forces to that end." He looked at Lana, and when she wouldn't meet his eyes, looked at Miriah. Her face was thoughtful, mulling over the information.

"Scorpio has offered to lure her out, so that you can talk to her," Theron told them then, and Lana jerked her head up at that.

"We need to think about this for a bit before we rush off to Zakuul," she said, and turned to leave. They watched her leave, not sure what to do next. Finally, Miriah turned to Corso.

"Let's have some lunch, sugar, then we'll figure out the next step," she said. "Aric, find Maura and meet us in the mess hall." Aric nodded and hurried out of the room. Miriah turned to her husband. "We could take about ten minutes? In our place?" she suggested.

"Ten minutes wouldn't be enough with you, darlin'. Not for what I have in mind," he replied softly, his voice meant only for her. He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her fingertips. "We'll have time, later." She sighed, and they made their way out of the secured area.

Aric found Maura and pulled on her hand, distracting her from watching a holovid of a training session. "Hey, hon," she said absently. "I'm thinking we need to send this one back through..." She trailed off as he pulled her against him. "Been hanging out with Corso and Mir, eh?" she asked with a grin. He growled low in his throat and kissed her. When they parted, Aric took her hand again and led her out toward the center of the base. "So, lunch?"

Aric stopped and kissed her again. "Now, lunch. After, play," he said, and she could see the want in his eyes. The way he looked at her had her heating up as well, and she agreed with a nod. They made their way to the table they usually sat at, seeing her sister heading toward her, Corso meeting Aric at the food tables.

"What did you two do to Aric?" Maura asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but he's not usually so willing to ignore work for sex." Miriah looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"He just happened to walk in on a kiss, that's all," Miriah said, trying to look innocent but not succeeding. Maura snorted. "Have you seen Devin lately?" At that, Maura laughed out loud, startling nearby diners. "I know he and Mia have, uh, realized the pleasures of being together," and here, Maura put her head on the table, giggling uncontrollably. Miriah waited for her sister to catch her breath, tapping her fingers on the table. Finally, Maura sat up and wiped tears off her face.

"Sorry, Mir, but there's something about this planet that makes everyone want to hook up," she explained.

Miriah looked thoughtful. "Well, I haven't noticed anything different," she said, while Maura laughed again. "Maybe you are all just realizing how fortunate we are to be with people we love." Maura grew quiet, but still had a smile on her face.

"Maybe you're right," she agreed, and saw the men heading back. "At least we know we're loved, right?" Miriah agreed, and when Corso sat her food in front of her, she smiled, thankful to be here with him.

They didn't dare discuss the mission out in the open hall, but they enjoyed their lunches, and when Aric alluded to a trip, Maura just grinned and nodded, figuring he'd tell her when they were in a more secure place.

Lana had returned to her desk, and was intently reading reports on Firebrand when Theron approached unnoticed. She looked at him as he perched on the corner, and waited for him to speak. When he only looked at her, she returned to her reading. Finally, she couldn't stand waiting any longer. "Why do you want this woman here?" she finally asked him.

"I don't. I just want the people who follow her to know that she's allied with us," he said. He almost thought he detected a note of jealousy in her voice, but figured he was just hoping.

"I don't know, I'm not sure Miriah should be going there again so soon," Lana said, tapping her lip with her finger as she mused. "There has to be a limit on her exposure there. I mean, it's not like she's ordinary looking."

"Which is why I think sending her sister and brother in law along is a plus. They work well together, and can pose as just a group of friends in Old Town."

"Let me talk to the specialists, and I'll let you know something tomorrow. Meanwhile, I'm going to find some lunch," she told him, standing. He didn't move out of her way, though, and she finally went around the other side of her desk. He followed her silently until they'd reached the food tables, and again when she went to sit. She could see Miriah and Corso still sitting, smiling at each other and talking, and it made her want. Want to have someone special, want to be the object of such adoration. She was lost in watching their interaction and didn't realize Theron was so close. When he spoke, his warm breath feathered over her ear, and she suppressed the shiver.

"I find myself unable to think when you have that dreamy look on your face," he whispered, and she ducked her head, her blush making her ears pink.

"Sorry," she said meekly, but then she sighed. "I don't know how to do this, Theron. This dance. I have no experience..."

"No experience with emotions? With passion? And you're Sith?" he asked, clearly curious.

"I...I..Theron, this isn't appropriate," she stammered, wiping her sweating lip with the napkin crumpled in her shaking hand.

"What's inappropriate? We're just talking, Lana. Getting to know one another a little better," he replied, a gentle smile on his face. "In case you haven't figured it out, Lana, I'm attracted to you. I don't usually do relationships, but I'd like to find out how it works. I mean, look at the Commander. She's a fighter, a mother, a healer, and she and Corso have this wonderful, deep relationship." He saw when she turned her eyes to them again. "Don't you wonder what that's like?"

Lana felt her heart straining in her chest. This conversation was bringing back memories she'd thought long buried, and it was affecting her. "I thought I had it once, and it turned out to be a figment of my imagination," she replied, a slight tremor in her voice. "I'm not at all anxious to be hurt like that again." They sat in silence a few minutes before Theron stood. She followed him with her eyes, and thought he was just going to leave, when he turned back to her.

"Just food for thought, but I would never hurt you, Lana. You're too important to me," he said, and winked as he turned to leave.

Ten minutes later, she was still sitting there, absorbed in her thoughts. Nico Okarr sat across from her unseeing eyes, and she jumped when he chuckled. "I'm sorry," he said. "I came over because, frankly, you looked lost." She had put her hand on her chest when she'd jumped, and now held it out to him.

"I don't believe I've officially met you yet. I'm Lana..." she started.

"Beniko, I know," he said. "Nice to meet you. Are you feeling okay? Need something? Or someone?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"No, no, I'm fine," she said, rising. "Thank you for checking on me." She put her dishes on the conveyor belt and fled to her office, leaving Nico to shake his head and start his lunch. Felix and Mags sat with him, and they chatted amiably. Nico wondered about the Sith, but decided it wasn't his business, and filed the thoughts away for the time being.

When Nico returned to the smuggler area, he saw Tora and Koth arguing heatedly. Hmm, wonder what's going on there, he mused. They went back and forth, until Tora pushed the Zakuulan in the chest and stalked off. He watched as Koth turned, and waved when he spotted the older man. Nico waved back, and resumed his spot at the small cantina, thinking about all he'd seen that day.

By evening, Lana had decided that they'd send Miriah to Zakuul, but she held that knowledge to herself. She figured one more night of lowered stress would be good for her. She walked slowly to her apartment, realizing that she hadn't seen Theron again since lunch. She sighed, and turned the corner, seeing something against her door. She approached warily, but when she saw the flowers, she felt her heart melt a little. No card, but there was little doubt who'd put them there, and when she entered her apartment and put them on her low table, she found she didn't mind. Not at all.

Miriah managed to keep her hands to herself on the way to their apartment, but once inside, she turned to her husband, who'd been trying to be good himself. They launched themselves at each other, and the trail of clothing led to their bed. Only after they'd managed to totally satisfy each other did they think of food. "I'm not putting clothes on again," Miriah said, stretching languidly.

Corso kissed down her bare arm. "Me either," he whispered against her skin. "But I promised to take care of you." He got up and walked to their small cooler unit, and pulled out containers until he'd put together a platter of finger foods for them. He tucked a bottle of wine under his arm, two glasses in one hand, food in another, and Miriah giggled.

"Now, that's a sight. Food, drink, and a beautiful man, all heading my way," she said, and suddenly she wanted something besides food. He saw the look in her eyes, and accommodated her. Much later, when they were again resting, she propped herself up to drink. "I love you, Corso," she told him, and he took her in his arms.

"I love you, too," he told her, kissing her. Wish we could have a week, just like this, he thought. But I'll take what we have now. She must have felt his thoughts, and snuggled to him, content.


	13. Chapter 13

Miriah moved the arm that Corso had draped over her and squinted the eye that was awake at the bedside chrono. Crap, she thought, as she jumped up, stumbling to the fresher. She hastily pulled her hair into a messy bun, and was pulling on her boots when Corso reached for her. "Sorry, sugar. I promised I'd meet with Lana and Theron about fifteen minutes ago. Gotta run!" She kissed him and giggled when he pulled her close for a deeper kiss. They'd stayed up too late, and she was feeling the lack of sleep and breakfast. Oh well, she thought, it was worth it, and smiled to herself as she hopped on one foot, pulling her boot on the other.

Lana was sitting in Miriah's office, sipping her caffa, when Theron appeared. "Good morning," she said, and he noted that she seemed more relaxed today.

"Well, it's morning, anyway," he said, but with a smile on his face. He took the offered caffa and sat, closing his eyes as he sipped. "Ahh, that's good," he said softly, and she chuckled. He was about to grab her hand as Miriah came breezing through the door, looking decidedly different.

Lana noticed her boss as well. She looks like she owns the world, she thought. She took in the glowing skin, the kiss-swollen lips, and the undeniably satisfied smile, and felt a twinge of jealousy. Miriah took her seat and grinned at her friends. "So sorry I'm late," she said. "Overslept. Now, what was the consensus on Firebrand?"

Theron took a moment to clear his throat. "We think we need her influence, if not her explosives skills," he answered, noting the heavy lidded look she directed to him. Wow, he thought, now I know why she was so successful as a smuggler. I'd probably let her break any law she wanted looking like this. He stood, and turned to Lana. "I'll go make sure we are ready to launch when you are, Commander. Lana, lunch?" he asked. "I'd like to cover the mission specs." Lana nodded mutely, and her eyes followed him out into the hallway before turning back to her boss.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Lana?" Miriah teased. "I sense a little heat between the two of you." Lana blushed deep pink, and looked down at her datapad.

"I'm not sure what it is," she admitted, and looked at Miriah. "I might need some advice."

Miriah smiled at her. "Of course, whatever I can do," she said, She reached into her desk drawer for a square of her favorite chocolate, and tore the foil wrapping off, humming her pleasure as it hit her tongue.

"See? I could never feel free enough to express myself the way you do," Lana groaned, her head in her hands. "It's no wonder Corso can't keep his hands off you."

"Lana, you can express yourself, if you keep reminding yourself that no one is judging you." Miriah leaned back in her chair. "You have the feelings, you just have to let them through. What makes you truly happy, I mean, anything. Shopping, a massage?"

Lana shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I don't look for pleasure," she finally said, and Miriah sat up straight, a horrified expression on her face.

"Miss Beniko, we have to remedy this! You're Sith, what do you feel when you open up yourself to others in the force?" Miriah asked.

"I..I've always tried to block emotions," Lana answered, her voice soft. Miriah knew that force users could block things, but this revelation made her feel sad for her friend. She stood and rounded the desk to stand in front of Lana.

"You are a very attractive woman, Lana. Let go of the restraint. You're among friends here. Just feel," she said, and closed her eyes. She let her thoughts travel back over her evening with her husband, and felt her core temperature rise.

Lana looked at her, then pulled the force to her and let it run free. What she felt from Miriah made her swallow hard and start to sweat a little. Wow, she thought, just before the lance of lust hit her square in her belly. As Miriah opened her eyes, she saw that Lana had indeed felt what she'd been putting out in the force.

"See? Do that more often, and you'll figure out what you need from Theron," Miriah said with a devilish grin. Lana was pink from head to toe, and to give the poor woman a break, Miriah returned to her chair. "Now, what's next on our agenda for today?"

By noon, they'd settled on an early morning launch time, and taken the afternoon away from the office to prepare. They'd decided that Theron and Lana would accompany Miriah and Corso. Aric and Maura's daughter, Coleen, would be arriving sometime in the next couple of days, and they didn't want to be gone when she arrived. With that settled, Lana found herself in the rooftop garden, enjoying the warmth and solitude. She felt Miriah approach, but left her eyes closed. Miriah took the adjacent chaise, and they sat, relaxed. After a bit, Miriah spoke. "You enjoy this, right?" she asked softly, alluding to their earlier conversation.

"I do, it's nice to just be still every so often," Lana admitted. After a few moments, she continued. "Theron gave me flowers."

"Pretty ones?" Miriah asked, but realized that any flowers would be pretty. Lana sighed.

"Very pretty. Does that mean that he wants something else?"

"No, I think it means he's into you, and wanted to do something to make you smile," Miriah answered. "Did it?"

Lana let out a giggle, and then covered her mouth. "I did enjoy looking at them while I ate. And again this morning."

"Well, there you go," Miriah told her.

Corso had spent the day going over the ship they would take to Zakuul. They had taken shuttles in the past, but were afraid that they might be getting a little predictable. This time, they'd chosen a mid sized ship with nondescript markings, it's registry showing as Taris. As his hands checked out the shuttle, his mind went to the prior evening, and he grinned. I'll never get tired of being with her, he realized, and felt his cheeks heat up when he recalled the look in her eyes when he'd brought food and wine to bed. I am so glad things are more settled here, and she can have some down time. He hummed to himself as he finished the preflight and tucked the datapad into his pocket, wondering where she was right now.

They met up with Firebrand on Zakuul, and went along with her, setting detonators around the Overwatch, listening to her brag about her accomplishments and flirt with Corso. Miriah was getting tired of the whole thing, and almost just called a halt to it, when she realized that Firebrand was merely a subsidized diversion. Miriah stopped her from doing any damage to anything other than droids, then secured her allegiance to the Alliance. Leaving her to meet later on Odessen, tired and weary, Miriah and Corso made their way to their borrowed ship. They had planned a roundabout return so as not to lead anyone back to Odessen, and Miriah wasn't looking forward to it. She wanted a shower and a nap, in that order.

When Lana and Theron had left the other couple to continue the mission, they had met with a few contacts and potential allies before returning to the ship. They boarded and waited, and when Miriah came through the air lock, she saw them sitting together, Theron's arm on the sofa behind Lana, and she bit back a grin. "So how did things go," Theron asked.

"She's one of us now," Miriah said, and her fatigue showed in her voice.

"Go, darlin', and I'll have food ready for you when you get out," Corso said, and watched his wife as she made her way to their cabin. "She's just tired and hungry," he explained when Lana gave him a questioning look. "That Firebrand, she's kinda strange." He made his way to the small galley, and Lana prepared the ship for flight.

The plan was to make several hyperspace jumps into uncharted space, then return to Odessen. They ate together, and chatted, and it wasn't long until they were all sleepy. Lana was on watch first, and Corso and Miriah took the opportunity to sleep, their travels on foot around the Old World catching up to them. After four hours, Lana gently woke Corso with a hand on his shoulder. "Are you rested enough?" she whispered. He nodded and took care to untangle from his wife's embrace, and followed Lana out to the hallway. "Miriah is okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's fine," he said, his voice low. "Let's just say I don't think she and our new recruit will be friends." They shared a quiet laugh, and parted, Corso making his way to the bridge. He was still sitting in the pilot's seat an hour later when he felt his beloved's arms around his neck. He pulled her into his lap, her back to his chest, and held her close. "I thought you might sleep a bit," he told her, and kissed her hair.

"Just can't sleep without you, sugar," she told him, her voice throaty and low. She leaned back to put her head on his shoulder, and he kissed her neck. Her responding purr made his blood sing, and he couldn't help himself.

"Darlin', you are so beautiful. Let me touch you," he whispered. She was dressed in only his shirt, her legs bare, sitting cross legged, and he let his fingertips trace her thighs. Her breathy sighs spurred him, and, with the slightest touch, he caressed her. His hands dipped under the shirt she wore, and he realized she wore nothing else, making him even hotter. He skimmed his palm over her breast, and her low moan made him want more from her.

Lana felt the longing, the hunger, through the force and it had her antsy. She paced her quarters, the emotions driving her to distraction. This is quite disturbing, but in a good way, she thought. Without thinking, she made her way to the hall, unconsciously wanting to be nearer the feelings.

Corso nibbled the side of his wife's neck and she melted further into his arms. His hands teased and soothed, driving her desire up and then letting it fall, only to begin again. His rough fingertips slid over her smooth skin, ever nearer to where she wanted them. By the time he finally dipped into her wetness, she was panting on his shoulder, begging him in whispered pleas, lost to the sensations he'd built.

Lana fell to her knees, the power of the emotions in the force taking her breath away. She felt the desire in her own body, and remembered. She'd had passion once, and this taste of it made her realize how much she'd missed it. She reveled in it, and felt her body start to respond, the long dormant rush making her breathless. When Miriah reached her orgasm, Lana's force aura flared, and she felt the tears of emotion on her face.

Theron was leaving his own cabin when he saw Lana sitting on the floor, the light of her force surrounding her, tears tracking down her face but a smile on her lips. He drew near her, and the look on her face made his heartbeat accelerate. "Lana, are you alright?" he asked her, but saw that she was more flushed than upset. He helped her stand, and she turned to him. The look in her eyes was all he needed, and he crushed his mouth to hers. She met him equally, and her force aura flared to life again. When they parted, he saw her eyes clear, but she didn't move away. He kissed her once more, his own desire growing but not wanting to scare her. They continued to hold each other, until finally he spoke. "I have the next watch," he said, his reluctance clear in his voice. Lana only nodded, but didn't move from his arms.

"Let them have a few minutes," she finally said, smiling. He nodded, and moved her a little closer to him, resting his head on hers, his heart light.

Corso feathered kisses along Miriah's shoulder as she shook in his arms, loving that he could make her feel so intensely. When her shudders slowed, he stood with her in his arms. "Take me to bed, sugar," she said hoarsely. He lowered his head to kiss her, and when they went past where Lana and Theron stood, still embracing, Miriah winked at her friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Miriah took her time going down the ramp. It was still very early morning, the sun hours away, and she wondered if there was time for a nap before debriefing this mission. Not even really a mission, she thought. Just opening the eyes of someone who was wildly unpredictable. And if she ever puts her hands on Corso, she thought, but before she could finish it, she saw Senya standing at the edge of the hangar. She stopped, and waited for the others to catch up. As Lana drew closer, they all saw Koth running toward Senya. "What's that about," Miriah asked.

"Dunno, but we need to find out," Corso replied, and they walked forward as a group. As they neared, they saw Senya put her hand on Koth's chest, their voices becoming louder.

"It's happening, right now," he yelled, and whirled, running into the secured area of the base.

"What's going on," Theron asked as they met Senya. They could see the worry on Senya's face.

"Arcann has put out a threat. He is planning to send the Eternal Fleet to bombard five planets in a coordinated assault," she told them, her eyes sad. "He says it's because they are protecting the Alliance."

"And Koth says this is taking place right now?" Lana asked, but the others set off in a run toward the war room, Senya and Lana following.

"I can't believe this," Miriah said, pulling up to the galaxy map. "What purpose does this serve?"

"He believes that he'll get someone to tell him where we are," Koth said, his voice subdued now. They watched the map, seeing nothing, then all of a sudden red dots appeared in five sectors. Miriah's eyes grew wide at the influx of audio reports of the destruction, her face pale.

Devin sat straight up, startling a sleeping Mia. He quickly rose and dressed, and ran to the secure area, his head screaming with the force fluctuations. He failed to enter the code twice before his shaking fingers found the correct sequence, and when he did step off the lift, he ran to his mother. She lifted her eyes to him, a hint of hope visible. He slowly shook his head. "Unbelievable destruction, massive deaths," he said, and saw his mom take off toward the freshers. He looked at the group, and saw his dad follow Miriah, but the others stood, silent and mournful.

Corso immediately heard his wife retching, and hurried to her. She washed her face and looked into the mirror, and her pallor shocked even her. She turned to Corso and he drew her into a hug, feeling her shiver against him. When she was steady again, they joined the others, still in front of the map. Theron was working on a computer terminal nearby, and turned to the group.

"It's true. We're intercepting hundreds of communications, asking for aid." He slammed his hand on the terminal, wincing as he shook it out. Miriah turned to him, her eyes revealing the grief she was feeling.

"Reroute the resources that are on the way here to the damaged cities. No one in or out until we determine the risk to this planet," she said, and saw Lana typing furiously on her datapad. Devin moved to stand beside her, and she looked up at him. "Dev, let's get some force healers ready to travel once we're sure we can safely transport them." He nodded, but stayed at her side.

"So many people dead, because we thought we could change things," Koth exploded. "Their blood is on our hands!"

"We didn't kill innocent people," Miriah said calmly, but Corso could tell she was struggling to keep her anger in check.

"My children must be held accountable," Senya said, and even her usually melodious voice broke. "If anyone is responsible, it must be me." They were still for a moment before Koth stalked out, his anger evident. Miriah looked at Lana, who'd put her datapad away.

"I'll talk to him," she said, but Miriah stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"No, I will," she said. "This has been coming since he found out Valkorion was in my head." She turned to follow Koth as Theron sent a confused look to Lana. Lana shrugged at him, and mouthed that she'd tell him later.

Devin took Corso aside. "She has to realize this isn't her fault," he said, and saw his father shake his head.

"Dev, you know as well as I do that she will never see it that way," he said. He kept watch as Miriah approached Koth, and saw him whirl around to face her. He took a step toward them, but Devin held him back.

"Let her handle him, Dad. They need to clear the air between them." Corso stopped, but stood ready, his hands unconsiously flexing into fists.

"Just leave me alone!" Koth said, as he reacted to Miriah's plea to stop. "This is all your fault!" Miriah only stared at him, trying to keep her voice calm and even.

"How do you figure that?" she finally asked.

"You killed him! The Eternal Emperor. You did it," he said. "You ruined our world, and it will never, ever be the same as it was!" Miriah didn't break her eye contact with Koth, but she could feel Corso and Devin watching the interaction.

"I was in an impossible situation, Koth. I witnessed the being we knew as Vitate destroy a planet, turn every living thing that was there into dust. I had just seen him kill a friend." She saw Koth turn away from her, but knew from his stance he was still listening. "I refused to bow to him, and he signaled Arcann to kill me. Instead, Arcann broke my cuffs and tossed a blaster to me." She tried to relax her shoulders, and felt momentary relief from the headache that threatened. "Yes. I saw an opening, and I shot him. If I hadn't, Arcann would have killed us both."

"No! He would have prevailed over Arcann, and we would have never known of you!" Koth sat heavily on the edge of the stair.

"You weren't there. I was, and I know it's hard for you to hear, but Valkorion was not the saint you perceived him to be," she said gently, and saw Koth sob into his hands. "There are times that you have to look beyond the perception to see the real." Koth continued to sob, his hands over his face. After a few minutes, she turned and made her way back into Corso's arms, and he felt her sigh as he held her. "Devin, thank you for being her, son," she said, never moving from the comfort of Corso's embrace. Devin put his hand on her arm, telling her through the force that he loved her, and turned to leave.

"Son, let the others know?" Corso said, and Devin nodded. Corso turned his attention to his wife. "Let's go to our place, give us all some time to regroup, and be back here in three hours." Senya and Theron nodded, and Lana hugged Miriah's back.

"Please, understand that Koth doesn't speak for us. We know the truth," Lana whispered, and Miriah gave her a grateful smile. Corso hurried her away, knowing she was very close to tears. When they'd crossed the threshold of their apartment, she went to her knees, her cries silent but no less heart rending. He gave her time to grieve, leaving her side only to get some water and tissues for her. When the tears slowed, he pulled her over to the sofa, and urged her to lie down.

"Darlin', you need to rest. This day will be a long one, and you won't have time to do anything but put together rescue ops." He put her feet on the sofa and pulled her boots off, covering her with a throw. He kissed her forehead and walked to the fresher, returning with a cool cloth for her swollen eyes. When he could think of nothing else to do for her, he sat on the floor beside her, his head resting on the edge of the sofa, her hand in his, and she finally fell into restless sleep.

Theron and Lana found themselves sipping caffa in his apartment, the events of the last few hours heavy on their minds. They said nothing, but they were together, and that was comfort for both of them. Finally, Theron pulled her to put her head on his shoulder, and felt her breathing even out. He closed his eyes as well, and knew that this was the calm before the storm.

By the time Theron and Lana made their way to the war room, Miriah had pulled maps and mission plans up and was scheduling supplies and personnel, so that they'd be ready to leave once they could be reasonably sure of sending them safely. Her eyes were still a little swollen, but Lana could feel her determination to carry on. There was also a little white hot sliver of something else, but Lana didn't feel it was proper to ask, and instead, started to plan routes to prevent their ships from being traced back to the planet. They worked side by side for hours, in silence, until they ran out of things to plan.

Corso had brought them both food, but it was ignored. Now, he looked up as Miriah approached him, reaching out to her from where he sat. "Go rest, sugar," she told him, her voice hoarse from earlier. "I know you're tired. I'll be home soon, we can't do much more here." He stood and hugged her, and lifted her face to kiss her.

"Don't beat yourself up, darlin'. You don't control Arcann," he told her before turning to the hallway. She watched him turn to look at her one last time before heading to their apartment. She'd been trying to block the anger all afternoon, but she just couldn't keep it in check anymore. She paced, letting her anger wash over her. When Lana caught her attention, Miriah turned to her, her eyes blazing with icy rage, and her face flushed.

"I do believe you'd have made a fine Sith, Commander," Lana said softly, making Miriah's mouth curve in a reluctant smile.

"I feel like nothing I do is enough, Lana. Like it might have truly been my fault, like Koth said," Miriah responded.

"He wants you to feel that way. He thinks it will make you reckless," Lana stated, and Miriah saw the truth of her words. "We have to be more cautious than ever to make sure you are safe and hidden."

"Go home, Lana. Rest. We'll know more tomorrow about when it will be safe to have our aid ships leave." When Lana started to protest, Miriah stepped closer to her. "Go find Theron. Don't be alone right now, even if you just sit together, okay?" Lana nodded, and Miriah took the much taller woman by her shoulders and turned her, enough that she saw Theron watching them, his fatigue written on his face. He held a bag with food, and a look of longing, and Miriah felt Lana's posture go soft under her hands.

Miriah walked to their apartment, glad to see the day done, and that some of the anger had cooled. Corso had cooked for them, and she gratefully slid into the chair he'd pulled out for her. As they ate, Corso told her that her sisters and mother had called to check on her, and would be in touch tomorrow. The most exciting call, he related, was from Logan. They'd felt their son move today, and Miriah felt tears gather at misisng that special moment. "He promised to try again tomorrow, too, darlin'. They're doing good. Elara looks lovely, and you see the pride in Logan." He smiled at his wife. "To your tub, m'lady. You need a good soak and a soft bed." She murmured her agreement, and let him run the water as she undressed. Was it really only hours ago that we returned from a successful mission, she thought.

Corso eased her into the hot, fragrant water, and sat beside her. When she started to speak of the bombings, he hushed her. When she was getting sleepy, he pulled her from the water and wrapped her up in warm towels before putting her in their bed. As he held her close, gently rubbing her back, he finally addressed the day. "Mir, you are doing all you can. I know, Arcann crossed a line today, but I think it's because he's scared. He can see that the tide just might be turning, and he doesn't know what to do. He's desperate, darlin'. And that makes him vulnerable." He felt her relax a little more then, and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her totally relax against him in sleep. He closed his eyes, thankful they were safe.

The next morning, Miriah stepped into the darkened hallway to her office, not looking forward to another day like yesterday. She was so lost in thought, she almost stepped on the blue haired woman in her doorway. She reached down to shake the engineer awake, and was startled to see the tear ravaged face Tora turned her way. "Tora, what's wrong?"

"It's Koth," she wailed. "He's gone!"


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you mean, gone?" Miriah asked, seeing the blue-haired girl flinch under her gaze. She turned to Corso. "Find Lana, please." Corso turned with a nod, heading for the small group of apartments. Miriah turned back to the frightened engineer. "Come on, let's go in here," she said, entering her office. "Don't tell me anything until Lana gets here, okay?" The girl nodded, looking even smaller than usual hunched in the chair. A few minutes later, Corso burst into the room, Lana and Theron on his heels. Miriah noted that they came in together, but saved that question for later. "Tora says Koth is gone," she told them, and saw the shock pass over Lana's face.

"Gone? Why?" she asked, looking at Tora for answers.

"He was upset, he kept saying that this isn't how it was supposed to be," Tora said. "He left a message for you," she said to Miriah, and when Miriah pulled her datapad out, she saw the encrypted file. "He tried to take the Gravestone, but I stopped him. I couldn't let him do that." Miriah was quiet as she read the message.

"He writes that he's confused and upset about the bombings. He says that he isn't going to point Arcann to us, because Arcann is his enemy. He just feels like he needs to figure out some things before he works with the Alliance." Miriah sighed as she put the datapad on her desk. "He wants to be sure that he's on the right side before he continues."

"He's been under a lot of stress," Tora offered. "He felt like the Firebrand recruitment was a step in the wrong direction, and then the bombings just pushed him over." He's been troubled for awhile now. I think he just can't figure out that the Zakuul he knew is gone, forever." She shrugged. "I'm sorry, Commander, to bring you bad news. I can pilot the Gravestone, no problem." She stood to leave, but stopped at the door. "You're not going to kill him, are you?"

Miriah looked at the girl in shock. "Why does everyone think I kill people? On a whim, no less?" she asked. "I mean, I killed Valkorion, but… oh, forget it. I don't need to explain myself." She stood and looked into Tora's eyes. "No, I am not going to kill him, nor will I send anyone after him. I will honor his wishes to be given time, but he cannot be in this part of the base again until we are sure he's fully committed." Lana confirmed this.

"He will be on every watch list," she assured Miriah. As Tora left, Corso sighed. Another problem Miriah really didn't need today, he thought. He watched her closely as she sat in her chair, Lana sitting across from her. They started with a rundown of any changes since yesterday, and Corso leaned over to kiss his wife before going out to the war room.

Theron stood before the map, a list of the affected cities on the right border. When Corso stood beside him, he listed the cities and approximations of the dead. Corso rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Please, don't tell Mir the numbers. It won't help, and will only make her angrier." Theron nodded his agreement.

"We should be able to start deploying aid in another twenty four hours, provided we take some odd routes," he said. "That should make her feel a little better. I think Arcann is either desperate or getting nervous. Firebrand's defection to the Alliance must have struck a chord with him." They were still standing there, looking at the map, when Aric joined them.

"How's she holding up," he quietly asked Corso.

"She's moved into being mad now, so a little better. Easier to see than her crying and upset," Corso answered. "She's working on getting food and medics into the areas now."

"Should actually help the recruiting effort, since it's obvious who bombed them,"Aric said. "Maura and I can go help if needed."

Theron joined the conversation. "I think we should only send resources we can move from outside this base. I'm worried that if we send our own ships, they could be traced back here. That would be a disaster," he said, his voice worried.

"Agreed," said Aric. "I wondered about that myself. There are some Jedi still on Dantooine who might be able to help."

"I'd forgotten that," Corso said thoughtfully. "I'll send a message to Logan, he can go over to the temple." They talked about the new baby then, and how happy Miriah had been to talk to them over the holo early this morning.

Lana and Miriah were discussing the best options to send humanitarian aid to the bombed cities, when Miriah remembered seeing her friend and Theron enter the office together that morning. "Hey, Lana, how was last night?" she asked.

"I finally got some sleep, but it was late. Theron had food for us, but I couldn't swallow anything. Just too much grief," she admitted.

"So, you and Theron didn't spend the night together?"

"We did, but not how you think. I was so tired, I couldn't sleep."

"I didn't mean sleeping," Miriah teased, and saw Lana blush.

"We just cuddled together. I...it was… pretty amazing," Lana admitted. "I haven't thanked you yet, for the experience on the ship."

"Thank me? You should thank Corso, not me. He made it happen," Miriah snickered, and saw Lana grin. They tried to hold it in, because they felt it might be inappropriate given the current situation, but Miriah broke, her laugh like music. Lana gave in and they giggled together, finally wiping their eyes and getting themselves under control.

The family met for lunch, Calypso throwing herself at her mother. "I was worried, Mom. I wasn't sure where you were when it all started."

Miriah held her daughter, stroking her hair. "I'm fine, Caly. Nana told you that, I'm sure." She saw Sarai nod, and knew that Caly was still having some anxious feelings about her mother. Mags and Felix, Maura and Aric, Mia and Devin all joined them. They tried to keep things light, and succeeded for the most part. Only when they rose to leave did Magdalane ask if she might go and help in one of the cities. "Oh, Mags," Miriah said, hugging her sister. "We're not sending anyone from here. There's too great a risk that anyone leaving here might be tracked back. I know you want to help, but there must be another way."

"I didn't really think of that," Mags replied, "but it makes perfect sense. I'll figure out something else." They all parted, knowing it might be some time before they were all together again.

Miriah spent the afternoon working, meeting with the specialists in the base. Admiral Aygo reported that he'd managed to send some troops who were on Tatooine to help, and Hylo had supplies rerouted to the cities. When they'd exhausted their avenues of help, Lana and Miriah sat, the last couple of days catching up to them. "What do we do now," Miriah asked.

"We carry on. Tomorrow is your day off, go start it early. I think I'm going to the rooftop, if you'd like to join me." Miriah stood with her and they made their way to the cantina. When they were stretched out in the afternoon sun, icy drinks beside them, Lana sighed.

"So many lives taken without any meaning," she said softly.

"I know. Sometimes I wonder what we're doing. My mind knows it's the right thing, that Arcann will eventually destroy our galaxy. My heart sometimes feels like it's futile." Miriah sipped on her drink. They were gradually relaxing, the warmth and the alcohol taking effect, when Lana suddenly sat up.

"Don't give up. I know Corso and Theron have both said this, but he's on the defensive. Arcann knows what and who he's up against, and he's trying things that make no sense, except to him. Sources tell me that Vaylin is beginning to question her brother and his tactics." She lay back on the chaise. "Seems to me that he's grasping at straws now."

Miriah heard her words, and mulled them over. "Maybe," she admitted. They were both quiet so long that Lana though Miriah had fallen asleep, until she stretched and stood. "I'm going in. Thanks for inviting me along," she told her friend.

"I'll see you day after tomorrow," Lana replied with a wave.

Miriah went to their apartment, but found she was alone. She sent Corso a message, and relaxed on the sofa. Before she saw his answer, she was asleep, When she finally blinked awake, she could smell dinner being prepared and there was a lovely vase of flowers on the low table in front of the sofa. She made her way into the kitchen, and put her arms around Corso's waist as he cooked. "Hey, darlin'. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you," he said. She just held him, and with one last stir, he turned and put his arms around her, tilting her head for a deep kiss. "Any plans for your day off?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can take it off, not really. I can't get the thoughts of the destruction out of my head," she confessed, knowing he would worry but also that he'd be able to tell she was distracted. He kissed her forehead, rubbing her back.

"We'll get through, darlin'. Things are in motion on our side, and all we can do is give it some time." She murmured her agreement, and swayed there, in the safest place she could think of, her husband's arms.

Devin and Mia were having dinner out by the lake. It was the first time since the bombings Devin had felt hungry, and Mia had packed plenty of food. They took in the serenity of the lake, and Devin felt himself relaxing. Mia watched him as he ate heartily. She'd been worried about him, and saw now that he was recovering from his shock. "You need to eat too, Mia," he told her. "You'll need your strength to go and heal in some of the devastated cities." She drew back in shock. How did he know she was going to do that? She'd just come to the decision that afternoon. "Don't be angry, it's very clear in your aura that you feel the pull to do this." She swallowed hard, she'd been afraid he'd be upset by it, but he seemed his usual calm, centered self.

"I do want to do something to help," she said. "The Commander asked some of the Jedi still on Dantooine, so I know we're needed."

"Yes, but no one from here is going," he told her. He explained the need for caution, and she slowly nodded. "You should work with Aunt Mags. She had the same idea, but Mom told her the same as I told you. She's with the Voss."

"I'll find her tomorrow, see if she needs me," Mia replied. "Do you miss the old life?" she asked him.

"Sometimes," he answered. "But I feel more connected here. This planet is so balanced, it suits me." He offered her some fruit before continuing. "Does it bother you?"

"I get a little homesick," she admitted. "But then I have you." She smiled, and he pulled her to him.

Lana returned to her apartment after her rooftop afternoon, relaxed and calm. Theron stood outside her door, knocking, as she approached. He turned to her, a silly smile on his face.

"I was afraid you were just ignoring me," he said, moving to kiss her cheek. "I wanted to see if you wanted.." He was interrupted by her mouth on his, and responded in kind. Their kiss was gentle at first, but quickly heated up. When they had to breathe, he whispered to her. "Let's take this away from any prying eyes." He saw her nod quickly and key in her code, the door opening with a quiet click.

Inside, Lana threw her datapad on the table and grabbed Theron's jacket with both hands. He started to say something, but she stopped him with a finger on his full lips. "No. I don't want to talk. I want to feel. Yes, I know exactly what I'm doing. If you don't want this to happen, you need to go now." He crushed his mouth to hers in answer, and felt the heat of her force aura flare to life.


	16. Chapter 16

Lana woke well before her alarm, the room still and dark. She stretched, and felt the slight soreness in her muscles, smiling to herself. Before she could move, Theron circled her waist with his arm, pulling her to him. She realized he wasn't even awake, and wanted her closer. Well, someone closer, she thought. She knew well what he was taught as a spy, and warned herself again to be cautious. She relaxed into his body, and shivered when his breath whispered over her shoulder. She'd almost fallen asleep again when she heard him murmur her name, and press a kiss to her neck. I really could get used to this, she admitted, and closed her eyes, savoring their time.

Corso was laughing with his wife, and brought her hand to his lips. They had just finished breakfast and were enjoying the quiet, since it was still early. "Hey, there's Nico," Corso said, waving, inviting him to join them.

"Don't want to interrupt," he said as he sat. "You two don't get a whole lot of time together."

"It's good to see you. In fact, I was going to find you at some point. I have some questions about Koth," Miriah said.

"Yeah, I figured," Nico grumbled. "I saw Tora arguing with him a couple of times, but no idea about what. That boy had a lot of issues, from what I saw. He never was able to let go of the past, and Tora had told him more times than I remember that the place just wasn't ever going to be the same. I gather he left when he didn't get his way about Kaliyo?"

Miriah nodded, and Corso caught her hand in his again. "He didn't agree with recruiting her, he said. You said that like you know Kaliyo," Corso observed with a chuckle.

"Eh, she kinda gets around," he responded. "Women like her, you never know if they're thinking about bedding you or killing you." Miriah laughed at that, making the men grin at her. She stood to go refill her hot chocolate, and Nico looked at Corso, expectation on his face. "Well, boy? You figure out how to handle women yet?"

Corso laughed. "Not exactly. But I figure as long as I stay away from your part of the base, and keep my girl happy, I'll be alright."

Nico grunted. "If you find yourself not up to the job, you just let ole Nico know." Corso looked at Nico warily. "Just kidding. Your girl would kill an old man like me."

"And don't you forget it," Corso said, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"What are you waiting for? She's off, go make her happy." Corso rose, and still shaking his head, went to his wife and took her outside. He had plans for them today, and one of those plans was a speeder ride around the outer part of the base. She climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. They took off toward the lake, and Miriah put her head on his back, enjoying the sunshine and fresh air.

Lana stood and made her way to her shower, Theron softly snoring in her bed. The sight centered her, and she forgot about being nervous. The warm water felt good, and she took her time. When she exited, she wrapped herself in a towel, and her hair in another. She was tiptoeing to her dresser when she realized Theron's eyes were open. He was lying there with his arms behind his head, grinning at her. Feeling saucy, she struck a pose, strutting toward him. He grabbed her and threw her on the bed, diving on top. Her giggles were soon replaced by breathy sighs and moans, and when they finally rested, Theron held her close. "Don't think this was a one off," he told her. "I fully intend to explore this, Lana." She hesitated a moment, then gave him a weak nod.

"Just.. be honest with me. If it's not working, tell me. I don't want to end up blindsided again," she whispered.

He kissed her gently. "I will always be honest with you, Lana." She sighed and closed her eyes again, content.

Aric and Maura were working with the troops when they saw Corso and Miriah in the distance. "She's off today," Maura said, waving.

"We should get together for dinner," Aric said, and Maura agreed. They waited for the speeder to stop, and Maura laughed as Miriah smiled, her eyes sparkling. When Aric repeated his dinner invitation, she and Corso both agreed. When the other couple resumed their speeder ride, Aric turned to take Maura in his arms. "We could take a little time this afternoon, eh?" he asked her, then remembered they were working and took a step back.

"Maybe," Maura replied, closing the distance between them and skimming her fingers across his muscled chest. "Maybe we could just go now." They quickly dismissed the class and almost ran across the walkway to their apartment.

Corso and Miriah stopped at the edge of the placid lake, and dismounted. They were happy to just be with each other, but Corso knew he had some tough things to talk to her about, and waited until they'd pulled their lunch out of the small hold and settled under the shade of a tree. He saw that she was relaxed and happy, turning her head so that the slight breeze blew the long strands of ebony hair out of her face. "Mir, I need to ask you a few questions," he said, and she heard the reluctance in his voice.

"Anything, sugar." She'd known he was working something over in his mind for a couple of days now.

"What if Koth isn't as honorable as you think he is? I mean, I don't really think he's going to run to Arcann, since he'd be killed as a traitor, but can we trust that you're safe? And what if he starts working against our recruiting efforts?" Corso looked at her out of the corner of his eye, seeing her sigh.

"I wish I could say that I knew, but I don't. I'm not convinced he's left the planet," she replied. "I don't think he'd hurt me himself, since his emperor is still making a vacation home in my head." She looked at the base in the distance, the vast garden that had green, growing plants in neat, long rows. "Nothing is certain, is it?"

"I love you, that's certain. You are a great leader, the people here love you and respect you, and I truly think we're all making progress in regaining our galaxy. Sometimes, just knowing that your pushing forward has to be enough." He stood, and took her hands to help her up, pulling her to him. Their kiss was one of love, but they both knew they had to be home to go any further. Lana had cautioned them before about being out in the open for long periods of time when they couldn't be protected, and they silently agreed to head back to the base.

Lana had gone in to her office, ostensibly to check on a few things, but she was enjoying the space. It had been a very long time since she'd had a relationship, and she was feeling a little claustrophobic with Theron in her tiny apartment. She knew it would take some time to get used to being with someone, but she couldn't deny the little flutter of excitement that hit her when she least expected it. She had told him she'd meet him for lunch, and when she looked at her chrono, she found she was anticipating seeing him, even though it had only been a couple of hours since he'd showered, kissed her until her knees were weak, and left her apartment.

She was on her way to the mess hall when she saw Miriah climbing off the speeder, her hair wind blown but her smile radiant. They waved at each other, but they'd established a "no contact" rule, breakable only in an emergency. Wonder what they're up to, she thought, but then she saw Theron, waiting for her, and forgot her boss.

"We have hours before dinner with Maura and Aric," Miriah purred as they entered the secure area of the base. Corso didn't look at her, he knew she was trying to make him blush, and instead, walked calmly behind her as they made their way across the war room, noting the seductive sway of her hips as she walked. She nodded at Senya, who returned her greeting, and patted the little T7 unit as she passed. When they were safely inside the door, he grabbed her by the waist, twirling her around and up against the smooth rock of the wall. She wrapped her legs around him, her hands in his hair. She'd worked his shirt off and had his pants unfastened when the warning klaxon sounded throughout the base, it's shrill, ear-piercing alert scaring them both. What's going on, she wondered as he gently put her feet on the floor, taking one last kiss before adjusting his clothes. They hurried out into the war room, and saw all the activity.

"What's the warning for?" Miriah asked as soon as she reached Senya.

"A ship is approaching the planet. There's nothing wrong with the cloak, so it's someone who knows we are here," she explained, monitoring the moving dot on the map.

"We're not expecting anyone, are we," Miriah realized. "Any idea on it's trajectory?"

"Looks to be landing outside of the settlement area," she said. They all looked around as Lana and Theron came into the area, and Miriah saw that they were worried.

Theron swore. "Any identifying data? Frequencies or auto codes?"

"Don't you think that if we knew that, I'd have already told you," Senya said, exasperated. She saw Scorpio approaching and turned to her. "Any more news?"

The mechanical yet soothing voice answered, "There is no way to know until it crashes."

"Wait, crashes? Why do you think it will crash?" Miriah asked.

"The trajectory is unstable and uncontrolled. The approaching ship is currently tumbling through our atmosphere with no attempt at navigation." Scorpio regarded the group before her, seeing the thought processes.

"Let's get ready to move," Miriah said, and immediately the protests started.

"You don't need to go," Lana said, shaking her blonde head vigorously.

"No way are you leaving this base," Corso said, putting his arm around her. Theron nodded his agreement with the other two, and Miriah sighed.

"I'll go, me and Theron, and I'll grab Aric on the way out," Corso told her, bending to kiss her head. Miriah knew there was no changing his mind, even with the passion they'd shared only a few minutes ago. He could see the worry in her eyes, and as they walked to the elevator, he stopped her.

"It'll be fine, and I'll let you know what's going on." He clicked his relay to check it's function, and pulled her to him for a kiss. When they parted, Miriah saw Theron give Lana a kiss as well, and they were off. She turned to her friend then.

"What do you think is going on?" Miriah saw Lana thinking before she answered.

"I wish I knew, but we can't take any chances. I can't help but wonder if someone is lost or damaged, and can't communicate with us."

"With what Scorpio said, I'm not sure they'll survive the crash," Miriah said, and they turned for the war room.

By the time the men had gotten just outside the main base, they could see the com trail of the ship as it streaked through the sky, arcing toward the forest on the far side of the lake. As they made their way out, Devin joined them, his lightsaber on his belt. They watched as they rode, seeing the broken ship as it neared the ground. The impact made the ground shudder, and they stopped to avoid the plume of dislodged earth and the smoke of the fire engulfing the wreckage. When the area had settled, they approached the smoking metal with caution.

The sides of the vessel showed carbon scoring, from laser fire. The cabin of the small craft was totally crushed, and they could see nothing moving inside. As they drew closer, Aric pointed out the markings that were barely visible. "Is that..."

Corso nodded, he would know that number anywhere. It was the shuttle that Koth had stolen when he left.


	17. Chapter 17

The four men stood still and silent beside the wreckage. "Is he in there?" Corso asked his son. Devin closed his eyes and reached to the force. He didn't move at all, and after a few seconds, he opened his eyes again.

"He is in there, but his injuries are great. I'm not sure he will survive being extracted, let alone a ride to the base," Devin told them. He then reached out and, with a flick of his wrist, flipped the shuttle over, and they saw Koth then, still strapped into the pilot's seat. Corso saw him breathing, and took a deep one himself.

"We have to at least try. I don't like the guy, but I don't think I could live with myself if I leave him here to die." Aric grunted his agreement and moved to the broken windscreen. He pulled on the larger shards to widen the opening, and he and Theron hefted the unconscious man out, placing him on the ground.

"I've called in for a medevac, they should be here any second," Theron said, seeing the flashing lights of the approaching crew. "We need to get back and let the others know, before he arrives." Corso nodded and mounted his speeder, waiting for the others and then taking off. By the time the group stopped outside the secured area, Lana and Miriah were waiting for them.

"How bad is he?" Lana asked, her normally pale face even more so.

"Devin says he's pretty bad. The rescue team is taking him inside to the medbay," Corso answered.

"Mags is already there, waiting," Miriah told them. "No one else injured? No others on board?" Theron shook his head, and Lana stepped closer to him. "We need to get his flight recorders, before they are damaged any more than they must already be."

"I'll go back," Corso said. "I've flown that shuttle so many times, I know exactly where they are."

"I'll go with you," Miriah said, but he quickly shook his head.

"No, darlin'. I'll get Dev, it'll be a quick trip." He pulled her close, hugging her to him. "I'll be fine, back soon, okay?" She nodded, reluctantly, and watched him as he mounted his speeder again. She turned and entered the secure area again, and went to the medbay. She saw Magdalane there, and the light of the other Jedi healers as they worked on the Zakuulan.

Corso didn't find Devin, so he made the journey himself. He knew he was only a handful of minutes away from the main base, and figured he could get in and get out pretty quickly. He had to move the forward engine cowling to get to the recorder, and it took him a few minutes. When the path was clear, he reached in and grabbed the device, grinning when he pulled it free from it's secure position. When he heard the metal shifting, he had only a moment to look up. The large sheet of scored metal came down, striking his head sharply. He saw the reflection of the late afternoon sun, then darkness. The pool of blood soaked into the freshly turned ground, and he was still.

Devin was in the medbay, but the light was so bright, Miriah didn't see him. Two hours, the force healers worked on Koth, and she and Lana waited, pacing outside the room. When the light started to fade, Miriah saw Mags shake her head at Mia, and they used the force to lift Koth into a kolto tank. It was then that Miriah saw Devin, and her eyes went wide.

"Lana, if Devin has been in there the whole time, who is with Corso?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm even if her mind wasn't. "And where the force is he?"

Lana realized what was going on, and scrambled up the stairs to find out the status of the flight recorders. She ran to Theron, who was talking to Aric, Maura and Felix. As she approached the group, she forced herself to be calm. "Has anyone seen Corso?" she asked. "He was going out to get the flight recorders from the wreckage."

"No, how long ago did he go?" Aric asked. "It's dark now, and if he's still out there, we need to go see what's keeping him." Theron and Felix agreed, and they set off without another word. Miriah saw them hurrying out as she came into the main area.

"He's still out there, isn't he?" she asked, worry evident on her face. "Why?"

Lana put her hand on Miriah's arm. "They're going to see what's keeping him," she said, her voice soothing.

"Not good enough, Lana. I'm going, and if anyone tells me I can't, they'll see how determined I can be," Miriah warned, her hand on her blaster grip. She ran out of the war room, and was on a speeder before the men realized she was headed toward the wreckage. Her slight weight made her faster, and she was almost out of sight before Aric leaned forward on his own vehicle, determined to keep her from being harmed.

Corso tried to open his eyes, but could only manage one of them. He was lying face down, and knew without moving that he was injured, his head was throbbing in time with his heart, the pain searing through his neck and shoulders. He slowly rolled onto his back, and promptly emptied his stomach on the ground next to his blood. Whew, he thought, and closed his eyes again.

Miriah knew in her heart that something was wrong. She felt like she was outside her body, watching herself, and knew that she needed to try to keep her wits about her. If he'd had a problem with his speeder, he'd have either holo'd or sent a message. If he couldn't find them, he'd have done the same. So that means he's either disabled or hurt. She leaned forward more, hearing the speeder's motor whine with the strain.

Aric saw his sister in law gaining distance, and muttered a curse. If anything happened to the Commander, he'd have to answer to her advisers, but if anything happened to Miriah, he'd have to answer to his wife. He knew which he feared more. Corso must have either gotten sidetracked or forgot to take his datapad, he thought. We need to get him and get back, who knows what's out here at night. He pushed the controls of his speeder harder, willing it to reach Miriah faster.

Miriah could see the faint outline of the shuttle now, and took a deep breath. As she neared, she could barely see the ship, and skidded to a stop. Where is he? She looked around, and finally saw him, lying on the ground. She tripped in her hurry to get to him, and when she stood, she whirled to the speeder. All of her speeders had a mini medpack in their holds, and she grabbed hers before making her way to his side. She could see the gash in his head, and set up a field lantern to see him better. "Corso, sugar, wake up," she said, gently shaking him. He groaned but made no effort to open his eyes. She dug through the pack and found a small light. She opened one eyelid and saw his pupil contract normally, but when she opened the other one, the pupil was sluggish, and she let it close again. Sweeping the pinlight around, she saw the vomit and blood, and knew she had to get him back to the base. She cleaned the gash as best she could, and applied a kolto bandage. When she was satisfied with the result, she tried again to wake him. "Corso, please baby, open your eyes for me," she said, bending to brush a soft kiss across his lips. When he didn't move, she cried out, her fear and worry overcoming any caution.

Aric heard her wail as he stopped his speeder, and saw where she was crouched. "Mir, are you crazy? You don't need.."

Miriah whirled on him. "Corso is hurt, and we need to get him back. You can chastise me later, if you think you're big enough, but right now, he needs us." Aric closed his mouth, now seeing his friend on the ground. He could lift him, but wasn't sure how they would get him back. "I'll get on the speeder, and you put him on behind me. I'll take it slow, it's the only way."

"Mir, his weight alone would crush you, and you couldn't hold him if he started to slide off." He looked around at what was available. "Here, let's use this sheet of metal as a sled," he said, going back to his own speeder and pulling an elastic cord out, one with small hooks on each end. "We can secure him better, and he won't risk falling."

Miriah could hardly see around the tears in her eyes, but she nodded. Aric pulled the metal over to where Corso lay motionless, and Miriah pulled a rescue blanket from her kit, lying on the bare surface. She helped Aric move Corso onto the makeshift sled as gently as they could manage, and she used rolled up gauze to stabilize his head. "We have to get going, he's starting to bleed through the kolto gauze," she said. Aric nodded and they attached the sled to her speeder, figuring since she weighed less, the strain on the speeder would be slightly less. They started off toward the base, but not before Aric sent a message to the base, notifying them of their status.

Lana's breath caught when she saw the message, and Theron looked in her direction, a frown furrowing his brow. "What's up?" he asked.

"Corso is hurt, and they're bringing him in. I need to alert the medics," she said, her hands shaking. Theron put his arm around her, stopping her forward motion. "Theron, I need.."

"To relax. We will walk down there together, and then we'll go out to meet them. Okay?" She nodded, moving with him, but her anxiety was palpable. "Did the message say how badly?" She shook her head.

"We'll get him fixed up, hon," he told her. She nodded weakly, but knew in her heart that Miriah was going to very upset, and it worried her to think of her friend hurting.

Miriah went as fast as she could, slowing only when the terrain was rough enough that it bounced the litter around behind her. She stopped once to check on her passenger, but he was unchanged, still out. She straightened and swore. She should never have let the others talk her out of going with him, she realized. It won't happen again, she resolved. She remounted her speeder and set off again, knowing they were getting close to help, and sending a message to the force for her sister.

Magdalane had already felt Miriah's distress, and she paced the outer edge of the base. Felix had followed her, and looked on worriedly. They'd used enough force on Vortena that Devin had had to help, he thought. Now one of our own needs us, and I don't know how any of the healers can summon more.

Mags turned to her husband. "Do you see anything yet? All I can tell in the force is that Miriah is both angry and upset." He approached her and looked with macrobinocculars.

"There they are! Should be here in about three minutes, at the speed they're at now," he told her, and felt her relief. He turned to make sure a med team was standing by, and saw the group ready to transport his friend to the medbay.

Miriah could see the lights of the base. Hang on, love, we're almost there, she silently told Corso. She could feel Mags then, and tried to let her calm ease her fear. As they skidded to a stop, she quickly abandoned the machine, going to the sled. Corso was being lifted onto the transport sled, and she tried to get to him, only to be turned away by her sister. "Mags, I need to be with him," she almost shouted, but Magdalane shook her head.

"We need to work, Mir. I'll get you when we get him settled and ready," she said calmly, and put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

Aric joined them, and walked behind Miriah into the secured area, and down to the medbay. He started to speak once, but Miriah stopped him.

"Don't," she commanded, and then collapsed into tears in his arms. He tried to soothe her, but his own worry was distracting him.

By the time they reached the medbay, Mags had the edges of Corso's wound sealed, and was force scanning the rest of him. Miriah went to his side, and took his hand. Throughout all of the movement and healing, he had remained unconscious, and it worried her greatly. When the force light waned, she looked at her sister, expectation clear on her face. "He has a concussion, of course. His wound is fine, but time will tell the rest." She felt Miriah's sigh. "I know, but what can I do?"

"I know," Miriah said, settling in to sit as long as she needed to.


	18. Chapter 18

Miriah sat in the darkened medbay, unable to relax. She'd been there for several hours, waiting for Corso to wake from his head injury. He'd moved his arms and legs, and even his head once, but hadn't attempted to open his eyes. She sighed, and repositioned herself on the hard seat of the chair she'd dragged from the desk in the corner. She'd held his hand for awhile, and spoken softly to him until her voice gave out. Now, she just touched his arm, not sure if she could keep her eyes open much longer. Finally, she stood and walked over to the kolto tank with Koth Vortena floating inside. She noted the injuries; the chest trauma and the broken legs, his hair shaved on one side of his head where the Jedi had needed to see his wound in order to mend it. She saw something she wasn't sure about, and had to study it before making up her mind.

After another hour, Mags made her way into the room. "Who was going to tell me that Koth had a blaster wound in his chest," Miriah asked, her voice calm but resigned. "That might have been important, you know."

Mags nodded, she'd known she needed to tell her sister, but then Corso was injured and she had let it slip her mind. "It was non lethal, a mere glancing shot. The angle of the wound suggests it might have been self-inflicted." Miriah sighed, she just knew there was more to this story. "Any changes in our guy here?" Mags asked.

Miriah shook her head. "He's moving a little, but that's it. How bad was the concussion?"

"Grade Two to Three, his pupil still is sluggish but his deep tendon reflexes and response to neurostimuli are normal." Magdalane crossed to her prone brother in law. "If you two don't stop getting injured, I'm going to follow you both around, just in case." Miriah smiled wanly at her sister's attempt at humor.

"Can you sit with him, just for a couple of minutes?" Miriah asked.

"Of course." Miriah ran to the refresher and grabbed a cold drink from the small cooler in the office before running to Corso's bedside. "No change, Mir. You could take a few, go outside, get something to eat. I'd bet you haven't eaten since when, lunch?" Miriah nodded, not meeting her sister's eyes. "You know he's going to be okay."

"No, until he's awake and aware, I don't know that, not for sure," Miriah replied. "Neither do you." She pushed past her sister and resumed her seat. "I'm going nowhere until I see his eyes, until he says my name and how much he wants to get out of here." Magdalane wanted to help her with a little force push, but she'd expended all she had earlier.

"Devin wants to come down, can I send him?" she asked instead, and saw Miriah nod.

Corso groaned softly as he tried to shift his shoulders, and Miriah was instantly talking to him. "Corso, sugar, I need you to open your eyes," she told him, and was hopeful when one barely squinted open. She lowered the lighting a little. "There, love. I made it dimmer. Now, try again." One eye opened and blinked, then closed again, and she sighed. Progress, at least, she thought. She kissed his cheek, and he moved toward her.

"Mir?" he mumbled, and she grinned.

"Yeah, baby, it's me," she said softly, brushing the tear that had escaped off her cheek. "You hit your head," she told him, and he let out a sigh.

"Okay," he said, and she could see him slip under again, but he was Corso, and he knew her, and with that, she lay down beside him, his warmth and presence soothing her, and she fell asleep.

Devin entered the room and, right away, knew his dad was getting better. He let out the breath he was holding, and grinned at the sight of his mom lying beside Corso, sound asleep. They need each other to live, he realized. I remember Mom telling me that once, and I thought she was exaggerating. Now I know what she means, and how much Mia means to me. He turned his attention to Koth, and wondered again what the story was behind his shuttle crash. He looked at the numbers on the monitor and knew he'd be very lucky to ever leave the tank. Before he left the room, he went to Miriah and softly kissed her cheek. When she didn't even move, he knew she was exhausted, and left them to rest.

An hour after she'd succumbed to sleep, a noise outside the medbay alerted her, and Miriah had her blaster in her hand before she'd fully opened her eyes. She caught a flash of color, bright blue, and wondered what Tora was doing down here. Before she had a chance to ask, the engineer was gone, and Miriah could hear her footsteps as she ran down the hallway.

Aric held Maura and berated himself most of the night. He'd known they needed the flight recorders, why didn't he get them when they'd pulled Koth out? Why did I speak to Miriah the way I did? I could have done so many things differently, he thought. For the millionth time, he shifted his weight and tried to get comfortable. Maura sat up and glared at him. "You cannot change what happened today. Let it go, and rest. Tomorrow might be worse than today was," she told him, and he leaned forward enough to kiss her nose.

"I know you're right, but I can't help thinking I should have been better, more," he said, regret heavy in his voice. She put her head on his shoulder and stroked his face.

"All you can do, is all you can do. Now, rest. Close your eyes, at least. Everyone is safe, and the injuries suffered will heal." He tried to rest, even closed his eyes at one point, but when he did, all he could see was the stricken look on Miriah's face as she was crouched over Corso, trying to get him to open his eyes.

Corso woke gradually, and felt Miriah at his side, but in his haste to turn he pushed her off the side of the small cot, just before he was sick again. She jumped up quickly to help him, and when he was done, she eased him back on the cot. "I'm sorry, sugar. I..."

"Shhh," he said, and patted the hand that was cleaning his face. "S'okay. Water?" She spooned up some ice chips for him, and he took them gratefully. She could tell he was in pain, and reached for an injector. "No," he said weakly.

"Yes," she said. "Your head hurts, and you need to rest." She lifted the intravenous line, and he opened both eyes, and looked right at her.

"Miriah, no. I want...only you.." He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, and lay back, the dizziness overwhelming him. "Just you, right here."

"Just half a dose, and I promise I'm going nowhere until you're better," she vowed, and waited for his nod. When he gave it, she pushed the trigger on the injector and saw the stress leave his face as it went to work. She gently brushed the stray hairs from around his bandage, and kissed his cheek before laying her head on his chest, his even breathing and steady heartbeat reassuring her.

Lana was in her office, unable to relax enough to do anything but work. She was weeks ahead in planning and was running out of things to do when Theron pulled her up out of her chair. "What?" she asked. "Have you heard something?"

"I've heard that even Sith need rest and nutrition," he said, smiling at her confusion. "I've heard that you've been here all night, and need both." He put his arm around her and steered her toward their apartments. She was so tired and the hour was late enough that she didn't balk at his public show of affection, and opened her door as they reached it. Inside, he'd prepared a simple meal, and pulled out a chair for her to sit.

"Theron, I don't even know what to say," she sighed. "It smells delicious." They ate in contented silence, though Theron did more staring at her than eating. When she pushed back from the table, he took her hand and led her out into the hallway. "What? Where are we going now?" she asked, and when he approached his own door, she stopped short.

"Lana, I have something here you need, you just don't know it yet," he said, and she had to put her fingers to her lips to keep from giggling. So many things went through her mind at his words, that she let him usher her inside. When he pulled her into his refresher, she gasped. He'd gone to some lengths to line the counters with lit candles, and she saw then what he was referring to. He had a spa tub, and he'd prepared it with bath salts and a glass of wine. "Here," he told her, standing behind her. "I'll unfasten things, and you can relax." She slipped into the hot water, beginning to like being pampered.

Miriah lifted her head, looking around. She knew she'd heard something, but couldn't locate it now. Awake, her mind turned to the man in the kolto tank. Why had Koth been shot? Where? Was he in the shuttle? And if so, where was the other person? She sat up and stretched, feeling old suddenly. She looked at Corso's face, seeing the deep purple and red bruising down one side of his face, and felt guilty. If she'd been with him, he would at least have been cared for sooner. She leaned over and gently kissed his unbruised cheek, and he opened his good eye. "Darlin', don't be sad," he whispered. She sent him a small smile and gave him more ice chips.

"When you can sit up without being dizzy, I'm taking you home," she told him. When he'd swallowed, he grinned at her.

"Well, I kinda like the sound of that," he said, and she laughed softly.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked him, not wanting to push but needing to put some context with what she was thinking. He was quiet for a minute, and she thought he'd gone back under, when he spoke.

"I really don't. The last thing I remember is thinking that I needed to hurry, since it was getting dusk." He reached for her hand. "I know there's more, but I just can't pull it up."

"Don't push. It'll come to you." His hand was warm and he put hers over his heart, his hand on top. "I'm right here, sugar. Wild ronto couldn't make me leave."

"You need to, though," he said, his voice becoming more faint with the effort. She put her head on his shoulder, and felt him sleep, and her own eyes grew heavy.

Tora quietly worked her way out of the lower level, her eyes wet with tears. Koth was going to make it, wasn't he? She went to her bunk and lay there, curled up in a ball. They'd had plans, so many plans. Why did he have to go run off, she wondered, but she knew the answer to that. If she hadn't been so stupid and gotten pregnant, he'd still be here, with me, she thought, and that brought more tears. Eventually, the stress of the day and her emotions were too much, and she slept, a protective hand over her middle.

Corso dreamed. Of being with his wife, of his sons, and of the speeder ride he and Miriah had taken. They were supposed to have dinner with Aric and Maura, he remembered. Now I'm hungry. The thought of food didn't sit well with his bruised brain, and he turned his thoughts elsewhere. I saw something as I got off the speeder, but what was it? He mulled it over but when sleep took him again he was no closer to figuring out what it was he saw.


	19. Chapter 19

Aric disconnected the holo call, confused. Theron Shan wanted to talk to him and Maura, and seemed excited. He wasn't sure why, but he felt apprehensive. He walked over to tell Maura, only to see her talking to Miriah. They were giggling together, and Aric could see that they'd gotten Corso home. That's good, he thought. After four days, I'm sure Mir needs the rest as much as Corso needed to be settled. While the women chatted, he let his mind wander. What could Theron want with him and his wife? How was Corso really feeling, because he knew the man wouldn't worry Miriah if he could help it. He stretched out on the sofa, putting his hands behind his head. He'd just reached for the holo remote when Maura ended her call and lay down beside him. He pulled her close, the holo forgotten, and Maura's arms went around his neck. "What did Theron want," she asked, and it took him a moment to remember.

"Wants to talk to us in the morning," he said, his hands in her auburn hair. "How's Corso feeling?"

"Still dizzy and headachy, but able to keep food down at least," she said, rubbing the edge of his softly furred ear between her fingers. He growled low in his throat and nuzzled his wife, forgetting about the call and pretty much everything else.

Corso watched as Miriah talked to her sister. She seems less anxious, he thought, and was glad. She'd spent every minute with him in the medbay, even doing meetings out in the hallway. He knew she was tired, but at least they were in their apartment, and this bed was light years better than the medbay cot. And, he thought, in this bed, we can actually snuggle. He saw when she was done with the call, and watched her stretch her arms over her head, moving her head side to side, working out the kinks of sleeping half sitting up for the past four days. When she turned, she saw him staring, and grinned. "Ready for some soup?" she asked.

"Ready for you to come over here and let me hold you," he told her, and she sauntered up the three steps to where the bed was. She sat and pulled off her boots, and before she could do anything else, he'd pulled her to him. When they were touching all the way down both their bodies, he relaxed. He'd missed holding her, having her body mold to his. She blinked up at him, her silver eyes showing the strain of the past few days. "Relax, darlin'. I'm going to be just fine, and you're more tired than I am."

Miriah yawned. "I am a little tired," she said, and put her head in the crook of his shoulder. Before he could say anything else, she was asleep. Good, he thought, and closed his own eyes. He really wanted more, itched to have her naked and wanting him, but the dizziness and pain wouldn't leave him, and he didn't want to worry her more than she had been. This is enough, he thought, for now, and gently squeezed her to him, trying to rest.

Aric woke early, the meeting with Theron on his mind. He made caffa and padded quietly to the shower, letting Maura rest, but grinning to himself as he passed the rumpled bed. Last night was epic, he thought. He was humming quietly when she joined him in the shower, her hands around his waist. He turned to her, taking her in his arms. "I'd love to just take you back to bed, beautiful, but Theron wanted to talk to us, remember?" He saw when she did, and her face fell. "Not to worry, we can come back here after," he told her, and grinned, then kissed her, his passion for her evident. When they were dressed and Aric had another cup of caffa in his hand, they made their way to the secured area of the base.

Theron looked up when he heard the elevator. "Good to see you both. I need your help with something." When they both nodded, he continued. "I sent some info to a contact in the Republic recently, and it made a convincing invitation to someone in the Special Forces."

Maura quirked an eyebrow, "Anyone interesting?"

Theron didn't meet their eyes, and instead turned to the large map. "The current Havoc Squad." Aric looked at his wife and shrugged. They weren't even sure who was the leader there anymore.

"Not sure why you need us," Aric said, watching the agent closely.

"Well, Havoc essentially went rogue and is now conducting an operation on Zakuul. That could be considered treason, and if it gets out that I gave them the info, well, then I won't have many friends in the Republic." He turned to them. "I could ask Miriah, but..."

"No,"Aric stated quickly. "They have enough to worry about, and I know Corso would go crazy with her on Zakuul without him."

Maura nodded. "Yeah, we'll go down." She turned to her husband. "Let's visit with them for a few minutes, then gear up." Aric agreed, and they headed toward the small apartment.

Miriah had woken in the middle of the night and changed into sleeping clothes. Corso hadn't moved much, but when she'd returned to their bed, he'd reached for her again, and she'd kissed his forehead. It was good to have him back here, she thought. By morning, she felt rested, and he was still sleeping. She showered and dressed, moving to the sofa to do a little work. When the bell rang, she hurried to open it. "Hey, guys," she said, ushering them inside. "Caffa is hot, I thought Cor might want some, but he's still sleeping." Her voice was hushed, but she was glad to see them.

Aric briefed her on their mission, and saw her nod. "I can't think of anyone better to recruit Havoc to the Alliance," she said. "I'd go with you, but…"

"No," Maura said. "Get Corso better, that's the main job for you right now. He'll relapse if you go, and I won't let that happen." Miriah smiled at her sister, they both knew where she needed to be, and Miriah was thankful to have them both take her place on this one.

"You guys be careful," Miriah told them. "Let me know when you're on the way back." They promised to stay in touch, and when she'd closed the door behind them, she saw Corso trying to sit up and rushed to help him. "Easy, sugar," she told him, steadying him as he put his hands on his head. "Pain med?" she asked, seeing his distress.

"No, no more of that stuff," he said. "I just need a minute." She stood beside him, and saw when the pain receded enough for him to stand. She walked beside him, making sure he wasn't dizzy, and sat him in their shower. She undressed to be with him, unwilling to risk another fall, and turned the water on. Corso closed his eyes as the water soothed him, and she washed him, knowing he was still suffering. When she turned the water off, she opened the door to reach for the towels she'd put there, but he reached for her. "Just want to hold you, darlin', and thank you, for all you do for me, all the time."

"Shh," she told him, running fingers through his wet hair. "Let's get you back to bed, and get a little food into you." He held her still, leaning his head on her middle, for a few seconds more, then slowly stood. She helped him dress and got him propped up in bed, and went to get a little toast and caffa. When she got back to the bedside, he was asleep again. She sighed and let him rest, but went to call Mags. Magdalane agreed to stop by, and Miriah again sat to work.

Maura and Aric had loaded their gear quickly aboard the small shuttle and settled in. "Not much room in this," Aric said, his thoughts on their promise of later they'd made that morning. Maura slapped his arm playfully.

"We'll be home soon," she told him with a grin. They hit the hyperspace engines and got comfortable for the ride. "Did Theron say who was the CO now?"

"He didn't but I asked around. Colonel Solasta Dinn, daughter of Commander Sandoval Dinn, remember him?"

Maura thought for a moment. "Yeah, and I think I might remember her. She was very young, a child really, when I saw her last. It was when I was expecting the twins. Cathar, tall, good soldier, she had just finished boot and came through the offices when I was on desk duty." They were silent for a few minutes. "Havoc could really make a difference with the Alliance. How difficult do you think it will be to convince her of that?"

"Well, they've already left the Republic military by coming to Zakuul, so I think they're already on board with the our purpose. Maybe not too difficult," Aric replied. They flew on, Maura drifting in and out of sleep in the contented silence.

Magdalane entered Miriah's apartment and hugged her little sister. "So, he's not showing improvement or he's getting worse?"

"I think he's worse. Yesterday he wasn't in much pain, today, he can't sit up without pain. I just think it can't hurt to check him out," Miriah said, her voice showing the strain of her husband's recovery.

Mags approached the bed where Corso still slept, and put her hand on his shoulder. She had to shake him awake, and he blinked at her, momentarily confused. His facial bruising was less, and the wound itself gone, but Mags could sense some ongoing problems. "Corso, I'm going to force scan you again, and if I find anything, work on it. Do you want something for pain before I do?"

Corso shook his head slightly, and winced in pain. He closed his eyes and held out his hand for Miriah, who immediately took it, climbing onto the bed beside him. Magdalane put her hands on either side of his head and her aura flared and grew bright. Hmm, she thought, a little more bleeding in here, and some swelling. She worked for almost an hour, fixing minute vessels and removing small clots. When the light receded, and she could see his face, he looked more relaxed. Miriah gently took her hand from his and joined Mags in their small kitchen. "What did you see," she asked as she took lunch from their cooler.

"A little more damage that was hidden before. I fixed it." Mags drained a glass of water and refilled it, downing half before speaking again. "If you weren't so vigilant, Mir, some of the clots I removed would have eventually killed him." Miriah gasped, and turned to her sister, hugging her hard.

"Thank you, Mags. So much!" Magdalane blushed and helped Miriah take the food to the sofa where they sat, quietly chatting.

Corso opened his eyes hours later, and could feel that something had changed. He could blink without pain, and when he moved, he didn't feel like throwing up. He sat up and saw that Miriah was talking to Lana and Theron, but she rushed to him. "How are you feeling, sugar?" she asked, but she could see that his eyes were clear and he wasn't dizzy.

"Better," he said, his voice rough. "Hungry." She smiled at that, and turned to her friends.

"We'll continue this in about an hour, okay?" They nodded and Theron approached Corso.

"Hope you're feeling better soon, Corso. I feel terrible that I didn't go with you," the agent said.

"No worries, I'll be back to normal soon." Corso gave him a weak smile, and turned to Miriah, who'd brought a tray with food. She put it on the bed, and walked Theron and Lana out before joining him. He'd dove into the food, which was light and chosen to not cause nausea. "This is great, darlin'. I don't feel sick at all, for the first time since this all started." She kissed his cheek, sitting on the edge of the bed. He finished everything she'd brought for him, and sat back, sipping the juice. "Mags was here, or did I dream that?"

Miriah nodded. "She was here. There was a little more damage that she didn't see before, and she fixed it. That's why you feel better," she told him.

"I'll thank her when I see her again," he said, and pulled her to him. "I can thank you now." He kissed her, and when she would pull away, he drew her deeper. He's back, she thought, and felt relief flood through her.

Aric and Maura landed without incident, and they pulled their gear from the hold. "Dinn's an assault specialist, and even though she's expecting us, we need to keep our eyes open." Maura nodded, and they set off to the meeting point.


	20. Chapter 20

"I have an antimaterial rifle trained on you, so don't make any sudden moves!" Maura and Aric heard the voice command them, and looked at each other. Aric already had his sniper rifle in his hands, and waved it in the direction of the voice.

"Easy, there," Maura said. "You knew we were coming, right?" They both stopped walking when the orange furred Cathar stood.

"At ease, Havoc," she commanded, and they saw the squad gather around their leader. "You're..."

"Maura Jorgan," she introduced herself, "and my husband and former XO, Aric Jorgan. You must be Colonel Dinn."

"You were the leader of Havoc, Major. You destroyed the superweapon..."

"That was a long time ago, Dinn. Now, I'm just fighting to return our galaxy to it's proper place." Maura saw the soldier nod, and Aric brushed her arm lightly, getting her attention.

"Our landing didn't go unnoticed," he growled, bringing his rifle up to sight on a probe darting overhead. One shot, and it crashed to the swamp floor.

"Incoming!" Colonel Dinn announced, and they all drew their weapons. When the skytroopers and their walkers were scrap metal, Solasta called her squad around her. "Meet the new Havoc," she said, and introduced them. They all saluted as their name was called, and Maura bit back a grin.

"The rest of you, go back to camp. Major Jorgan, if you would please go with them. The colonel and I will scout out a vantage point." Solasta started off, and Aric held Maura back.

"I'm not sure about this, Maura," he told her, his mouth on her ear. "I don't think we should be separated like this. I don't like it."

Maura squeezed him against her. "It'll be fine," she told him. "I'll see you soon." He kissed her before letting her go, but she could see from his face that he was displeased. She turned to Solasta Dinn, and caught up to the soldier in a few strides. They traveled quietly, dispatching wildlife along the way.

When they'd reached what seemed to be a good spot, Solasta stopped and dropped into a sniper stance. "These people, the ones out here? They have no idea what Arcann is capable of. The Republic isn't what it was when you left it, either. Saresh is behind this whole move to manipulate everything and everyone."

"How so?" Maura asked.

"She and her 'committee' designate targets that bring them profit and ignore the fact that they're leaders of nothing. We just couldn't take it anymore, so we decided to bring the fight to the source." She looked through the scope of the large rifle. "We've got droids," she said.

"Cover me," Maura told her, and pulled her assault cannon off her shoulder, the whine of it's power up sequence releasing adrenaline into her bloodstream. She fired off a volley, then leapt down to finish the group. Solasta joined her and strode over to one of the refugees, and held out her hand.

Once they'd convinced the exiles that they would protect them, they set out to clear a path for them to the camp. Solasta picked up her discussion from before. "These people, they have no idea that their lives are being controlled. The exiles, here, have their eyes open, at least." Maura nodded, she'd seen what Solasta was talking about in the Old World section of the planet. "Is Arcann really invincible? Have you met him?"

"My sister has, and she says that he's almost as invincible as he thinks he is," Maura answered.

"Your sister?"

"Miriah Chantalle Riggs, the Commander of the Alliance," Maura calmly stated, and Solasta stopped walking to stare at the other woman. "What? She's just my little sister, but she's also the Outlander that Arcann is hunting."

"She killed Valkorion, she can kill Arcann," Solasta stated softly, and then seemed to gather herself. "Let's get these exiles back to camp. I'm sure your XO will be waiting." They moved forward, clearing a path for the others, and after an hour, stopped to let them rest. Solasta held a canteen out to Maura, who took it, grateful for the respite. "Tell me what the Alliance is about," she asked.

"Well," Maura started, "for the past couple of months, since the Battle of Asylum, we've been gathering people and resources. Jedi and Sith, all working together. Imperial scientists and Republic military, sharing space."

"I heard about that battle, that was one of the reasons we decided to ignore our orders to disband and come here in the first place," Solasta murmured. After catching their breath, they started forward again, and soon they could see smoke from the camp's fires ahead.

Aric met them at the edge of the camp, and took the cannon from Maura's tired and stiff shoulders. "Looks like you had an adventure," he said softly, raising an eyebrow at his wife. She gave him a weak smile and turned to enter the camp. Aric understood, she'd talk about it later, but now, she wanted to press any advantage she could. The refugees had pooled the food they'd had on them, and offered it to all. Aric steered his wife to the edge of the group, and they sat by a small fire. Solasta joined them.

"The story is different in the Republic. Saresh's minions tell the media that the Outlander is psychotic, that she only wants to kill. I first heard about the Alliance when I was on Hoth. There was a Transdosian there who was being recruited."

Maura nodded. "That was Qyzen Fess. He'd been with my other sister's crew for many years, and was still loyal to her."

Solasta continued. "He was the one that opened my eyes, made me see that we were being lied to, manipulated." She rose and paced, the anger radiating off her in waves. "I know that I've gone rogue, that I've started something here, but there has to be something more that living as a puppet to Arcann."

One of her soliders approached. "Sir, Everyone is here. I've gotten everyone fed, but supplies may be stretched pretty thin with this many people."

"Just get everyone settled for the night, we'll resume the mission tomorrow," Solasta told her. The lieutenant tured to the other solders gathered around.

"You heard it. Police this camp and tuck in!" she shouted, and the others scrambled to obey. Aric and Maura were shown to a small tent, and took out their sleep systems from their packs. When they were settled, Aric turned to his wife.

"She reminds me of you," Aric said softly. "Strong, smart, and a little too big for her britches sometimes." He grinned, and she laughed softly.

"I think they'll join us," she told him, putting her head on his shoulder. She was feeling her long trek through the swamp.

"I was able to contact Theron, he'll be down here in the morning," he told her, but she only hummed. In a few seconds, she was asleep, and he brushed her hair out of her face before kissing her forehead. Sleep eluded him as he thought back over the events of the day. Would we have been the same, had it been someone other than Miriah who had killed Valkorion, he wondered. These solders are so young, yet they see the deception being perpetrated on our galaxy. He felt Maura snuggle closer, and knew he'd do whatever was necessary to see his old squad had what they needed, a reason to fight.

Morning brought questions and Theron. They met in what was being used as the command post, and Theron reassured them that Corso was doing better before launching into the reason Havoc was on Zakuul. "I have been given coordinates for a communications relay. If we can get into that relay and plant this spike, we will have real time updates on what Arcann is doing and when he deploys the Eternal Fleet."

Aric whistled low. "That's a high value target, Theron. Why do they need us?"

"It would take months for us to eventually get access to plant the spike," Solasta explained. "With a proper diversion, and your help, we can get in and get out with minimal casualties." Theron nodded.

"What do you think, Theron? Is this doable?" Maura asked.

"We don't have the resources to attack Arcann head on, but we could provide an adequate diversion," he said. "I think we need to do this."

Maura took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Contact Miriah. I want her okay before we commit to this." Aric agreed, and Theron took out his datapad, typing quickly. Maura turned to Aric. "Are we really doing this?"

Aric slipped his hand around Maura's waist. "We can do this, hon. We've done these things many times before."

"Yeah, quite a few years ago," she quipped, but he squeezed her.

"Trust me, hon, you're still the same soldier you've always been. You can do this." They waited, chatting, for Miriah's return message. When the datapad dinged, Theron grinned.

"We have a go, Colonel. By the time you get to the area and get set up, I'll have a diversion ready," Theron told them.

Miriah stared at her datapad. "Feel like a little trip?" she asked Corso, who looked at her with a slight frown. When she explained what was needed, he nodded.

" _Dreamweaver_ is ready to go, and we can use the turrets. I'll get Mags and Felix, Devin and Mia. Colin and Ian." He chuckled. "Will be nice to do flybys again." Miriah saw his face, and was relieved he was feeling so much better. Miriah sent the info to Lana, knowing the Sith would be in the air as well. They hurried to gather gear, and made their way out to the hangar. She'd sent a message to Hylo, and saw the smuggler boarding her own ship. When Hylo caught her eye, she nodded at the younger woman, and received a responding nod. They were in the atmosphere in record time, zooming to Zakuul.

Maura, Aric and Solasta made their way to the relay, their discussion minimal. When they landed, Solasta skillfully scaled the rock wall that separated them from the platform, and pulled her rifle down to look through the scope. "Just a few knights, otherwise just what you'd expect," she said, and they nodded at her. They settled in to wait for the diversion, knowing the Alliance forces would be there. Aric passed around a bag of cookies that he'd found in his pack, and they munched, their years of military training allowing them to be patient and wait.

After an hour, Aric's datapad chimed. "Miriah and the others are about forty-five minutes out. Let's move, take out some of the patrols."

"Roger that," Solasta confirmed. They took out several pairs of skytroopers around the perimeter, and then waited again.

Corso was sitting in the copilot's seat as they skimmed down into the Zakuulan swamp. "Should be getting visual in about four minutes," he told Miriah, who was guiding her ship ever lower. "Hey, Mir? Should I be able to count the leaves on these trees like this?"

Miriah laughed, and urged the freighter faster. Corso felt the engines respond to her touch, and grinned to see his wife so happy, flying her ship. "Gunners ready?" she asked over the ship's intercom, and got a "ready" from each turret. Devin was forward, Ian rear. Felix left, and Mags right. Mia sat behind Corso, excited to be included in the mission. Miriah reached to her relay and switched channels. "Hylo, Lana, are we a go?"

"Absolutely, Commander," came Hylo's reply.

"I'm always ready," Lana said, and Miriah almost laughed again.

"Let them know we're about forty seconds out," Miriah told Corso, and he nodded.

Aric looked at his datapad. "Get ready to rock," he said, and pointed ahead. "I'll stay here to cover any strays. You should have a clear shot once the distraction starts." Maura started to walk away, but Aric pulled her back, soundly kissing her. "You be safe out there," he told her. She nodded, and kissed his nose before joining Solasta.


	21. Chapter 21

Solasta waited for Maura to catch up to her, and they walked a few paces in silence. "He loves you," she finally said, and Maura blushed.

"We've been together a long time," Maura replied softly, a sweet smile on her face. "We fought together in Havoc, then started our own business, doing planning for the military. By the time our kids were grown, the world was a very different place." Memories passed through her mind's eye quickly.

"I've missed that, having someone," Solasta said. "When my parents died, I got a friend of Dad's to help me enlist, and since then, I've only ever been a soldier." They were nearing the relay, and stopped to watch as the _Dreamweaver_ flew low over them. Maura laughed when she saw Ian waving from the rear turret.

"That's Miriah," she said, pointing up.

"You mean her ship?" Solasta asked.

"No, her. She's flying it, no one else would be that crazy," Maura laughed. Solasta looked at her with a frown.

"She would really be down here? Fighting?"

"She wouldn't be anywhere else. Miriah is a fighter, she spent five years in carbonite, only to come back stronger, smarter. She says Arcann owes her five years of her life, and she wants it back." They saw skytroopers fall under the ship's guns, and moved forward, their conversation ended with the chatter of cannon fire. They saw the sentry knights hop on speeders and leave, and moved forward, taking out small groups as they went. When they reached the relay, Maura saw the force field shimmer. "Aric," she called over the comm. "We have a force field. Can you see any power source?"

"Looking," he replied, then, "See the yellow conduit? Follow it around to the two switches on the top, then come back underneath the platform for the third."

"Thanks, hon," she told him, and with a nod, she and Solasta set out to clear the knights remaining on the station. Once they'd hopped down to the lower power conduit, Maura saw Solasta look around them, taking in the marsh and water.

"I always thought this would be enough, that I'd be a soldier until I retired or died, and that would be sufficient," the Cathar said. "Now, I'm not so sure about that anymore. I'm not sure about anything."

Maura stopped and turned to Solasta. "You have choices, Solasta. The Alliance needs your skill set, and I think you need us, too." They instinctively ducked as they heard the freighter in a low flyby over the platform, and Maura shook her head, biting back a laugh. Miriah is having too much fun, she thought.

Once the force field dropped, the women entered the area, and Solasta drove the spike home. Immediately they heard Theron's voice over the comms channel. "Good news is it works. We can see all the communications between the forces and Arcann. Bad news? You have incoming," he said, and they could hear blaster fire in the background.

"Let's get out of here," Solasta said, and Maura turned to leave. Before she could get to the door, there were droids moving in. Both assault cannons boomed, and metal rained over the area, until they could get out of the station.

They reached the center of the platform where they'd come in, and Maura was having trouble hearing. The noise of the cannons in such a confined space had her ears ringing, and she was unaware of Aric's warning of a large war droid heading their way. Solasta saw the sunlight reflect of the shiny dome of the huge machine, and nudged Maura, whose eyes widened when she saw the monstrosity. Solasta used her hands to describe the attack, as she was having trouble hearing, too, and they split up.

Solasta waited until the perfect moment to start her attack, and successfully took out the smaller droids as Maura attacked the large one. She saw Maura take a plasma bolt to her armor, but it seemed to only make her mad, and Solasta let out a sigh of relief before aiming her cannon again. It took several minutes, but they finally downed the war machine, and met in the center of the platform.

Maura realized her hearing loss was fading, and slapped Solasta's armored shoulder. "Damn fine fight," she said with a grin. Before Solasta could reply, they saw more droid coming from the entrancet to the platform as more parachuted down. Maura sighed. "Any last words?" she asked Solasta, sure there was no way out.

"Stow that garbage!" Solasta shouted, and aimed her cannon. Before she could fire, however, they saw multiple grenades roll into the group, and ran for cover. When the platform was clear again, they looked around to find Pashna, the exile's leader, with the group they'd rescued the day before.

"We decided it was time to stand up for ourselves," Pashna said, his voice slightly quivering. Without another word, they all left the platform, and Aric met them at their speeder.

"Sure is good to see you both," he said, taking their weapons and helping them into the speeder. They were silent as they started back to the camp, and when Aric looked around, he saw Maura with her eyes closed, not used to the rigors of combat. He looked at Solasta, who nodded at him.

"The distraction went off without casualties?" she asked, and saw Aric nod.

After they'd reached the camp and gathered, Theron had only good things to say. "It's working, and working well," he said, the excitement apparent in his eyes. "Everything went according to plan, and we can head back. Colonel, please accept our invitation to join us."

Solasta took a moment to think it over. "I believe in your Alliance, it makes more sense than anything else I've seen in a long time. But.." she hesitated, looking around her, "I think I'd be more help here, working with the exiles."

Maura walked to where the career soldier stood. "Are you sure, Solasta? We would keep you busy, training troops and doing missions. We have plenty of room, for all of you, even the exiles." Her voice was low, meant for Solasta only. The Cathar stood very still before slowly nodding.

"They need me more than you do. Make no mistake, I'm with you, we discussed it last night. Havoc belongs to the Alliance." Solasta put her hand on Maura's shoulder. "But we'll work here. I can travel back and forth as needed, for supplies or tactical updates." Maura nodded, and Solasta turned to the exiles. "We need supplies."

"Of course," Aric said. "I've already arranged for some to be air dropped later today." Solasta thanked him. "We can go whenever you're ready, Colonel. I'll make sure you get back." Solasta looked at Aric, saw the sincerity in his eyes, and turned to instruct her XO about the supplies. When she'd finished, she picked up her pack.

"Let's jet," she said, and Maura grinned at her.

Once airborne, they settled in and talked. "Nervous?" Maura asked, seeing Solasta moving restlessly in her seat.

"A little, I guess. I've been wondering since we left Coruscant the last time if I'd be taken into custody, tried for treason," she responded.

Maura snorted. "I can assure you that will not happen. Miriah will probably just hug you." Solasta stared at the woman, and Maura laughed. "She will. This is not the Republic. We operate with few rules other than mutual respect and a common goal. Even the drunken bar fights end with everybody sleeping it off."

Solasta frowned at that. "So everyone really just either gets along or ignores each other and gets the job done?" Maura nodded. "Not even a detention cell?" Maura shook her head. Solasta thought that over, and soon they landed on Odessen. As they climbed out of the shuttle, Solasta stopped Maura with a hand on her arm. "I'd like the opportunity to clean up a little, look more presentable, before I meet the Commander."

Maura smiled at her new friend. "Of course, let me show you where you'll be staying." Aric nodded at them and made his way to the war room while Maura took Solasta to a room over the cantina.

"Present to the secure elevators in one hour. I'll clear you to the command post," she told Solasta, who thanked her.

Miriah had been notified of her sister's return, and hurried from her office to meet her. When she saw Aric, she grinned and hugged him. "Whoa, Spitfire. I figured you'd still be doing barrel rolls over Zakuul," he joked.

"It was a rush, so much fun," she said, and saw Corso approaching them. "I think I scared Corso, though."

"She did," he confirmed, pulling his wife into his arms. "I need a lot of reassurance now, some TLC. You might want to cover your eyes, Aric." He turned her giggling face to his and kissed her, while Aric made choking noises.

Lana observed them, and had to smile. She'd been informed that Colonel Dinn had arrived, and was looking forward to meeting her. She'd also been informed that Theron had returned, and was already anticipating seeing him in her bed later. All in all, she sighed happily, a good day.

Maura joined them, and when they moved into the apartment to chat, told Miriah about the colonel. "She wants to be embedded with the exiles, to help them, train them," she explained.

"Hmm, might be a good thing. Then, when we're ready to cut off the head of the snake, he won't see them coming," Miriah mused. "You like her," she observed.

Maura nodded. "I do," she replied. "She is who I would have been, without Aric. I want to show her that she's not alone, that she had people who care, and will support her." Miriah could see the emotion in her sister's eyes, and hugged her.

"We will," Miriah said. "Is she staying tonight? We could have dinner, all of us."

Maura smiled. "I'll ask her." Her datapad chimed, and Maura looked at it. "She's at the elevators."

"Let's go meet her," Miriah said, and stood. She wore the black tunic she'd become fond of, her eyes ethereal and sparkling silver, and looked every inch the Alliance Commander until she grinned. They left the apartment with Aric and Corso and made their way to the war room, where Solasta was being escorted. Miriah approached the colonel and held out her hand. "Colonel Dinn, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, and when Solasta gripped the outstretched hand, Miriah pulled her close and hugged her. When they parted, Solasta had a smile on her face.

"Maura said you'd do that," she stated. "It's a distinct pleasure to meet you as well." They chatted for a few minutes, and Maura and Aric took her on a tour of the base. They'd agreed to meet for dinner, and Miriah watched them leave, Corso's arm around her. Lana joined them after meeting Dinn.

"She's quite a leader, Theron says. Her squad will be very valuable, even staying on Zakuul gives us an edge. The data coming in from the relay is invaluable." She turned to leave, but Miriah stopped her.

"Colonel Dinn lost her family at an early age. Maura feels strongly that we should be her family. What do you think?" she asked.

"She already is," Lana said. "We all are in this together. It feels like an extended family to me."

"Join us for dinner," Miriah invited. "Show her how this all works." Lana agreed. "Bring Theron, I'm sure he will happy as long as you're there." Lana blushed, but nodded.

By the time they met for dinner, Solasta had a good idea of how the Alliance worked. She was impressed with the advances they'd made, and for reasons she couldn't identify, she felt comfortable with these people. For the first time since Arcann had taken her galaxy hostage, she felt hope. All around her, she saw people working for a common goal, working and living together to further that goal, and realized, finally, that she was home.


	22. Chapter 22

Tora gazed at the motionless man in the kolto tank. She'd spent most of her free time in the medbay since Corso had left, and she was tired. She knew she needed to tell someone what had happened that day, but she just didn't want to talk about it yet. Maybe never. She sighed and fought the nausea threatening to take over. Why, Koth? She sighed again and found her usual place to sit, hoping the change of position would help her keep her breakfast where it should be.

Miriah was back to her full work schedule, but took a few minutes every day to visit the medcenter. She, too, wondered what the whole story was behind Koth's crash, but doubted that the man would ever be able to tell her. She'd noticed Tora there, but the blue haired woman was secretive, and Miriah knew that Tora was afraid of her. Today, when she went into the medbay, Mags was there, along with Calleigh, and Miriah's heart sank. The only reason both of them would be there is if there was a change in Koth's condition, and since she didn't see anyone smiling, she knew critical decisions were being made. She walked up to the pair and stopped. Her sister, and her niece, who had silver eyes like her aunt, simply turned to her without speaking, and she felt the tears gather. "He's not going to get better, is he?" she asked. When Mags slowly shook her head, she sighed, and wiped the one tear that escaped. "What do we need to do?"

"He has no family. No instructions. The best we can do is take him out of the tank, and see if he has enough will to survive to breathe on his own. We could keep him in the tank indefinitely, but it would be cruel." Mags crossed to the blue fluid filled cylinder, and put her hands on it. Her force aura covered the area, and when it faded, she slowly shook her head again. "I'm sorry, Mir. I know he was a friend at some point," she said softly, putting her hand on her youngest sister's shoulder. They saw Tora sneak out, a sob escaping her mouth as she fled. "You realize she's with child?" Mags asked. When Miriah shook her head, Mags added, "I'd bet it's Koth's."

Miriah's eyes flew open at that, but the truth of it settled in her mind. "That would explain a lot of things," she said. "I'll see if she'll talk to Lana." They walked together out of the medbay, their thoughts on different things. Mags wondered if Tora was well, if she'd had any medical treatment. Calleigh wondered how anyone could become pregnant in what was essentially a war zone. Miriah wondered how Tora and a child would fare with Arcann running the galaxy, and vowed again to see his reign end.

Corso had been doing well, but Mags had only cleared him for light duty on half days only. He was fidgety under the restraints, but knew that his sister in law only wanted him to be well. He'd finished his morning and looked for his wife for lunch, but she was in another holoconference, and he went to the apartment instead. He made himself lunch and clicked on the holo, absently watching while he chewed. Full and sleepy, he stretched out on the sofa, and thought about all the times he and Miriah had spent the early afternoons in their swing on the porch on Dantooine. I should get a swing for somewhere here, he thought, and drifted into a light sleep. He dreamed, as he often did, about riding up to the crashed shuttle, and looking around, talking to Aric and Devin. He saw something move, right before Devin had flipped the wreckage over. What was it, he wondered. He tried to think back and capture the image in his mind, but it was no use. He fell further into sleep, and rested.

Miriah and Lana finally had a few moments of peace, and Miriah filled her friend in on the developments in medbay. "Wow," Lana said. "I'd never have figured they'd end up together. I mean, she's about as far from his type as one could be."

Miriah sized up her assistant. "I have to wonder how you know what his type is, Lana. Tall blondes? Or is it the whole Sith thing that he was attracted to?" Lana turned wide eyes to Miriah.

"That's not what I.." she stammered, her face going red. Miriah laughed.

"I'm only teasing you, Lana. I only know what I've seen in the past months, and truthfully I didn't see him being attracted to women. I always thought he had eyes for Corso." They looked up when Theron entered, and filled him in on Koth's condition.

"When are they planning to stress test him?" he asked, looking at his feet. He'd not always agreed with the Zakuulan, but he hated to see him so far gone.

"Probably tomorrow," Miriah said softly. She looked at the couple standing with her. "It's been a long day, let's get some rest and reevaluate in the morning." Lana nodded, and Miriah saw Theron slip his arm around her waist, leading her to the hallway. She decided to get some food and take it to the apartment, and slipped out quickly. When she'd gathered what she wanted, she made her way back into the secure area and through the war room to the apartment, and no one stopped her. It's getting more settled, she thought, and keyed in her code. It was dark, the only light from the holo, and she realized Corso was asleep. That worried her a little, since she was still watching him carefully for any complications from his head injury. She put their food in the small kitchen and crossed back to gently caress his cheek, and was rewarded with his chocolate brown eyes blinking open, his sleepy smile telling her he was still recovering. "I brought food, sugar," she told him, but instead of getting up, he pulled her down in his arms.

"But all I really want is you," he whispered to her as he brought her mouth to his. She melted against him, and let his solid warmth soothe the stress of her day away, his talented hands knead the knots from her neck. When he rose with her in his arms, and took her to their bed, the only protest she had was the amount of clothing he still wore while he'd dispensed with hers.

After a lingering shower, when they were rewarming their dinner, she told him about Koth and the decision that lay ahead. "You know, when I dream about seeing the crash site, I always feel like I'm missing something. Something important. But when I try to focus in on what it is, it just slips away." He bent to kiss the back of her neck, since her hair was piled on her head, and felt her knees go soft. She turned in his arms, but put her hands on his chest, pushing gently.

"Food first, I'm starving," she told him, and saw his eyebrow go up. "Alright, you win. I didn't eat today, there were just too many things to get through." He sighed, and led her to the table, returning to the warmer to take their plates out.

"I'll make you a deal," he told her. "I'll get more rest, do whatever you and Mags tell me until you release me, and you'll eat either breakfast or lunch." She started to protest, but he shushed her with a look. "No compromises, and not just a ration bar or something you eat while you run to the next obligation." Again, she opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her with a lifted finger, and she nodded. They ate in contented silence, unwilling to break the spell of being alone and quiet, no datapads chiming or people calling. Once they'd eaten, they returned to the sofa, snuggled together.

Corso woke with a start, the elusive scrap of dream still ringing in his mind. His sudden movement woke Miriah, and she sat up, putting her hands on his face. "What's wrong, sugar," she asked, her voice hoarse with sleep.

Corso hesitated, and then gave his head a quick shake. "Nothing, darlin'. Let's go get in the bed." Once there, he pulled her close, and felt her relax. He kept replaying the part of the dream he could remember over and over, but still couldn't place what he'd thought he saw.

By the time the alarm blared it's siren song, Corso had exhausted himself trying to search his subconscious. Miriah startled awake, her eyes heavy and her movements slow. She slapped the alarm to silence it, and then threw the device against the wall. Corso studied her, and wasn't sure if she was still tired or just worried about what the day would bring. He made an instant decision. Whatever she was doing today, he would be by her side. With that resolution, he quickly dressed and made breakfast for them. As they ate, he told her his plan, and was rewarded with a grateful smile.

"I'd really like that," she told him, her eyes showing the depth of relief she felt. They walked together to the medbay, and waited for Mags to join them. After a few minutes, Lana and Theron came in, and stood quietly with them. Before anyone spoke, they saw Koth's crew gathering outside the heavy glass walls, and Miriah felt tears threatening. She turned away, and into Corso's arms.

"Shh darlin', I know," he told her, gently rubbing her back. Magdalane came in with several Jedi, and Miriah felt Devin approach them. He didn't hesitate, and threw his arms around them both, radiating love to his parents. When he felt his mother calm, he went to his aunt's side, ready to help her move Koth from the tank.

As the blue liquid drained into the floor, Mags observed the man. His surface wounds had been healed, but the crushing trauma to his chest was his biggest obstacle. He was still on life support, and as he was transferred to an exam bed, she could tell he was not responding to any stimulus, painful or otherwise. She stepped up to bed, and after studying the numbers displayed on the monitor, she took her fist and vigorously rubbed Koth's sternum. She knew, with the injuries he'd suffered, that the pain she'd induced would have been unbearable, yet there was no reaction. She took a deep breath, and nodded at the medic, who broke the seal of the mask and took it off. They waited for his autonomic nervous system to jolt awake and make him breathe, but it was just too damaged. Magdalane looked at Miriah and shook her head.

Miriah stood there and saw, through unshed tears, one of the founding members of the Alliance as he passed out of this world. She said a silent prayer to the force, hoping that it would welcome one more casualty of this war with Arcann, and turned to see his crew, their faces solemn, as they paid their respects to their captain. She took a deep breath and thanked Mags and the others who'd taken care of Koth. When she felt she could contain her emotions, she spoke briefly to his crew. She told them he'd been a great captain, the one who'd realized what they'd had with the Gravestone, who'd figured out how to fly it, and had always believed in the great society of Zakuul. When she grew silent, they quietly dispersed, all but one. Tora stood there, her grief written all over her. Corso's eyes went wide when he realized what he'd seen at the shuttle was the blue of her hair.

Tora approached Miriah, not meeting her eyes. "I have to confess, even if it means my end," she said, sobbing.

"What do you mean, Tora?" Miriah asked, trying to be patient but already tired.

"I was there, it was my fault," she said. Miriah continued to look at the girl, and saw her hands twist nervously.

"I still don't understand," Miriah said. "You weren't in the crash, you weren't injured." She tried to see what the girl held in her hands, but still couldn't get a glimpse.

Tora's nervous motions stopped, and she held her hands up to Miriah. When she opened them, they saw a small hold out blaster in her hands, and when she held it out, her hands shook.

"The crash wasn't my fault, but I followed it to the ground," she said. "And then I shot him."


	23. Chapter 23

Miriah was speechless, but it didn't matter. They waited for the sobbing woman to settle, and it seemed that it might be awhile. Corso caught her eye and pointed to a chair, which Devin saw and retrieved, placing it near Tora. Miriah gently pushed her to sit, and she rocked back and forth. When her sobbing gave way to sniffles, Miriah tried again. "Tora, tell us what happened," she said, her voice low and soothing.

"He didn't want me, or his baby," she said miserably. "It was why he wanted to leave, or at least part of it." Her voice trailed off. "He said that he couldn't possibly have a child that would grow up anywhere other than the great Zakuul. I tried to tell him that world didn't exist any longer." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "He wanted me to abort the baby." At that, Miriah sucked in a breath.

"And I'm guessing he didn't take your feelings into account?" she asked, and saw Tora nod. She looked at Mags, and they took a few steps away from the others. "Her shot didn't kill him, right?"

"No," Mags told her. "The crash trauma was solely responsible. She needs care, some hot food and some real sleep." Miriah nodded, and walked back to where Tora sat. "Tora, you didn't kill him. The crash was just too much. The blaster shot was, at best, a nasty scratch." Tora slowly lifted her head to look at the tiny woman. "Trust me, I might have done the same thing in your situation." Except it would have been a head shot, and I would have made it count, she thought. They saw the girl swallow hard, and put her hands over her face.

"Come, little one," Magdalane told her, putting her arm around Tora's shoulders and urging her to stand, then leading her to an exam bed. "Let's check you out here and get you feeling a little better." Tora looked at her, surprise plain on her face, but she allowed herself to be placed on the bed. The moment she put her weight on the device, the monitors jumped to life. Mags drew a divider between them and the bed holding Koth's body, as the medics moved it out of sight. "Your baby girl is doing well," she said, and they saw a slight smile cross Tora's tear ravaged face. "You haven't been eating well, or sleeping, so we're going to put in an intravenous line for hydration and give you something that will help you rest, okay?" Tora nodded mutely, and Mags set to work, Calleigh by her side.

Miriah walked away then, and joined Corso and Devin. "She's in good hands here, and since she didn't really kill Koth, there's nothing to do." She put her hand on Devin's arm. "You look like you need to talk, son."

Devin smiled at his mother. She always knew his emotions, even though she was not very strong in the force. "I do, but let's go someplace else." Corso nodded and tucked Miriah's hand in his arm, leading her out of the medcenter, all the way outside, and they found a quiet bench to sit. Miriah instantly warmed in the midday sun, and felt the tension of the past few hours drain away. She turned to her son, and raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Well," Devin began, "next week is your wedding anniversary." Miriah turned a loving smile to her husband, who bent to kiss her.

"Twenty-eight years," she confirmed.

"Mia and I want to be married on that day." Devin rushed the words out of his mouth, expecting objections and calls for reason. Instead, Corso hugged his son, and Miriah wiped tears of joy from her cheeks.

"I know Mia's parents are dead, have been for a long time," Miriah said, "but is there any family to invite?" Devin shook his head.

"Mia wants a Jedi ceremony. Do you think Aunt Mags would do it?" he asked. "Maybe modify it a bit to include all force users?"

"I'm sure she'd be delighted," Miriah responded, and immediately her mind went to the closet full of gowns in her house on Dantooine. "Just tell me when and where you want to have it, we'll put it together." She stood, anxious to plan things, but instead, Devin hugged her to him.

"Don't stress about it, Mom. We just want family for the ceremony, and then a party. I have some credits saved.."

"Nonsense, son," Corso said. "We've got it. I'll get a list going and see what we can come up with." Miriah's datapad chimed, and she turned to the secured area of the base.

"Back to work for me, but just wait until I tell Lana!" Miriah strode to the elevator, a bounce in her step. Corso hugged his son again.

"Congratulations, son. Mia is a wonderful girl," he told Devin, and they parted, Devin to talk to Mags, and Corso to find Aric.

Miriah ran into Maura on the way into the war room, and gave her the news. "Awesome!" she cried, and hugged her sister. "This just might be what we all need, a little happy in all this mess." Miriah agreed, and continued to her office. Once there, she got caught up in all the things needing her attention, and didn't immediately see Lana as she breezed into the room.

"We have to get things organized!" Lana was practically vibrating with excitement. "A wedding! Our first wedding here on Odessen, and a Jedi wedding at that! I have so many ideas already!" She was pulling out lists and sending them to Miriah as she was talking, and Miriah only watched her with a look of amusement on her face. When the Sith stopped to take a breath, Miriah spoke.

"Okay, Lana. First, it's going to be a small ceremony with a large party following, and I'm not sure it's truly a Jedi ceremony since Devin is both light and dark sided. He's asking Mags to do the actual binding, so other than organize a party, there's not a whole lot for us to do." Lana seemed to deflate at that, so Miriah added, "But it will be a kick-ass party." Lana looked at her, her eyes shining.

"I want in. I want to be a part, please?"

"Of course, you organize parties better than anyone I have ever known," Miriah laughed, but then she sighed. "I wish I had some of the beautiful dresses that I left behind. I'd like to look special for this, since I missed Logan's wedding."

"We'll find something spectacular," Lana assured her. "Even if I have to make a trip to get it." Miriah thanked her, and they started in on their actual work. After a couple of hours, she stretched and yawned, and Lana stood. "Let's walk to the mess hall, get a hot tea. We can take a break, and then go to the meeting with the doctor." Miriah nodded and followed her out, grateful to have a respite.

Corso had found Aric and given him the news. Aric's smile was huge, he'd always had a soft spot for Devin, and was happy for them. "Well, I guess that means the romantic dinner you were planning for your anniversary is off, then," he said, and Corso nodded.

"I have a ring for her, that I had made when we were still on Dantooine. I'm wondering if I should offer it to Dev for Mia." Aric thought on his words, aware that after Miriah had been frozen in carbonite, her jewelry was locked away, and all she still had was her wedding ring.

"Maybe ask him, he might have other plans. And I know you want Miriah to have the one you chose," he replied. Corso nodded and patted his pocket, where he'd been keeping the ring. They set off to find Devin.

Devin was in the Voss enclave of the base, talking with his aunt. Magdalane had gotten through the tear phase and was now asking what he wanted for the ceremony. "We'd like to have a binding, but maybe include something for all force users. I know the Sith do a fire and ice thing, but I don't think Mia would be comfortable being nude in front of my parents."

Magdalane laughed out loud, and shook her head. "No, no, I don't think that would go over well. Let's do this, you both write vows, I'll do the binding, and it will be very simple. Is that what you both want?"

"I just want her to be mine, forever. I don't care what we do, but yes, that's what we talked about." He stood, and fidgeted for a moment. "I didn't sense any misgivings, but I wonder if doing this on Mom and Dad's anniversary might have interfered with their plans."

Mags put her arm around his shoulders, even if she had to reach up to do so. "I'm sure they're honored, Dev. They would have said something, and you would have felt it, even if they hadn't." She spun him around, and he saw Mia there. "Go, and don't worry. I'll have everything ready." His long stride put him at his beloved's side quickly, and when he stole a soft kiss, she blushed.

"Everything is set," he told her, and she hugged him.

"You are sure?" she asked. She'd had little in her life—little love, little family, little things, since she'd come to the Jedi temple on Tython as a small child. Everything she ever wanted was right here, in front of her, and she was afraid. Afraid it would be taken from her, that she wasn't deserving. He'd tried to calm her fears, reassure her, but sometimes the dark feelings would seep in.

"They're very happy, love. Mom missed Logan's wedding, and she'd excited about it. Aunt Mags will pull it together, you'll see." He kissed the top of her head, and they made their way out for the day. As they crossed the main base, they ran into Corso and Aric. Aric congratulated the couple and Corso pulled Devin to the side, asking about the ring.

"We decided against it, Dad," Devin told him. "We're thinking tattoos instead. That way, we don't have to worry about them getting caught in our lightsaber hilts." Corso thought about that, and agreed.

Tora lay in the hard exam bed, and had to admit to herself that she felt relieved. Even as hard as it was, this bed was by far better than what she'd had for so many years. A daughter, she thought. She rolled onto her side, and waited for the nausea that never came. Calleigh saw her awake, and went over to her. "Tora, would you like to shower? We want to keep you overnight, just to help you get some nutrition to your baby." Tora nodded, and Calleigh motioned to a nearby droid, who helped the blue haired woman up and over to the large refresher. After her shower, when she was wrapped in a hospital gown and tucked back into the bed, she sighed and drifted into dreamless sleep, the first since she'd witness the shuttle crash.

Miriah fell onto the sofa in her apartment, tired and stiff. Corso immediately went to her with a glass of wine, which she took with a grateful smile. "Strange day," she said after a large sip. He murmured his agreement as he slipped off her boots and propped her feet up on the low table, a soft pillow under her heels. This man is so wonderful, she thought, and pulled him up to kiss her.

"A man dead, his baby surviving, and a force user wedding," Corso said. "Just another day on Odessen." Miriah laughed, as he'd hoped, and closed her eyes.

"What do you think about the wedding part?" she asked. She'd seen the different emotions cross her husband's face as they'd talked with Devin that morning.

"Well, I had this romantic dinner planned, with slow dancing and candlelight. I had something made for you before we left Dantooine," he said, pulling the box out of his pocket.

Miriah sat up straight. "Sugar, you didn't," she said, but her eyes sparkled. He opened the box and removed the ring, channel set amethyst stones in a arodium setting, the size so small he couldn't even put it on the tip of his smallest finger. He took her right hand in his and slipped the ring on her third finger, and he saw a tear drip on their joined hands.

"Is it not right? It fits, doesn't it?" he asked, anxiety creeping into his voice.

Miriah took his face in her hands and kissed him, pouring her love into him. When she had to breathe, she smiled at him. "It's nearly as perfect as you are," she whispered to him. He smiled and pulled her up, taking her to bed. I'll show her perfect, he thought, giving her a wolfish grin.

Sarai felt all the emotions of her family, and knew that they were all in various stages of happiness. She also had made peace with her grandson's binding ceremony. She knew that in order for the force users to continue into history, there would have to be marriages and children. How different, she thought, than when poor Felix endured months of questioning. She thought of Satele then, and wondered where she was. She fell asleep dreaming of the rise of the Jedi again, her grandson leading them.


	24. Chapter 24

Miriah and Corso woke to the holo chime, and Corso ran to answer, the sheet wrapped around his waist, letting Miriah find her robe. When he hit the button and saw Logan, he smiled. "Hey, Dad. Good morning! I just wanted to let you know that Elara and I are on Makeb, we're on our way to you." It was then that Corso saw the grim look in his youngest son's eyes.

"What's happened at home, Lo?" he asked softly, glancing around to see where Miriah was.

"Skytroopers. They landed a few days ago, and when we got word, we all packed up and left. They didn't come out to the ranch, and left after two days, but I don't feel safe. I have Michi and her family with us, and we should be on Odessen soon. Can you clear me to land?" he asked, his anxiety obvious now. Miriah joined him, having heard all of this.

"Of course we can! You know how.."

"We're not coming direct, in case this was an attempt to track us, but we are coming. Will be a few days, maybe a week." Logan looked behind him at his very pregnant wife. "Don't want to stay on comms too long, but look for us, okay?" Corso nodded and Miriah blew him a kiss.

"Stay safe, son. See you soon," she told him, just before the connection was cut. She turned to Corso. "Looks like we really will be all together, very soon. And Elara! She looks so great!"

"I'm a little more concerned about Arcann's forces on our home planet," he said. "Rizzo's got the ranch, no worries there." He made his way to the refresher, and stopped to throw the sheet onto the rumpled bed. He thought about taking Miriah with him, but knew she was in the kitchen and let her be.

Miriah cooked and as they ate breakfast, she voiced her concerns. "Michi and Rob and their young one, Logan and Elara and my grandbaby. I'll get with Lana and get them assigned quarters." She saw Corso's mind was far away, and nudged him with her foot. "You okay, sugar?"

"Yeah," he said. "Just worried about them, traveling. And also, worried about home." She took his hand in hers.

"I'm sure they're taking all necessary precautions. Logan is nothing if not meticulous. And home? Home for me is wherever you and the boys are. It's not the first time skytroopers have been on Dantooine. They come, stay for a couple of days, and leave again. Arcann doesn't believe there's enough resources there to want." She stopped talking, and wondered where she got that idea. Corso wondered, too.

"What made you say that, right there? About the resources?" he asked.

"I...really don't know, but it sounds right," she said, thinking that maybe Valkorion had related that to her at one time. Corso let it drop, but it concerned him, and he made a mental note to keep an eye on the situation on Dantooine.

Magdalane had gotten a message from Michi that they were in transit, and breathed a sigh of relief. She'd been worried about them, and she knew her anxiety had interfered with her work. She looked at the ribbon she was weaving, the one she'd use in Devin and Mia's binding, and pulled it apart. The stitches were uneven and poorly tensioned, she thought. Now that my Michi is on the way, I can set my mind at ease and do this properly. She started weaving the ribbon anew, and the small, uniform rows made her smile.

Devin had felt his parent's joy, and wondered if the baby had come early. He made his way to the secured area, his stride purposeful but his heart light. When he'd reached his mother's office, he was surprised that she wasn't there. Instead, he made his way to the apartment, and found them, just finishing breakfast. "Come in, Dev. I'll make you something," his mother told him, and he sat.

"Okay, what's everyone so happy about? What's happened?" he asked, but couldn't stop the smile that stretched his face. Corso told him that Logan was on the way, and he laughed out loud.

"That's great! I need to be able to train my nephew," he said, and Miriah turned to look at him, her eyes wide.

"Train?" she asked, but only got a nod from her son, because his mouth was full of pancakes. She digested that thought, and Corso rubbed her arm.

"You know, I'm wondering," Corso said. "Maybe it's time to sell off the livestock and just keep the property, or lease the pastures. I don't see us going back there to live anytime soon." Miriah sat next to him, a frown on her face.

"But you love it, the ranch, the animals. Why change it?" she asked.

"You said it, just a little bit ago. Home is wherever you are, my darlin'. And the Alliance needs you, so as long as we're together, we're home, right?" Corso pulled her to him, kissing her softly. "I love you," he whispered, and kissed her again. Devin cleared his throat, and his parents laughed.

"Have you thought about your vows yet?" Miriah asked him, and he tapped his temple.

"All done," he said. "Now, I'm heading to the Voss enclave to teach a force awareness class to some of our new padawans." He stood, kissed his mother's cheek, and left, whistling.

Aric and Maura dismissed their students and picked up the spent shells, putting them in a bin for recycling. "I was thinking, remember this time last year?" Maura asked. "Mir was gone, Calypso was so sad, and I thought Corso would waste away. What a difference this anniversary is for them."

Aric murmured his agreement. "It was pretty awful, but you should see the ring he got for her this year," he told her. "This time they have double to celebrate."

"I never thought, when we finally got her back, that so much would have happened. It seems only a few days ago we went on that mission." Maura reached for her mate, and he drew her to him. "I enjoyed our little trip to Zakuul," she told him. "Made me realize how much we have here."

Aric hugged her, relishing the feel of his wife against him. "Never let go, love. I need you here with me, always." They stood there, enjoying being close as the day wound down.

Theron brought food to Lana, who was still in Miriah's office, both of them working on a plan to recruit more into the Alliance. "Hey, ladies," he greeted them. "still working?" As one, they looked up at him.

"What time is it?" Miriah asked, looking at the chrono on the wall. "Yikes! We didn't even get into the wedding stuff."

"I know," Lana sighed, "but we can work on it tomorrow." She started shutting down her datapad and saving her work, and Miriah suppressed a giggle. When Lana went to take her things to her small office, Theron watched her go.

"She's a really special person," Miriah said softly. "I'd hate to see her hurt." Theron whipped his heard around, his eyes big.

"I can assure you, I have absolutely no intention to hurt her, in any way. I'm not the same person I was when we worked together on Rishi." He took a few steps and sat in the nearby chair. "Neither is she."

"None of us are, least of all, me. I get it," Miriah told him. "I just want her to be happy. I don't think she's had a lot of happy in her life." They heard Lana coming back.

"I hear you, and I agree," Theron said, standing when Lana appeared in the doorway. "Goodnight, Commander."

Mia looked up from her group, and saw Devin teaching his class. Just seeing him made her smile, and she thought about next week. She had one dress robe left, and she'd taken it out to inspect it the evening before. It would do, she thought, just a few things to repair. She figured that it didn't really matter what she wore, as long as she could claim Devin as her own. She'd known, from the first time she'd met him, that he was special. Now there was no doubt. He raised his head and met her eyes, and a soft smile stole across his face. She blushed, and turned again to her students, but still felt his emotions.

Magdalane was observing them, and she saw Mia's shy smile. She suspected that there was no dress robe, nothing nearly as fancy as the antique she'd worn when she'd married Felix. When she was done for the day, she detoured to her mother's apartment. Caly was with her father, and Sarai was relaxing. "Come in, sweetie," she told Mags. When Magdalane told her what she wanted to do, Sarai beamed at her. "Of course, that's a lovely gesture," Sarai said, standing. They went into her bedroom, where Sarai retrieved a bolt of fabric. "I'd forgotten we had this, I don't remember why we brought it here, but I'm so glad we did!" They took the shimmering gold fabric to the kitchen table and laid it out.

"She's about your size, Mom, maybe just a little taller," Mags said, and used the force to help her measure and cut. Together, they sewed, and Felix brought food to them. After a short break, they worked, long into the night. Sarai tired and fell asleep on the sofa, but Mags continued to work. Early morning saw the robe, put together and hung. Mags slept on the other end of the sofa, a smile on her face.

Miriah was soaking in her tub, relaxed, when she felt Corso near. She opened her eyes as he sat on the floor near her. He looks sad, she thought, and reached out to him. "What's wrong, sugar? You look down," she said softly. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I was thinking about all the anniversaries we missed while you were away." He never really said what actually happened, she noticed, and saw him when he came back to her. "You'll never understand how thankful I am. I know that to you, it seemed like no time was lost, but darlin'? I missed you more than I can even find words to say. When I think about that time.."

Miriah sat fully up. "I know I can't change it, sugar. But I'm here now, with you, every day." She stood and he wrapped her up, hugging her to him. "Please, don't be sad for what we lost, just cherish what we have now. I love you, so much," she told him, clenching him to her with all her strength. When he put her feet on the floor, she reached up to gently touch his face. "I can't know what you went through, but you'll never be without me again." She saw tears leak from his eyes, and felt her own well up.

When Magdalane woke, she kissed her still sleeping mom on the cheek and took the robe to her apartment. Once there, she searched through her own belongings and found an ornate scarf. She took it to the window so that she could see better, and proceeded to carefully pick the threads apart, taking great care to see that they were intact. By lunch time, she'd succeeded in procuring enough threads to start embroidering the robe, murmuring ancient Jedi words as she went.

Sarai had enlisted Calypso, and together they started to create a veil. Calypso had the patience for the lace work that Miriah had never mastered, and Sarai was very pleased with her work. Caly loved Mia, and she put that love into every inch of the veil. It would take a few more days, Sarai thought, but it will be complete in time. She bent to kiss her granddaughter's head, and was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

Mirah had fallen asleep in her husband's loving arms, but the sleep didn't last long before the nightmares took over. Dreams of returning to their home in Dantooine, only to find that he'd given up and took his own life. Of finding the homestead burned, much like his home on Ord Mantell had been. He felt her, finally, shaking and crying beside him. When he'd asked, she only shook her head, and held on tighter. When the shaking stopped and she was only sniffling, he kissed her tears away and tucked her into his body, worried about how he'd found her. He murmured words of love to her, of forever and beyond, and finally she'd slept. When she woke, she felt drained and tired, and he'd insisted that she at least take the morning to rest. He brought them food, and sat with her, trying to reassure her but seeing the shadows in her silver eyes. When he finally saw her eyes grow heavy, he shifted to lay her head on his shoulder, and she rested.

Corso had notified Lana of the Commander's rough night, and she'd wholeheartedly agreed that Miriah should rest. Instead of their usual work, though, she looked for the perfect dress for her friend. When she found it, she was certain it would be amazing on Miriah, and placed the order. She grinned to herself as she danced to the smuggler hangar, anxious to get someone on the way to Nar Shaddaa.


	25. Chapter 25

It was getting dark, and through slitted eyes she could see the fading sunlight filtering through the trees as she lay on her back. Her ears were still ringing, and she was having muscle spasms from the last huge blast of lightning that Valkorion had directed at her. The one that had knocked her out, and left her unable to move, her head throbbing in time with her heartbeat. Miriah closed her eyes and thought through the past hours.

She'd had nightmares all night long, and Corso had been there for her, holding her and trying to soothe her. She'd gone into her office late, and after a couple of hours of work, had been summoned to the war room. That's when things started to get screwy, she thought. I picked the team for the assault on the GEMINI frequency, and then stopped the mission, because I wanted to think it through one more time. Someone suggested I talk to Valkorion about it, not sure who now, and I walked out of the secure area. Next thing I know, I'm fighting the old man, and he's really trying to kill me, even though he says he's not. She sighed and closed her eyes again. Corso is going to be frantic, she thought.

Corso made his fourth round of the base, his steps coming faster and faster, until he reached the war room again. "Where is she," he asked Theron, but the former agent merely shrugged. Corso threw his hands up and pulled his datapad out for what felt like the millionth time. Nothing, he thought. Where did she go? He walked to each of the divisions in the stronghold, trying to tamp down his worry and not succeeding. When he saw Devin hurrying toward him, he stood still. "Do you know where your mother is?" he asked, trying to keep his face neutral.

Devin furrowed his brow. "No, Dad, I haven't seen her. Why, is there something wrong?"

Corso raked shaking hands through his already disheveled hair. "She was going for a walk to talk to Valkorion, about the upcoming mission. I thought maybe she got sidetracked somewhere, but as of right now, she's been out of pocket for almost four hours." He leaned up against the wall, his heart racing.

Devin saw his distress and tried his best to calm him. "Dad, I'm sure she's fine. I would have felt it if something had happened to her." He saw Corso lift hopeful eyes to his, at the same time reaching out to see if he could feel where his mother was. After a minute, Devin looked unsure, and Corso noticed.

"What do you feel, Dev?"

"Nothing," Devin replied. "Just...nothing. Like she's being shielded somewhere." Corso took a deep breath.

"He couldn't hurt her, could he? I mean, he told her that she was special, that he wanted to keep her alive," he started, and realized his hands felt cold and clammy.

"We'll figure it out," Devin said, and they started back toward the war room.

Miriah stood slowly, holding her head in her hands. For an old guy, he can hit, she thought as she looked around the area. It looked like Odessen, but not a place she'd ever seen here. There was a large backpack near her, and when she opened it, she saw medical supplies. I guess he felt guilty, she mused. She saw a path, and after slinging the pack gingerly on her back, started down it, hoping it would lead her to the base.

Corso and Devin walked out of the secure area and to Sarai's apartment. When the Jedi answered, she immediately knew something was wrong. "Who?" was all she asked, then realized it had to be her youngest. She immediately fell to her knees, and seconds later, rose, confusion on her face. "I can't feel her, at all. It's as if she's been erased in the force," she said, ending on a sob. "Oh, Corso!" He hugged the small woman, trying to comfort her even though he was upset as well. Devin stepped in as well, putting his arms around them both.

"We will find her," he vowed, and simply held on for a few seconds. "Let's not worry Caly just yet." They agreed, and when the men left, Sarai sat heavily.

Aric and Maura were sitting out by the lake, enjoying the sunny, cool day, when Corso and Devin reached them. When questioned, they both shook their heads. "I haven't seen her since yesterday," Maura said. "We've been out here for a couple of hours now, no speeders anywhere near."

Aric stood. "We'll find her, Cor. She can't be far. We'll call up everyone, do a grid search," he said, and helped Maura stand. They raced back to base, their worry growing as daylight waned.

Miriah walked for almost an hour by her estimate. She could see the day ending, and started to worry. There were wild animals and such, and she instinctively patted her blaster, gaining a small measure of comfort at it's familiar grip. She stopped and looked around her, and spotted a light up ahead. Warily, she made her way to it, and found a campground. There were what looked like Jedi artifacts, but some were unfamiliar in design, and when she picked them up, she felt a little zing. It looks like a force user camp, she thought, but I don't sense anyone here. She saw, further down the incline, a camp fire, and started towards it.

Everyone available at the base stood outside the secured entrance, listening to Aric. "We'll start here, fan out. Everyone an arm's length apart. Keep your eyes open for anything, even if it seems insignificant. Let's move, people!" They started walking slowly out from the elevator, their eyes down, their hearts hopeful. Everyone loved the Commander, and knew that Corso was in agony. Aric had made him stay at the base, in case she approached from behind them. Ian had searched her ship, and Magdalane and Felix were searching the cantina.

When it grew too dark to search, Corso sank onto the still warm rock floor, fighting to keep the worry in check. His body was tired, but his mind refused to settle, knowing she was out there, somewhere. Aric saw his friend and sat beside him. "She's not gone, not like before. She has to be here. Flight ops had nothing taking off from the planet," he said softly. "Has Valkorion ever caused a problem like this before?" Corso shook his head, from what he knew, Valkorion only talked, and mostly in roundabout riddles. Aric sighed and rubbed his ears. "Well, there's not a lot we can do right now. C'mon, buddy," he said, standing, holding his hand out for Corso. When they were standing, he led his friend to the mess hall. "I'd bet you haven't eaten today," he said, and got in line. He waved at his wife, who was sitting with the rest of the family.

"How can I when I don't know if she's really okay?" Corso said, his voice full of concern.

"She might need you soon, and you need to be fed and rested," Aric countered, grabbing two trays. Corso merely walked along while Aric piled both trays full. When they sat down, each of the sisters hugged Corso. They tried to take his mind off Miriah's absence, but they knew it was futile.

Miriah stopped as she reached the small clearing where the campfire was. There was a figure across from it, staring at her, and Miriah realized she knew this person. As the woman moved closer to the fire, she appeared to be talking to someone, but Miriah didn't see anyone else. "I was going to offer her stew, don't worry," she said, and then turned. Miriah caught her breath at the sight of Satele Shan.

"Grandmaster! Everyone has been wondering..."

Satele drew closer to the fire. "I am merely a force user, trying to find my way," she said. "Not the person you knew before. I know much about you, however." Miriah stood very still, afraid she was hallucinating. Satele continued. "Devin has grown very powerful, hasn't he? I'm very proud of the man he's become." Satele sat on the log at the edge of the fire, and motioned Miriah to join her.

"He is unique. He is able to use the dark force as easily as the light," she said, her voice hesitating, still not believing she was seeing the real Satele Shan.

"A lesson that we all must learn," she heard Satele murmur. "While you were in carbonite, I led the Republic forces against Zakuul. I failed, over and over again." She poked the fire and when it caught up again, she spooned a rich, thick stew into a chipped bowl and handed it to Miriah. "When everything...fell apart, we came here."

Miriah looked around, trying to see who else might be there. "This isn't a new camp, you've been here for awhile?" she asked.

"When Tython fell, I let the force lead me, gave my will to it. It led us here. We've been here for years, waiting." Satele walked around the fire. "We felt your awakening, and waited. We knew Valkorion was guiding you. When we found you in the clearing, we had a choice. We could lead you here, or end you there." The manner of fact statement caught Miriah off guard, and she stared at the woman.

"You've changed in ways even we don't understand," Satele continued. "For whatever reason, Valkorion has given you power. You were always force sensitive, Miriah. You just refused to learn it. And now, you must. And you have much to learn." She turned to look at Miriah, their eyes meeting. "Follow us. Search the valley, and you will find answers."

Corso paced. He figured he'd paced about a billion kilometers in his life, most of them due to something going on with his beloved. He was making a round of the base one more time, unwilling to just stop because it got dark out. Aric and Felix watched him. "He's going to break one of these days," Felix said. "Just blow. He'll haul Mir off to some remote planet, where no one can hurt her or even look at her." Aric grunted. He knew his friend was beyond comforting, and wished there was something he could do to help. They sat there for the better part of an hour, and jumped up when Corso's datapad chimed.

Corso had seen them, and walked toward them with the datapad in his hand. "It's Logan, they're here!" he told them, and Felix sprinted to get Mags. Aric led him into the war room, and Corso gave his authorization for Logan to land. His attention temporarily diverted, he went to the military hangar to meet his son and the rest of their family, Aric and Maura by his side, Felix and Mags on their way. They hugged and chatted, and finally Devin told Logan that Miriah was temporarily missing.

"Not again!" he exclaimed, and Corso hugged him.

"She'll be back, very soon, I hope," he told his youngest son. "We're not telling Caly yet, maybe tomorrow she'll wander back into base." He wasn't angry, not at Miriah. Valkorion was another matter, however, and Corso itched to punch him.

Miriah wandered around the camp, picking up objects that seemed to call to her. When she could see no more, she took them to Satele, who placed them in a wooden box. "Rest now, Commander. You'll be with your family soon but first you must find answers."

"What did Valkorion mean? That I have to train?" she asked, but Satele only shook her head.

"More will be revealed, but first you must rest." Satele made her way to small tent closest to the fire, but Miriah stayed put.

Corso, I am alright and I love you. I'll do whatever I need to do to get back to you, she thought.

Corso, propped up on the wall, sitting on the floor in the war room, felt a wave of warm air around him. He looked around, trying to figure out what it was, but when he saw nothing, he slumped against the wall again. I have to get her back, he thought. I won't rest until I do.


	26. Chapter 26

Corso spent the next day searching, and the growing worry of the entire base felt like sandpaper on his skin. Devin was glued to his side, and saw that things were deteriorating quickly. By late afternoon, he pushed his father to the apartment, and once inside, to the shower. When Corso emerged, he could see the fatigue radiating off him in waves, and without prompting, Corso slid into the bed, his eyes closing as he settled. "I don't know what it all means," Corso whispered.

"Me either, Dad," Devin replied softly. We need answers, he thought, but was somewhat comforted by his father's even breathing. He's just exhausted, he realized, and after muting the lighting, let himself out. In the hallway, Aric met him.

"He's finally resting?" the tall Cathar asked, and Devin nodded. All of them were tired, but Corso hadn't slept for almost forty eight standard hours. Together, the two crossed the war room. "I'm making Maura sleep tonight, and we'll do this all over tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that, until Mir is home." Devin nodded again, and rubbed his own tired eyes.

"I'm going to try to sleep too," he told his uncle, and they parted, each to their own beds.

Lana was in her office, trying to stay up to date with her normal work and still looking for Miriah. She knew for sure that she'd not been taken off planet, and she was reasonably sure that she was safe, wherever she was. She sighed and rubbed her temples, and didn't immediately see Theron when he walked in. He touched her arm and she jumped, startling them both. "Sweetie, please, let's go get you some food and rest," he told her. She nodded mutely and rose, and when he hugged her, she felt a tear leak out of her eye.

"I just feel responsible," she said, "and I miss her." Theron murmured encouragement to her, and after a few moments, led her to his place.

Miriah felt woozy, but continued to put one foot in front of the other, toward the light she could see ahead. Satele had told her to follow it and she'd be home, but it was getting harder and harder. She was so tired after fighting and building the weapon now sheathed in her holster. She could see the faint light growing closer, though, and kept moving. As she neared, she realized she was entering through the military hangar, and breathed a sigh of relief. There didn't seem to be anyone there, but that would be normal given the hour. She numbly made it to the hallway, and turned to the other hall, to the apartment.

When she entered, the whole place was dark. She shifted the large backpack to the floor and saw her husband in their bed. Good, she thought, maybe I haven't been gone as long as I thought. She took a quick shower and crawled into the bed. Corso instinctively pulled her close, and she sighed. This is where I should be, she thought, and closed her eyes.

Corso felt her, and pulled her into his body, never opening his eyes. His body relaxed, and he fell deeper into sleep, her head on his shoulder. He dreamed of her, of her skin on his, her lips on his, and it made him smile. He ran his hands down her back, then up, and finally into the long ebony hair. This is a great dream, he thought, and shifted her face to kiss her. When his lips met hers, and she responded, his eyes flew open. "Miriah!" he shouted, startling her, and sat up. "Darlin', where have you been? We've been searching for days now!" She opened sleepy eyes, and he realized she was truly there, in his arms, and simply hugged her. She opened her mouth to speak, but he kissed her instead. "Shhh, sweetheart, we'll talk after we rest, okay? I love you," he told her, and she relaxed against him. He stroked her hair, his fingers brushing her face, unable to quite believe she was actually beside him.

"I love you, Corso," she mumbled, and he closed his eyes. As long as she was safe, and here, he could rest. She snuggled closer to him, and he felt her as she drifted to sleep. He opened his eyes then, and drank in the sight of her, seeing the fatigue in the dark smudges under her eyes. Where have you been, he wondered, and are you really alright? He knew his questions would remain unanswered for now, but he was at peace. He kissed her forehead once more, and shifted her into a more comfortable position, his eyes already closing again.

By morning, Corso was rested and happy, Miriah still sleeping. He reached to the nightstand and pulled his datapad to him, sending a message to the others telling them that Miriah was back, but was resting, and that they would let everyone know when they could see her. He slid the datapad back and hugged her to him, pushing his questions aside, content with her presence. She sighed and moved, running her fingers over his torso. He caught her hand in his and kissed her fingertips, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Rest, darlin'. I've got you," he told her, and she smiled before drifting off again. No more of this, he thought. Everyone else needs to back off, and let her do what she knows how to do best. No more suggestions, and if Valkorion has something to say, he can talk to me. He realized he had tensed up, and took deep breaths to relax again. As he did, Miriah pulled herself up to him, taking his face in her hands and kissing him, making him lose his thoughts. She didn't stop until she had to breathe, and even then, she pressed her hands on his cheeks. She didn't have to say anything, he could feel what she wanted, and willingly obliged. She smells like her soap, he thought, as his mouth traced kisses along her throat, feeling as well as hearing her purr.

Miriah felt like herself again, like she did before Valkorion was in her head. He's gone, she remembered him saying. Then she remembered the training that she had to do, and felt the pressure. "Sugar, we need to talk," she told him, suddenly aware that she was naked against him, and his hands were sliding over her skin, sending little sparks of pleasure to her insides. He kissed her again before opening his eyes.

"I was worried, afraid you were gone again. I just want to feel you, darlin'. I know we have things to figure out, but right now? I just want to be inside you, know that you're here, that my world is turning again," he told her, bending to kiss her shoulder. She felt his sincerity and hugged him close, giving in to the sensations of his lips on her body.

Magdalane woke with a start, and jumped to her feet. "She's back! Miriah is back! She's with Corso, right now!" she said, her smile turning to a blush. "Yeah, I unblocked her, hoping I could see where she was, and now.." Felix just grinned at her. "Well, if you can't beat them, join them,"Mags said with a shrug, draping herself across her husband, who laughed before kissing her.

Devin felt his parents as well, and sighed in relief. He knew there would be questions, but he also knew that she was trying to comfort his dad, make him realize he was loved. Mia turned toward him, still sleeping, and he knew he'd be the same if Mia had been missing. He kissed her hair gently and settled back to rest.

Miriah came back to her senses as Corso regained his ability to breathe, both of them happy. She felt herself getting drowsy again, and closed her eyes. Corso turned toward her. "He's gone, isn't he? You feel… different than since you killed his body." Miriah didn't open her eyes, but nodded.

"He said I need to train, to leave what I know behind and learn a different way, if I want to defeat Arcann and remake the galaxy," she murmured softly. "I saw Grandmaster Satele, in this other dimension. She and Darth Marr..." She felt Corso turn fully to her then. "They told me that Devin is the key to training me, since he is familiar with both sides of the force."

"So," he finally said, "you are now force sensitive?" His confusion was evident in his voice.

"I… seem to be… at least, a little," she told him. "For instance, I know that Mags didn't block me, and that she and Felix are enjoying our passion. I know that Mom can feel I'm safe. Devin knows I'm back, but he's sleeping as well. I can feel Lana's force signature, too." She turned and put her head on Corso's shoulder. "I can't really explain it, but I know it. How can that be?"

Corso rubbed her arm gently. "Nothing about any of this is easily explained," he finally said. "I'm just glad you're back. Logan got here late on the first day you were gone."

"That's great! How are they, and the baby?" she asked. When he assured her that all was well, and that they'd been assigned a small cottage out near the lake, she was pleased. "I know I need to get ready, answer everyone's questions, but all I really want to do is stay right here, with you," she said.

"C'mon, my beautiful wife, we can get in the shower together," he told her, standing and pulling her with him. After a long shower, Miriah felt ready to see everyone, but wanted food first. That made Corso realize that she'd truly been tested in her absence, and he raced to the mess hall.

Lana saw Corso running, and wondered what he was doing, but when she saw the huge smile on his face, she felt herself let go of the anxiety she'd been growing for days now. She hurried up to him. "Miriah is back? Really back?" she asked, and when she saw him nod, she spontaneously hugged him. "Oh, Corso, I'm so glad. Did she say where she was?"

"Not really, but she's fine, just tired and hungry, so let me get her fed and we'll gather everyone in the war room," he said, reaching for the bags of food he'd requested.

"Sounds reasonable. In an hour, then?"

"We'll be there," he assured her, and took the food toward the elevator. Before she could turn, Theron was by her side.

"Miriah's back?" he asked. "Good. I was afraid we would need to take Corso to the medcenter." They walked to their usual table, and for the first time in days, Lana felt hungry.

As Miriah explained the past two days, everyone was caught up in her story. When she said she'd seen Satele, Magdalane gasped. Darth Marr's appearance in the force made them realize that Miriah had been given force power, and as she wound down her story, she turned to Devin. "You have to train me, Dev. You are the only one of the Alliance besides Senya who has mastered the neutral force." Devin nodded, his eyes shining, and returned his mother's smile with his own.

Miriah stood, and received more hugs than she'd ever gotten in her life. After taking a few moments with each person in the war room, Lana took her to the overhang and she made a short speech to those gathered. She thanked them all profusely, touched that they would search so hard for her. She told them that she'd been in a deep meditation, and they cheered her return. After giving her thanks to them again, she waved and returned to the small anteroom, where she collapsed onto the soft chair there. Lana was on one side, and Corso knelt in front of her. "Okay, it's time for some rest. You were really put through the wringer out there," he told her. She closed her eyes and related the fight with Valkorion to them, the lightning bursts, the shotgun and blaster rounds, all of the things he said to her during their confrontation. Lana could see Corso getting more and more angry, but she admired his ability to control it. When Miriah finished talking, she opened her eyes.

"I'm free of him, for now. Let's find out what's being served today, I'm still hungry," she said, and Corso helped her stand.

"You are going to rest, darlin'. One of us will bring you whatever you want," he told her, putting his arm around her shoulders. They took her to the apartment, and left her with her sisters and mother there, Calypso at her feet.

Aric accompanied Corso to the mess hall, and though they didn't speak, Aric knew that Corso was angry. Finally, on their way back, Aric spoke. "I know you're upset, but Cor, she's home, safe and without the annoying presence in her head. That's got to be good, right?" Corso looked at his long time friend, and finally nodded. It was good, he thought, and lost the anger he'd been holding on to.

Miriah looked up as Corso brought her a plate full of food, things he knew she liked. When she'd had her fill, she threaded her fingers through his as the others began to leave. When he said goodbye to Aric and Maura, he saw that Miriah was asleep, and lay her down on the sofa, cuddling next to her.

Devin thought about what his mother had said, and realized that she'd been given the means to defeat Arcann, if only she could be trained. She'd given him the weapon that Satele had helped her create, and now he turned it in his hands, feeling the residual force that had been infused into the components. Maybe, he thought. Just maybe. He put the blaster in a drawer of the desk in his room, and turned the key in the lock, knowing they would both be tested, sooner rather than later.


	27. Chapter 27

Devin watched his mother closely as he talked. "The force is always thought of in our galaxy as either light or dark," he explained. "But as I've learned, it really is neither." At her look of surprise, he grinned. "Force is the life from every thing, the essence, the power. It's neither dark or light, it's simply force. What makes it dark or light is how the one who called it, uses it." He stood and took his mother's hands in his. "See?" he asked, and she could feel the tingle where their fingers touched. "Take this force from my hands into yours," he told her, and saw the slight smile as she felt the power dance between her fingers.

"That's really amazing," she whispered. "I never thought about it like that, like current, or light particles." Devin nodded, she understood the principle. He'd been working with her for a few hours a day for several days now, and she was learning quickly. She could already center herself and pull force power through her body, and move small objects. For someone who had never even tried to control it before, she had remarkable force command. "The dark part of the force is very powerful, but is limited. The light part of the force is very powerful, but is so pure that only a few ever know it fully. The neutral force is the most common."

"So how do I know which part I'm using?" she asked, her eyes still watching the waves of power engulfing her small hand.

"How do you feel, holding that?" he asked, and watched her consider it.

"I feel… light, free," she said, and giggled as the wave coursed over her arm. Devin reached out and pulled the wave from her, flicking his wrist and sending it back into the force.

"Now, feel this," he said, and she saw the purple and red around his feet grow, her eyes going wide when she took the wave from his fingers.

"It feels the same," she said, her voice showing her confusion. "It's dark force, it should feel different, shouldn't it?"

Devin smiled. "It is the same. I only pulled force, you saw the purple and red and made an assumption." She laughed, and threw the wave at him.

"I'm beginning to understand, I think," she said. "Let's try some more."

Devin hugged her small frame. "Tomorrow is the wedding, we have the rehearsal in a few hours. Go, relax. You've worked hard this week, and I'm truly impressed at how quickly you've picked it up." Miriah smiled up at her son, and nodded.

"We'll see you at the cantina in a bit," she told him. When she turned, she saw Corso waiting for her, and sent her love to him, seeing the force hit him and his grin.

"Darlin', that was amazing. I still can't believe you can do that," he told her before he bent to kiss her.

"Force use makes me ravenous," she told him, and turned toward the mess hall. Corso laughed, it was good to see her not stressed for a change. He'd been working on the ceremony site this morning, and was ready for lunch as well. The women had planned to meet with Mia this afternoon to fit her robe and veil, and he was happy to have his wife to himself until then.

"So how is everything looking?" she asked him before taking a huge bite of a ronto burger.

"We have the food already started, all the meat that Logan brought with him will be more than enough to feed us all for months. Elara and Sarai have been baking, and yes, making sure that Elara doesn't overdo it. They said you were doing the cake?"

"Yes," she nodded. "It's in the huge cooler, I'll finish the decorations tonight. I'm so excited!" She looked so young in that moment, so like she did that first year they were together, he couldn't help but kiss her. "I'm looking forward to seeing the dress that Lana has for me." He was thinking he'd rather see her out of it, but knew that their time would be after the wedding. She happily ate everything he had gotten her, and it pleased him. She'd been more settled, more herself, this week than she had been in a very long time. Since she was kidnapped and frozen, he thought. He kissed her temple again and took their dishes to the line. As he was walking back to where she sat, now chatting with Lana, he felt very blessed to have her here, now, and always. He wore a grin back to the table, and Lana saw him approach.

"Very well, I'll leave you to your nap. Remember, we have dress fittings..."

"In two hours, yes, I can't wait," Miriah responded, standing. When she looked up at her husband, she could see his mind whirling, and took his hand as they made their way back to the apartment. Once inside, she ran both hands up under his shirt, gaining his attention quickly.

"Darlin', I'm not sure we have enough time to do what you want and still make the dress fittings," he murmured to her as she swayed against him.

"I know, I feel embarrassed that I want you so much, but I do. I have all this, I don't know, energy," she whispered to him, walking her fingertips over his ribs. Corso closed his eyes, enjoying his wife's devotion, letting himself relax under her hands. An hour later, they were both relaxed, and Miriah's eyes were closed, drifting into a light sleep. He looked at her, really looked at her, and saw that she was totally with him, no distractions, no worry, and it made him sigh in contentment. This was his Miriah, the one he'd fallen in love with so many years ago. No stress, no pressure, just her living in this moment. He knew that there was more ahead, and that she would be in danger, again. But for now, she was here, safe, and loved. He let his own eyes close, breathing in rhythm with her.

When the men took Devin to the cantina, the women gathered in Sarai's apartment. Magdalane pulled Mia to her feet, and Calypso brought in the robe. The softly shimmering gold of the robe, the exquisite embroidery, and the love poured into every stitch made them all tear up, and Mia's face showed her shock at such a lovely surprise. "I'm just stunned," she said quietly, and they all hugged her. When the veil was brought in, they praised Calypso and her lace work.

Miriah hugged her daughter. "Such a beautiful piece, sweetie. I had no idea you were so gifted." Calypso blushed, but was proud to have completed the complicated headpiece.

"I wanted Mia to feel beautiful," she said with a slight shrug, hugging her mother back. "Can I help finish the cake?" Miriah nodded, and they took off to decorate.

When all the others had gone, Sarai and Mia remained. They would be together until the ceremony the next day, and Sarai made the young Jedi comfortable. "I can't even tell you all how loved you've made me feel, so welcome in the family," Mia told the older woman.

"Devin chose you a long time ago, at the temple on Tython. He didn't even know it then, but I had seen it, even before I saw you," Sarai told her, gaining her a shocked look. "Now, rest, Mia. Tomorrow is a big day!"

Miriah and Calypso were putting the last of the decorations on the cake when they saw Lana approaching them. "With all the fuss over the wedding robe, you forgot your own gown," she told Miriah, and saw her eyes widen.

"I did, didn't I. Well, then, lets see what miracle you've brought," Miriah grinned. When the deep rose gown tumbled from the garment bag, the grin disappeared and was replaced by a look of awe. "Lana, you've outdone yourself this time. This is perfect," she breathed, gently touching the beading.

"I told you, I'd find the perfect dress," Lana said smugly. Miriah hugged her friend as Calypso clapped. When Miriah tried the dress on, they were all a little stunned.

"Dad is gonna love that," Caly said, and Lana agreed. Miriah looked at her reflection in the polished surface of the large oven, and ran her hands over her slender figure.

"I really just figured on wearing a uniform. I've been doing nothing but training for the past week, and had put off thinking about the dress," she finally said. "Lana, I owe you, I can't even tell you how much I appreciate you, and this." Lana dashed the joyful tears from her cheeks.

"We can't have the mother of the groom in a uniform," Lana said playfully. "I have someone coming to the apartment an hour before the ceremony to help all of you with hair and such."

"You'll be there too, right?" Miriah asked. Lana blushed but nodded, she'd been looking forward to the feminine bonding ritual, and had a killer dress of her own to wear. When they parted, everyone was in good spirits, looking forward to the next day.

Devin slept on the couch in the apartment, and woke to his dad cooking breakfast. He lifted his head to see his parents in each others arms, and heard his mother's words. "Happy anniversary, sugar. Here's to many more," she said, and they clinked their juice glasses to giggles before his dad kissed her. That's what I want, he thought. That's what it's supposed to be. He lay back down and sighed, thankful for his family and their closeness.

Corso's breath caught in his chest, and he could only stare. Miriah was gliding toward him, the dark pink of the gown she wore a perfect contrast to her fair skin and dark hair, which cascaded in curls over one shoulder. The tiny beads on the gown shimmered under the candlelight, and he was mesmerized. When she reached him, and he took her arm, warmth radiated through him at her touch. She smiled up at him, and he cleared his throat. "You look so beautiful," he whispered to her, and she squeezed his forearm as he bent to kiss her head.

"Let's go get these young ones married, sugar. We'll celebrate later," she winked at him.

Devin stood in his black robes, his only color the white of his shirt, waiting for his bride at the middle of the path. The entire base had pitched in, and the arbor they'd built towered over the center where Magdalane stood, the native flowers lending their abundant color and scent to the occasion. Mia took halting steps to him, the robe reflecting the late day's sun, making her appear luminous. The binding ribbon was perfect, Magdalane's words joined them, and the attendees were moved. Force power sparkled over the large group, and Miriah could feel it's tingle over her arms, making her tighten her hold on Corso. He patted her hand with his, unable to take his eyes from his son and new daughter in law.

Logan and Elara stood with them as Devin presented his bride to his family, receiving hugs and kisses from them all. Devin placed his hand lightly over Elara's expanded middle. "This one, he will be here soon, Elara. We will be there for him, always." She nodded at him with a smile, he'd already discussed his nephew's force situation with her, and she was ready. Logan hugged his brother, and Corso was next.

"Proud of you both, son," he told him, patting his back. Corso was feeling the force waves everywhere, and they were overwhelming him. When he turned to Miriah, he saw the light from her flare and cover both Mia and Devin. Devin's eyes went wide.

"Mom, are you consciously doing that?" he asked, and when she nodded, he grinned and hugged her, her feet leaving the ground. "Amazing, Mom. You always surprise me."

"I don't really understand it, but I know now that I can call it," she told him, and turned to Mia to hug her. As they made their way to the mess hall for the reception, Corso pulled Miriah aside.

"What's going on, darlin'? There's this energy, this incredible sexual energy, eveywhere," he told her, bringing her hand to his lips.

Miriah's eyes danced as she looked into his. "It's the force, sugar. It's everywhere on this planet, and we're all calling it to us. I felt it at Mags' wedding, but nothing like it is here." She snuggled into him. "We'll explore it more, later." He blushed, but could feel the surge of force, and let it carry him into the hall.

Theron saw Lana and moved toward her, the icy blue of her gown mirroring her eyes almost perfectly. He'd been with her at the ceremony, but as usual, she was off as soon as the words were spoken, seeing to details. She seemed to be in her element, though, he thought. Maybe, one day, we can do this, he mused, and immediately felt his heart stutter. She caught his eye, and he attempted a smile, but she'd already felt the direction his thoughts had gone. She knew that there was more for them, but she was patient. She walked to him, seeing his pupils dilate as she neared. "We can sit over there," she pointed out, and he took her arm. He knew it was temporary, this freedom from the everyday worries, but he intended to enjoy it.


	28. Chapter 28

Corso watched as Miriah ran through a combat simulation. She was always great to watch, but now, using the force to aid herself, she was truly remarkable. Devin has had his hands full, trying to teach his mother, but he's done it, he thought. She never had the constant glow around her that Mags and Devin had, but she sparkled with it. She'd been more rested and happy than she'd been since the carbonite in these past two weeks, and he was thankful. When she stopped to reload the plasma pack in the fancy blaster she'd put together with Satele and Marr, he stepped toward her. She went up on her toes to kiss him, beaming. "Hey, sugar," she said with a smile. "I think I've gotten the hang of this." He laughed and swung her around.

"I believe you have, at that." He saw her put the blaster in her holster, and take his arm.

"I also think I am hungry again," she said, and they walked toward lunch. He watched her carefully as they made their way across the open part of the base, but could see nothing wrong with her. When they'd been walking a minute, she gave him a curious grin. "What's wrong? Do I have something out of place?" she asked as she patted her hair and straightened her tunic.

"No, not at all," he reassured her. "I just can't ever remember you being so hungry, or sleeping so well, as you have since your walk in the Odessen wilds, and I can't help but wonder if there's something I'm just not seeing." They walked in silence for a minute, before Miriah responded.

"I don't have this heavy feeling, like I'm letting everyone down, most of all Valkorion," she finally said, and Corso stopped her. "I feel hopeful. Not for the first time since this started, but I feel like we've, I've, figured something out that will help me defeat Arcann." She stood blinking in the bright sunlight. "Ever since Asylum, I've felt that I must have let you down, not just you, everyone. I wasn't able to just kill the bastard right there in the Spire." She shielded her eyes with her hand. "I wasn't ready, wasn't prepared. And he won." She turned so that he couldn't see the sudden angry tears in her eyes. "That won't happen again. Valk forced me to make a decision, to embrace a new way of thinking in order to be victorious. Once I made that decision, a huge weight lifted from me. Along with the force, it feels kinda like my cells have aligned, all focused on defeating the Eternal Empire." She started walking toward the mess hall again, and Corso just watched her for a few seconds, absorbing what she'd said. When she reached the door, she turned to look at him, one eyebrow lifted in question. He shrugged and strode to her, kissing her nose as he drew close.

"I'm just glad you're here with me," he told her, but her words weighted heavy on his heart. He was quiet as they sat with Lana and Theron, and didn't even chat with Aric when he and Maura joined them. Aric tried to catch his eye, but Corso's focus was inward. When they all stood to continue their day, he absently kissed his wife and as she left with Lana, he sat back down. Aric waited him out, but Corso didn't speak. Finally the large Cathar slapped the table with his hand.

"Corso! You're killing me here," he said, and Corso looked up at his friend. "What the void is going on?"

Corso looked embarrassed. "Mir says she feels like she's let everyone down, that she should have defeated Arcann on Asylum." He scrubbed his face with both hands. "If I know her, that's why she's pushed herself so hard since we've been here. I should have seen there was something she was brooding over, and I didn't. And it makes me feel terrible." Aric watched the range of emotion play over Corso's face before speaking.

"Did she ever say that?" Corso shook his head. "So, how were you supposed to know that she was pressuring herself, when no on ever thought that she'd done anything but turn the tide, make the galaxies see that he was not invulnerable?" He watched Corso work over his words, waited him out while he took each statement apart and analyze it.

Corso puffed out a breath. "I was content to see what she wanted me to see. I let her physical needs blind me to what was going on in her head."

"You are a red blooded male, who was without his wife for a long time. You're not a Jedi," Aric reminded him. "Maybe even she didn't realize how burdened she was until she wasn't." Corso gave him a thoughtful look.

"That's… really insightful," he said, and Aric grinned.

"That's me, insightful," Aric said as they made their way outside.

Tora and Elara were sitting in the medbay, along with several other expectant mothers, waiting for Dr. Jorgan to do their checkups. Elara shifted, uncomfortable sitting in one position for very long. She and Devin had met at breakfast, and he'd determined that his nephew, whom they still didn't have a name for, was growing well and there was no reason to think he'd be here early. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or frustrated at that news. She had said hello to Tora when they'd arrived, but the blue haired girl was very shy. She looks healthier, Elara thought, and patted her son as he kicked.

"Wow, I could see that," Tora said, wonder clear in her voice. "Does it do that all the time?"

Elara nodded. "Mostly when I'm trying to sleep," she said with a half smile. The baby kicked again, and Elara could see the girl's hand twitch. She moved a little in her seat. "You can feel him, it's fine." Tora hesitantly put her hand on the place where a baby's foot had been a moment ago, and immediately the kick came. A look of knowing came over Tora's face, and she looked serene when she sat back down.

"Thank you, that was amazing," Tora said quietly. She'd begun to take better care of herself, and her baby had grown, the small bump just beginning to show. She still thought of Koth, and was either angry or sad, but that had started to fade, and now she just worked to make sure her daughter would be born healthy and have things she needed. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back on the padded seat. Things had changed so much, but not always for the worse. Her small smile stayed on her lips as she dozed lightly.

Solasta Dinn contacted the main base from her position on Zakuul. "I've found the main source of the GEMINI frequency. I'd like to plan a mission to destroy it," she told Lana and Theron.

"Hmm, let's work on the details together," Theron told the soldier, and Lana left them to work. When she joined Miriah in the small office, she told her what was going on.

"They'll need a distraction," Miriah mused. "Maybe Kaliyo?" Lana made noted on her datapad, and they talked about the next recruitment mission, somewhere on Yavin 4. "Corso and I can do that one."

"No, Commander, I would advise against that," Lana replied. "This is the mission you went to talk to Valkorion about and was missing for two days." She stood and straightened her jacket. "I'd feel better, I think we'd all feel better, if you stayed put for a bit. Besides, I have a feeling your grandchild will be here soon."

Miriah gasped and stood. "You think so?" Lana nodded, and Miriah gathered her things. "I need to get to work on some baby goodies. Call me if you need me." Lana smiled as she rushed out, she already knew that Logan and Elara had all the things they needed for the first few months, but she let her friend go to check it out, and left to check on the specialists.

Miriah found Logan with Aric and Maura, and hugged him. "Lana says the baby is close. What do you guys need, son? I'm sorry, I've been distracted and haven't..."

Logan laughed. "Mom, it's all fine, and we brought most of the stuff we'll need with us on the ship. I found the cradle and boxes of clothes in the first barn's storage, and Elara's been gathering toys and things all along. The house is all fixed, Dad and Devin helped with that." Miriah's face fell, and Logan didn't know what to do.

"I missed it all," she said quietly. Logan put his arm around her.

"No, Mom. You'll be here for the birth, that's the important part. All the rest is just decoration." He kissed her cheek and she sighed.

"I'm having trouble finding balance," she confessed to them. "The work, the missions, the whole force training. I can't seem to be everywhere I want to be." Maura hugged her sister.

"You are only one person, Mir. You stay pretty busy, you know. As long as you're around for the important stuff, I think we can all fill in," Maura told her.

"I know it's hard for you to accept, but we know you're kinda busy building the Alliance, Mom," Logan joked. "Seriously, we know you love us and the baby." Miriah hugged him again.

"Please, let me know if you think of anything you need?" she asked him, and saw him nod. As she started to return to the war room, Aric walked with her.

"Corso said you feel guilty for not defeating Arcann on Asylum," he said, never one to sugar coat his words. "You can't do that, Spitfire." When Miriah only looked at him, he continued. "You're killing Corso with that."

"What?" she said, frowning.

Aric threw his arms up, searching for words. "He always feels like he should be doing more, so if you feel guilty, he does, too." He looked abashed then. "I mean, he always wants to be the best for you."

Miriah's gaze softened. "I know, he worries. I worry about him, too. I'll talk to him."

"That's all I'm asking," Aric said, and grinned before turning to join his wife. Miriah just shook her head. She should have known Corso would take her words earlier to heart. She'd find him and let him know he was the reason she tried so hard, every day, to make this work.

When she stepped off the elevator, she saw Lana, Theron, Senya and Kaliyo standing in front of a holographic Solasta. They were discussing the mission, and the debate had become heated, Kaliyo's body language telegraphing her displeasure. "What's up?" she asked Lana as she neared.

"We have the coordinates. Colonel Dinn has a well thought out plan to destroy the frequency, but Kalilyo thinks she should go instead. I've suggested Kaliyo provide a distraction."

"Excellent idea. I concur. Let's verify all the details and meet back here in two days, that will give us time to alert all the Alliance groups on other world, just in case Arcann decides to punish more innocents." Miriah watched Lana's smile, but saw it disappear when she turned to the others.

"Enough debate. The Commander has issued her decision. Two days, and we'll begin. Any questions?" Miriah saw Kaliyo shake her head and look down. "Well then, let's move." Lana turned back to Miriah. "They really just like to hear themselves sometimes," Lana said in a low voice, and Miriah bit back a laugh.

"True enough," she agreed, and walked toward the apartment.

Corso had heard around the base that the GEMINI mission would be going soon, and thought about it while he cooked. Cooking had always been a great place for his hands to be busy and his mind to work through things, and today he was wondering how he could do more to help the Alliance. He was so lost in thought he didn't realize that Miriah had returned until she put her arms around him from behind. "Hey there, darlin'. How are things out there today?" he asked, washing his hands so that he could touch her. She didn't answer but was content just to be held. He took her in his arms and reached over to click a remote, and soft music filled the space. "I believe, in our excitement to celebrate our anniversary, that you owe me a wedding dance," he told her, gaining a smile. He moved with her, and felt her relax against him, saw the shimmer of force light.

"I don't tell you enough how much I need you," she told him softly, and he kissed her, cradling her head against him as they moved around the floor. "We aren't done, I know. I can't do any of this without you, Cor."

"You'll never have to, sweetheart," he said, and they danced, not thinking about the mission or the conflicts ahead.

Kaliyo gathered her kit, the weapons belts and gadgets she liked to use, and packed a gear bag. What does this bunch know, she thought. I can take this out myself, and why shouldn't I? I don't need permission or clearance. She piled her things beside her apartment door, determined to leave after she slept.


	29. Chapter 29

Magdalane watched her sister as she struggled to heal using the force. "You are extremely proficient with a kolto gun, Mir. Just let your mind see the injury and move things around to fix it," she urged. Miriah felt a light sweat move over her as she tried to focus, but she felt the force slip away and she slumped, defeated.

"I just don't seem to be able to concentrate on it," she told Mags. "I can see the injury, see what needs to be done, but when I try to move cells around, it slips away." Mags patted her on the shoulder.

"That's why not every Jedi can heal," she said. "Don't worry, I didn't really expect you to be able to use the force in this way. Honestly, Mir, I'm amazed you can do as much as you've done."

Miriah turned thoughtful eyes to her sister. "I've started wondering if I'm really as good a shot as I've always thought, or if I've been subconsciously using the force for years."

Magdalane laughed. "Does it matter? You're alive, and many are not. To me, that's a win no matter how you look at it." They stood to leave the simulation and Miriah paused.

"Let me try your lightsaber," she asked with a grin.

"No way," Mags said. "If you get hurt, then I have to answer to your husband." She felt the tug on her belt, and realized Miriah was using the force to try and move her hilt.

"I just want to hold it, I won't try to do anything with it," Miriah insisted. "I promise."

"You sound like you're three again, you asked me then, too." Mags crossed her arms over her chest, and considered her sister. "Miriah, this is a weapon. I don't even know if it will respond to you. It's Dad's hilt, but my crystals."

"I will be very careful. Like you said, it might not even turn on for me." Miriah gave her sister her best serious face, and saw the taller woman wavering. Mags reluctantly took the hilt off her belt, and stood to the side of her sister.

"Here. Touch it here to activate the blade," she told her, standing well away. Miriah felt the force power in the weapon, and it instantly warmed in her hand. She just held it for a moment, feeling the surge in her body. When she touched the switch, the purple blade shot out and she almost dropped it before recovering and marveling at the color.

"It sings, doesn't it?" Miriah said, her voice full of wonder. Magdalane just watched her sister. Possibly the fact that it was Dad's is why she can use it, Mags mused. Before she could caution Miriah, she saw her sister dance the blade in front of her.

Devin felt the force surge and made his way into the training area. He knew his mother was working with his aunt today, but when he strode into the room, his loud exclamation made his mother turn too quickly, and the hilt started to slip from her grasp. Devin reached out, his force flared over the room, and he caught the saber before it could hit his mother's legs. "Whoa there, Mom," he said.

"Devin! You can slow time! Valkorion does that!" she said, her eyes wide.

"More importantly, I saved you from extensive surgery," he said, a stern look on his face. "What in the void were you doing with Aunt Mag's saber?" He turned the weapon in his hands, feeling the history and connection with it as he released his force hold. Mags turned her eyes to her nephew, guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry, Dev. I shouldn't have let her have it, but it knew her, responded to her." Mags hugged her sister. "Sorry, Mir. I think you should stick to blasters."

"I agree," Devin said, before handing the saber back to his aunt. "Please, Mom. This is not a game."

Miriah pulled herself up to her five foot height and instantly became the Commander. "I am well aware this is not a game, Devin. I am merely trying to prepare myself in whatever fashion I can for the future." Her voice held the power of authority, and Devin actually felt ashamed that he'd taken that tone with her. She turned without another word, and stalked out of the training room. Devin shot his aunt a look.

"Seems she's progressing quickly," he said softly.

Magdalane nodded. "While she's an excellent medic, force healing is beyond her. Her main talent seems to be combat. Have you been able to determine the weapon's force signature?"

"If I'm understanding it correctly, it will greatly increase her movement speed and accuracy, and the weapon itself will fire high volume plasma rounds. Maybe it will be enough. I'm not sure yet." He sighed and sat on the nearby bench as Magdalane crossed the room. "I guess I need to go apologize, I didn't mean to come across that way, and she's pretty annoyed with me right now."

Magdalane took the opportunity to hug her nephew. "Go have lunch with Mia. I'd imagine you'll see Mir in the mess hall, using the force usually whets her appetite." She patted his back and left him to brood.

Miriah thought about the mess hall, but instead went to the apartment, her temper causing the force sparkle around her to increase and change to a violet color. She'd sent a message to Corso that she'd make lunch, but she'd beat him home. She threw her training bag onto the end of the sofa and washed her hands in the kitchen. By the time she was pulling out things from their small cooler, she was calmer, and when Corso found her, she seemed herself. He kissed her upturned face, and pulled out drinks for them.

"Busy morning?" he asked, pulling out a chair.

"Mmm. I'm not a force healer, found that out," she said, a wry grin on her face. "Oh, and Devin thinks I'm not taking all of this seriously." Her voice was matter-of-fact, but he heard the temper underneath. Oh boy, he thought.

"I'm sure he wasn't serious, darlin'. He's aware of the sacrifices you've made, all the hard work. Maybe things are unsure with Mia?" He hadn't really talked to his oldest son since the wedding, but he couldn't think of any other reason his son would have said that to Miriah.

"I saw him slow time today, first time I've seen anyone do that but Valkorion," she said, bringing their plates to the table. "He startled me when I was holding Mag's saber, and I lost my grip on it." She put her napkin in her lap, not looking at the frightened face of her husband.

Hold on, he told himself. She's not hurt. Not even a scratch. Instead of letting his worry out, he simply took her hand in his. "I can't even think what you would look like with a lightsaber," he said instead, and she relaxed in her chair.

"You probable won't ever see it. It feels strange, and I guess given my size, it really didn't fit me." She took her hand back to pick up the large sandwich she'd made. After a couple of bites, she motioned to him. "Eat," she said. "I feel like a pregnant ronto eating like this alone." He laughed, and followed her direction. When they'd finished, he walked with her to her office, and left her with a kiss.

Devin sat with Mia, and felt her concern. "No, sweetie, I'm not upset with you. I said something stupid to Mom this morning, and she's mad. I really don't blame her, but I haven't found her yet to apologize."

Mia smiled at him, and he felt her calming aura. "I'm sure it's nothing. She might not even remember it now."

"Oh, she remembers it. She remembers everything," he said, a half smile on his face. He looked up to see Corso enter the room, and waited for him to join them. Before he sat, he hugged Mia.

"How are you guys today?" he asked, and saw Devin's look. When Devin's side had been told, he thought he understood the situation. "Mom is okay, when she might have been hurt. While she knows that, she felt like you belittled her," he explained. "Let her be for today. Come over tonight, and I'll cook." Mia and Devin stood, nodding. As they turned to leave. Devin turned back to his dad.

"I really am sorry," he said.

"I know, son. She does, too." Corso smiled as they walked away, hand in hand.

Miriah was in a meeting with Lana, Theron and Senya. "I believe we need to go ahead with the GEMINI mission," she said. "Thoughts?"

Lana slowly nodded. "I see no other way to destroy the communication between Arcann and his Eternal Fleet," she said.

"I concur," Theron said. "I think the best path is to let Havoc Squad take the lead, and Kaliyo set the diversion."

"Has anyone seen her lately? I expected her to be irritating the hell out of me to go," Miriah said. "I haven't seen her since we discussed this two days ago."

"I have not, either, and she is usually around the war room," Senya confirmed. "I will try to locate her." She stood and turned to go into the smuggler area, which was a known hangout of the Rattataki.

"Let's holo the Colonel, see what she thinks," Miriah suggested, and they made their way to the encrypted holo in the war room. When the call connected, they could see Kaliyo in the background as Solasta greeted them. "We are ready to go ahead with this mission. What do you need from us?"

Solasta grinned. She'd been ready for days to take out the transmission station. "We're good to go here, Commander. Kaliyo brought enough explosives to destroy half the planet." She looked over her shoulder. "We can move out any time."

"Let's put this on the schedule for tomorrow," Miriah said. She had no idea that Kaliyo had left, and it unsettled her. Solasta agreed, and they disconnected the call. She turned to Theron. "Why did Kaliyo leave, and why wasn't one of you notified?"

Theron shrugged. The thought of the wildcard demolitions expert being able to slip away made him uneasy. "I had no idea she was gone, until just now. She never was one to follow a plan, though."

Miriah leveled a stern look at him. "What I need to know is that she will follow my orders. If not, she's absolutely no good to the Alliance." She sat back and rubbed her temples. It seems that everything is out to irritate me today, she thought. When no one had anything else to say, she blew out a breath and stood. "Clearly, this day is not going well. I am going home, I'll see you all tomorrow." She turned and stalked away, ready to enjoy her tub for a bit.

When she entered the apartment, she saw Corso working on dinner preparation, and it was evident that he was cooking for more than just the two of them. She'd already figured Devin and Mia would join them, and she sighed. She hated leaving bad feelings between her and Dev, but she really would have liked to just relax instead. She followed her nose into the kitchen, where Corso grinned at her. "Home early, darlin'. I was just..."

"I know what you're doing, and I'm okay with it. First, though, I'm going to take a hot bath. Maybe I'll be in a better mood then," she told him. He agreed, and she made her way to the refresher. As she settled in the hot water, she felt her muscles relax, and her mood stabilize. She had her eyes closed when Corso brought her a glass of wine, and only opened one when he set it on the ledge. "Thank you, sugar," she told him, taking a sip. He sat behind her, and rubbed his thumbs up her neck.

"It's been a rough day," he told her. "But it's just one day. Feeling a little better?" She nodded, not wanting to break the soothing atmosphere. When the water cooled, she stood, and he wrapped her in a large towel. "Get dressed, love. Food will be ready soon." She'd just put her hair up when she heard the chime, and went to answer the door. Devin stood there, a box of chocolate in his hands.

Miriah's eyes went wide at the treat, and she pulled them both inside. Devin hugged her to him, and she could feel his remorse through their force connection. When they parted, she whispered to him, "I know," and that was all that was said. Corso fed them, and they enjoyed the evening. Miriah couldn't help but feel that these evenings were the best, and she smiled at her son, knowing that whatever happened, he'd be there, at her side.


	30. Chapter 30

Solasta was having second thoughts. Kaliyo seemed to know what she was doing, but the Cathar knew how easily looks could deceive. She watched the demolitions expert as she sat off by herself, doing an inventory of her ordinance. There's just something, she thought, off. Solasta continued to prepare her own gear, but glanced over often. I'm keeping eyes on her at all times, she finally decided. With that settled in her head, she stood and hefted her cannon on her shoulder. "Move out!" she shouted, and Havoc Squad formed up, ready to go.

"They're ready," Theron informed Miriah, who was with the group in the war room. She only nodded in response. She'd worried into the night about the Kaliyo issue, and what lay ahead. Lana watched them both, and knew Miriah was uneasy. "It's going to take some time to get in and get things done," Theron noted, and then he lowered his voice. "Commander, you should try to go about your normal day. I'll monitor things here and let you know what's going on."

Miriah looked at him then. "I know you will, I just...You're right, notify me when they're ready to begin the destruct sequence." She stood and turned to go to her office. "Lana, stay here and lend support. I'm going for a short walk, but I'll be back here soon."

"Are you sure, Commander? The last time you went for a walk didn't end so very well," Lana stated in her dry tone, hoping to get a smile from Miriah. Instead, Miriah just looked angry. She didn't answer, but continued walking toward the elevator, and Lana sighed.

Miriah walked into the sunshine, but not even the warmth and light improved her mental state. She knew Corso would be worried if she went too far, and found herself going to the school, which was the closest building. She saw the young ones playing outside, and knew that Calypso was in her classroom. I cannot let these children grow up in a galaxy that Arcann rules, she told herself, and felt her resolve grow. She was still there a few minutes later when Magdalane found her, leaning on the fence. "Mir? What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, I can feel something is bothering you."

Miriah sighed and told Mags the issues with the current mission, and Kaliyo, and how she just had this sense of foreboding about the whole thing. "Wow, she actually just left?" Miriah nodded.

"Solasta didn't seem bothered but then she didn't know that Kaliyo had ignored my wishes, either." Miriah turned to walk some more, and Mags joined her. "If they can destroy the frequency, then maybe we can gain some ground. If they can't, then Arcann will know we know where it is, and the opportunity will disappear."

Magdalane stopped her sister's movement with a hand on her arm. "Miriah, you know as well as I do that we cannot just sit and wait for something to break. I believe in Solasta, if she thinks we can do this, then I trust her. And you." She hugged her sister and left her gazing into the fountain beside the large vegetable garden.

Solasta led her group into the now empty relay station, the bodies of the skytroopers in a heap outside. "Pairs, two left, two right, I'm going center. Meet up at the elevator to the next level." They broke up into their designated pairs and Solasta watched them move forward. She'd not seen Kaliyo since they'd arrived, and figured that was probably for the best. She rolled her shoulders, adjusted her cannon grip, and moved forward, her senses hyperaware and her focus shutting out her worry for the moment. When they'd cleared to the fourth level, Solasta realized they, or someone, had tripped a silent alarm. They fought for the better part of an hour, and their supplies were getting low, when they found a break and shoved into a small room. She dug out her holo and called Odessen.

Miriah had made her way into the secured area before Lana sent out a search party, and was talking quietly with Corso when they heard the high priority claxon start. She rushed over and hit the receive button, blinking when Solasta's hunched form came into view and she could hear the rest of Havoc Squad breathing heavily. "Colonel, what's happening there?" she asked.

"Pinned down! We've gotten to the fourth level, but we need that diversion! Quickly!" Solasta's voice held the gravity of the situation, and before Miriah could speak, Kaliyo joined the call.

"I've got it, just hold on," the Rattataki muttered. "We'll take out the frequency, but we'll all go with it!" There was an undercurrent of glee in her voice, and it made Miriah's stomach clench.

"Stay that! Do not act on that, Kaliyo!" Miriah's voice was firm, and it made the others look at her in a new light. The force sparkles that surrounded her were almost a pure white, and they could see her calming herself.

"We can get out, just give me some help with these fracking droids," Solasta said, hefting her cannon again.

"I'm on it," Kaliyo said, and they could all see the madness in her eyes.

"I'm giving you a direct order! Do not, I repeat, do not blow that relay station while my people are still in there!" Miriah yelled her instructions as they saw the holo link go out, and she slumped, the air charged with her words. The white force sparkles turned deep purple, and Lana's eyes widened as she saw the change.

Miriah stood slowly, calling on the force for calm, her eyes closed. She could feel the surge of it through her, and emptied her mind, like Devin had shown her. After a couple of minutes, she opened her eyes and saw the rest of the group staring at her. "She's a nutcase," Miriah muttered, and with a few nimble moves by her fingers, the holo brought up a graphic of the Spire. "Monitor communications," she told Senya, who nodded. "I want to know anything that happens." She turned to the others. "Lana, with me. Theron, prepare the ships. We may need to do an emergency extraction, sooner than later." She moved to the nearest terminal, typing in commands so quickly that Corso could barely see her fingers. "I've alerted the specialists to be ready, in case we're bringing in casualties or prisoners." She sighed and stood, "Lana, we need to do something."

"Agreed, but what? Until we know what's going on down there, anything we do could potentially cause more problems for them." The Sith gently took Miriah's arm and led her to her office, where she got the Commander to sit. "Kalilyo" was all she said, and the look of Miriah's face was murderous.

"She cannot see anything but herself. This is the second time she's disobeyed a direct order." Miriah was sure that if she could have, she'd have drawn her blaster on the woman. She blew out a breath. "Let's just get through this, and we can deal with her after." Lana nodded and brought her friend a glass of water.

"Colonel Dinn has a very strong head on her shoulders. I'm sure she will find a way," Lana said, and Miriah's worry shone through her expression.

Aric and Maura had been alerted to the problems, and they entered the secured area, wanting to lend any support they could. They saw Corso there and they chatted, Corso relating the conversation to them. "Whew, Miriah must be really upset," Aric said, getting a nod from his friend.

"She'd have been dead if she'd been here, I could see Mir's blaster hand reaching while this was all going on," Corso told them. "I'm worried about them all right now, but especially the Colonel."

"She's Havoc Squad, she'll be alright," Aric said with conviction. They saw Miriah walk out of the short hallway, and Corso jogged to her. He could see she was on edge, and it surprised him when she held her arms out as he approached. He wrapped her in a hug, and she clung to him, taking comfort from his solid arms around her, his steadiness, his warmth. They didn't need words, and when she stepped back, she looked a little more like herself. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then took her hand.

"Aric and Maura brought some food, let's go sit down for a few minutes," he told her, leading her toward her sister and Aric. When they sat on the edges of the room, Maura brushed her hand over her sister's hair.

"Solasta is strong, sweetie. She'll figure a way out, with or without Kaliyo's help." Miriah nodded, and took a bite of the warm bread they'd brought. One bite lead to another, and Corso's presence helped. When she'd finished the plate, he simply put some of his food on hers, and pushed it to her. As Aric tried to distract her mind from the mission, Corso fed her, both of them offering the comforts they could.

Miriah looked up as Lana approached them. "We have something," she said, and before she'd finished getting the words out, Miriah stood, starting toward the center of the war room.

Senya crossed her arms over her chest. "There's a lockdown in place. Nothing is going in or out of the Spire." She looked around them. "We have no way to know what's going on."

"Dammit!" Miriah said. She paced back and forth, unable to form a solid thought. Finally she made her way to the elevator and before anyone could react, up and out of the secured area. She stood in the moonlight, her thoughts chaotic, but one central theme existed. If Kalilyo had just obeyed my order, she thought. But now, everything was in danger. Corso found her, staring at the stars, and stood behind her. She felt him, and leaned back on his chest.

"I know you're tired and upset, darlin'. What can I do to help?" he asked, rubbing her arms against the slight chill in the air.

"Nothing, sugar. We wait, and you know how well I do that," she said, a slight smile on her face. "Theron said something about meeting with Hylo, but I can't think about anything but Havoc and the mission right now."

"I'm sure it'll wait," he told her. They'd steered clear of the smuggler since the incident a couple of months ago, and he hadn't seen her even at the wedding. "Meanwhile, how bout a soak and a nap?"

"No," Miriah said, sighing. "I can't relax until I know what happened to them." She turned in his arms, and rested her head on his chest. "Just hold me, for a few minutes. Then I have to start trying to find out what happened on Zakuul." He did as she asked, his warm hands moving over her back. He felt her relax just a little, before she stepped back, and he followed her inside.

Lana worked to make contact with her people in place on Zakuul, but so far no one had been able to get any messages out. She hit the terminal with her fist. Kaliyo! If only she'd listened, Lana mused. Theron saw her hit the terminal and casually drifted in her direction. "What did that machine do to you," he joked, trying to break the tension infusing the war room. Lana's flushed face turned to him.

"Why? Why did we even go after her?" she asked. Theron knew she didn't really expect him to answer, and he just waited her out. "I'm so mad that I think Miriah would have had to stand in line to kill her if she'd been here." Theron raised his eyebrows at that, and then wondered if his push to recruit the demolitionist had entered her mind. He merely shook his head, and hoped she didn't remember.

Miriah was determined she wouldn't leave the war room until they'd heard something, anything. Her body didn't get that memo, though, and the long day combined with the stress had it shutting down. Corso found her swaying at the holo, and pushed a chair up. "Sit, love," he told her, and saw her almost fall into the soft cushions. She closed her eyes for a moment, then blinked them open again. "You know staying awake like this will only make you miserable, darlin'. It won't make the lockdown go away any faster." She looked up at him then, unshed tears glistening in her eyes, and he scooped her up, taking her to their apartment. They were the only ones still in the war room, anyway, he thought, and when he gently put her on the bed, she held onto him. He lay beside her, both of them still in their clothes, and felt when she gave into the pull of sleep. He held her close, brushing her hair away from her face, and closed his eyes.

Devin knew that to use the force the way he wanted, he might attract attention. He felt his mother would tell him to do so anyway. He reached out and felt the planet respond, his reach soaring. When he felt the distinct signatures of both Solasta and Kaliyo, he pulled back quickly, hoping no one had noticed.


	31. Chapter 31

Miriah woke in the night, and eased herself from Corso's arms. Instead of pacing, though, she decided to meditate. When she was totally relaxed and humming with force, she felt Devin tell her of reaching both Solasta and Kaliyo, and it eased her mind. After a few more minutes, she rose, and went to the small kitchen, taking a bottle of water out and draining it. She wiped the excess from her mouth and took several deep breaths, feeling more centered than she had in two days. She moved to the sofa and stretched, deep in thought, and quickly fell asleep there.

Corso woke with a start, realizing he'd been patting the empty space beside him. He jumped up and saw her, and let out the breath he'd been holding. She's okay, she's here, he thought, and rubbed his eyes. Why is she out there, he wondered. He stood and walked over to her, noting her even breathing and serene face. Without waking her, he lifted her and took her back to the bed. She'll rest better here, he reasoned, and so will I. He lay beside her, hoping she would be able to sleep a bit longer. After a few minutes, she moved closer to him but didn't wake.

Morning found them gathered around the holo, the image of the Spire still there. "Devin told me that he felt them both," Miriah revealed, and heard Lana's sigh of relief. "He doesn't know if they've been captured or hurt, but only that they're force signatures are still present. He didn't stick around to do much more than determine that they were alive."

"Very wise," Senya commented. "A prolonged force surge of that kind might have alerted Vaylin, had it remained for more than a few seconds. It might have, anyway."

"At this point, I'd gladly fight Vaylin to get my people back," Miriah growled. She prowled around the holo, seemingly unaware that she was in full on combat mode. Corso watched her, he wasn't sure why she was ready to fight, but he surely recognized the signs he'd seen so often before. She turned to Theron. "You mentioned that Hylo wanted to meet with me? What about?" she asked, and saw Theron blush.

"I believe she has a business proposition," he said, and coughed into his hand. "I'm sure it's nothing that can't wait." Miriah watched him for a few seconds, and turned away. Corso saw Theron relax, and realized that the entire room was waiting for Miriah to lash out. She might, he thought, but I bet she just keeps it inside. His thoughts were proven right when she whirled and stomped out of the room.

"I'll just be making sure she's..." With nods, they all watched him follow his wife to the elevator. When they were outside, she turned to him.

"They act like I'm just supposed to ignore the fact that I sent people into a firefight," she fumed, and chewed on her thumbnail, something he'd not seen her do in years. Instead of offering empty words, he merely held her hand in his, but she pulled away and instead, punched the nearby column. Corso winced when he heard the snap of bones breaking, and Miriah bent over her injured hand, not making any sounds but obviously in tremendous pain. "I shouldn't have…" she started, then fainted. Corso caught her before she fell, and hurried back to the elevator with her.

Lana saw them come in, and rushed to them. "Quickly, go! I'll get Mags," she said, pulling her holo out, but Mags already knew and ran after them to the medbay. When Lana joined them, she heard Corso tell Mags what Miriah had done, and she shook her head. We really need to know what happened, she thought, and when she saw that Miriah would be alright, she went back to see if she could establish contact with anyone on Zakuul.

Corso watched as Miriah blinked her eyes, tears leaking out of the edges. Mags was doing what she could, but she knew it would take a while to work on the small bones. She reached her other hand out, and Corso took it, kissing her palm. "Why?" was all he said, but it made the tears fall faster.

"Sometimes I feel like some of our group think of this as a game, something to do since we can't do what we did before Arcann," she said, hissing out in pain when Mags moved her fingers. "It just frustrates me very much." Corso came closer and bent to kiss her, momentarily making her forget the pain she was in.

"Hurting yourself won't change that, darlin'." He knew she hadn't thought of consequences, and had just lashed out like they all had thought she might. "We'll get some word, some contact, soon." Miriah didn't answer, just held onto him as Mags worked. After an hour of force healing, Mags lifted her head to her sister.

"No more, Mir. I can't stand to see you hurt yourself, even if it's just mentally. You know they're not dead, you have to take that and hold onto it. No more, okay?" The stern tone of Magdalane's voice contrasted with the empathy in her eyes as she looked at her youngest sister. Miriah nodded.

"Thanks, Maggie. I...just didn't know any other way to let off the pressure without shooting someone." Magdalane looked hard at her sister, then realized she was joking. Well, maybe she's joking, Mags thought.

"Rest for an hour, don't move that hand. I'm giving you some kolto, but just enough to take the edge off and finish knitting the bones." She had already started the injection, knowing that if she hadn't, Miriah would have refused. "Now, I'm leaving your stubborn butt here. If you have any pain with movement, call me." She straightened and gave Corso a look, one that said he was going to answer to her if Miriah didn't comply. He nodded and when Mags had left, stretched out beside his wife on the exam bed.

Lana told Theron what had happened and he looked defeated. "I shouldn't have mentioned Hylo's thing while she was upset about Havoc," he said, and sat heavily in the chair across from Lana's desk.

"She's trying to find a way to relieve the stress without appearing weak," Lana murmured. "We need to find out what happened and get our people back."

"I agree, but right now, I..." Theron glanced down as his datapad chimed. "They just landed!" he exclaimed, and stood to run to the hangar. Miriah and Corso came at a run as well, Miriah's pale face standing out against the black of her clothing.

"Oh, no!" Miriah breathed, slowing to a walk. She saw Solasta pacing in front of four caskets, draped with the old Republic banner. "No, no, no." She saw Kaliyo then, sauntering out of the transport, but the Rattatki looked decidedly less cocky than she had before she left. Miriah caught Solasta's eye, and the glint of tears there, and tried to control her own emotions. "Colonel, I'm so sorry for your loss." Miriah's voice was soft, and the emotion there was clear. When Aric and Maura joined them, Miriah could feel the anguish through the force when Aric and Solasta stood, staring at each other.

"Colonel,"Aric acknowledged. Solasta brought her hand up in a sharp salute, and Maura and Aric returned it. "You've served well, Solasta. Sometimes, the only thing you can do is bring them home." Solasta swallowed hard around the sudden lump in her throat and gave him one short nod. Aric walked over and laid his hand on the first of the coffins, and seemed to notice Kaliyo for the first time. "What happened," he asked, never taking his eyes off the demolitions expert.

"We were pinned in a corner. Kaliyo could have used other weapons, but instead she set off a plasma charge." Solasta's voice was monotone, and they could tell she was not only physically exhausted, but mentally as well. "We didn't have time to get everyone out."

"Not true!" Kaliyo chimed in. "If I hadn't set that charge, we'd have all been killed or captured!" She paced then, feeling the censure of the group. "Besides, we knew there would be sacrifices." Miriah stopped the woman with a look, and before anyone could react, Miriah had drawn her blaster.

Kaliyo grinned. "Now, now, Commander. No need to get violent," she said, and Corso saw Miriah's trigger finger twitch.

"Is this true, Kaliyo?" Miriah's voice was calm, but those who knew her were aware of how dangerous it was. Kaliyo didn't answer, but shrugged. "You are hereby exiled from the Alliance. Since you're still wanted on Zakuul for many things, I don't think you'll be running to Arcann, but I warn you. If I ever see your face again, I won't hesitate. Understood?" Kaliyo glared at them with glassy eyes, and nodded. "Good. Take a ship, and go." Miriah stood there, her blaster pointed at the other woman, until Kaliyo turned toward the nearest shuttle.

They all stood silently for a few minutes, honoring the members of Havoc Squad, Miriah's tears splashing on the ground at her feet. She turned to Corso. "Get Mom, ask her to bring all the candles she can find." She wiped her face with her hands, and he saw that she was using her right one, although stiffly. He reached out and touched her cheek before leaving the group, heading to Sarai's apartment. "Aric, Maura. Take Solasta to get food and medical care," she told them, seeing Solasta was hesitant to put her full weight on her left foot. Solasta cleared her throat.

"Commander, I'd feel better staying here," she said.

Miriah walked over to the soldier and gently put her hand on the tall Cathar's shoulder. "I'll watch over them, I promise." Their eyes met for a few seconds, and finally Solasta nodded.

"You go ahead," Aric said. "I'll stay here with the Commander." Maura kissed him, and took the colonel out.

"Lana, please organize a memorial service for tomorrow, and Theron, please find out if there are any next of kin." Miriah watched them leave, and when they'd gone down the hallway, she deflated, sliding to sit down on the step leading to the cargo area. Aric saw how pale she'd gone, and gently shoved her head down between her knees.

"Easy there, Mir," he told her, but wasn't at all surprised when she threw up. He didn't know how she was managing the stress as it was. When she'd stopped, he brought her water, and left her for a moment to clean up. When she stood, he steadied her. "Never easy to lose good people," he said softly.

"Sorry I lost it there," she said, looking at her feet.

Aric just watched her for a bit before speaking. "It's not your fault, you know." He saw her nod, and when Corso came back, he had a repulsor sled loaded with candles. Aric knew what she was thinking, and started to set up the perimeter with them. When they were lit, the glow lent a warmth to the solemn place.

Hours later, Corso brought food and drink to them, but they refused. Aric sat on the steps, and Miriah paced, only resting for a few moments at a time. Corso knew she was hurting, but not how to help her deal with this. Sometime after midnight, Aric hugged his sister in law. "They would have appreciated you being here like this," he whispered to her, and kissed her cheek before leaving. Maura had told him that Solasta was in the medcenter, and he wanted to check on her before trying to sleep.

Corso had been sitting in the background, worried about his friend and his wife. When Aric hugged him as well, he moved to sit closer to her. Her face was calm, but he knew that she was tired. Hours ago, Lana had brought the information for the service, and Theron had found two families that were part of the Alliance. Miriah had only nodded at them and taken the information. He was lost in thought when Miriah sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Ready to try and sleep?" he asked her, putting his arm around her.

"I know I should, but I don't think I can," she said. "Solasta?"

"She's stable, resting in the medcenter," he told her. "You need a little rest, darlin'. Tomorrow is a long day."

"I can't leave here, I promised the colonel." Corso turned to lean against the wall, and pulled her to sit on top of him, hugging her to his chest, and she relaxed against him. "I wish we had never recruited her," she whispered.

"I know," he replied.


	32. Chapter 32

The ceremony was brief, but there were few dry eyes at it's end. At some point during the night, Miriah had gone to the apartment to shower and change, but not even Corso had known she'd left the room. Solasta had been released and stood, front and center, Aric on one side and Maura on the other. Sarai and Mags had been sending out calming waves, and when Mia realized it, she joined in. Devin and Corso stood on either side of Miriah, each lending their own strength.

"As we close this memorial service, I give you Colonel Solasta Dinn," Miriah announced, and she saw Solasta pause before walking to the podium. She'd almost said "Commander of Havoc Squad," but just in time remembered that the colonel was the only survivor. As the tall Cathar took the podium, she stood beside Corso, her hand in his.

"These brave soldiers gave their lives to the Republic, but the Republic failed them. When Colonel and Major Jorgan met with us on Zakuul, they gave us a new purpose, a new fight, one we all believed in. They lost their lives in that fight, but I can assure you all that they never regretted, not for one second, their decision to join the Alliance." Solasta paused, and took a couple of deep breaths. "They died as warriors, and that means everything." She stood there, and when she could find no more words, she stepped down.

A group of people stepped forward then, some dressed in Republic marked armor, some in the garb of the Empire, but all part of the Alliance. They worked together to take the four coffins to the transport ship. Colonel Dinn had affirmed that all that were lost would have their bodies committed to space, and as she boarded the ship, with her squadron for the last time, she turned to Miriah, surrounded by her family. "Thank you," Solasta said, and got a nod and smile from the Commander.

As they watched the ship lift off, Corso slipped his arm around his wife. She'd not slept, as far as he knew, and she was holding herself together by sheer will. He saw her eyes follow the ship, the dark smudges under them, the tear tracks that she'd tried to cover, and wanted to hug her, but now was not the time.

Lana and Theron stood there, almost touching but not. Lana had cried before she'd fallen asleep, and this morning she seems weary, Theron thought. The guilt he felt from having insisted they recruit Kaliyo was ever present, and as much as he tried to push it away, he still felt the sting of it when he looked at Colonel Dinn. Lana had assured him that no one was holding him responsible, but he wondered if that were really true, especially of Miriah. Lana felt his emotions clearly, and brushed her hand against his. They tried to maintain discretion when in public, and this event was clearly not one to bring attention to their feelings, but just the small contact evened out the rough edges of his guilt, and he sent her a small smile.

As Miriah turned to leave, Corso on one side and Devin maintaining the other, she stopped to hug her mother and daughter, and they walked together to the two families that Theron had found. Miriah shook hands with the one father present, but the two mothers hugged her, thanking her for honoring their children. Miriah couldn't hold back the rush of emotion, and as the two older women held onto her, she seemed to crumble. Corso and Devin both started toward her, but she recovered and waved them off.

Later in the day, Miriah sat in her office. She'd sent Corso on an errand, mostly because he was hovering, and she was too tired to argue with him. Devin found her there, staring at the wall. "Mom," he said softly. "You need to rest and eat. I know Dad is fussing over you, but it helps him deal with all of this." She smiled at her son, and he moved closer to her to hug her.

"I know," she said, "he's bringing something back to eat, and maybe then I'll catch a nap." She was quiet for a moment. "Now we have no one training the exiles on Zakuul. I can't imagine Solasta will want to go back alone."

"You never know, Mom. She might feel closer to her old squad there," he reasoned. "I believe Uncle Aric would take some of that burden, if you ask him." She nodded at that, the thought had crossed her mind that he and Maura might do this, or know who might be interested. She'd pushed that thought out of her mind, she really didn't want to send anyone to Zakuul unless absolutely necessary. Miriah looked up to see Corso enter, and was grateful that she had so many people who supported and sustained her. Devin joined them in the meal, and when she'd finished, she took Corso's hand.

"Thank you, sugar. I really did need that," she smiled at him. He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I will always take care of you, my love," he told her, and gathered the mess. She stood when he started out.

"I think I will try for that nap," she said, and Devin hugged her again. She made her way to the apartment, Corso by her side. When they entered, Calypso was asleep on the sofa. She had sensed her mother's anguish, but thought she'd have come here after the service. When Miriah didn't show, she just stretched out. Corso dropped a kiss on his daughter's head and followed his wife to their bed. Miriah changed into some soft lounging clothes and Corso kicked off his boots, holding his arms open for her. When she was tucked into his side, he cupped her head with his hands and kissed her, surprised when she matched him and went further.

"Darlin', Caly.."

"I know, it's just that you make me feel alive. We'll explore it later, but I wanted you to know." He kissed her again, because he couldn't help himself, and felt his body's inevitable response to her, touching her. He saw her slow smile when she felt him, and felt his own lips curve.

"You're the only one who can make me react like that," he told her, his low soft drawl touching her heart. She started to speak, but he hushed her with a kiss. "Close your eyes, love. We have forever."

Lana and Theron had made it to his apartment after the service, and wasted no time in affirming life. As they lay in each others arms, their flushed faces close, he finally asked the question that had been tormenting him. "Do you think everyone will hate me because I pushed to recruit Kaliyo?" Lana drew back from him to look in his eyes.

"Unless you've developed the gift of foresight recently, how would you have predicted that she would do something like this?" Lana's soft voice carried the resonance of certainty.

Theron shrugged under her scrutiny. "I don't know, I guess I just feel responsible."

"You do, Miriah does, Aric and Maura. The list is long of those who feel that they should have seen or done something differently." She sat up on the side of the now messy bed. "I am Sith, shouldn't I have known? Or Devin?" She stood slowly, and Theron watched how gracefully she stretched and turned to grab her robe. "It doesn't work that way, ever." He thought about her words, and realized that she was right, he was only torturing himself with his guilt. "Besides," she said, looking back over her shoulder at him. "If I know Miriah, she would have already confronted you if she felt it was your fault." She grinned at him then, and he jumped up to join her in cooking dinner for them.

Aric and Maura were sitting on their small balcony, enjoyed a cup of caffa. Aric had said little since the day before, but now he wanted to be touching Maura. "I can't help thinking that if we'd stayed in Havoc, that might have been us." Maura confessed she'd been doing the same. They were sitting in the same chair, the warmth of their contact soothing them.

"I hate Solasta is going through this. I know her family is gone, long ago, and now her squad. I want her to know we're her family now." She saw Aric smile.

"I told her that same thing. I think she's impressed that Miriah stood guard with the dead, that carried a lot of weight with her. She'll be on base for a bit longer." He shifted his upper body to look at Maura's face. "I want to volunteer to go train the exiles." When Maura started to protest, he held his hands up. "Not all the time, I'm thinking a few days a month."

"If you go, you know I'm going, too," she told him, her face stern. He kissed her nose.

"Do you really think I'd do something like that without you beside me?" he asked, and growled low in his throat when her hands dove inside his loosely fitting shirt. "Damn, woman, you sure know how to change the subject." He rose with her in his arms, and carried her inside.

Devin had been resting with Mia, when he sat up quickly. He didn't wake her, but hurriedly put on his boots and was out the door. He raced across the open area, grabbing a speeder at the edge of the deck. The sunlight glinting off the lake made him squint as he raced to the water's edge, sliding to a stop in front of Logan's little house. Logan flung the door open. "There you are, I knew you'd feel it," he said, and led his brother to where Elara struggled to get comfortable.

"Let's go," he said, not even touching her. Logan helped her stand, waited for the pain to pass, and led her out to the speeder. They all piled in, and headed for the main base.

Miriah and Calypso were making cookies, Corso laughing with them from his seat at the small table. Suddenly, Miriah's head jerked up. "Elara's in labor," she said, abandoning the cookies and rushing to find shoes, Corso and Calypso on her heels. They met at the medcenter, and Magdalane rushed in as well, her face glowing with excitement.

"We really just need to figure out what Elara needs," she said, breathless from her jog across the base. Felix, Aric and Maura joined the group as Mags ushered Elara inside. "Everyone, just wait here. We'll call you in when we get her comfortable."

Elara and Logan held onto each other. "Are you okay?" Logan asked, and was reassured by Elara's nod. Mags had determined that labor was progressing normally, and with her force power, combined with Sarai's, they had things under control.

Devin and Corso paced outside the glass walls of the medcenter, and Maura snickered at them. "Men. They all get like this when a family member is having a baby." Miriah laughed, she'd seen Corso do this before, but not Devin. She wondered if he and Mia had discussed having one of their own, but figured it was just too soon to tease him about that.

Only a few hours later, Logan and Elara's son James was born. He was perfect, and as Miriah held him, she felt the hum of force in the tiny infant boy. She and Corso hugged everyone as they left, but stayed outside the medcenter, unwilling to leave the joy. "Our first granchild," Miriah said. "Now I feel old." Corso frowned at her.

"Funny, you don't look much older than you did when you strutted down the ramp of the Stardancer on Ord Mantell, and straight into my heart," he told her, and she kissed him. Devin joined them with Mia, and they all sat down, waiting until they could see the baby again.

"It's been a strange day," Devin said. "Death and birth. The force is connected to it all." They nodded at his words, but were preoccupied with the new life that had come that evening. Miriah knew it was temporary, this peace. But I'll be ready, she thought, and felt the force strengthen her resolve.


	33. Chapter 33

Miriah relaxed back onto the sofa. She and Corso had played with Calypso most of the day, but now, almost a week after the memorial service, she still felt that little ribbon of sadness. I'm glad that I haven't felt any deaths in the force, she thought. That must be truly horrible. She closed her eyes and stretched, wishing she had brought a drink over with her, but too content to get up. As if she'd summoned him, she felt Corso's body cover her own, his lips on hers. When he had to breathe, he smiled down at her. "It was a good day, darlin', but this is the best part," he told her. "Want something to eat? Drink?" He stood, ready to get her whatever she wanted, but she merely crooked her finger at him, making him smile again. "Good choice," he told her, pulling her against him, his hands caressing her back. When she was in his arms, he was able to forget everything else, and they'd spent a fair amount of time relishing each other.

He was using her shirt, her arms still caught in the sleeves but the rest of it over her head, to clear the way for his lips to trail kisses down her ribcage when the holo chime went off, and he buried his face in her middle. "Ugh," he said, and pulled her shirt down before hitting the receive button. When his youngest son appeared, holding a crying baby, they both sat up. "Lo, what's going on?" he asked.

"We're exhausted," Logan admitted. "Lara has been up almost twenty-five hours, and I'm very close to that number myself. James isn't happy with anything we try. Mom, can you help?" The signs of fatigue were all over his face, and even gently rocking the baby back and forth seemed to anger the infant.

Miriah hopped to her feet. "Of course," she said. "Be there in a few." She danced over to put her slippers on. "Let's go, Papa. Unless you'd rather stay here?" she asked, but she knew Corso wouldn't miss the opportunity to be with his grandson. They held hands as they made their way to the speeder dock, and once belted in, Corso turned his grinning face to her.

"Darlin', we'll stay until you tell me you're ready to go, but I don't want Mimi overdoing things, either," he told her, and waited until she nodded to hit the power switch. They went swiftly in the dark, the slight chill of the air refreshing them both. When they stopped at the little house, they could see Elara trying desperately to clean the baby items from the kitchen counters. "You take the little one, I'll send the new parents to bed and clean."

"Agreed," she said, "they look done in." They were greeted with hugs and tears in Elara's eyes.

"I cannot even find words to thank..."

"Don't finish that sentence, daughter," Corso said. "We've been waiting to spoil the little man." Elara laughed weakly before Corso encouraged both she and Logan to shower and sleep. They could hear cries from the other room, but they were interrupted by short periods of silence. "See? We'll be fine." Logan hugged his dad again and put his arm around his wife, leading her to the back of the house. Corso turned immediately to the kitchen, which was more cluttered than anything else. It took him only a handful of minutes to clear the counters, and he wandered into the front room. When he saw Miriah singing softly to baby James, his heart stuttered in his chest. The baby watched her raptly, hiccuping and blinking blue eyes as she swayed gently with him. Every time she stopped singing, James fussed. Corso watched them for several minutes, until the baby's eyes started to droop. He silently approached, putting his arm around his wife. "Want me to take him?" he whispered, seeing the baby finally relax.

"Not yet," Miriah whispered in reply. "Let him fall a little deeper. He's been changed, and by this chart, fed in the last hour. He should be asleep for a couple before another feeding." Corso found himself doing the little shuffle dance that Miriah had always done with their babies, his arm still around her shoulders. When she slowed, he held his arms out and took the now totally relaxed baby. Placing his grandson in the small cradle, he sighed with relief when the baby remained asleep, and joined Miriah, stretched out on the sofa. "He's such a Riggs," she said with a soft giggle.

"What do you mean," Corso asked. He loved when Miriah was this relaxed, not bothered by the stress of her job or being pulled in different directions.

"I had to untangle his little fingers from my hair before I handed him to you," she replied, and sighed against his chest. She breathed in, savoring his scent, loving the way they'd always been able to get lost in each other.

"Close your eyes, he'll be awake sooner than you think," Corso said, his voice low but she could feel the vibration in her own chest. She snuggled in, and felt him put his arms around her.

Devin had been feeling the strain on his brother and sister in law, but didn't want to interfere. He was close to going to them, even had his boots in his hands, when he felt his mother on her way to the little house by the lake. He grinned then, and returned to Mia, who was meditating. He could feel her aura waver, and sent force to her, steadying her. He felt her response to him, and was ready when she launched herself at him, their honeymoon phase far from over.

Corso felt Miriah as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, and he too, sat. "Is he awake?" he whispered. He glanced at his wrist chrono, but only about an hour had passed while they slept.

"No, sugar," she whispered back. "I'm just hungry, thought I'd whip up something quickly. Maybe make a few things for their freezer." He rubbed her back, his eyes already closing, and she stood, stretching. When she checked on the baby, she saw he was relaxed and resting well, and she gently moved the cradle to the kitchen area so she could hear him.

Pulling things from the well stocked pantry, Miriah started putting meals together for their freezer. She made family favorites and new recipes, some she made up as she went. After a bit, James woke and started to whimper, and she had his bottle ready, warming it between her hands with the force. After his changing, she sat in the rocking chair, cooing at the infant as he fed. When he'd finished, he merely looked at his Mimi, and she could feel the force surrounding them, softly holding them, and she was amazed.

When the baby was again tucked into his cradle, Miriah cleaned up her mess. She looked with satisfaction at the two dozen meals she'd managed to pack into the freezer, and washed her hands, looking out the window at the silvery moonlight reflecting off the surface of the water. She was still there when Corso found her, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Everything okay?" he asked, and when she nodded, he bent to kiss her neck. They made their way back to the sofa, James sleeping soundly, and rested.

Logan opened his eyes to early morning sunlight, and it took him a few moment to realize that he didn't hear his parents or the baby. He jumped out of bed, pulling on clothing as he ran toward the front of the house. A frantic but brief search told him the house was empty, and he rushed outside, where he saw his dad with the baby, sitting on a bench near the lake, his mother beside them. He felt his whole body slump in relief, and he jumped when Elara touched him. "I can't believe how wonderful I feel," she told him. "I'm going to start making breakfast, you go be with your parents." He leaned over and kissed her, then moved outside.

Miriah grinned at her husband. "Logan and Elara are awake, and Logan panicked when he didn't see us."

Corso gave a short laugh. "Serves him right for always sneaking out of bed when he was a toddler. Remember finding him alseep with a newborn ronto?" Miriah laughed, she was always having to locate Logan when he was a little boy. She turned as Logan neared the bench. "Sleep well, sweetie?" she asked.

"We both did, and I can't tell you how wonderful it was. How did you get him to give in to sleep?" he asked.

Miriah shrugged, but Corso spoke. "She sang to him, and he held onto her hair, just like you and Devin and Calypso have always done." Logan nodded slowly.

"Yeah, when you were gone, Mom, I'd think about that. Your voice, singing to us." He knelt in the rapidly drying grass. "Even when things seemed terrible, I could call up the memory of your voice and it would give me something to hold onto." Miriah looked up at him, stroking his face with her fingertips.

"I am so happy to be here, with you all and this little one," she told Logan, standing to hug him. When Elara called them inside, Miriah took the sleeping infant, and Corso took her arm.

Lana pushed the door chime again, but no answer. Wonder where they've gotten to this early, she thought. She reached out with the force and finally figured out that they were with their grandson, and she smiled. She was still smiling when she met Theron at the huge holomap.

"Where's the boss?" he asked, discreetly taking her hand for a few moments, making her blush.

"With Logan's family," she answered softly. Lately, talking about new babies made her feel things she had long pushed aside. She cleared her throat and called on the force to regain her footing. "She'll be available soon. There's really not a lot to do right now, since we're just waiting on more data to formulate a strike plan."

"Well, we do have a little problem," Theron said. "Hylo tells me that we're running low on funds. We have supplies for another month or so, but we need a steadier income to maintain and grow." He looked across the room, not wanting to get lost in her eyes.

"And Hylo has a plan, does she?" Lana still hadn't forgiven the smuggler for jeopardizing operations with her ill timed advance on the Commander's husband, and had been avoiding her for a couple of months. "I suppose I need to speak..."

"I tried to ask her about it, she'll only talk to Miriah," Theron interrupted, and sighed. "I hate to ask her to get involved with this, but we need to have a plan." Lana hummed her agreement.

"Well, let's at least let her get home and we'll try to have a meeting this afternoon. In the meantime, let's get some tea and a little breakfast." They'd woken later than Lana liked, and she'd rushed out of his apartment without a bite. She saw him grin, and turned towards the elevator.

When Corso and Miriah had eaten, and the baby fed and asleep again, Logan stood. "Mom, Dad, I cannot even begin to thank you."

"Thank us? For being grandparents?" Miriah laughed. "Son, we are always available. Why don't we plan one night a week for you two to recover, and we'll come down and spoil this little sweetie." She grinned down at James, noting how much he already looked like Corso. Elara didn't speak, but hugged Miriah hard. They stood there until Logan opened their freezer with a loud exclamation that made the baby startle before relaxing again.

"Mom! How did you get all this cooking done?" he asked, a smile splitting his face. "Look, El. Now all we have to do is heat it." He rushed over to his mother and lifted her in a hug. "Devin is going to be so jealous!" They all laughed then, and even the speeder, Corso chuckled.

As they made their way to the apartment, they could see Theron and Lana in the war room. "Looks like there's something up," Miriah noted, and Corso agreed. "I just want a quick shower and I'll go see what 's going on."

"Well, I had a little more in mind than a quick shower," Corso said in his low growl, and Miriah's step quickened. A little play before work, she thought. Perfect!


	34. Chapter 34

"No!"

The room went silent as everyone turned their eyes to the tall, broad shouldered Mantellian. He stood with his hands on his hips, his dark eyes flashing, and anger radiating from his whole body. No one spoke, too surprised by the normally mild mannered, agreeable man clearly showing his feelings. They'd been debating at the large table in the hangar for an hour, no closer to forming a plan, and now they all sat, expressions of shock on their faces. After several minutes, his wife touched his arm, and he jerked away.

"No, Mir. No more. You do everything. Every. Little. Thing. You've been banged up, knocked out, taken away for days with no word. Now, they want you to go steal a fortune right out from under Arcann's nose. It's ridiculous. Why would we risk the leader of the Alliance on something like this? No. Tell you what, I'll go." Corso paced away from her, knowing that if she wanted, he'd knuckle under and be miserable, watching her stick her pretty neck out, again. He just didn't know if he could stand it, but if it was what she wanted, he'd give in.

Miriah forced her face to stay calm. "Okay," she finally replied, and Corso stopped, turning to look at her. "You do the mission, but I'll fly one of the ships. Hylo, get the coordinates and my freighter ready to leave. Lana, you've got the other ship?" At the blonde Sith's nod, Miriah continued. "Aric, you're with Cor. Maura, you with me. Theron with Lana. All set?" she asked, and looking around, saw that everyone was on board. "We leave first thing tomorrow." She turned then and looked out as dusk enveloped the base. "I need to let Mom and Mags know." She felt Corso approach her, but didn't turn.

"Darlin', I'm sorry. I just couldn't see you..." Her fingers on his lips stopped him, and he merely looked deep into her silver eyes.

"I love that you would put yourself in my place," she whispered to him, and he merely nodded, knowing that any words would have them both emotional. They stood in each others arms for a few minutes, seeing the hangar start to empty out, and the night falling quickly. When they moved, Corso put his arm around her, and they made their way out into the main base.

Once at Sarai's apartment, they stayed for dinner, and enjoyed being with family. Miriah had grown in her force use, and could feel the currents of force power around the room. Amazing, she thought, that this has been all around me, everywhere, all my life, and until now, I never knew. Calypso hung on her father, and he laughed with her, their smiles contagious. Later, while she slept, he lay awake, thinking about how he'd spoken out, how much he hated that everyone took Miriah for granted. He must have been messing with the force, he thought, when he saw Miriah blink awake in his arms. "Shh," he whispered. "Didn't mean to wake you, darlin'."

"Nightmare?" she asked, but he only pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her head and closing his eyes. He said nothing more, and after a bit he felt her relax in sleep again, but couldn't get the disturbing images from his mind, the ones that had prompted his outburst earlier. The ones of her being maimed or killed on some foolish errand or scheme or plan that this group came up with. He sighed and tried to get comfortable. He'd been having the same or similar dream for a few weeks, but the past few nights had been the worst. He finally fell into fitful slumber, his arms tight around his wife.

Aric and Maura had gathered their gear and went to bed early, a little excited to be taking part in a mission so bold. "Never would have gotten a chance to steal a whole treasury with Havoc," Aric smirked.

"And Corso, bless him. I know he's sick of Miriah always being the one who takes the biggest risk," Maura replied. "I'm proud of him for saying something. He's right, you know. Arcann himself doesn't take risks like she does." Aric murmured agreement, and pulled his wife to him.

"You and Mir will have a little time together, which I know you'll both enjoy. And Cor and I can feel useful." He ran his hands under Maura's nightshirt. "So we need to stock up a little loving before we're on separate ships." She giggled, but turned in his arms.

"I know, you poor, poor thing," she said, his mouth on hers stopping her laugh.

Miriah woke shivering, and reached for the soft throw that usually covered them. When she didn't feel it, she stood and pulled the rumpled bedding from the floor at the foot of the bed, and that's when she saw Corso more clearly. He had dried tears on his face, and he was in a crunched ball, facing away from her. What's going on here, she wondered. She gently shook out the fluffy comforter and placed it over him, crawling in bed behind him, snuggling into the hard planes of his back. Usually, whenever she did this, he would turn and embrace her, but not tonight. With no idea what was troubling him, she pulled on the force and covered them with a warm, sparkling aura. She felt him relax then, and at least stretch from his curled position, and put her head on his shoulder. At least, she thought, he'll know I love him.

They were boarding the ships before Miriah had a moment alone with Corso. They'd been running since the chrono alarm had gone off, trying to steal a few moments with the kids before taking off. When Miriah slid into the familiar pilot's seat of her own ship, she sighed and wiggled her butt happily. Corso laughed when he saw her. "That seat looks pretty good on you, darlin'," he told her. "Bet you've missed it."

"I have," she confessed. "But, sugar, I'm worried about you." They'd danced around it all day, but she couldn't hold her questions in any longer. "Want to talk?"

Corso took her small hand in his, turned it over so that he could lace his fingers between hers. "I do, but not right now." He smiled up at her, and she could see the pure love shining from his eyes, and she nodded. They'd have some flight time, she figured, and they could work on it then. Corso brought her hand to his lips and then let her have it back, since she was working on preflight.

Maura and Aric stowed their gear in their usual spacious quarters aboard the _Dreamweaver_ , and Maura lay back on the bed, stretching. "This might be a really quick and easy mission, but I have a feeling you two better be ready for anything," she said, rolling on her side to watch Aric as he went through the packs on his utility belt. He hummed his agreement, pulling out cold weather gloves and shoving them aside for kolto packs and ration bars. He'd gone through each compartment, and when he was satisfied that he'd optimized his gear, he saw that Maura was napping, and went out into galley. Once the caffa was in progress, his nose told him there were Miriah's cookies somewhere on board, and only a minimal search found them. He settled at the table, hot caffa and a snack, and was perfectly content.

When the two ships were ready, they were given clearance for take off. Finally, Miriah thought, and lifted the freighter off the deck smoothly. She giggled, and when she looked over at Corso, saw that he'd fallen asleep. Poor sweetie, she thought. I really want to know what's got him all wound up. Once they'd cleared Odessen and she'd engaged the hyperdrive, she stood over him, but he'd not moved. She could tell he was resting, though, and with a soft kiss to his cheek, left him. When she entered the lounge area and smelled caffa, she knew at least Aric was there, and joined him. "Found the cookies, I see," she laughed, and he grinned.

"Feline nose, did you really think I wouldn't?" he asked, rising to make Miriah a cup of cocoa. "What's got Corso so edgy?" he asked, never one to talk around something when directness would do.

"I wish I knew," Miriah replied. "He's been a little more protective since the memorial service. We all know that we're at risk, every time we leave Odessen. I think it just hit home for him how great that risk is." She accepted the mug Aric handed her with thanks. "He didn't sleep much last night, so I left him in the right seat, snoozing."

Aric nodded. "Maura didn't either. She's trying to not be nervous, but I know her too well." He looked at the table, then up into her eyes. "Mir, he's right. What would happen to the Alliance without you? I mean, not to mention the personal devastation, but the whole thing would probably dissolve." Miriah tried to downplay her importance, but Aric insisted. "No, I mean it. You are the glue, the catalyst. They all believe in you, me included. Corso is absolutely right, you shouldn't be putting yourself in situations where you are more likely to be injured or killed."

"Well, it's about damn time somebody else saw it," Corso said from the doorway, his voice sleep roughened. "It's been driving me crazy for weeks now." He crossed and sat across from Aric, gently putting his head on Miriah's shoulder. She reached up and stroked his face before getting him a mug of the hot caffa. When he'd had a sip, he slumped back in the padded booth. "I know I'm biased, so I've been trying to just work it out on my own. Thank you, Aric, for adding your voice."

"It's been bothering all of us, Cor. Even Calypso is worried." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Miriah spoke.

"So, what do I do? I can't just do nothing," she said, pulling a cookie from the open container.

"You let us do more," Corso said. "Let others have some ownership in this. Give them goals and projects. And most of all, delegate some of the crazier missions." He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Help me keep you safe, darlin'. For all of us." She grinned at him before he kissed her lips.

"If this job is everything Hylo says, we shouldn't have to do this crazy again," she said, making Aric and Corso both break out laughing.

"There will always be a crazy mission," Aric said when he caught his breath. True, Miriah thought.

Lana and Theron used the hyperspace time to stretch out in each others arms, watching a movie. They'd been quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Theron reached for the controls and turned down the volume. "Lana, we're meeting Senya and Gault, and he has a plan for this?" He'd tried to figure out the specifics without asking, but now his curiosity was too much.

Lana nodded. "Apparently, he has an idea for a disguise to get us on board that treasury ship. What do you know about this Gault Renow?"

Theron shook his head. "Not a lot, but then he operated more on the Empire side of things than the Republic. Long dealings with the underworld, seems to know our Hylo quite well."

"Yes, I thought so, too." She settled back against him, wondering what it was that was hiding in her subconscious that she couldn't bring forward. "I guess we'll see soon enough. I was more in shock over Corso finally putting his foot down about sending the Commander out so often."

"Yeah, but it was due. And he's right, too. We need to figure out how to do some of these things without putting her at risk." He adjusted his arm under Lana's head. "At least, as much as she will allow. I have a feeling that, very soon, we won't be able to protect her. I think, if we pull this off, that Arcann will come after her himself." Lana remained silent, knowing that he was right, but not how to keep her friend safe.


	35. Chapter 35

Corso turned to look at Aric, his mouth open wide. Vaylin, no, that's Senya, he thought, walking toward them. They'd managed to follow Gault around and get the detonation charge, and the blue twi'lek, Vette who was planting the charge. Now, the only thing that remained was to scoop up the vapor, and haul jets. He knew Miriah was ready with her ship, and that Lana was nearby. He still couldn't get over Senya's disguise. His attention was diverted to the explosion that rocked the vessel, and it stunned him for a moment.

Aric saw his friend stumble and ran towards him. Miriah will kill me if anything happens to him, he thought, and pulled the large man down the hallway. Just then, skytroopers started dropping, and they both knew the escape route would have to change. "Gault! Where to now?" Aric yelled, and they saw the Devaronian swerve left.

"We just have to get to the skyhook, and meet up at the apartment," he said, panting. "Plan B." Aric saw Corso's face go dark and knew it would be a miracle if he didn't deck Gault before this was done. They were running for the elevator when they heard Senya's voice.

"Vaylin. I sense her presence." Aric and Corso exchanged looks again, and both turned to Gault.

"The elevator isn't coming, is it?" Corso asked.

"Oh, it's coming. It's just not empty," Gault replied, and they saw Vette swing the assault cannon she'd been hefting around to the doorway.

"What now?"Aric shouted above the cannon fire.

"We can still get out, we just have to get on the skyhook," Gault explained.

"How?"

"We'll have to go...out there!" Corso actually drew back his fist, but Aric stopped him, motioning back the way they'd come. They continued on, facing and defeating skytroopers, until they were faced with the end of the walkway. Skytroopers came pouring from both sides of the ship, and Aric could see no way out. He looked across at the others, and saw Gault grin.

"Remember Plan C?" he asked.

"There was no plan C, Gault." Aric put himself between the skytroopers and the others, waiting for the shooting to start.

"There's no other option but to jump," Gault said, and abruptly threw himself off the edge. Corso grabbed Aric's arm and followed, feeling the breath rush out of his body as they landed on the top of Hylo's ship. How did she get here, he wondered, then concentrated on getting air back in his body. By the time they'd been hauled inside the ship, he was dizzy and fading, and closed his eyes against the nausea.

Miriah had filled her hold, as Lana had, and broken off the contact with the ship when she'd heard Senya say that Vaylin was near. Good, she thought. I'd like the opportunity to face her. She was trying to get into position to get Corso and Aric clear when she heard Hylo say she had them, and let out the breath she'd been holding. This is crazy, stupid risky, and just insane, she thought. She tentatively reached out with the force and felt Corso's panic, which caused her to bobble in her flight path.

"Steady there, Commander," Theron told her. "Everyone's safe and accounted for. Let's get the hell outta here!"

"Roger that," she said, growling it out. He'd better be okay, she thought as she gunned the freighter, heading out of the atmosphere.

Aric was getting some kolto on a cut he'd gotten on the jump, and glanced over at Corso, who was now sitting up, rubbing his face. "Some adventure," he said quietly, and saw Corso nod. "She's okay, we're all clear and headed home."

"Yeah, I know," he replied. "Just, it seems off, somehow. Wrong. Like I've done something to be ashamed of." He stood and stretched, shaking out his long arms. "I'm almost embarrassed that we did that." Aric watched as he walked over to the window, looking out at the streaks of stars.

"I know what you mean, but really, we only took back what was taken from the Republic and Empire coffers," Aric offered. "It's not as if we're going to go blow it on stuff. It's going to provide food and supplies to keep the Alliance going and growing. I'm hoping it means better equipment for the exiles on Zakuul and more houses and apartments for the people on Odessen." He saw Corso turn to him then.

"I didn't think of it like that, thanks, Aric," he said with a half smile. "That does make it seem a little better." They stood and made their way into the small galley, where Vette had made caffa and pulled out some things to eat. Aric filled his mug and sat as Corso thanked the twi'lek.

"I wanted to tell you that I liked the name you gave that cannon," he said with a smile. "I name my weapons, too." Vette grinned back at him.

"I'll have to find another one of those," she said. "That was too much fun." They sat down and chatted, and Corso finally relaxed.

As the ships made several stops and starts, refueling and taking diverse routes in order to shake any trackers, Miriah and Maura talked and laughed. The group had decided to drift out on the edge of an asteroid field for a few hours and rest, and it was then that Miriah missed Corso. She knew they had been too busy to talk up until now, and she craved his voice. She grinned as she hit the button on her relay. "Cor, sugar? You there?" she asked.

A moment later she heard him. "I'm here, darlin'. Everything okay?"

Miriah sighed. Just hearing his voice steadied her. "Just missing you. I didn't plan on this." His deep chuckle made her smile.

"Me either." Corso shifted his large body in the smallish seat and in doing so, bumped the switch on his relay to broadcast. "So many things I wish I could do right now."

Oblivious that their conversation would be heard by anyone in their group with a relay active, she giggled and asked him, "What do you wish you could do, sugar?"

"I wish I could put my lips on that little pulse point just beneath your ear. When I do that, I feel connected to you, your blood rushing under my touch. It always speeds up, too." He blushed but his words were heartfelt.

"Mmm I'm sure it does, sugar. What else?" Miriah was enjoying hearing some of the things he thought about, and his words were relaxing her.

"I'd like to fill my hands with your hair, then hold your head in my hands as I kiss you, feeling your soft lips under mine and that breathy little sound you make..." They both jumped when they heard Aric clear his throat in the channel.

"Sorry kids, thought I'd let you know you were being heard before things went too far," he said.

"You should have been with them on Kaliyo's recruitment," Lana said dryly, but she grinned at Theron when she said it. Miriah blushed then, remembering, and hurriedly pulled the relay from her ear, throwing it across the cockpit. Maura's laughter could be heard from her quarters, so Miriah set the space anchor and stomped off to her bed.

Corso hid his face with his hands as Aric came back into the lounge area. "Hey, don't worry bout it, man. Not like we all don't know you two are more in love than ever." Corso still wouldn't meet his gaze, and Aric settled into the reclining chair, falling asleep quickly. Corso continued to look out the window, where he could see just the faint outline of Miriah's ship. He sighed then, wishing he were with her in their bed. He closed his eyes and thought of her, and drifted into sleep.

The people of Odessen greeted the returning ships with loud cheers and whistles, and were gathered at the hangars as the crews came off. Miriah waited a few minutes after landing, and as she and Maura were walking toward the air lock, they heard knocking. Corso peeked his head in as the air lock opened, and pulled Miriah to him for a kiss. "Wanted to get that out of the way before we go out there," he grinned at her, and she tiptoed up for one more. At her nod, they met Aric and Maura and followed them down into the crowds.

Devin and Logan met them, and immediately formed a barrier around their mother. When Aric noticed and looked at the tall Jedi, Devin merely shook his head, and Aric knew conversation would have to wait. They escorted Miriah inside the secure area, and she turned on them. "Not that I don't like being surrounded by handsome men," she said, "but that was more than obvious that something is up. What's going on?"

Devin took a step forward. "We intercepted some messages that made us think that there are some here that aren't entirely happy, with you or with the Alliance. Lo and I felt it would be prudent to at least provide a little security. I don't think it's safe for you to be out in the open, on your own, like you have been. At least until we root out this instability." He held Miriah's gaze, his words settling around them.

Aric spoke up. "I agree, I've always wanted more security around you, Mir. You just never know when someone will snap." He put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Good thinking." Miriah turned her eyes to Lana, who nodded.

"It's time, I think, to be more cautious. We don't personally know everyone here, after all," she said, and Theron nodded beside her. "We have someone on Sarai and Calypso still?" she asked, and saw Senya nod.

"Wait, what?" Miriah asked, looking around her. "You have a detail on my mother and daughter? Since when?"

"Since Koth left," Theron replied. "We felt that it would be better to be safe than sorry." Corso took Miriah's hands in his then.

"Darlin', it's just a precaution. Humor me, and let us protect you. If only so that I can relax," he joked, but his eyes were serious, and she saw the worry there.

"Okay, but only when I'm out of the secure area. Not at my apartment." Lana and Theron agreed, and they made their way into the smuggler hangar to check on the treasure. When they entered, and saw Hylo sitting in Gault's lap, they all stopped short. Hylo looked up and laughed.

"This is my husband," she said, and amid the astonished acknowledgements, Miriah's brows creased.

"Why didn't you say something before?" she asked.

"It's complicated," Gault replied. "But she's still my number one assistant!" He kissed Hylo's cheek and she laughed again. They discussed the treasure, and Miriah declared anything she was due to go do the people, which started another argument about it going back to Arcann in some form, but Miriah wouldn't be dissuaded.

Finally, they dispersed to their individual homes, and Miriah pulled Corso inside their apartment. "This has been the strangest adventure we've had since we've been here," she told him. "And that's saying something."

"It has been different," he acknowledged. "I missed being with you, but I'm so glad I didn't have to sit and worry while you ran around. That part was kinda fun." He held her close and she wrapped her arms around his waist, her head on his chest. "You didn't sleep," he said, and felt her nod against him. He picked her up and carried her to their bed, lying her gently down while he kicked off his boots. When he'd pulled hers off, he gathered her to him. "Just for a little bit, love." She snuggled into him, and he let out a contented sigh.

"I loved what you told me," she said softly, her eyes already closed. He just kissed her forehead, and lay back, his arms and his heart full. He wondered briefly why anyone would want to hurt her, but he knew that was pointless. The only thing that gave him any comfort was the thought that Devin was watching out for her. Like always, he thought, and held her tighter.


	36. Chapter 36

Corso looked up from his work terminal to see his wife striding across the war room. She looks a little mad, he thought, and decided to watch what was going on. She approached the holo, and he could see Theron's image wavering there. Senya and Lana were present, and Lana took a few steps toward Miriah as she approached. "Where are the others?" Miriah asked.

"This is everyone," Lana assured her.

"Everyone you haven't banished." Theron's comment, though muttered in a low voice, was definitely heard, and Lana regarded him with a glare. "Sorry."

"Discipline must be enforced," Senya said, solidly in Miriah's corner. Miriah merely sent Theron a look that suggested he should go and love himself, and turned to where Scorpio had joined them.

"I've located additional information on the Gemini frequency," she told them, and proceeded to explain about the captains that were on each ship in the Fleet. When questioned about why their security protocols couldn't be broken, Scorpio told the group that their design was based on her.

"You told me you were unique," Miriah said, a slight frown puckering her forehead.

"I do not know how they came into being, but I will not be imitated," Scorpio intoned. "The clones are made from a template, Gemini Prime. The Gemini Prime is linked to a droid factory on Darvannis, one of the first planets that was taken by Arcann. Retrieve the unit, and I will unlock the secrets of the network, and the Fleet."

"I know that factory," Senya said. "It builds droids, weapons, starships. It's a key resource, and is fortified accordingly. Fully automated defenses."

Miriah turned to Lana. "How close are we to assembling a full army?" she asked.

"We don't have that quite yet, but Theron has some ideas," she replied, her head down, refusing to look at her lover after his earlier comment. Even though he'd volunteered for his current mission, he'd been feeling unwanted in the base since the Kaliyo incident. She thought he'd gone just to get some distance from the group, but it hurt her, and she held onto that hurt as he continued to speak.

"I've been securing some support on the Outer Rim, I have some favors I can pull in," he said. Miriah looked at him then, her face impassive but her eyes conveying her irritation at him. "I can have them meet you on Darvannis."

Miriah turned her back on Theron's image. "Get the Gravestone ready for combat. Can Tora still fly her?" At Lana's nod, she continued. "Once we have Gemini Prime, it'll be us against the Fleet, one way or another." The group scrambled to get started, and Corso made his way over to where Miriah stood, looking at the map but her mind far away. Rather than startle her, he waited for a minute, and when her thoughts returned to the present, she leaned into him.

"So, Darvannis?" he asked, and felt her nod. "It's been awhile since we've been there. I'll stock up on sunscreen and water systems." He squeezed her gently. "We'll take our ship?" He felt her nod again, but instead of accepting it, he pushed her away enough to look at her face. "Darlin'? What's wrong?"

"This is it, Cor. The beginning of the push to unseat Arcann. I can feel it. With Theron's attitude on that call, I can't help but wonder what kind of troops he'll call in. And I remember Darvannis too, and all that damned sand." She pulled her holo out and called Mags and Aric, knowing they'd be with their spouses. "We're getting ready to leave for Darvannis," she explained, and before she could finish giving them the info, Aric handed the holo to Maura.

"He's throwing things in gear bags," Maura said, rolling her eyes. "Like you're going to take off and leave him." Miriah chuckled then, and the sisters planned to meet up for dinner.

"I'll cook," Miriah said. "Caly and I have been working in the kitchen a lot lately, she tells me she wants to be a chef, so she'll enjoy the chance to wow you all with her creations." They set a time and signed off.

Lana walked up to them then, and put her hand on Miriah's arm. "I'm sorry, I really don't know why Theron said what he did." Miriah smiled at her then, she knew Lana was as irritated as she had been.

"He's just feeling the same stress we all are, Lana. It's fine," she told her friend. "I can't help but wonder how Scorpio gets her information, and how far she's willing to go to be the only one of her kind in existance." She sighed then. "Go, find your spot above the cantina. I have a feeling it might be the last leisure time you get for awhile." They hugged then, and Lana started toward the elevator.

"I wondered why he said that, too," Corso said softly. "It seemed out of character for him." Miriah mused for a moment about that, then turned to her husband.

"Let's start getting dinner together. I need this family time before we leave, I can't explain it, but I feel it." They made their way to the apartment and changed, Miriah opting for soft, tissue thin material that hugged her lithe body. When she put her hair up, Corso couldn't resist taking her in his arms.

"Whatever's coming, we're in it together, right?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Of course, sugar." She reached to pull him down to her for a kiss, but they heard Calypso as she bounded into the apartment, and she quickly kissed his nose instead. "Always."

The next morning found them aboard the _Dreamweaver_ , Aric's cheer overwhelming Miriah's hard fought calm. She settled herself in the pilot's seat and tried to block out the noise from the lounge area. It had been a long night of little sleep, and while she'd done her best to not disturb Corso, he knew she'd been restless. He also knew there was little he could do other than keep the others away from the bridge, so he did his best to entertain them. Magdalane pulled him aside after they'd hit hyperspace and Miriah remained on the bridge.

"She's brooding. Why?" she asked, and saw Corso shake his head.

"She's worried that we're on the cusp of the big fight with Arcann, and she hates Darvannis" he explained, and saw Mags nod.

"I feel the coming battle as well, but maybe it's time to get this done and restore our galaxy," she said softly. "I'll go see.."

"No, Mags. I'll go. She'll be less likely to get mad at me," he told her, and she grinned. He made his way to the bridge, and peeked around the back of the chair. He saw her meditating then, and at least knew it would calm her. He slipped into the left seat and closed his eyes, waiting for her.

Miriah felt him approaching but was reluctant to let go of the meditative trance. It was the first time since they'd set out on the mission that she felt peace. Devin had taught her to let her mind free, and many times, she'd been able to figure out things in that trance. When she felt she could let it go and still be calm, she slowly opened her eyes and glanced at her husband. He was lightly dozing, and she smiled at his relaxed face. I love him so much, she thought.

When they finally landed, Miriah made her way into the command tent. It had been obvious that the army Theron had provided was Mandalorian, and Miriah thought briefly about Akavvi Sparr. When she was in carbonite, Akaavi and her husband and children had left Dantooine. They'd been close, and Akaavi found she couldn't get past her captain's "death" and live beside the ranch. Miriah missed her friend, and wondered where she was, before she and Corso walked into the tent. When she was only a few steps inside, she heard a voice she'd not heard in a long time.

"You look pretty good for a dead woman," Shae Vizla said, the amusement in her tone obvious.

Miriah laughed out loud. "I've been back from the dead for a little while now," she replied, and clasped forearms with her old friend. They were interrupted by one of the clan leaders, going on about the glory of battle. Shae rolled her eyes behind him before sending him off to take down a turrett.

"Sorry about that. It's been a long time since we had a goal to fight for," she said, and Miriah nodded. "We've been hit hard in the heartworlds, so when spyboy offered a chance to kick Arcann in the… knees, we took it. We've been on the defensive too long." Miriah managed to hide her smirk, but Corso knew it was there.

"I agree," Miriah told her. As they continued to discuss the perimer and defenses of the droid factory, Corso observed the two women. Different, he concluded, but also the same. Both fighters, both leaders, but Miriah has the advantage of the force, he reminded himself. Still, he wished this was over. He turned as another joined them, a younger man with sandy hair who stood at a respectful distance. He frowned as the man studied Miriah intently, and had turned to have a word with him when Shae Vizla interrupted him.

"Torian!" she called, and the young man stepped forward.

"Mandalore," he replied, and Corso saw Miriah's eyebrow raise.

"Mandalore?" she asked, and Shae blushed.

"Yeah, picked up the title a couple of years ago. It works, for now. Torian, take the Commander and disable the turrets on this side."

"I'll do what I can to protect you, Commander," Torian said to Miriah, and Corso stepped between them.

"That's my job," Corso said, his voice low but insistant, and Miriah could feel his tension.

"You're not Mandalorian," Torian said matter-of-factly.

"And you're not her husband," Corso replied. "She goes, I go. That simple." Torian shrugged and turned. Shae cleared her throat and Miriah nodded to Corso, who followed the Mandalorian outside.

"Seems a little tension there," Shae observed.

"Corso's been through a lot, and hates to be separated from me," she explained, and Shae nodded.

"Be careful out there, don't want you dead for real," she said, and Miriah smiled at her as she turned to leave. Corso and Torian were glaring at each other just outside the tent, and the sand was blowing all around.

"Let's gear up, Cor, and meet Torian in two minutes at the checkpoint," she said, and saw both men nod. When she and Corso were out of earshot, he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Is this okay? I don't want to be a pain but I really don't want you going off with someone barely old enough to have a gun," he said, and saw her grin.

"Why, Corso," she said sweetly. "I do believe you're a little jealous." She squeaked as he pulled her against him, shielding her face from the blowing sand.

"Damn straight I am, darlin'," he growled before claiming her mouth in a torrid kiss. When he lifted his head, she struggled to stand on her own. "I know I may not be able to go with you all the time on this, but right now I can. I intend to let them all know that, Mandalorian or not, we're fighters, too."

"I'm sure Aric and Maura will have something to say about that as well, but for now, let's go along," she said, taking his hand in hers and starting off toward their ship. Aric was on the ramp, waiting, with gear all around his feet. Maura was waiting in the cool air of the ship, but they saw the air lock door hissing as they approached.

"Ready here, Commander," Aric told her, hefting his rifle. "Should we go with you or report for other duty?"

"Find the command tent, the offensives are at the turrets, but I'm not sure which ones are the targets on this push," she told him, and went to speak to Maura. Aric saw that Corso was scowling, and moved closer to his friend.

"What's going on," he asked quietly.

"Some kid, who has eyes on Mir, is going to lead us to the turrets Shae Vizla says we need to take out," Corso ground out. Aric stepped back.

"Want us to come with? I mean, he can't see her if we surround her,"Aric reasoned.

"No, I've already been teased about being jealous, I'm sure you'll get in on that, too." Corso picked up a gear bag and slung it on his shoulder. "Does this sand ever stop?" he asked.

"Not that I remember," Aric said, and they turned to see the women as they joined them. When Miriah and Corso met up with Torian, Aric and Maura went to command to get their assignments.

"See you later," Maura called over her shoulder, and pointed to the fair haired Mandalorian, making silly faces. Corso rolled his eyes, this would be over soon, he thought.


	37. Chapter 37

"I. Hate. This. Karking. Sand." Miriah stomped in through the door of the tent, shedding clothes. She'd pulled her jacket off and threw it, shimmying out of her sleeveless shirt and pulling her bra off, both flung across the small area. She'd braided her hair before leaving that morning, and it was coated in sand. She bent at the waist to pull her boots and socks off, and slid the leather pants down as well. She stood there in her flowered panties, and Corso was momentarily speechless. The little fan they'd brought with them whirred frantically, and she stood in front of it, her eyes closed and her head thrown back to cool her neck. Corso was so fascinated watching her that he almost missed the movement at the door. When he realized someone was entering, he jumped to stand between his nearly naked wife and the visitor, who turned out to be Torian. Lovely, he thought, and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew that Miriah was completely hidden behind him, but felt her scrambling to find something to cover herself with. He spotted her robe to his left and stretched to reach it, handing it behind him.

"What did you need, kid?" Corso said, his voice making his own head throb. The party the night before was still echoing in his ears. He knew he'd had way too much to drink, thus the reason Torian had gone with Miriah today. He shook his head to clear it, quickly realized his mistake, and scowled at the other man. "Well?"

Torian gave no indication that he'd seen the Alliance Commander nearly nude other than the deep blush he wore. "Mandalore thinks we can gain access to the inner factory tomorrow, and wishes to discuss the available intel early. I didn't think you'd want to miss that." With a curt nod, he turned and fled the tent, and Corso let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Stars, Miriah," he said, putting both hands on his hips. "What made you strip like that?"

"Sugar, I've got sand in places you don't even go," she said, opening a bottle of icy water and downing half of it in one gulp. "How are you feeling?" She'd been at the party, too, but had only had one drink that she'd pretended to refill.

Corso grunted and sat heavily. "Wish I'd just stayed here last night," he said, and she reached to gently touch his cheek.

"Have you been hydrating? Tried to eat yet?" she asked, fishing in her gear bag for some sand free clothing. She found a thin tshirt and some shorts, and pulled them on, leaning over to shake out her hair over the threshold outside before clipping it on top of her head. Corso just watched her, his brain struggling to clear the alcohol. When she went back to the bag and pulled a foil wrapped package out, she grinned at him. "Here, this will help," she told him, handing him a square piece of high grade chocolate that Logan had brought from Dantooine. He looked at it skeptically, but took the offering and placed it in his mouth. She could see when it hit him, and he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Wow," he said. "That actually does make me feel a little more human." She stood and pushed her feet into some slippers and made for the door. "Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"To find some fluids to infuse to you, I need you tomorrow," she told him. He hated for the Mandalorians to think him weak, but if she needed him, he'd be ready. She winked at him as she ducked out of the tent, and he sighed, closing his eyes. When she returned and had the bag with vitamins and minerals flowing into his arm, she stretched out beside him.

"Missed you today," she said softly, and he turned to kiss her.

"Missed you, too," he whispered. She settled on his shoulder and drifted. The heat and constant irritation of the sand were wearing on her, and she'd been moving since early morning. She was relaxed, just on the edge of sleep, when her holo rang. Sitting up, she hit the button, and saw Lana.

"Hey, Lana. How are things going?"

"I have schematics that Theron procured for the factory on Darvannis. They should help you and the Mandalorians better plan an attack," she said.

"Excellent. Anything else?"

"Just.. a rather delicate matter. The Mandalorians make fierce allies, but I do have concerns." Lana blushed then, and Miriah could tell she was uncomfortable with what she was about to say. "Even with their code of honor, they tend toward extreme violence. I fear our arrangement may not last."

"They prefer a challenge, it's true," Miriah said. "What do you think might happen?"

"Imagine them free to fight after Zakuul and Arcann are defeated," Lana said. "Just… be cautious." Miriah nodded, she'd had some of the same thoughts and drawn the same conclusions. She settled back against Corso's firm body and felt his warm breath on her neck.

"She has a valid point," he said softly. "I know, Shae is a friend, but it bears watching." Miriah nodded and rose.

"I'm going to find food, I'll bring you back something," she told him, and kissed him again before leaving. She wished she'd kept her ship on the planet, but she was afraid the constantly blowing sand would damage her, and had Aric take her into orbit. A hot water shower sure would be wonderful, she thought. When she returned with food, she had to wake Corso, and he felt better with a little meal. He fell asleep almost instantly, and she could see he was on the mend. She settled in the other cot, her body pushed to it's limits, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

By morning, Corso felt himself again, and as he followed Miriah into the briefing, he recalled Lana's words. Shae Vizla pulled up a diagram of the factory. "With any luck, you should have your template today," she said.

"My team sent these," Miriah said, activating the link on her own datapad and displaying it on the main viewer. The detail was much greater and they moved closer to plot the routes and strategy.

"I'm sending Torian with you two," Shae said, and Corso bit back a groan. Miriah had chastised him about his reaction to the younger man, telling him that Torian was not much older than Devin, and that her heart would only ever belong to him, but he still didn't like the way he looked at his wife. Especially after yesterday, he thought. His attention wandered to observe the others in the briefing room, and he was struck by the intensity of the assembled group. When Miriah stepped away from the diagram, he gathered his thoughts and followed her out, seeing Torain fall in behind him.

"Let's go," Miriah said, and they fell into line, Corso taking point. They moved swiftly, encountering droids along the way. It seemed the factory churned out twice as many as they killed, she thought. They stopped occasionally for water and a short break, but by the middle of the day they'd reached the entrance to the core of the facility. She put her back to the wall and slid down to sit, her body suffering from the intense heat and activity of the past few days. Corso turned worried eyes to her when she started on a second bottle of water, and reached out to touch her arm.

"Darlin', you're not sweating anymore. You're on the verge of heatstroke," he said. He took the knife from her boot and cut some bandage material before soaking it in the cold water. When he placed it on her throat, she sighed.

"I'm getting too old for this kind of stuff," she said, her silver eyes meeting his. He leaned to kiss her forehead, noting how dry and hot her skin was. Torian drew close to them, handing her another bottle of water.

"Your body is not suited to this planet," Torian commented. "Your tissues cannot hold enough water to sustain this." Miriah narrowed her eyes at him.

"I can do anything you two can do," she said, but Corso stopped her from standing.

"We all need to take a few minutes here," he said, throwing a dark glare towards the Mandalorian. "Even you, Torian." He saw the young man blush as he realized he'd offended the Commander, and turned his attention to Miriah, who'd gained some color in her cheeks and was sitting, not slumping. He took the cloths and wet them again, and she smiled when he placed them against her overheated skin. When she started to stand again a few minutes later, he helped her up. "You're looking better," he said, and quickly kissed her. "Can you use the force to help?"

"I tried," she said, "but I guess I'm just too tired to call it much. It seems, elusive, for lack of a better word." Corso put his arm around her shoulders and they started off again, Torian taking point this time. An hour later, they stood before the shining replica of Scorpio. Miriah activated her relay. "Scorpio, if you're receiving, I've found the template."

Suddenly the shiny droid behind the force field started to speak. "Tracing link. Countering signal. The protocol is familiar, but it is not Gemini. What is it?"

"That would be the technology you were copied from," Miriah said, keeping her voice even.

"No. The captains are born of me. I am the source," the Gemini Prime stated with confidence.

"You cannot counter my signal," Scorpio insisted.

"I know you," Gemini Prime said. "Generations removed. But our source code is the same. One source, the Luminous engine. The signal confuses."

"Remove the unit. Remove it swiftly," Scorpio commanded.

"She's not a copy, is she?" Miriah asked, but she was already figuring out the answer. She walked over to the control panel and inserted a spike, and the force field started to spark.

"Removal from this facility is delicate," Gemini Prime said. "Shutdown is permissible, but requires multiple disengagements and reconfigurations." Her voice, though soothing in tone, began to show some concern.

"I will do my best to make sure you are intact," Miriah told the unit. Several minutes passed while she worked on the force field, and when it dropped, Gemini Prime stepped forward.

"All units, we have the template secured," Corso said as Miriah pulled her spike and gathered their gear.

Shae Vizla's voice came over the relay. "Mandalore here. Anyone left alive, get the hell out of here!"

Gemini Prime walked with them, but that was the extent of the interaction. She remained silent during their journey back the way they came, and Miriah didn't want to stop. They passed all the droids they'd taken out on the way in, and finally came to the entrance. "Are the charges set?" she asked over the relay.

"Set and ready," Shae responded.

"We'll be clear in five," Miriah told her, getting nods from the men. When they were finally clear and heading for the camp, she called Aric. "We're almost at the camp, meet us there." They made their way straight to the _Dreamweaver_ , where they deactivated the prime unit and placed her aboard. Miriah didn't want to leave without seeing Shae Vizla, and as she made her way back toward the command tent, she saw the injured and dead. A lot of loss, she thought. I hope it was worth it.

Shae was waiting for her. "You look like osik," she said. "Clan Cadera survives another battle!"

"Guess we're both alive," Torian grinned at them, entering the area.

"We lost a lot of warriors today to get that droid of yours. Not your fault, but please, tell me it means something," Shae said.

"It will," Miriah said. "This droid is the key to learning how to control the Fleet."

Shae thought about that for a moment. "Yes, I can see the value then. The clans fought hard, and we lost many, but knowing it will further the efforts to bring Arcann down is worthy." She walked closer to Miriah. "Torian will join you, represent our interests in the Alliance."

Miriah looked at the young man then. "Are you sure? Your clan can spare you?"

Shae shook her head. "He is the only surviving member of Clan Cadera."

Torian blushed furiously and looked at his feet before replying. "I think your warriors might benefit from my instruction."

Miriah knew Corso wouldn't be happy, but she agreed. "Welcome to the Alliance," she told him.

"Until next time, both of you, stay safe," Shae said, and when Miriah would have done the forearm clasp she was used to seeing with the Mandalorians, Shae pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, my friend, for giving us a purpose." Miriah nodded, and they parted.

As Torian followed her to the ship, she began to feel the physical strain of the past few days. She knew they'd done the right things, but she felt that something was being hidden from her. She sighed in relief as the air lock hissed in front of her, and collapsed in Corso's arms.


	38. Chapter 38

_Thump-thump!_ Miriah could hear her heart beating, feel the vibration throughout her body. Her head ached, and she couldn't seem to open her eyes. She remembered falling against Corso as she entered the ship, but not how she got where she was. She listened, trying to quiet the angry pain in her head.

"Her core temp was extremely high," Maura said. "We just have to wait now. Corso, bring more cold packs." She could feel movement over her, and then the intense cold against her neck, in her armpits and groin, and behind her knees. She tried to turn her head, to open her eyes, but it was too much effort. All she could do was lie there and listen.

"I knew she was too hot, I tried to cool her down just before we hit the main room, but there was not enough time to do a lot." Corso's voice rumbled over her, and she felt her heart rate drop a little. If he was here, then she would be okay, she thought.

"She is so small," she heard another voice say, and for a moment, didn't recognize it. "Mandalore was concerned about her." Torian, she remembered. He'd come aboard with her.

"She'll be okay, but we have to keep cooling her. Once we get her out of the danger zone, we can use a lukewarm shower, but right now we'll just keep changing out the packs every fifteen minutes," Maura instructed. She let her mind drift then, knowing she was in good hands.

Corso blew out a breath and stalked out of the medbay. One of these days, I'm going to lose her forever, he thought. He made his way to the bridge, where Aric was putting in a series of programmed evasive tactics for their journey home. When Corso slid into the right seat, the Cathar looked up. "She's okay?" he asked.

"Getting there," he replied, and sighed.

"Get the shower ready, so that when she's ready, all you have to do is turn it on," Aric suggested, and Corso nodded. He could always count on Aric for practical guidance. He sat for a moment longer before standing, but Aric put his hand on his arm. "She's going to be fine. She just needs a little time. By the time we're in the pattern over Odessen, she'll be up here doing stunts." Corso gave him a half smile before going through their quarters to their shower, gathering towels and clothing. They'd had to cut off most of what Miriah had worn, and she won't be happy about that, he thought. Still, she's got to realize that there weren't many options. He busied himself with his task, and when he was finished, returned to where his wife lay, blinking open her beautiful eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then made his way to her side.

"Hey," Miriah said softly as he took her hand. He leaned down and kissed her, reassured by her voice. "I'm okay. Maura says I can go shower now." That's all he needed to hear, and lifted her in his arms. Sand trailed them as he took her to their quarters, and more little piles of it fell off her tattered clothes as he took them off. "I can walk," she said, but he ignored her and carried her into the shower, sitting her on the bench. He reached to turn the water on, and saw her slide a little against the wall. He quickly stripped himself and joined her, and she leaned heavily on him.

"We're on our way to Odessen," he told her, placing a kiss on her temple. "I'm guessing Torian is the Mandalorian's contribution to the Alliance?" She nodded, and took the cold drink he offered. She sighed then, and tried to sit up.

"Has anyone scanned the prime unit to see if she's got a tracking device?" she asked, her voice still soft. Corso's stroking hands stilled, and she knew he'd been too concerned with her to think of it.

"I'll get the kid on it right now," he said. "You stay here, darlin'. I'll be right back." Corso wrapped himself in a thick robe and hastily made his way out of the refresher. Miriah closed her eyes and turned to shampoo her hair, thankful to be free of the sand. By the time Corso returned, she was standing, and he helped her get out and dress.

"Let's go find some food, sugar. I'm feeling so much better," she told him, and he wrapped his arm around her as they walked out into the main ship.

Torian bounded up to them. "No tracking that I can find, but I asked the pilot to put a signal dampening field up anyway."

"I'm sorry, Torian. Come, let me introduce you," Miriah told him, and called out to Maura and Aric. Once that was done, she turned for the galley.

"Already put some food out for you guys," Maura said, hugging her sister. "I knew you needed it, whether you wanted it or not," she said.

"Oh, I'm ready," Miriah responded, and Maura smiled at her.

After their meal, Corso went to check on Aric and Maura left Miriah and Torian sitting at the table. "I have heard of you before, Commander," he said, and Miriah lifted her chin to look at him. He blushed, "One of a neighboring clan speaks of you quite often. You'll remember her, she was with you a long time." Miriah gasped when she realized who he was speaking of.

"You know Akaavi? How is she?" she asked, and Torian smiled.

"She is well. She has many children, all warriors. We had heard rumors that you were the Outlander, but had no proof. I am sure Mandalore will tell her you are back." Miriah had to take a moment to calm her emotions, she had missed her dear friend greatly. When she could speak without tears, she nodded.

"I hope that she will contact me. I would love to hear from her." When Corso returned, he saw the tears still glistening on Miriah's eyelashes and frowned at the sandy haired man.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Torian's face.

"Torian knows Akaavi," she sniffed, and smiled at them both. Corso's posture relaxed and he sat beside his wife. They chatted for a bit, and were joined by Aric and Maura, as they waited through the many jumps and turns before Odessen.

Lana met Theron at the hangar as he returned, and her glare told him she was still very unhappy with him. He knew he'd been an ass, but not how to get past it. Even now, he was unsure how to deal with Lana. He had deep feelings for her, and wanted her to know he was sorry. He'd managed to find a couple of small offerings to bring her, but her expression told him they'd have to wait, and he sent her a sheepish grin.

"Welcome back," she said, her accent a little more pronounced with her effort to be neutral.

"Glad to be back. I know, I know. I stepped over a line," he said. "I'm sorry, and I'll apologize to the Commander when I see her. I should know better by now to keep my mouth shut when I'm hungover." Lana looked even angrier at that, and he sighed. "You've ruined me, Lana." She opened her eyes wide at that, and then narrowed her gaze.

"What do you mean by that?" she snapped, and turned away from him.

"I can't sleep without you beside me, and I hate being away from you, so I drank so that I could pass out and at least make time go faster." When she whirled around to face him, she could see the fatigue in his eyes, and felt her resolve weaken. "It's true. I've fallen, Lana. Didn't think it would ever happen, but it has." She just looked at him, her mouth open slightly. He took that as an invitation, and covered her lips with his, dropping his gear bag to put both arms around her. She was stiff at first, but when he deepened his kiss, she relaxed against him, and he felt his anxiety drain away. When he lifted his head, he saw the wonder in her eyes, and silently led her to his apartment, ready to answer all her questions.

Miriah woke in the middle of the night, their quarters dark, and sat up. "There's water and juice on your side of the bed," Corso told her softly, and she smiled in the dark. She'd drifted off in the lounge, she remembered, and he must have brought me here. She scooted to sit on the edge of the bed, drinking a glass of each of the cold carafes she found, grateful he'd thought to put them there. When she was done, she turned to find him anxiously watching her.

"I'm really fine, sugar," she told him.

"I know, I'm just thinking about the next time, or the next. Miriah, I love you. It scares me, every time I see you on an exam bed." He looked away then, and she knew he would have unshed tears in his eyes. She threw her arms around him then.

"It scares me, too. This time, it was just the conditions on the planet that got me. I know, it could have turned out much differently. This has to be over soon, I just feel it." She kissed his face, each cheek and then his lips, and he held on to her tightly.

"I know I've said it before, but I will not survive losing you again," he whispered to her, and she hugged him back, knowing she'd be in danger again, probably soon. They finally slept, still fused together.

Theron and Lana met them as they descended the ramp of the ship, and Miriah saw that they were holding hands. Hmm, she thought. He must have done quite a dance to get Lana to soften towards him. She stopped and waited for him to speak.

"Welcome home," he said with a slight smile. "I must ask for your forgiveness for my comments a few days ago. I truly wasn't myself at the time."

"Who were you then? Because whoever it was, deserves a kick in the..." 

"Whoa, darlin'. The man is trying to apologize." Corso had figured out that Theron was feeling the effects of too much alcohol when he was trying to get himself straight after the Mandalorian's party.

Theron had the grace to blush. "I am sorry, and I can promise it won't happen again." Miriah saw him squeeze Lana's hand then, and relented.

"That kick offer still stands, if it does," she said.

"Looks like things on Darvannis went well," Theron commented. They made their way into the war room, and stopped where Scorpio stood.

"Scorpio, have you examined the prime unit?" Miriah asked.

The dulcet yet mechanical tones met their ears. "I am studying her mind now. Doing so without obliterating her intelligence is challenging, despite her lack of full sentience." She went on to note that her chassis was modified from her own base, and concluded with, "My assumption that her code was duplicated was premature."

"Do you know where she came from?" Senya asked.

"Not yet," Scorpio replied. "Nor do I have complete access to the network that controls the Fleet." She paused while panels of numbers and diagrams hovered over the smartboard she was working on. "I have opened a one way connection, and I will soon be able to locate all of the Gemini units."

"How do we gain control?" Corso asked.

"The Prime is the master Gemini template," Scorpio said. "With the proper modifications, she could overwrite the existing protocols. We would need an access point, a terminal that would be in the network."

"So, if we board one of the ships and plug the Prime into the captain's chair, we can pull the Fleet from right under Arcann's nose?" Theron was beginning to get excited by this prospect. Lana was skeptical.

"Even if we were to somehow manage to board, the other ships in the Fleet would vaporize the vessel well before we acquire control of the bridge," she said.

"We may not have to face the entire fleet," Senya thought out loud. "Individual ships make supply runs from the Core Worlds all the time. And once Scorpio can track the Gemini units..."

"I already possess that functionality," Scorpio interrupted. "I completed my analysis of the Gemini communications templates while you were talking."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something." Miriah was beginning to sense Scorpio's unease. "Did you have something you wanted to share?"

"Nothing that impacts the current mission," Scorpio replied. "I am currently tracking a lone vessel, in a nearby sector. It is scheduled to stop and recharge it's hyperdrive very soon. By my calculations, we can intercept it if we hurry. It is unlikely that we will encounter a similar opportunity in the foreseeable future."

"Good," Miriah said, "it's time to start taking this fight to Arcann." She turned on her heel and headed for her office, missing the icy glare that Scorpio followed her with. She knew Corso was behind her, but not until she went inside her office did she say anything. He followed her inside and she motioned to him to shut the door. "Find Devin, and tell him everything. Make sure Caly is okay, and that Mom knows what we're up against. I'll get everything ready here." He nodded at her and turned, but stopped and turned back to her, gathering her to him and kissing her, ending it with little kisses to her nose and forehead. She grinned at him, and when he got to the door, he turned again.

"Don't leave without me, promise?" She smiled and nodded, and he was off.


	39. Chapter 39

Devin strode into his mother's office. He'd already heard where things were headed from his dad, but Miriah had asked for him. She looked up from her terminal when he drew near. "Dev, I need you to teach me how to slow time." He could see from her face that she was serious, but he was unsure how to proceed.

"Mom, I'm not sure how to teach it. I just do it, but there's no special technique or anything," he told her. "Why is it so important, right now?"

"Because we're headed into a confrontation with Arcann. I know, you'll be with me, but just in case, I think I need to know this." She stood and walked around the desk. "Please?"

"Meet me in the training room, then," he told her, and hugged her before she reached the door. "I will be with you, every step," he promised, and she smiled at him. He followed her out, but took a quick detour to let Mia know where he was. He knew his dad would want to know as well, and smiled to himself when he saw Corso approaching them.

Miriah took Corso's hand. "We're going to the training room, sugar. Just to refine a few force things, and to see if I can slow time, like Valkorion can." He merely nodded and brought their joined hands to his lips to kiss hers.

"Torian is settling in, working with Aric today," he told her. "Seems to be at home." He'd had reservations at first, but the young man had so far joined in with everything he'd seen, and he already had a cadre of admirers, his own daughter among them. Miriah had narrowed her eyes when he'd told her, and they both decided to keep an eye on Calypso. She was growing up, he thought, already as tall as Maura.

"She's more young woman than girl now," Miriah said with a sigh. "She's also very pretty, but she's got a good head on her shoulders. I think you might be a little overprotective." Corso didn't reply, he knew she was right but he wasn't prepared for their youngest to be grown just yet. They walked in silence to the training room, each lost in their own thoughts of Calypso as she was as a toddler. When Miriah stopped and turned, Corso grinned.

"I'll go see what's for lunch, I'm sure you'll want food when you're done," he told her, and she nodded.

"See you shortly," she said, and saw Devin walking toward them. They entered the spacious room and took a few moments to meditate. When they were in the proper frame of mind, Devin turned to his mother.

"Center yourself, then pull force. You should feel it from the feet up," he told her, and saw her visibly pull force to her. "Good. Now, extend it outward." He saw the sparkles around her turn blue-white and felt the very air in the room respond to her. Amazing, he thought, that she can command this. He watched as she extended her hands in front of her.

" _Finally," Miriah heard in her head. "You are beginning to understand."_ She wavered a moment, but then steadied herself and took a breath. She could feel the oxygen move around her, enter her lungs and feel her cells release the carbon dioxide they held and grab onto the life-sustaining molecules. She saw Devin throw a ball at her, and pushed force toward it, stopping it midair. She saw him nod at her, and she reached out again and drew the ball to her. She slowly pulled back the force she'd extended, and Devin grinned at her.

"I did it!" she shouted, and giggled.

"You sure did, Mom," Devin said, and hugged her. "You can feel the difference, right?" She nodded at him.

"But why did I have trouble calling the force on Darvannis?" she asked him.

"Not sure, but it probably had as much to do with the heat and fatigue as anything else," he told her. They worked together for another hour, Miriah honing her technique and feeling more confident than she ever had using the force. When she finally sat in the floor, Devin sat beside her. "I know it's coming, I can feel it, too. We're ready. Mom. It's time to end this, end Arcann."

"I hope that's how it goes," she said, and stood. "Let's go find Dad and food." They made their way out, but not before being stopped several times with other force users commenting on the large force surge she'd produced. Even Magdalane hailed her from across the room, using force speed to reach her younger sister.

"Well done, Mir," she said, and hugged Miriah. They invited her to join them, and they all went to the mess hall. They saw Corso sitting with Theron and Lana, and Miriah slowed her pace. She was still not happy with Theron, and apology aside, wasn't looking forward to conversation with him right now. Oh well, she thought. I'm too hungry to walk away now. She saw a large tray of food beside Corso and smiled to herself. He knows me well.

When Miriah reached the table, Corso stood to pull out her chair, and she reached to kiss him. He grinned at her and pushed the food he'd brought to her. She pulled a little force and calmed her mind, reaching for a bowl of ronto stew. She didn't speak, just focused on refueling, like she did whenever she used force power. Conversation swirled around her, but she was oblivious until Corso leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Everything okay, darlin? You haven't said anything since you sat down." She smiled at him and nodded, but remained silent. He looked at her quizzically but pushed the tray of food closer to her. Devin lifted his head to look at her, but didn't seem concerned, so Corso merely put his arm around her.

Aric finally addressed her. "Spitfire, if I ate like you do, I'd be huge. You must have had a good force session." She grinned at him and again, only nodded. He also gave her a puzzled look. Mags felt her sister's emotions, though, and they spoke through their force link.

"You're worrying everyone," Mags told her.

"Not trying to, just happy to be here, just trying to memorize this. I don't know when I'll get to see it again once we launch in the morning." Mags thought about that for a moment.

"You don't know that you'll be in combat tomorrow," Mags countered, but she felt Miriah's conviction.

"I know it's coming. Maybe you're right, and it won't be tomorrow, but I know things are about to change in a big way," Miriah thought, and she saw Mags slight nod at her.

Miriah looked away from her sister and saw her mother and Calypso smiling directly across from her, Aric on the other side of Corso, and Maura beside him. Felix sat with Mags, and Lana with Theron on the end of the table. So much to fight for, she thought, and put her hand on Corso's thigh. She felt his rush of emotion and ventured further, her fingertips running up the seam in his pants.

Corso stiffened slightly when he felt his wife's hand on his leg, and was desperately trying to calm his body's normal reaction to her touch. He quickly move to take her hand in his and she turned to give him a look that he knew well. His lips lifted in a slow, sexy smile and for a moment the rest of the group faded away, and she could only see him. Her mind suddenly flashed back on a dream, one where Valkorion showed her the dead bodies of her crew, Corso laying twisted and broken at her feet. The old man had told her that love was fleeting, and left ignored, would find another. He was so wrong, she thought, and suddenly stood. "We have some things to get ready," she finally said. "I would never ask anyone to go on this kind of mission.."

"We're going," Aric interrupted her, and Miriah smiled. She'd known he'd be on her ship.

"Mags and Felix, I would ask that you watch over the ones here. Once we've gained control of the Eternal Fleet, Arcann will be looking for this place harder than ever." She saw them both nod, and noted Felix's look of relief. "Dev..."

"Don't even think I'm staying here," he said, the dark clouds building around his legs. "I'd like Mia too, though." He looked at his platinum haired wife, who was considering his words. Finally, she nodded.

"I'd like to be here for Logan and Elara and James," she said, and Devin kissed her head.

"Then we're settled here," Miriah said, putting her hand on the back of Corso's neck. She felt him shiver, and knew that he was following her thoughts. "We'll take off early, but until then, holo me if you need me." She picked up her dishes as the others milled about, talking excitedly. She was turning to take them to the kitchen when Corso put his hands over hers.

"I'm taking this," he told her, his low growl meant only for her ears, hitting her right in the gut. "Then I'm taking you." She bit her bottom lip and saw him almost trip in his haste to get across the room. She rushed to meet him and they took off, eager to get inside their apartment.

Lana and Theron made their way to the ship she'd chosen to replace hers. "I think we have enough food and supplies on board for this, but I need to check the hyperdrive fluids."

"I'm sure if you ask these guys, they'll make sure everything is working properly," Theron told her, trying to get a smile. Lana continued to look over the vessel, and finally Theron figured out what was wrong. "She's still mad at me, isn't she?" he asked, and Lana finally stopped and turned to him.

"What I felt was uncertainty, not anger," she replied, and saw his shoulders slump. "Look, the only way to erase that is to prove yourself. That takes time, but it puts me in an awkward situation."

Theron took her words in and mulled them over. "You're right. I just hate having this hanging over us." He took her hand then, and she leaned into him. "I will win her trust again."

"I know," she said, sighing. She hated to think it, but she knew exactly what Miriah was feeling. She'd been feeling the same way.

As soon as they closed the door behind them, Corso grabbed his wife in a long, deep kiss. She was totally focused on him, and didn't even notice that he was undressing her. He carried her to their bed, and could feel the force whisper over his skin. His mouth ran free over her body, eliciting cries of passion. He savored her for hours, letting her know how much he loved her, needed her. He tried his best to convey all the feelings he had for her, and when they finally rested, she sighed against his neck. "Need something, darlin'," he whispered to her, and she smiled, eyes closed.

"Just you. Maybe we can just stay here, not go anywhere ever," she joked, and he squeezed her gently.

"If it were just about us, we could. But it's about Calypso, and the boys, and James," he said, kissing her temple. He felt her relax, and closed his own eyes. They slept for a bit, but Corso woke up to Miriah's warm kisses on his hip, and grinned in the dark.

Miriah didn't sleep. There was so much on her mind that instead she meditated. By the time her mind was calm, the chrono showed she needed to be up in less than an hour, so she ran a hot bath instead. She lingered there, the water relaxing her and letting her recharge. She got out and dressed, taking a little time with her hair and face to look more rested, then went to sit beside Corso, bending to kiss him awake.

When his dark eyes blinked open, he smiled. "It's time," she said.


	40. Chapter 40

Corso escorted his wife to the elevator. He was not looking forward to this mission, and her sense of coming combat worried him greatly. When they arrived at the hangar, he was astonished to see so many people milling around. Lana caught Miriah's attention and waved her over, and he followed, his mouth suddenly dry.

"We should take the Gravestone," Lana said. "I was thinking about it all night, and it just makes sense. If we only have the one ship, then we stand a better chance of getting in and out quickly." Theron made his way to where they were, and nodded. Miriah thought on it a few minutes, and finally nodded.

"We have room, and there's no real reason to take multiples," she mused out loud. "Okay, the Gravestone it is. Can Tora still fly?" When Lana affirmed that their only pilot was ready, Miriah turned to Corso. "Let's gather everyone, shall we?" He nodded at her and turned to find the family.

Devin had spent the night in meditation, working though various scenarios and how to overcome them. He'd finally just let his mind go and the force soothe him. He felt his mother doing the same, and it pleased him. Mia was worried, he thought, but I am not. I am ready to end this. Finally he stood and hugged his wife, and felt her tears. "Mia, love. I will be back," he whispered to her.

"You'd better," she said softly. "I'll be waiting." He stroked her hair and felt her worry, sending calming force waves over them both.

Aric and Maura had gone to sleep early, after gathering and checking their equipment. Aric had woken and padded out to their kitchen to make caffa, then took it out on their small balcony. The sun was just on the horizon, and he sipped his mug, content. I'll get Maura up in a few minutes, he told himself, enjoying the quiet and the view. He thought about the house on Dantooine, and briefly wondered if they'd ever return there. He'd spoken to Coleen the night before, and was pleased that she was well and getting good marks at university. She was planning to spend the break with them, and Maura had put the dates in her datapad. He smiled when he thought of the kids, and was starting to stand when he saw Maura through the window, standing at the caffa machine in her flowing, silky blue robe, and his smile grew. She joined him on the balcony, and yelped when he pulled her into his lap. "Silly man, you almost made me spill my caffa!" she exclaimed. He took the mug and set it beside his on the round table.

"I need my morning kiss," he growled out, and she willingly obliged him. When he lifted his head, he looked into her amber eyes. "We need to get moving, but I had to kiss you, hold you, before we get going on this mission."

"Worried?" she asked him, sipping her cooling caffa.

"No, just ready. You?"

"Only about Miriah." He nodded, and stood, his wife still in his arms.

"Shower?" he asked. She hummed agreement, and he strode through the apartment, his mind already in flight.

Corso looked around him, and didn't see his best friend and his sister in law. He was about to holo them when they came from the elevator. He couldn't miss the grin on Aric's face, or the flustered look on Maura's. As they approached, Maura started to apologize. "Sorry we're late," she said, but stopped at Corso's raised hand.

"No worries, we're still gathering everyone. Just taking the Gravestone," he explained, and Aric laughed.

"Very nice. I've never flown on her," he said and turned to take their gear aboard. Corso turned to Maura.

"How's Mir?" she asked him, and looked around.

"She's well this morning, anxious to get started. Just waiting on Tora," he told her. They made their way over to where Miriah stood with Lana and Senya, and overheard her ask where the blue haired engineer was. Senya was striding to the elevator when it arrived with Tora, and they all sighed with relief. The blue haired woman was round, but far enough from her due date that she could still manage to pilot the Gravestone.

She approached the group with a slight waddle, and yelled, "Let's jet!" Miriah had to smile then, and they followed her into the ship. As the huge craft lifted off, Miriah looked out the front windscreen at Odessen. For a moment, she missed it. Devin felt her emotion and walked over to her.

"We'll be back," he assured her, and she patted his arm with a small smile. Corso saw them standing together, and joined them.

"We have a day of hyperspace, and then a few hours of sublight travel," he told them. "Scorpio is already working on the jamming frequencies, and until we reach sublight, everything is just waiting." He took Miriah's hand in his, caressing her with his thumb. "How can I help? I can cook," he said.

"That sounds perfect, but only if you let me help," she answered, and he took a quick kiss.

Lana stood back, watching the group, and didn't see Theron before he was beside her. Their night together was strained, and he was, uncharacteristically, unsure of himself around her. They'd not said much to each other, both worried about the coming mission and Lana feeling torn about her relationship with him and her loyalty to Miriah. He felt her uncertainty, and had tried to give her space, but now he felt compelled to speak. "Lana, I...I've missed you. Us." She startled at his voice, and turned to him.

"How can you miss me? We did sleep in the same bed last night," she said, her voice even despite her racing heart. She knew what he meant, however, and sighed. "Theron, please. We are all on edge with this mission. I haven't changed my feelings toward you, and I'm sure Miriah thinks a lot less about you than you might be worried about. She was annoyed, she called you out, as far as she's concerned, there's nothing else to it." Lana softened her rigid posture, just a hair. "I do love you, you know. I just don't want to introduce any more tension into this group than we already have."

Theron lowered his head. She was right, he realized, and he needed to let it go and just do the best he could to make this mission a success. He put his hand on Lana's shoulder, pulling her to him, and lowered his lips to hers. It was a quick kiss, and she smiled. "As long as we're okay," he whispered, and she nodded. He turned to work on a terminal, but she stopped him.

"I'm looking forward to being with you tonight," she said softly, and saw his grin.

As they sat together to eat at the end of the day, Tora rubbed her baby. She's really fussy today, she thought, and smiled. The meal had been excellent, and the company warm. She'd eaten all she could, and now sat back against the padded bench and closed her eyes. That's how it is these days, she realized. Good food, warmth, and sleep were here priorities. Only here, on the Gravestone, was she reminded every second of Koth. The memories weren't as painful as they once were, now that her daughter took up so much of her dreams. She relaxed, and was drifting into sleep when suddenly her belly tightened and her eyes flew open. The spasm was over quickly, and she took a deep breath, the sudden pain of it had taken her totally by surprise. Now it seemed trivial, and she stood to stretch, intending on sleeping before they dropped out of hyperspace.

Maura saw the young woman as she stood, and was struck by how far her pregnancy had progressed since she'd seen her last. She remembered the aches and pains of late pregnancy, and didn't miss them at all. Talking with Coleen last night was wonderful, she thought, and smiled when Aric put his arm around her, pulling her close. She quickly forgot her concern for Tora's sudden movements, herself warm and full, laughing with her sister.

They moved the discussion to plans. "There will be skytroopers as soon as we land," Senya said with confidence. "Many, many skytroopers. That's practically all that ship holds."

"Like how many?" Aric asked. "How big is the number?"

"Two digits, probably three," Senya replied. "So we need to be prepared. And that's just when we land."

"I think we should leave the Prime unit here until we have the captain out of the way," Miriah said, and saw nods of agreement all around. They went through the main armaments, the plan of the ship Scorpio had managed to pull from the Prime, and when they could think of no more contingents, they stood to go to their beds. Miriah had asked for the first watch, and she made her way to the bridge. Corso went to shower and joined her there. She was lost in the stars when he approached her, and he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You must be tired," he said, and kissed her temple. "Let me take your watch."

"No, I wouldn't be able to sleep without you anyway," she smiled at him. "Do you ever wonder if we're doing the right thing?" She turned to gaze into his eyes.

"I know we're doing the right thing," he replied. "And you do, too. You're just tired and worried, darlin'. Come, sit with me." He sat in the copilot's seat and waited for her to join him. "What, specifically, bothers you?"

Miriah thought for a moment. "Scorpio. She's always been a mystery, and now, she's central to this mission. Also, how do we know for sure that the Gemini Prime unit will even power up again? I know, we're going to an Eternal Fleet ship, and that all of those ships have a clone Gemini unit, but can we really control them? And what happens if we fail?" She stood to pace, but Corso stopped her.

"It's the best chance we have of gaining some measure of control over the forces that want to destroy our galaxy," he told her, his voice going soft and his arms around her. "None of our force users have had any visions about this, have they?" She shook her head, no. "So we have to just do the only thing we can, with what we have to work with. It's always been what you do best, Miriah." He hugged her close, and felt her relax against them. "I have faith. In you, in the group. In Devin." She sighed against his chest.

"I know, and I have faith in them, too. I just worry about the combat, the lives involved." He rocked gently with her, knowing that she was going to worry, no matter what he did. Aric found them there when his watch started, and the sight of his friend with the Commander made him smile, as it always did.

Tora sat up in her bed. That was strong, she thought, and put both hands on her distended middle. She went to the refresher, and on the way back to the bed, another spasm gripped her. She pulled her datapad from the bedside table and did a quick search, then smiled when she read the description. Practice contractions, she saw. Huh. Sure feel real, she mused. She stood and stretched, and when nothing happened, she relaxed. Her lower back was sore, but she'd been sitting on the bridge longer than she was used to being still. She got back under the covers, and drifted into sleep, her daughter moving around inside her.

On main engineering level, Scorpio stood in front of the Gemini Prime unit. She had examined the unit extensively, but was drawn to it again and again. She stood still, and anyone watching would have thought the advanced droid was deep in thought. Several minutes passed, and Scorpio turned to leave the area. Tomorrow, she thought.


	41. Chapter 41

Corso reached to pull his wife closer, his eyes still closed, but grasped only air. He blinked awake and saw her then, standing at the window, the faint light outside causing her lithe, naked body to be silhouetted against the ancient frame. She was gazing out at the stars, now moving quickly but not as streaks. We've dropped out of hyperspace, he realized, and simply watched Miriah. She was still, as she so rarely was, and he felt the worry start up in his mind again. He must have made a sound, or the force alerted her that he was awake, because she turned to move toward the bed again, a small smile on her tired face. "I'm so sorry, darlin', that you couldn't rest," he told her as she slid under the covers and against his body. When she had her head again on his shoulder, he kissed her forehead.

"Not your fault at all, sugar. Tora's in labor, that's what woke me," she told him. Wow, he thought, but said nothing, hoping Miriah could close her eyes and rest for a bit. He sure hoped Theron had been paying attention, because he wasn't sure he could even begin to fly this huge vessel.

Tora had been walking around the ship, and her contractions continued. They were irregularly spaced and varied in length, but she knew she was going to have her daughter before they returned to Odessen. Lana found her in the galley, sipping water. "I'm sure you should be very careful with any food or drink," she cautioned. "Childbirth is best done on an empty stomach." Tora nodded, not trusting herself to be able to speak while her abdominal muscles contracted sharply. Theron was still sleeping in their quarters, but she'd felt the changes on board and quickly dressed, knowing Miriah would feel them as well. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared," Tora said softly, her eyes wide. "I figured I'd be in the medbay on Odessen when she was born." Big tears rolled down her cheeks, and Lana's heart went out to the young woman.

"Everything will be fine," Lana said, attempting to reassure her. "Maura is quite an accomplished field medic, and we have all the necessary equipment on board." Tora nodded, and wiped her tears. Lana gently hugged her, and Tora lost her composure, weeping on the tall Sith's shoulder. "There, now, Tora. Let's walk to the medbay, shall we?" Tora nodded, and Lana supported her as she waddled down the hallway. The baby had dropped into position, and Tora found it exceptionally difficult to walk. As they slowly moved forward, Lana attempted to take her mind off her discomfort. "Have you decided on a name?" she asked.

"No," she replied, and stopped, clutching her middle.

"Breathe through it," Lana said, and saw Devin jogging toward them. As he approached, she looked at him with grateful eyes. "Devin, can you help us to the medbay?" she asked, and he took Tora's arm on the other side, pushing a little force her way to calm her. As they settled her on the bed, Devin took Lana aside.

"What now?" he asked. "Maura will need to be here. Can we still do this with two people out of the mission?"

"We don't have a choice," Lana replied grimly. "We may never get a chance like this."

Miriah and Corso had gotten up shortly after he'd found her looking out the window, and Theron met them in the galley. Corso had a mug of caffa, and was sitting down when Aric burst into the area. He didn't even say a word until he'd filled his own caffa and taken a sip. Miriah silently handed her brother in law a bag of cookies, and he smiled. When Lana joined them, Theron spoke. "Scorpio has figured out a way to send out a series of pings and decoys, so we should be able to get pretty close."

"I think it's safe to say that Maura won't be joining us," Aric said, and Miriah nodded. When they'd informed Theron, he blew out a breath.

"Okay, if I have to I can pilot this thing, but I'm counting on you, Commander, for help." Miriah nodded, but wondered why Theron hadn't realized that Scorpio could probably do a better job than either of them. She didn't say anything, just tucked herself under Corso's arm. The feeling she'd had earlier, the unease of the unknown, grew.

Maura had Tora feeling more comfortable, and Miriah stopped there next. "Looks like we'll have a new little one to spoil on the way home," she smiled at the blue haired woman. Tora grinned at her then, just before another contraction started. Miriah patted her arm and took Maura aside. "I know we had this planned differently, but we'll just have to improvise. Do you have everything you need here?"

"Yeah, we should be fine, but I don't like you all going over there without me," she replied, and worry laced her voice. "Keep that husband of mine out of trouble, okay?"

"You got it," Miriah said, and hugged her sister.

In the lounge, the group went through the plan one more time. "Scorpio, Senya, Lana, Aric, Corso, Devin, Miriah, and myself," Theron said, ticking off his fingers. "We'll shoot into the bay and see how many skytroopers respond, then make out way toward the bridge." As he finished, Miriah rejoined them.

"Let's get to the shuttle," she said. "Maybe we can get there and get this done before the baby gets here." They boarded the small craft, no one speaking, and Theron piloted them away from the Gravestone. Miriah felt a moment of dizziness as they rocketed toward the Fleet ship, and she grabbed Corso's arm. He turned questioning eyes to her, but she merely pulled him to her for a kiss. He wasn't fooled, but let her think he was as he hugged her to him.

Lana watched the two, and turned her eyes to Theron. He wants what they have, but I'm not sure he's really ready for it, she thought, and sighed. He seemed to feel her, and turned to look at her. "Get ready," he said over the comms link. "We're coming in hot!" They all braced for the landing, and jostled around as they skidded to an uneven stop in the other ship. After making sure everyone was okay, they unbuckled their harnessed and got ready for the assault.

Corso took point, Miriah right behind him, and Scorpio on her right. They spread out, hoping to be able to take the waves of skytroopers as they entered the bay. They waited, but all was quiet, and Miriah turned to Senya, her eyebrows raised. Senya merely shrugged. "Something isn't right here," Miriah said quietly. They slowly moved forward, every eye and ear searching for the enemy. As they moved away from the ship, Scorpio pointed forward.

"I have determined that this is the most direct route to the bridge," she said, and walked on. Miriah exchanged a look with Lana, but moved with Scorpio. Lana and Senya fell into step beside each other.

"I don't like this, not one little bit," Senya observed.

"Neither do I," Lana replied, "but we have little choice." A few more steps into the ship, and they heard a familiar voice.

"You have made a calamitous mistake coming here, Outlander. I have my orders to deliver..." the Gemini captain stopped speaking, and Miriah thought she might be scanning Scorpio.

"What's going on?" Theron asked.

"Deliver what?" Lana wondered.

"You," the captain continued. "The metallic life form. What are you?"

"You are an offshoot. I am the original. You may call me Scorpio." Miriah had to bite back a smirk at the arrogance in Scorpio's reply, and waited while they conversed about who was the superior model Finally, she interrupted.

"Surrender, and I won't destroy you," she said, and saw Scorpio turn toward her.

"She cannot surrender. She is not programmed to do so. Geminis can only do what they are told, isn't that right?" Scorpio's contempt for the captain was obvious.

"Your attempt to irritate me is pointless, as you well know. I can only conclude that you are intellectually deficient." Miriah almost laughed then, she could almost see the steam coming from Scorpio's ears. They continued to move slowly forward, and when Miriah and Scorpio crossed a threshold, a large blast door slammed shut, narrowly missing Corso and causing them all to jump backward.

"You may all die now," they heard the Gemini captain say.

Theron immediately pulled on the door, as Corso attempted to find a control panel. "Won't open," he grunted.

"She split us up," Senya observed.

"And here come the skytroopers," Lana muttered, activating her lightsaber. Corso drew Torchy and powered him up as the first wave started shooting.

Maura tried to monitor the comm links, but the jamming signals were interfering, and she had her hands full with the laboring woman in the bed before her. Tora's vital signs were all over the place, she thought, and this baby is being very impatient. The young woman finally accepted a mild sedative, and had drifted into a restless sleep. Maura took advantage of the respite to try and listen to the comms, but ended up throwing the earpiece across the small room when all she could hear were static and muffled words. She drew her knees to her chest, rested her head on them, and tried to tel herself that her family was safe, her heart not believing it.

Devin clicked off the stealth generator, and looked at his mother. She was not as angry as he thought she would be, but then they heard the whine of plasma and the hum of lightsabers on the other side of the door. They turned, but they were unable to open the door on their side, either. Scorpio merely began to walk down the hallway. "Wit, intellect, strategy. Perhaps the captain's mind is inspired by my own, after all." Miriah looked at her in disbelief. How could she just walk away from the rest of their team, who was in combat. Devin had walked over to the door, trying to use the force to open the heavy durasteel, but he could feel the Gemini captain changing the frequency of the lockout at millions of computations per second, and finally stepped back.

Theron and Corso had made short work of the ranged targets while Senya and Lana handled any of those who got close to their position. Corso now had enough time to worry about the fact that his wife was separated from him, and again searched for some mechanism to open the doors. Hold on, darlin', he thought. I'll get to you somehow.

Miriah turned to Scorpio. "So, what now?"

"Do not underestimate the captain," Scorpio advised.

"So you're saying she's smarted than you are?"

"We shall see, won't we?" Multiple doors opened in front of them, and droids poured out. "The next few minutes should prove quite interesting." Scorpio raised her weapon and between the three of them, they created quite a heap of sparking, smoking metal. As they stepped away from the ruined droids, a wall intercom crackled to life.

"Are you okay over there?" Theron's image projected onto the wall, and Miriah could see Corso behind him. Oh love, she thought, I know this is not what we planned, and she knew he'd be upset.

"We are. Are you?" Miriah asked, and she could see the others as they joined Theron.

"Maybe Scorpio can take a crack at this door? We aren't getting anywhere with it," he responded.

"I am not currently in a position to override the captain's controls," Scorpio said.

"Have Senya and Lana focus on the door. Between the three of us, we'll open it," Devin offered. Suddenly they heard a hissing noise through the intercom, and saw a green cloud start to appear.

"Some kind of gas venting in this area! We have to keep moving!" Theron covered his nose and mouth with his jacket, and the connection was lost.

"I've sent coordinates to a suitable meeting place," Scorpio informed them, and continued her progress.

Devin stood beside his mother. He could feel her uncertainty, and her concern about his dad. He knew that saying anything to her was pointless, but he touched her arm, and she looked up at him, the worry evident in her eyes. He hugged her, and they turned to follow Scorpio.

Corso ran with the others out of the range of the green cloud. Stars, he thought. Maybe we should have brought the Prime unit, if only to shut down this stuff. I hate being separated like this. Dev, please look after your mom. Lana felt his concern and offered him a small smile as she slowed her steps to walk with him.

Maura checked on her patient again. Tora was still resting, and Maura knew they might be there awhile. First babies are notoriously long labors, she remembered. She looked out the window at the other ship, and hoped her family was safe.


	42. Chapter 42

Corso took a long drink from his water bottle. It had been at least an hour since the group was separated, and he was feeling the strain. I know Devin is with her, he thought, but I hate this. He paced, and as he paced, his anger grew.

Lana saw the change in her friend, and reached out in the force. "They're fine," she told Corso. "I sense no physical issue with either of them." He gave her a grateful nod, but continued to pace. Something isn't right here, he realized. No huge number of troops at the hangar bay, the Gemini captain too aware of what's happening. He turned to Lana, and saw a new wave of skytroopers heading their way.

Tora woke to a wave of pain, starting in her lower back and breaking over her taunt stomach. "Oohhh," she cried out, and Maura was at her side instantly. "This...hurts.." the young woman forced out, breathing against the contraction.

"I know," Maura told her, "but you're still not going very quickly here. It's going to be awhile." Maura looked at the small woman with compassion. "We can give you something else, but more drugs can slow labor further, and they're not good for the baby." Maura paused in thought. "You could walk a bit, sometimes moving will help labor go faster." Tora nodded and Maura helped her stand, steadying her while she gained her balance. They'd better get this mission done and get back here, Maura said to herself.

Miriah followed Devin and Scorpio, her eyes seeing everything and communicating with Devin through the force. He'd felt Lana's inquiry and told his mother that the other part of their party was good. At least Corso is okay, she thought, and focused on the group in front of her. Devin's lightsaber was a blur as he demolished droid after droid. She caught Scorpio's attention. "Can't you predict what she'll do?"

"She wants to see what we can do. I suggest we oblige her," Scorpio replied.

Devin gave his mom a look, but had no time for anything else. Lasers started scanning from the ceiling and another wave of skytroopers entered through the end of the hallway. These things just are annoying, he thought, and gathered force to him, the dark red and purple in equal parts with the light. When he extended his hands, the mechanical soldiers flew into the far wall with such force that their parts bounced around the area, making Miriah duck. When the parts settled, Miriah turned to them with a raised eyebrow. "You said you sent meeting coordinates, Scorpio. Shall we start toward them?" Scorpio didn't answer, but started down the narrow hallway.

Aric saw his friend and knew Corso was getting more reckless the angrier he got. On the third wave of skytroopers, Corso stood his ground and fired his blaster until Torchy's barrel glowed white hot. Once the area was again clear, and they'd moved away a bit, Aric turned to him. "Cor, you need to be more careful. You can't help Miriah if you're hurt, and we know this is far from over." Corso only nodded. He knew he was being careless, but he seemed powerless to control the rage he felt. He flung his expended power pack at the nearby wall, wincing when it bounced and clattered on the metal floor. Aric glanced at Lana, and saw the concern on her face as well. "Has anyone tried to contact the Gravestone?" he asked.

"No way to get any comms through," Theron said. "All I can hear is static, not sure if it's ours or the captain's." He stood near Lana, and put his hand on her arm. "The Commander is fine. You'd have felt it if anything had happened to her," he said softly, and she sighed. She knew he was right, but this whole thing feels wrong, she thought.

Corso walked away from the group a few paces. He felt like his heart was racing out of his chest, and he could feel his breathing was short. I hate this, he thought, and stopped himself just before he put his fist into the bulkhead. He was far enough from the group that when a group of skytroopers rounded the corner, he was surprised.

Aric watched in slow motion as Corso froze. The bursts from the skytroopers pounded his armor, and Aric brought his cannon to his shoulder. He saw the hits bounce and Corso stumble backwards, but put his attention to the group. He heard Lana's lightsaber and the high pitched noise of Theron's blaster, but didn't hear Torchy. He was looking over his shoulder when he saw Corso, lying behind them, and the pool of blood seeping around him.

Devin was working on his own group of skytroopers when he felt his dad cry out. He stopped moving for a fraction of a second, and turned to his mother. She fought on, and when the last droids lay in scattered smoking husks, she turned to see Devin's face, and her own fell. "Who?" she asked, and he shook his head. "Nooooo," she whimpered as she fell to her knees. He rushed to her then, and resumed their conversation in the force.

"He is injured, and I can't tell right now how badly," he told his mom, hugging her keening body to his. "He's not dead, I can feel his mind." He saw her dash the tears from her face, and saw Scorpio turn toward them, her eyes glowing. He only frowned at her, and tried to find out how serious his father's injuries were.

Lana rushed to Corso's prone figure, and unlatched the chest armor with one hand, pulling her med kit out with the other. "Keep us covered, please. I need to concentrate." Aric stood guard on one side while Senya was on the other. Lana saw the injury and placed her shaking hands on either side, her force aura flaring out over them both. She could feel Devin's questions, but didn't stop her healing to answer him. Come on, she thought, as she used her force to enter the area where the hot plasma had scored Corso's internal organs, mending as she searched.

Tora felt better moving, and she walked slowly around the huge ship, never wandering too far from where Maura sat with her datapad. I can so do this, the young woman thought. She'd had a few contractions, but they had seemed to settle some. I knew this would be hard, she mused, but I never thought it would take so long. She made the round again and saw Maura. I bet she wishes she was with the Commander and the boarding party. When she stopped in front of Maura, their eyes met. "I'm sorry," Tora said.

"For what?" Maura asked.

"I know you wanted to be with them, with your sister and husband," Tora replied, and Maura nodded.

"Yes, that was the plan, but it's okay that I'm here with you." Maura smiled at her then, and Tora felt reassured. 

"I hope they're okay," Tora said, and felt another contraction starting, taking her attention.

Lana sat back and took a deep breath. "He's alive and what I can heal is done, but he won't be able to move. Someone will need to get him back to the shuttle, and wait for us." She'd not finished her sentence before Aric spoke.

"I'm on it. I'll take him back to the shuttle, and monitor him there." Lana nodded to him, she'd figured the Cathar would rather make sure his best friend was safe.

"I'll let Devin know he's stable," she said. "We need to get moving toward the meeting point, I'm sure the Commander will be anxious to be back aboard our own ship." Fortunately, in backtracking from the gas cloud, they were pretty close to the shuttle, and she figured they would have no trouble getting Corso there. They all helped and in only a few minutes Aric shooed them off.

"Get done and get back," he barked. "And tell Spitfire he's in good hands!"

Devin received Lana's news and hugged his mother close. "He's going to be fine," he told her, and felt her sag in relief. "We need to move toward the meeting place." She nodded and started forward, determination written on her face. Scorpio had been moving forward already, and they searched each of the offshoots tunnels as they went for a conduit into the ship's system. They saw crates of grenades, and Miriah picked up a few, just in case. Devin had said that Cor was at the shuttle with Aric, she mused. He must be at least holding his own then, and Lana had force healed him. That made her feel a little better, but her mind was on him as they moved through the ship. Devin kept his eyes on her, and knew she was struggling. Finally, they found a room that looked different from the others, and the equipment was different as well. As Scorpio moved into the doorway, she stopped.

"This will do," she said, and moved toward the odd looking terminal at the end of the room.

"What are you up to," Miriah asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I've had enough of her skytroopers, her false sense of superiority," Scorpio said as she extended her wrist, exposing the computer spike. She forced it into the receptacle and breach alarms started all over the ship.

Lana and Senya were startled at the sudden, loud noise, and looked at each other. "They must have found a way into the mainframe," Senya noted, and Lana nodded her agreement. Theron had been watching their backs as they made their way to the coordinates, and he, too, jumped at the sudden noise in the otherwise deathly quiet ship. "I hope Corso is still doing as well as he was when we left."

"I know, I'm worried, too," Lana acknowledged. "Still, we're making progress." She turned to move forward again when all the doors opened before them, and Lana felt relief flow over the group.

"What are you doing?" the Gemini captain asked Scorpio.

"What I've been planning ever since you opened your mouth. I'm going to erase you." Scorpio's eyes gleamed as she poured her code into the system.

"No! You cannot!" the captain stated, but she sounded a little uncertain, Miriah noted.

"You had the makings of something more, but you could not overcome your programming. In the end, you are just a droid." Scorpio was in control, but suddenly an energy spike came from the terminal, and struck her. Scorpio lay before them, unmoving.

"I am not your offshoot," the Gemini unit purred. "I am your replacement." Miriah knelt beside the smoking, shiny torso of Scorpio, her tears dripping on the overheated metal.

Theron, Senya and Lana entered the hallways, and saw the skytroopers deactivated, still standing in their formation. They went around group after group of them, until they reached the coordinates that Scorpio had sent them what seemed like days ago. To their astonishment, they faced detention cells, holding very notable prisoners. After talking with them, they attempted to contact Miriah, and were rewarded with her face on the intercom.

"You really want to see this," Theron told her, but saw her face then and fell silent.

"Everyone okay there?" Lana asked. She thought that maybe Miriah's expression was due to Corso's injury, but no one was prepared for the truth.

"It's Scorpio, she's gone," Miriah said, and they all were silent. It was surreal that the one who had formed this plan was no longer a part of it, and they felt the loss. Miriah cleared her throat. "I have Devin here, we'll keep going and will reach you soon. Just remember, the captain is still in charge, so we may face more opposition."

"We'll be waiting. May the force serve you well," Lana said, and their connection was terminated.

Aric sat in the shuttle, his friend prone on the seats. He'd scanned him, saw that his condition was unchanged, and sighed. Cor, buddy, you have to hold on, he thought. Just a little longer. He sat back against the wall and hugged his knees. Hope Maura is ready for two patients.

Tora groaned as she settled back in the bed. Her contractions had settled into a pattern and were too strong for her to continue her walks. "Good job," Maura told her. "You're almost halfway there. Your daughter is handling labor well, her heart rate looks excellent." Tora tried to smile, but was overtaken by the pain of the next wave. Maura had started in IV line to help with hydration, and now injected a mild painkiller, praying it would help Tora stay calm and on top of the pain. At least we should be on the way back home for the birth.

Miriah stood and replaced the power pack in her blaster, and with a grim look, started out. Devin stopped her though, and she turned weary, sad eyes to him. "We'll be okay," he told her, and she stood in his arms, absorbing his strength, almost hoping Arcann would be waiting with the Gemini captain, if only to be done with him.


	43. Chapter 43

_Click. Click. Click._ Aric jolted awake, and moved painfully from his crouched position, trying to be as quiet as possible. He knew he'd heard something but wasn't sure if he was dreaming. He picked up the scanner and moved it slowly over Corso, sighing when the results were the same as they had been since they'd brought the large Mantellian to the shuttle. He was digging through a gear bag when he heard the clicking again, and froze, his heartbeat picking up. That was a droid, he thought, and silently grabbed his rifle, looking around the opened end of the shuttle. He caught the gleam of polished metal and silently swore. He eased out of the shuttle and up onto the roof, staying behind a strut for cover. He saw the lone skytrooper as it walked at a leisurely gait across the bay. It looks confused, Aric thought, and brought the rifle up to look through the scope.

The movement must have triggered the skytrooper and he brought his own weapon up. As one, both Aric and the droid fired at the same instant, searing hot plasma heading from the ends of the firearms at the opponent. Aric's shot hit between the seams of the skytrooper's armored torso and it went down in a heap. The skytrooper's shot hit Aric in the right shoulder, sending him flying off the top of the shuttle and landing hard on the deck. Aric tried to stand, but the concussive effect of the fall had hurt as much as the plasma, and he lay back, panting.

Tora was panting through the end of another contraction. How many more, she wondered, as she tried to catch her breath, her lips dry and her head pounding. Maura looked up at the monitors, and saw that Tora was getting closer to pushing her daughter into this world, and spooned some ice into the laboring woman's mouth. "You're doing great," Maura assured her blue haired patient, and saw her weak nod. Tora was tiring, and the effort of childbirth was taking a toll on them both. It's been almost six hours since they left, Maura realized, and her worry grew. She'd given up on trying to contact them, and Tora had needed her attention. Maura could only hope that her family was safe, and that they were on their way back.

Miriah and Devin had moved steadily, even after the Gemini captain had detained them in an elevator, making Devin use his considerable force ability to get them out. They'd seen some skytroopers, and Miriah had gleefully blasted as many as she could. Her mind never far from her injured husband, she took her frustration and fear out on the metal combatants. Devin was trying to conserve energy, he had a feeling the captain would require his entire focus soon, and had used his lightsaber to decimate the groups they'd stumbled upon. Finally, they could see Theron's back as they approached the meeting spot.

Lana let out a sigh of relief as she saw the Commander walking toward them. "There you are," she said with a smile. "Let me introduce you to the ship's cargo, en route to the Eternal Throne." They walked together to a detention cell, a force field still in place. "This is Admirial Zasha Ranken, one of the few experienced officers to survive Zakuul's conquest. You may recall her from your time on Kuat."

"It's a great pleasure to see you again," Ranken said, her Imperial accent crisp. They moved to the next cell.

"Tai Corden, former president of Balmorra. Now with the Galactic Senate." Lana was less impressed by the Balmorran, and Miriah took a long, measured look at her Sith friend. After acknowledging each other, Senya took over at the next cell.

"And finally, Melita Tal. She was a popular holo performer back home. She became one of the first to openly question Arcann's rule. It was either go into exile or be killed."

Miriah met the gaze of the older woman in the cell. "A pleasure and an honor. You inspire me. You inspire us all," Melita told her, and Miriah blushed.

"Why are these people being taken to Arcann?" Miriah was confused by their capture, and wondered what their value was.

"You, in essence. We all wanted to be a part of the Alliance, but we didn't know how. So we formed our own," Melita explained. "In searching for you, we found each other."

"We all knew influential people whose ears we could bend," Tai Corden continued. "Loyalties we could ensure. So we started an alliance of our own. It wasn't long before we were found out, and captured."

"Arcann assumes we are affiliated with you," Ranken said, taking up the story. "He wants to interview us, to discover where you are."

"You all have a place with us," Miriah told them. She could see the relief in their faces as they took in her words. Theron broke through the encryption, and the force fields fell, allowing the parties in the cells to move into the hallway.

Aric finally felt like he could take air in again, and moved into the shuttle. Once there, he dug one handed through the gear bag, finally finding kolto packs. Jamming two injections into his shoulder, he soaked one of Corso's tshirts in kolto and packed it into his wound, swearing as it burned the ragged flesh. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor, it's coolness helping dry the sweat the pain had left on his fur. He stuggled to control his breathing, finally feeling his body calm with the infusion of the kolto, and looked at his friend. What a fine pair we make, he thought wryly, and closed his eyes, waiting for whatever came next.

The captain's voice came through the intercom. "That took you four minutes less than I'd figured," she said. "I hope my calibrations haven't been affected."

Miriah turned to the group. "Stay here, until we secure the bridge," she told them. "You'll be safer this way."

Lana was shaking her head. "I'll go with you," she said, but Miriah stopped her with an upturned hand.

"I have Devin. We'll be able to make quick time to the bridge, and you'll be able to help get everyone to the shuttle." Her tone told them that she'd made up her mind, and Lana hugged her friend.

"Be safe," she said softly, and Miriah whispered to her.

"He's really okay?" Lana nodded and they parted, each moving to their appointed journeys.

"I don't see that happening, Commander. But I do want you to try. I want you to try with all your might." The tones of the Gemini captain mocked the group, and Miriah's anger began to grow, just as wave of skytroopers approached. The hum of lightsabers and the high pitched sound of blasters pierced the quiet, and they fought wave after wave of the droids. Finally, they were alone, and Miriah turned to Devin. With a short look between them, they started off.

Tora strained against the strong contraction, and Maura encouraged her again to breathe. Gasping, Tora turned her sweating, red face to the medic. "I can't do this anymore. She can just stay in there. I'm going to go have a shower and we'll go again tomorrow, okay?" The pleading in her voice pierced Maura's heart and she hugged the smaller woman.

"Not much longer now, Tora. You're ready to push. With the next contraction, I want you to focus on pushing that baby out," she said, pulling the head of the bed up to let Tora relax in a sitting position.

"I can't," Tora wailed. "I can't do anything else!"

"You can," Maura told her. "This is the homestretch. Take a minute while you can to rest, but when the next one comes, push!" Maura could visibly tell when Tora's tired muscles bunched again, and saw her bear down. "That's it, Tora! Perfect!"

"That actually felt good, like I'm not fighting anymore," Tora said with a note of wonder in her voice. When the next contraction started, barely three minutes later, she was ready, and the women worked together, the baby's birth getting closer with each push.

Aric startled awake, and went still, listening. It must have been a dream, he thought, then he tried to sit up and realized he had indeed been shot. He groaned at the searing pain, and fell back on the bulkhead. Corso, he thought, and grunting with the effort, got to his knees and over to where his friend still lay motionless. The scanner ran, and while the numbers weren't as good as they had been before, they were still green. Aric let out a deep breath and saw the resulting cloud as it hit the frigid air. He pulled himself to stand by small increments, and after several minutes, he was able to reach the overhead storage. With his one good hand, he pulled blankets out of the compartment and tucked two around Corso, leaving one for himself. He managed to wrap it around him, and settled into the long seat opposite his friend. Well, we'll either freeze to death here, or another round of troopers will find us, he thought. Wonder how the rest are doing? He attempted to contact the group with his comm link, but no one responded and only static came across the device. He threw it deep into the shuttle and closed his eyes, putting his hand out to his side. When it touched a water bottle, his vivid green eyes flew open, and he drank deeply. The water revived him some, and he saw that he'd gotten it from a crate of rations that had shaken loose in their semi-crash landing. He smiled, and felt hope again.

Miriah and Devin had met surprisingly little resistance on their way to the bridge, just the occasional pair of the shiny skytroopers. Once they got close, there were more worries than droids, and they'd already had to get around the cutting laser beams that triggered from the ceiling, and the random gas clouds. When they finally reached the bridge, Miriah turned to her son. "Dev, there's no way she's alone in there. Whatever happens, you get out and get Dad to the Gravestone." He tried to protest, but she interrupted him. "Promise me, Devin. Calypso needs one of us, and he's already hurt." They fell silent, and the look between them spoke volumes.

"I will get us both out, and we'll fly back with Dad," he said, his voice steady and sure. Miriah had her reservations, but she finally nodded and he hugged her. "I love you, Mom. I won't lose you again, no matter what." He felt her fatigue through the force then, and before she could speak, he led her to the hallway, sitting her down and pulling out ration bars and water. "Here, let's prepare. It's been hours since you ate, and we both need to hydrate." Silently they chewed, and after they both felt more energetic, Devin stood. "Use the force to bolster you, Mom. Let yourself be open to whatever it can give you."

"I will," she said, and closed her eyes, finding her center. When she felt the rush of calm and warmth, she almost smiled. "Let's go."

Tora's face was almost purple with the strain, but for the last hour she'd pushed as hard as she could. She wailed as the contraction ended and collapsed back onto the bed, exhaustion overwhelming her. Maura was ready, and when Tora sat back, she could see the baby girl's head. "She's almost here, Tora," Maura said, her voice holding the wonder of birth. "One more push. I can see her head, she has lots of hair!"

Despite herself and her fatigue, Tora laughed, but it ended on a grunt as another contraction started. "C'mon, mom! Oh, her head is through! She's beautiful, Tora. Pant now, give me a moment to get her shoulders ready," Maura instructed, her thoughts only on the tiny baby in her hands. "With the next contraction, just push gently, okay?" Tora nodded, panting, and their eyes met. "You've been a champ," Maura told her, and saw a tear escape the young woman's eye. Moments later, Tora was rewarded with the sight of her daughter, lifted into Maura's arms as the medic suctioned her nose and mouth, and with the sound of her newborn cries. "Well, hello there, little one," Maura said, her face lighting with a huge smile. She quickly wiped the baby down and wrapped her in a warmed blanket before handing her to Tora.

Aric was freezing. He briefly considered a fire, but knew there was nothing to use for fuel. He glanced at Corso, and immediately knew what he needed to do. He moved over to where his friend lay, and as gently as he could, he pushed Corso over in the folded down seats before laying beside him and covering them both with the three blankets. Instantly, he felt warmer. Corso didn't move, or make any sound, but the scan was the same. Hurry, Aric thought. Or you'll find bodies instead of injured.

Devin felt there was more wrong than right, but took a deep breath. Mom needs to stay focused, and any more distraction from the others will interfere with that, he reasoned, and turned to follow her into the room where their destiny lay, determined to come out alive with his mother at his side.


	44. Chapter 44

"You are earlier than I figured. I expected to have several minutes more. Oh, well." The Gemini captain was not in the enclosure that Miriah had expected. She and Devin stood together as several groups of skytroopers rose from the floor on either side of the captain. "I've conducted over two thousand combat simulations in the past few minutes. Your chances of survival are...poor."

"I'll take that bet," Miriah responded, pulling her blaster. Devin activated his lightsaber, and started on the group to his right, while Miriah engaged the group on her side. They'd been fighting the droids for so long now that it seemed trivial to them, and in short order, they stood again side by side, neither of them even slightly fatigued. The Gemini captain then charged them, and together they slowly weakened her. She had this electrical attack that she was throwing out, much like some Sith had, and Miriah remembered the grenades she'd picked up. They proved quite effective, and in the end, the Gemini captain was no match for their combined attack, and finally she stopped.

"That...was incredible. It was...beyond anything I could have asked for," the captain said, a note of wonder in her mechanical voice. Her chassis still sparked sporadically, and Miriah moved closer to her.

"What is she talking about?" Devin asked. He'd opened his comm link and the rest of their group heard the captain's declaration.

"This can't be good," Theron said.

"Now I know what it's like. Even in failure, it's MY failure. MY choice. Isn't it wonderful?" The captain spread her arms in front of her, clearly enjoying herself. The shiny metal AI slowly paced in front of Miriah. "It isn't easy to keep you distracted. Skytroopers, prisoners… none of it slowed you for long." She turned her back to them. "Even so, I've kept up my end. Now, I get to do whatever I choose. And I choose.." Around them, everything powered down and alarms started to blare throughout the ship. "There. Destruction protocols are in effect."

"You don't have to do this," Miriah told her, her mind on the shuttle and her injured husband inside it. "We can work something out."

"This is what I choose to do, Outlander. Your fate is decided. By me." The captain walked toward the large windscreen. "If the ship's destruction doesn't kill you, I am sure Emperor Arcann will. He and High Justice Vaylin should be arriving very soon. Enjoy dying." A large arc of electriciy covered the droid then, and she fell with a thud before them.

"Can't cancel the command, it's locked in," Theron informed them.

"We have to get Gemini prime on board, she can stop this." Miriah ran to a computer station, looking at all the code streaming past.

"We don't have that kind of time," Theron said, his worry coming through his voice. Explosions began to rock the ship, throwing them all around. Miriah again thought about Corso and hoped he was safe.

Aric heard the explosions and rolled out from the warm cocoon he'd made. That doesn't sound good, not good at all, he thought. He glanced over at Corso, but knew he wouldn't see any changes. We need to get back to the Gravestone, he mused, and get Corso into a tank. He knew that the others would be back as quickly as he could, and started to prepare. He stowed the crates and miscellaneous items that had shifted when they'd landed and cleared the way for the group to board. Once he could reach the controls, he checked the fuel status and did all of the preflight he could, given that he was reluctant to power the shuttle up, not knowing for sure what was around it. He kept his right arm as still as he could, since even slight movement sent white hot pain up into his body. When he could do no more, he eased himself back against his best friend, hoping for his sake they'd be taking off soon.

Maura saw the explosions rocking the Fleet ship, and her eyes grew wide. She heard Tora gasp as well. "They'll be back, it's possible that they set those off."

"I thought we were trying to get the prime unit on that ship, so that we could control the fleet," Tora replied.

"Maybe it just wasn't possible," Maura answered, and they watched the ship closely. Get back here, Maura tried to send the thought to her husband. Get back now!

Miriah was studying the terminal when she heard a voice. "Commander, do you read? We've made it to the escape pods, but something is wrong. They won't accept our commands." Miriah realized it was Admiral Ranken, and turned to see Devin's worried face.

Theron came into the comms. "Power fluctuations like crazy. I can launch them from here, but there are three separate pods. I can only send one at a time."

"Everything's coming apart!" Tai Corden added. "Please, help us!"

"Alright, who goes first?" Theron's fingers were flying over the computer controls as he spoke, and he knew in his heart that they wouldn't be able to get everyone off in time, but he was going to try his best.

"Get Ranken and her people to safety," Miriah said, and beside her, Devin nodded. It was the most logical choice. They heard the loud thump of the pod leaving, and Miriah sighed. Corso. I need to get to him.

"I can do one more for sure, after that, it's anyone's guess," Theron told them, and Miriah turned back to the terminal.

"Send Corden and his group next," Miriah told Theron, and again, Devin nodded. When that pod was away, they all heard a massive explosion, and Theron walked away from the controls.

"Pod bays are destroyed," Lana told them, and Miriah and Devin felt her emotions through the force. "Two are safely away, the rest didn't make it."

Theron stood a short distance from Lana, his head bowed. "I tried, I just couldn't get them away in time." Lana moved to him and put her hand on his arm, unable to speak but knowing he'd done all he could.

"We will suffer a similar fate if we don't get to the shuttle quickly," Lana said. Miriah and Devin were already running to the shuttle, Devin using force speed and pulling his mother behind him. It seemed as if it took hours to reach the shuttle, but they did get there only seconds behind Theron, Lana and Senya. Miriah was struggling to breathe but her eyes found her husband, and she knelt beside him as they took off.

Maura had seen the escape pods exit the damaged ship, and used the Gravestone to bring them into the docking bay. Maybe the shuttle was just too damaged, she thought, to get it back here. She fully expected to see her family emerge, and her confusion at the occupants made them all hurry to introduce themselves. Once she had them safely in the main part of the ship, she returned to the window to watch, hoping with everything she was that the group would be on their way.

The shuttle skewed sideways in Theron's attempt to turn her, and the movement threw Miriah against Aric. He tried to keep his howl of pain to himself, but part of it escaped and Miriah immediately moved away. "Sorry," he mumbled, but she knew better.

"Aric! You're hurt," she said, moving the blanket aside and putting her hand over her mouth when she saw his crude bandage.

"Sorry for that," he said through gritted teeth, "but I'm right handed, so I couldn't do as well with it."

"We'd best leave it for the Gravestone," she said. "We should be there in a few minutes." He nodded and closed his eyes against the throbbing pain, then remembered he had the scanner. He pulled it from his pocket and handed to her, and heard the beep when she powered it up. He wasn't prepared for the gasp she made when she scanned Corso though, and opened his eyes again to see what had changed. The numbers on the scanner, which correlated to heart rate, blood pressure, and oxygenation, had dropped into the yellow zone. Miriah held back tears as she yelled to Theron to get a move on.

They hit the hangar on the Gravestone hot, and almost didn't get stopped before tearing through her hull. Miriah was off first, yelling over her comm link to have a droid at the shuttle. Maura heard her sister, and while she was relieved, she knew something was very wrong. She had made it to the air lock when Miriah came bursting through, her face tear ravaged, and Maura knew. They ran together to the medbay and Miriah started preparing two breathing masks. Maura felt her breath hitch, and wondered who was going in tanks.

Aric was helped into the medbay by Lana, and Maura realized at least one occupant. Her husband looked gray and drawn, and she rushed to him, only looking at his injured shoulder. "I don't need that," he said, gesturing at the tank.

"Yes, you do, Aric," Miriah said. "That shoulder has more scar tissue than muscle left, and it will never heal properly otherwise." She hadn't looked up from her task, and everyone could tell she was in no frame of mind to argue. As Maura helped him get out of his armor and ready for the tank, Aric whispered in her ear.

"Corso is hurt," he told her, and Maura nodded. She'd figured as much when she saw Miriah's face. When he was stripped down to his boxers, he stepped gingerly into the tank, where there was already a couple of inches of the blue-green fluid. "Get us home," he said to Miriah, and she nodded before fitting the breathing mask to his face. She injected some sedative, so that he wouldn't feel like he was suffocating, and stepped back to let Maura finish the process. At that moment the droid came into the medbay with Corso on the stretcher.

"He hates the tank," Miriah said. "Always has. Help me, Maura." Together they took off the heavy armor and readied his battered body for the healing fluid. The droid helped them get the large man into the suspension harness, and Miriah removed her boots, stepping into the tank with Corso. He was very pale, she saw, and it made her heart sink.

Maura left her with him, giving her a moment with her husband. She knew Aric would be fine, but at that point she wasn't as certain about her brother in law, and as she left the medbay, she sank onto the floor, her head in her hands.

Lana was making sure everyone was ready for a jump, and strode into the medbay. What she saw made her shout at the droid to stop the tank fill. She walked slowly to the tank. Miriah was there, already up to her shoulders in the fluid, her hair fanning out around her. She held Corso's face in her hands, her gaze never leaving his face. "Commander, you should get out of there," Lana said as she drew closer. She knew Miriah had heard her, but was choosing to ignore her plea. As she got close enough to see Miriah's face, she saw the sheer will keeping her upright.

"We made a pact, before this all started," Miriah whispered, and Lana saw a large tear make its way down her pale face. "If one of us went, the other would follow." Lana started as Miriah's words pierced her heart, unable to speak for a moment.

"Miriah, he is not going to die," Lana said, her voice tender. "We've got him in here to heal him, and by the time we get back to Odessen, he'll be fine." Miriah continued to stare at her husband's face, and Lana reached into the tank to put her hand on Miriah's shoulder. "Come on, now. We have a new baby to meet." Miriah stood for a few moments longer, and slowly climbed out of the tank, and over to the controls to finish filling it. She was turning to follow Lana when she broke down, and instead sat on the cold floor as her beloved was submerged, unable to do anything more.


	45. Chapter 45

Miriah pulled herself upright against the kolto tank that held her husband, and wearily rubbed her eyes. So much sacrifice, she thought. So many lives altered. And we're no closer to defeating Arcann than we were before I was out of the carbonite. She turned to place her palm flat against the tank, the blue-green glow cold against her skin. He hates this, she thought, and so do I. She was lost in thought about all that had happened in the last day when she felt someone touch her arm. She turned and saw Tora there, a bundle in her arms. The engineer smiled at her, and from somewhere she mustered a responding one.

"I wanted you to meet her. Julianne, if you'll let me use your middle name," the young woman glanced shyly at Miriah. Miriah could feel her face relax and her smile become more genuine.

"Of course you may, Maura must have told you," Miriah said, and reached out. She only meant to pull the blanket back, but Tora thrust the infant into her arms. Miriah held the baby girl close, and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent. "Nothing smells better than new babies," she said softly, and looked into the tiny girl's face. "She's truly beautiful, Tora. Congratulations!" Tora beamed in response.

"I know you're going through a tough time," Tora said. "But know that we're all with you. And Julianne, she'll know she was a part of something great." She looked up at the tank. "Corso will be back at your side, where he belongs, very soon. And," and here she blushed bashfully, "we love you."

Miriah was stunned to hear Tora speak to her with kindness. They'd been somewhat adversarial since Asylum, but things seemed to have changed with her pregnancy. She handed the bundled baby back to her mother, and struggled to stand. As she did, Devin walked quickly to her, lifting her up and steadying her while she gained her balance.

"Congrats, Tora," he said with a smile. Tora blushed again and Julianne began to fuss.

"We're all thinking good thoughts," Tora told them, and took the baby to her room. Devin turned Miriah in his arms and waited until her eyes found his.

"Mom, he's okay. I can feel his consciousness. He's just recovering." Devin hugged his mother. "Now, you need to rest and eat. I have a feeling we have much more to do, very soon." Miriah nodded and allowed him to lead her to the forward galley, where Lana sat with a bowl of steaming stew. Her stomach almost turned when she smelled it, but she knew it was an emotional reaction and that she needed to recharge, so she sat down gingerly, becoming more aware of the aches and pains from battle.

Lana sat across from her, and grasped her hand. "When you're done, we'll talk." Miriah merely nodded and took a long sip of the hot tea that Lana had put beside the stew. Lana narrowed her gaze on her friend. She could see the tiny slivers of metal debris from fighting the skytroopers liberally sprinkled in her midnight hair, the rips and scorches on her armor. Miriah's gloves were torn, and she could see a large gash on her right hand. I must procure her new armor, Lana thought. When Miriah picked up the spoon for her meal, Devin smiled. He saw her blow the hot stew several times, then take the morsel in her mouth. There, he thought. Good. She needs to take care of herself now, she's already made sure that everyone else is cared for. He kissed her hair and made his way back to the medbay, his thoughts on his father but knowing Corso was already mending.

Theron struggled with his thoughts as he wrestled the huge ship. There had to be something more I could have done, he berated himself. He felt someone beside him, but took his time looking to see who it was, and was surprised to see Tora beside him. "She'll be easier to guide if you stop fighting her so hard," she said gently. "See? Here, just nudge this a little and then pull the throttle back a little. She's temperamental but once you figure out her quirks, she'll be fine."

Theron couldn't bite back his grin. "Just like a Sith I know," he chuckled, and saw Tora giggle. She'd put the baby in her crib and felt like she wanted to contribute, if only to be a helper. She eased her sore body into the copilot chair and sighed. Theron noticed, and turned to the small woman. "It's been quite a day for you," he said, his face thoughtful.

Tora nodded. "It has, indeed," she replied, and closed her eyes. Before a minute had passed, she was snoring softly, and Theron shook his head. The more I think I know, the less I realize that I do, he admitted to himself.

Miriah had almost finished the stew, and her movements slowed as the fatigue seeped into her bones. They'd been on the Fleet vessel for almost six hours, and she'd been moving for almost all of that time. Now, it was catching up to her in a big way, Lana saw. When Miriah looked up, Lana smiled. "You've seen the baby?" Miriah nodded. "I hear she bears a part of your name." Miriah nodded again, and Lana saw the difficulty she was having with the simple movement. "Let's get you showered and in some comfortable clothing," Lana murmured, and saw Miriah sigh. "Come." Miriah stood and followed Lana down a hallway to where she and Corso had slept the night before, and she almost stumbled when she could feel his presence in the force. Lana saw her slow, and gently took her elbow. "Here, get those things off and let's get you warmed up," she said, and went into the refresher to start the shower.

"You have to be tired, too, Lana," Miriah said, her voice soft but she knew Lana had heard her. As she stepped into the shower, Lana moved to take the dirty and damaged garments to the droid, but stopped and instead, put them in a gear bag. I'll have new things done up for her when we are back on Odessen, Lana thought. She pulled items from the gear bag and placed them on the counter in the refresher, then left Miriah to her shower.

Miriah began to understand how she could use the force to stave off the effects of combat, but also that it was a temporary fix. She knew she needed rest, but her pull to her husband was undeniable, and as soon as she had towel dried her hair and dressed, she was off to the medbay again. She intently studied the readouts on Corso's tank, and satisfied, moved to Aric's. Here, she smiled. The Cathar metabolism, combined with the kolto, had accelerated his healing, and honestly, she realized, he could safely come out now. She turned to get Maura, and saw her sister slumped on the far exam bed, exhausted. I'd forgotten she had handled labor and delivery today, she thought, and quietly walked over to her, draping a soft blanket over her shoulders. He's fine until she can take him out, she reasoned, and felt the relief flow over her.

Devin was meditating, and felt his mother's emotions. He had also checked on his father with the force, but he was tired. For the first time since they'd started this war with Arcann, he was unsure. He could see that the Alliance was viable, but he felt a new enemy, a new threat. Even though he couldn't identify it, somehow he sensed it, and it worried him. He'd looked over the Gemini prime unit when they'd reboarded the Gravestone, but could see nothing different about it. It remained unresponsive, although Tora had said something to Theron about a power surge that came from the Fleet ship. He sighed and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and trying to gain a sense of peace. It was fleeting and he finally stood. He'd tried to reach his aunt or grandmother through the force, but there was just too much distance. Instead, he sought his mother, and found her in the medbay, where he knew she'd be.

Miriah sat in a chair she'd dragged over to Corso's tank, and tried to find her center. Just being able to see him helped, she knew. She'd also seen the blankets, and the care that Aric had taken of Corso, and it endeared him to her more than ever. They really are brothers, she thought, and turned when Devin approached. "I ate, I showered, now I'm resting," she said, a little defensively. He merely put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know," he finally said. "Dad is on the mend. Lana healed him the best she could, but I'd have felt better if Aunt Mags had been here." He saw her nod. "Still, he might take a little longer than his physical injuries warrant." At that, she turned to him, fear in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He had a head injury recently, and again now. I'm just saying, he might need a little more time once he gets out of the tank before he's ready to fight, that's all." He felt her sigh. "Uncle Aric looks like he's doing well, though."

"He is," she replied. "If Maura wasn't exhausted, I'd go ahead and take him out, but I'd rather she could care for him." Devin hummed his agreement, and was still. Miriah knew he was mulling over something, but she also knew he would say nothing until he was ready.

Lana finally found Theron on the bridge, watching the consoles in front of him as the huge ship blasted at hyperspeed. She gently touched his arm, and he turned sorrowful eyes to her. "I really did try to get them all off," he said quietly, and she nodded at him.

"I know, we all know," she said, and she glanced at Tora, who was still sleeping in the other chair. When she turned, he pulled her to him, his kiss gentle and sweet. When he released her, she smiled at him. "It's been a very long day, hasn't it?"

"They all are, lately," he replied. "How is everyone?"

"Those in the tanks are doing well," she told him. "Miriah is at least fed and showered. She's got some minor injuries but I'm mostly worried about how tired she is." She moved to sit on the other side of him. "Tora appears to be doing well, as is baby Julianne. Maura is simply too exhausted to move. No one seems to have noticed that Scorpio is not with us, but then they've had their own excitement."

"About that," Theron started to say, but saw Miriah and Devin approaching over his shoulder. At the same time, there was a flicker of light from the ship's intercom, and they saw something that they never expected to see.

Scorpio materialized in the wavering light. "I needed you to believe I was deactivated," she said. Miriah just stared at her.

"It was you," she finally said, and Devin felt the force change around his mother, her eyes going icy and her voice like steel.

"I now have command of the Eternal Fleet," Scorpio intoned. "The Empire of Zakuul is now mine to control." They all watched as she appeared to sit on the throne of Zakuul, and as the Fleet appeared behind her. The signal flickered and died, and still no one moved, their thoughts still trying to resolve the chassis they had all seen, lying on the floor of the Fleet ship, with the very well known Scorpio they had just seen.

Miriah was furious. "She played us, all of us. I feel...violated," she spit out, and whirled to go back to the medbay, stopping after a few steps to turn back. "Thing is, she knows where we are, where we live. How quickly can we be back at Odessen?"

"Depends.." Theron started, but stopped at her look.

"It doesn't matter now, don't you get it? She can come after us whenever she wants, because I took her in, made her part of the Alliance. We don't need to do any evasive maneuvers, there's no need. We can just go home and start to prepare for the onslaught." She walked to the medbay, trying to control her emotions, when she really just wanted to throw something.

"How?" Devin asked Lana and Theron as they both shook their heads. Senya was quiet as well. When he got no answer, he turned to leave, but Lana stopped him.

"We can't give up, don't let her just quit now," she implored, and Devin laughed out loud.

"Didn't you hear her? We're going to war, and she will fight until she no longer breathes to defeat Scorpio as well as Arcann." He made his way into the hallway, still laughing.

Miriah leaned her head on Corso's tank. What have we done, she wondered.


	46. Chapter 46

Sarai was startled from her deep sleep by the force, the pull of the cry going through it enough to make her shake. She jumped from her bed and checked on Calypso, who continued to snore. She made her way carefully to the kitchen, and put the pot of water on, expecting Magdalane any moment. She was not disappointed, and Mags quietly let herself into her mother's apartment and made her way to the kitchen. "Something is very wrong," Mags whispered, taking the mug of tea her mother offered.

"Yes," Sarai replied. "Your sister is distraught. I feel the depth of her emotion all the way in my bones." She pulled her shawl around her tighter, seeking warmth from the soft threads. "I knew earlier that Corso was injured, but not critically. There must be something else."

Mags sipped her tea, lost in thought. "She feels helpless, but she's also angry. I sense determination, and a thirst for revenge that I've not sensed from her for a long time now." They continued to sit, and were not surprised when Mia joined them.

"You have felt this, too," Mia stated, and saw the other two nod. "Devin is putting some things through the force that I am confused about."

"We're all confused," Mags said with a slight smile. "If I'm getting this right, Miriah is trying to tell me that we are to start preparations for a war, right here on Odessen." Sarai gasped and put her hand on her chest, but when the words settled, she knew her daughter was correct.

"Then that's what we'll do, at first light," Sarai stated. They sat quietly as the night unfolded, their unity in the force guiding them.

Lana finally got Hylo on the holo. After explaining that the enemy was now Scorpio as well as Arcann, she gave direction. "Get the bunkers stocked and ammo and weapons ready. We have injured aboard, and will need medical help for transport," she said. Hylo agreed, and Lana could see her typing rapidly on her datapad. "We also have a new baby." At that, Hylo's head came up and a smile appeared on her face.

"Tora's little one?"

"Julianne is her name," Lana told her. "They're fine, but it's been quite the trip." After assuring each other that preparations were underway, Lana went to find Miriah.

Miriah had been standing at the kolto tank for what seemed like days, but in fact was only a couple of hours. Her legs were weak and she was shaking with fatigue, but she knew she'd only frustrate herself if she tried to rest. She leaned her head on the cool exterior and sighed. She felt Devin push force her way and gratefully accepted the support. She'd been making lists on her datapad, of armaments and strategies and placement of troops. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard against the nausea that rose in her throat. We have to find a way to defend the base, she thought. And to improve the shield. Her eyes snapped open and she tore off a message to Dr. Oggurobb at the lab on Odessen, then sighed again. A tear leaked out of her eye and she brushed it away, knowing if she gave in to her feelings, she'd be overwhelmed.

Devin watched his mother as she struggled to cope. He let his force travel beyond the ship, beyond the galaxy, and became calm with it, the power so central to his every thought. He could feel the confusion on Zakuul, the Knights of the throne room being killed had started a wave of discontent among the other Knights, but the citizens were unaware there had been any changes at all. Of course, he thought. They're so used to being taken care of by their AI that they don't notice when one's taken over. It almost made him laugh, to think that so much could have changed but no one was the wiser, and then he saw the sadness of it. These Zakuulans are prisoners of their own making, he realized. He then felt the dark push of Arcann, and in his mind saw the once powerful Emperor with only a handful of ships, his treasure gone, his only true ally his sister, who didn't really much like him. He felt the other man's anger, mixed with a thread of fear. Whom will you blame now, Arcann, he wondered. He pulled back into his body and saw that his mother was failing, and went to her. When he put his arms around her, she collapsed and he lifted her to the nearest exam bed.

"No," she said, her voice hoarse and weak. "I need to be..."

"Right here," Maura said. She'd been awake for a few minutes now, and had seen her sister go down. "You need some fluids and rest, Mir. You can't take care of anything until you take care of yourself."

"I'm fine," she tried to say, but it didn't come out. Instead, she merely watched her sister start a line and fluids, and then closed her eyes. So tired, she thought, but I can't let go. Not yet. I need to know…

"Dad is fine," Devin said, taking her hand. "He's actually doing well." Turning to his aunt, he said, "Uncle Aric can come out any time you want." Maura looked at her nephew and grinned.

"As soon as I get this one stablized," she told him. When Miriah was resting quietly, they both went to Aric and started to remove the kolto and the mask. When he was lying on the other exam bed, covered in a soft, warm blanket, Maura injected a small amount of stimulant, and they saw Aric's vivid green eyes blink open.

"Wow, that was actually very refreshing," he said with a grin. Maura and Devin couldn't help but smile back at him as he sat up. After a minute to gain his balance, he led Maura from the room to their quarters. Once they were in the shower, he held her in his arms. "We're in a lot of trouble here, aren't we?" he asked, getting a nod from her. Once she'd explained what had happened, he closed his eyes. "She's exhausted, Cor is injured, and now this." They exited the shower and dressed, never far from each other, and walked to the galley before they spoke again.

"Mir needs to recharge. Once we land, there will be no respite," he said, taking a long sip of caffa.

"Agreed," Maura said. "I've got her at least resting, with some nutrients going in. Corso is going to be fine, but I think he'll need a little recovery time. She knows it, but right now I think it's hard for her to take her mind off keeping us all safe."

"It's what she does," he replied, and they both knew it to be true. She would have sacrificed anything to keep her family and people safe. They were joined by Theron and Lana, both of them with their own thoughts. After a silence, Theron spoke.

"We're about seven hours out now," he said, looking into his mug. "Lana, I know you've been in contact with Hylo so the base knows what's going on. I've sent out some messages to others in the Republic, but no responses yet. How are we going to be able to defend Odessen?"

"We worked on a plan, when we first came, to defend the planet. We've only added more since then. I think, depending on the avenue of assault, we might actually have a good chance of repelling a normal invasion." Lana allowed herself a small smile. "Miriah made sure we had enough supplies, months ago. After Quesh. Colonel Dinn is seeing to the preparations of the bunkers as we speak." Lana knew Solasta would be vigilant in making sure the areas were habitable for the civilians. "Our medical facility is well above average, and we have plenty of food, ammo and people."

Aric saw that Lana was a little proud of getting so much together. "Well done, I'd say. Now, we just have to get Corso out of the tank." He thought back to how still the man had been on the shuttle, and he had to admit that he was a little afraid of how injured his friend had been.

Devin was at Miriah's side when she opened her eyes, and he gently squeezed her hand. "How long," she asked.

"You were asleep about four hours. We have about that long until we reach Odessen," he told her. "Nana and Aunt Mags are working on preparing now, and all the long range plans are in motion." She was silent for a few minutes, and he rose to get her some water, but she tugged on his hand.

"Corso?" she asked, her voice raspy.

"He's fine, Mom. He might even be ready to come out by the time we land," he told her.

"Not sure it will be safe. How do we know..."

"There have been no advances on the planet yet. No one there who hasn't been contacted has any idea we might be invaded at any time. The Fleet ships aren't even in the sector right now," he told her, and she lay back, her hair fanned out around her and her eyes still weary. When she scanned to her right and saw the other tank empty, she smiled.

"Aric is well?"

"He is," Devin assured her. "In the galley with some caffa, would be my guess."

Miriah's smile widened. "Me, too." They saw movement and then the group approaching, and Devin helped his mom sit up. Aric handed her a bottle of water, which she gratefully accepted. "Thank you," she said, and Aric hugged her.

"I will always take care of my family, just like you would," he told her quietly. He saw the bruises and small wounds on her slight body, and frowned, but Maura put her hand on his arm and he said nothing about them.

"What happened?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know but aware that she needed to.

"He was upset, angry about being separated. Got a few steps ahead of us and got ambushed," Aric said. "I've never seen him be so aggressive, it took me by surprise." Miriah nodded, and looked down at the gash on her hand.

"He's been headed toward angry for a few weeks now," she said. "He's the most easy going person I know, but when he gets pushed to his limit, he can be totally different."

"He'll be wondering why we didn't already take him out of the tank soon," Maura said, looking over her shoulder at Corso as he floated, peaceful.

"Not yet," Miriah said. "Not until I'm certain he'll only need rest to recover. If we need to, we'll take him tank and all when we land." Her statement left no room to argue, and they moved out of her way as she slid off the bed. "Now," she started, but her knees wouldn't hold her and Devin caught her before she hit the floor.

"Mom, no, you have to rest," he told her, and she could hear the pleading and concern in his voice. "It's been too long since you were fully rested, and the Alliance needs you too much to risk this. Please?" he said, and she nodded as he placed her gently down again on the exam bed.

"Not here," she whispered, and he lifted her again, taking her to the quarters she'd been using. When he put her on the rumpled bed, she closed her eyes. "I'll try to rest, you'll stay with Dad?" He nodded, his throat tight. He'd seen her hurt, sick, scared, but never this tired, and it worried him greatly. "I love you, Mom."

She opened her eyes and found his. "You know I love you with all that I am, son." He kissed her forehead and waited for her to get settled before going back to the medbay. Once there, he saw that Aric had waited with Corso.

"They'll both be okay," Aric said, his eyes never leaving his friend. "But we need to gain some major ground here." Devin agreed, and they settled in to wait, the ship streaking to their home, their hearts willing it to go faster.


	47. Chapter 47

Miriah rubbed gritty eyes as she supervised the transfer of the kolto tank from the Gravestone. "Easy," she barked as the fluid sloshed and Corso wobbled inside. They'd landed late afternoon on the planet, and she'd managed to sleep some on the ship, but she was far from rested. She walked behind the repulsor sled, her hand on the outside of the tank as it made it's way to the base's medbay.

Lana watched her commander, noting the way she held herself with authority, her innate grace and strength evident. She would not be seen as weak or suffering, Lana knew. Theron materialized beside her, watching Miriah as well. "What can I do to help?" he asked.

Lana shook her head. "Not much we can do at this point. The crew will have the Gravestone ready to launch if needed, and Colonel Dinn has everything under control here." She began walking toward the main area, and he followed. "We wait. Miriah has her hands full, so I'll coordinate everything to do with planning. Have you heard back from any of your sources?"

"No," he replied. "At least, not that I've gotten through. Who knows what kind of things Scorpio did while she was here to make an invasion easier." He heard Lana gasp.

"I never thought of that! I must find Teeseven!" Lana broke into a run, skidding into the war room in front of the little droid, and telling him what was needed. His beeps and whistles answered her, and he found a port to plug into. Lana stood watching him, her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

Maura and Aric were waiting in the medcenter when Miriah and Corso arrived, and helped the techs place the kolto tank. "He's not ready to come out yet?"Aric whispered to his wife.

"If it were me, I'd leave him in a little longer, just because of the blood loss," she answered him, her eyes on her sister. "Miriah? She's caught between wanting him to be better, and needing him with her." She walked over to Miriah and put her hand on her shoulder. "Go, take a few minutes to shower and change. We'll stay here with him," Maura told her sister, who shook her head.

"I'm fine," Miriah said. "I need to be here."

"You need to reassure the Alliance that we're ready for what comes next," Aric said, his voice soft. He could see how much his sister in law was hurting, but he knew she'd see the logic of his words. She did, and blew out a breath.

"You're right. Okay, I'm going to make the rounds, but I'll be quick." She turned to leave, took a few steps, and turned around again to give them both a hug. "Thank you," she said, and Maura saw her eyes fill.

"Don't cry, Mir. They need to see the strong, bad ass sister. We got this," Maura assured her, and felt Aric's arm around her waist. Miriah wiped her face and hurried out of the medcenter. Maura stepped up to the tank, checked all the settings, and sighed. Aric's arms went around his wife, and she turned to put her face on his chest, enjoying his warmth and strength.

Miriah had just stepped out of the lift when she saw her mother and Calypso. Her daughter ran to her, nearly knocking her down with her hug. "Dad is going to be okay?" she asked, her anxiety plain on her face.

"He will, sweetie, I promise. I just want him to be a little more okay before I take him out of the tank. You can go see him, Uncle Aric and Aunt Maura are there with him." Calypso kissed her mother's cheek and ran to the lift. Sarai embraced her youngest and Miriah could feel the force aura envelope them both. Sarai rocked side to side, rubbing Miriah's back, and she could feel the love her mother was trying to infuse. When Sarai stepped back, Miriah smiled. "Thank you, Mom. I really needed that."

"We're ready. The Voss contingent and the acolytes are all briefed. The scientist guy and Hylo are working on defense protocols, and I saw Lana with the little droid. What else can you think of?" she asked.

"Right now, nothing. We are as prepared as we can be. Now, the waiting is the hardest part." Sarai nodded.

"I can bring some food later, I'm guessing you'll be in the medcenter?" Miriah nodded, and Sarai patted her back. "You take care of yourself, too, you hear?" Miriah smiled and they hugged once more before parting. Miriah made the rounds, checked in with everyone, saving Lana for last. When she approached, Lana looked up at her with a smile.

"It looks like Scorpio didn't lay any traps for us, so that's a plus at least," Lana said. "Teeseven is analyzing every system and back up. So far, he's found nothing. What does that say?"

"Scorpio was always ever only out for herself, she was up front about that. Maybe she was just using our resources to get to the Fleet ship. She could have sabotaged us so many ways up until yesterday, but didn't." Miriah had turned that thought around in her head many times since the holo. "She could have even taken over the treasury ship if she'd wanted, and taken it away from us. Or called up Arcann and brought him here already. She could have done anything she wanted."

"True," Lana mused. "I guess she'll have to enlighten us one day. We'll continue to check everything. I've heard nothing from my contacts, Theron was coming up empty as well. But we'll keep on top of it." Miriah nodded, she knew Lana would let her know of anything that she found.

Miriah made her way back to the medcenter, where Calypso and her aunt and uncle talked quietly. When she approached, they turned to include her. "You guys go get a little rest," she told them. "I'll be here if you need me."

"Mir, you need.."

"To be right here. I'll take him out soon, and then we'll be closer to normal," she told them, and they could see she would not budge. Once they'd gone, she pulled a chair up to the tank and settled in. Before long, she was sound asleep and dreaming.

 _Corso held her close, and she could feel his warm breath feathering against her shoulder. "Sugar, why did you get ahead of the others? You could have been killed!" she said, and felt his chuckle._

" _I was without you. You are my guide, my eyes, my heart. That_ _Gemini_ _droid came between us, and it made me a little crazy," he admitted. "_ _I'll be at your side soon, love. Take me out of this thing and I'll show you what I mean." His lazy grin made desire coil low in her belly, and she grinned back at him._

She jerked awake and immediately looked at her husband. She jumped to her feet when she saw his eyes open, pleading with her to get him out of the mask. She hurriedly emptied the tank, and called for help to get Corso out and on an exam bed. When he was breathing on his own, grimacing but refusing to complain, she finally felt able to take her own deep breath. She and one of the med techs eased him onto the bed, and she watched the monitors as they sprang to life. She didn't hear Mags when she came running into the room.

"Corso, sugar, can you hear me?" she said, her voice full of worry. He reached out and drew her closer to him.

"Of course, I can, darlin'. Nothing wrong with my ears," he said with a faint chuckle. She studied the monitors again, and then realized her oldest sister had joined them. Mags covered her brother in law with her pure white aura for a few moments before letting it fade.

"He's doing well," she declared, and hugged Miriah. Together, they raised the top of the bed so that Corso could have some water, seeing him wince a little as his body bent at his wound site. He sipped the cool water as Miriah tipped the cup to his lips. She brushed the hair away from his face, and he met her gaze.

"I want to be in our bed," he said, his eyes only for his wife. She nodded, and turned to find Aric, Felix, Logan and Devin standing there, ready to transport him, and she had to laugh.

"I should have known," she said, and got out of the way so that the men could move Corso.

"I felt him aware," Mags said, "and Dev rounded up everyone. I knew he wouldn't be happy here, and you both need to rest." They followed the men into the apartment and saw that the droid had prepared the bed. What she was surprised by was the amount of food that was in their kitchen. When she looked at Mags, her sister just shrugged.

"We all knew Corso was hurt. People care, but know there's not much they can really do, except make things easier for you when you get here." When Corso was resting again, and everyone had hugged Miriah, they left them, hoping they could recover before something else happened.

Lana finally went to her apartment, weary and hungry. When she entered her code, it merely beeped at her. She rubbed her eyes and attempted it again. The third time, the lock clicked and she pushed the door open, smelling something so wonderful her tummy voiced its pleasure. Theron stood at the counter, pulling a container out of the oven, and she grinned. "Whatever it is, I want some," she said, and his smile made her happy. They sat to eat, and enjoyed a little normalcy, momentarily forgetting what was ahead.

Corso had been sleeping, and Miriah knew she should be resting, instead she paced the apartment. She would stop and check on him every so often, but resume her pacing. She was lost in thought, going through Scorpio's actions, when she heard him say her name. She immediately went to him, and when he reached his hand out, took it in hers. "How are you feeling?" she asked him, but had an idea when he pulled her into bed with him.

"I've been better," he said, then turned her face to him, taking her mouth in a slow, sensual kiss. When he had to breathe, he grinned at her. "That's even better," he said, before taking another long kiss. She pulled away from him, making him groan.

"You are not well, Corso. Just getting there. You need..."

"You. I just need you," he said, and pulled her again to his side. He could feel her tears, and gently stroked her back. He knew she just needed to get it out, and murmured to her how he loved her, and how he would always be with her. When she finally raised her eyes to his, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and put her head on his chest, his heart beating under her ear.

"I'll get you some food," she finally said, but he held her in place.

"In a minute. Right now, just let me feel you against me, darlin'." She sighed and he kissed the top of her head, content just to hold her, know she was right there. He'd awakened in the tank, and saw her asleep in the chair, her face telling him how tired she was. He closed his eyes now, and savored the warmth of her, her scent so familiar and soothing. He slipped into sleep, still holding her close, knowing these moments would be few and far between very soon.


	48. Chapter 48

Miriah felt the heat of her husband before she'd opened her eyes. When she looked at him, he was resting peacefully, but still she worried, so quietly she slid out of bed to get a scanner from her gear bag. The numbers were all okay, and she let herself relax. It must just be the healing process, she figured, and went to the kitchen. The chrono showed morning, so she started to pull things from their cooler to cook, and was in her own head, worrying about the issues ahead when Corso startled her with a hug. "Back to bed with you, sugar," she scolded, after he'd taken his good morning kiss. "You are on rest only for the next few days."

"I thought I'd proven how well I'm healing last night," he told her in his soft drawl, hugging her closer. He'd had a little pain pulling on his pants this morning, but nothing serious, he thought. She doesn't need to know that. She pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

"Still, you need to recover. Promise?" she asked.

"I promise I won't get into any trouble, but I'm not staying in bed," he told her, reaching around her to snatch a piece of bantha bacon before stepping out of her reach, expecting a slap on his arm. Instead, she teared up, and he moved to take her in his arms again. "What, darlin'? I'm feeling good, and I'll stay close to you." He rubbed her back, waiting the tears out.

"I just know I almost lost you this last mission," she gulped out, trying to control herself. She stepped out of his embrace to find a tissue, and he handed it to her before she could clear her vision enough to see them. "I can't lose you, Corso." Again, he hugged her small frame to his, his hands trying to soothe her as he murmured to her.

"Never, my darlin'. Never going to happen," he told her, and when she had finally composed herself, he gently kissed her forehead.

"Let's get some breakfast into you," she said, sniffing as she moved to the stovetop. When they sat to eat, he took her free hand, trying to comfort her even though he knew her mind was inundated with running the Alliance right that second.

Lana made her way to the war room before Theron got in the shower, not wanting to talk to anyone until she'd had some time to herself. She'd not slept well, worried about the coming invasion and who it would be. She'd worked out in her head that if it were Arcann, he would only be in command of part of the Eternal Fleet, and if it were Scorpio, then the attack would likely be to their systems, like control or environmental. The search that Teeseven had done the day before had settled her mind about sabotage, but that didn't mean that Scorpio hadn't planted some other little surprises for them. She looked up when she saw Senya, and noted the dark circles around her friends eyes. When she approached, Lana put a smile on her face. "Senya, you cannot fight if you are not rested," she said, and got a bark of a laugh from the other woman.

"You are one to talk about rest," Senya replied. "Any news?"

Lana shook her head, she had hoped to find replies to her inquiries when she'd opened her datapad, but as yet none of her contacts had seen fit to respond. They bent their heads together over the plans that Colonel Solasta Dinn had modified, and were impressed by the precision and foresight put into the preparations. "It looks like there's nothing we can do but wait," she told Senya, who nodded in agreement.

Sarai was up early, and looked in on her granddaughter. Calypso slept, and Sarai sent her a gentle smile. The young woman had enjoyed working on something, and Sarai made a note to ask Lana to give her some small tasks to accomplish. Well, she thought, as soon as we've defeated whomever is coming. At that, she turned to her force inventory of her family. She could feel Mags and Felix starting their day, mostly at peace with the coming storm. Aric and Maura remained asleep, and Sarai knew that they needed the recovery time from the last mission. Devin and Mia were already in meditation in the Voss enclave, and Logan and Elara and her great grandson were just waking. No one seems overly stressed, she mused, except Miriah.

Sarai knew her youngest would take the betrayal of an ally hard, but the added stress of Corso's injury had forced Miriah to use all the reserves she had. Sarai could feel her worry as well as her fatigue, and sighed. She would go her shortly, she decided, and started her morning tea.

Miriah and Corso made their way out to the war room, but before engaging with the others there, Miriah made Corso sit, and then rolled the chair to the huge map. "Okay," she said, "Status report."

"Reports indicate that Scorpio controls a majority of the Eternal Fleet, but not all of it." She glanced up to see Theron join them.

"Arcann still controls a sizable armada," Theron said, his manner abrupt. Lana narrowed her gaze at him, wondering where his attitude had come from. "How he's blocking Scorpio's influence, we don't know."

"Maybe that's why the prime unit is still unresponsive," Miriah said, and saw Lana nod.

"Scorpio knows too much," Theron said, rubbing his chin in thought. "She has the advantage against us."

Lana started to pace around the base of the holo map. "She's made no moves against us. And without the throne, Arcann is weakened."

Senya spoke up. "Do not underestimate my son. We can deal with the droid later." They were silent, thinking about their strategy, when the holo map started to emit power fluctuations, sparks of plasma coming from a number of terminals.

"What's happening?" Lana asked, following Theron as he moved swiftly to a nearby computer.

"Someone is hacking into our systems," Theron replied, his fingers racing over the keys. Before anyone could react, they heard Scorpio's voice.

"I trust you have not forgotten me," she said, and Miriah's scowl made Corso move toward her. The image of Scorpio on the Eternal Throne appeared where the map had been only moments ago, and Miriah stalked toward her. "Our partnership is incomplete."

"Make no mistake, traitor. We're not partners. We're not friends. Hell, I don't even like you very much right now." Miriah turned away from the terminal, and Corso could see her struggle for control. "A partnership requires trust. You've proven yourself untrustworthy."

"I seized an opportunity, it wasn't personal," Scorpio replied. "This is merely a courtesy call. Arcann approaches Odessen. He intends to destroy the planet, the way he did Asylum."

Lana approached the two, her stride taking her close to them quickly. "That's not possible, he doesn't know our location." Her words were forceful, but Miriah felt her uncertainty in the force.

"I told him," Scorpio said, and Miriah saw the smug look on her metal face. "I was curious to see what was more important to Arcann, retaking the Eternal Throne, or destroying you- and in turn, his father."

Miriah's face grew red and her eyes icy. "Seriously, whose side are you on?" she demanded.

"Mine, of course." Scorpio's voice didn't change, but Corso thought he could hear the calculation in it. "But that doesn't mean we are enemies." Miriah's hand twichted over her blaster, and Corso knew the absolute effort being expended by her not to lose her temper. "Arcann is a nuisance, one that must be dealt with. You are in the best position to do so."

Theron had been steadily working at the damaged terminal. "She's not lying, there's a massive fleet inbound."

Miriah turned her focus to the AI. "I won't forget your betrayal," she told the droid, before Theron broke her connection and she turned to address the group. They gathered around her, and she saw that Aric and Maura, as well as Devin and Logan, had joined them.

"We can counterattack, but we'll need people here in case there's a ground assault," Theron said, his face impassive.

Aric held Maura's hand and stepped forward. "Commander, I'd like to stay here, help defend our home." Maura squeezed his hand then, and they stood together, united. Miriah silently observed them for a few seconds before nodding.

"You'll lead the forces here, Aric. Thank you. I'd like Torian to help, as well as Solasta." Aric nodded and snapped off a sharp salute before turning on his heel and making his way out to the military wing, Maura right behind him. "Dev..."

"I will not stay here," he said, cutting his mother off before she could finish her request. "My place is with you." Miriah knew he'd said that all along, but she also knew that Valkorion had told her that she and she alone would have to fight Arcann.

"Dev, I need you to help with the shield here. If we fail, and the armada fires on the planet, I need you here to pull the force over the base." She pleaded with him with her eyes, but he refused to accept her logic. He stepped forward, and she explained what Valkorion had told her in the force, and finally he lowered his head and nodded. "It's settled. Arcann's reign ends today."

The group moved as one to the Gravestone, Miriah slowing her strides to let Corso keep up. "I really wish..."

"Don't even think it. You are absolutely not going anywhere without me. Not going to happen, darlin'." He put his arm around her and felt her sigh. "I know, you don't think I'm healed enough, but I'll just have to be." They walked in silence, and when they approached the huge ship, saw Lana standing alone.

"Go ahead, sugar. I'll see what's on Lana's mind, and be on board shortly," she told him. He drew her close for a kiss, and she watched him saunter down the platform. Lana turned when he passed her, and then looked back at Miriah. When they were side by side, Lana reached out to touch Miriah's shoulder.

"I'd hoped we'd get to decide when and where to fight Arcann," the Sith said, "but you're ready for this."

Miriah had to hide a smirk. "I'm not the same person Arcann fought on Asylum."

"Yes," Lana replied, "he's in for a surprise." The stood in silence for a few seconds before Lana continued. "The Gravestone is ready to depart. Let's end this." Miriah nodded, and made two steps forward before she heard her daughter yell.

"Mom!" Calypso was running to her full out, breathless and red faced. "Mom, please don't go!"

"Sweetie, I have to. We have to be done with this," Miriah said, enveloping her daughter in a hug. Calypso was shaking with her sobs, and Miriah felt her own tears track down her face. She kissed the young woman's head, murmuring to her how much she loved her, and after a few mintues, Caly started to settle. "I heard that you helped Colonel Dinn with the preparations," she said, and felt Calypso nod against her chest. "Can you help her and Devin secure everything?"

Caly drew back with a look of horror on her face. "Devin needs to be with you, Mom!"

"Honey, I need him here. To keep everyone safer," she explained, leaning forward to kiss Calypso's forehead. "Dad is going with me, he'll make sure everything is okay." She looked into her daughter's swollen eyes, seeing the fear. "I'll be careful, sweetie. I love you." Calypso's eyes filled up again, and she hugged her mother.

"I love you, too, Mom. Come back, please?"

"I will. I promise, I will." Miriah stepped back, to find Corso there, getting his own hug from their daughter. Miriah looked over their shoulder to see Devin and Logan there, Sarai following. After numerous hugs, Devin caught his mother's eye.

"Kick his ass, Mom," Devin told her, getting one last hug.

"I intend to, sweetie," Miriah told him, and jumped when the Gravestone's klaxon rang out, calling them to the ship. "That's my ride."

Devin quirked an eyebrow, but smiled. Miriah and Corso turned to make their way to the huge ship, and Miriah could feel the force waves hitting her, encouraging her, letting her know she was loved. She didn't look back, she knew it would be harder if she could see the worry on their faces. Corso knew she was struggling, and when they were at the end of the ramp, he pulled her into a kiss. When he let her breathe, she gently touched his face, gazing into his eyes.

"Let's do this," he said, and she nodded, taking his hand as they entered the ship.


	49. Chapter 49

"No, darlin' please," Corso said, his eyes pleading with his wife. "I need to be with you, know that you are okay and help with this!" Miriah reached out to cup his cheek with her hand, gently breaking their eye contact to turn his face to the windscreen.

"Look, love. All those Eternal Fleet ships are coming to attack us. Theron is here, I know, but I trust you to keep those ships from firing on Odessen, not him." Her voice was soft, but he heard every word, even though he didn't like it. He felt the breakfast he'd had earlier rise in his throat at the thought of her going to fight Arcann without him. "Our grandson is counting on you, sugar."

He groaned, and knew he was staying aboard the Gravestone. "Low blow, but I'll do it," he grumbled, then abruptly pulled her against him, struggling to control his fear. "Please, come back," he murmured into her hair. She merely clung to him, feeling his emotions. For the first time since this had started, she was calm. She knew it was her destiny to defeat the monster at the throne of Zakuul, and she had embraced it, even if the monster she knew wasn't on that throne any longer.

Lana stood at Theron's side. "It's best this way," she told him, and saw him frown.

"My head says you're right, but my heart disagrees," he told her, not meeting her eyes. "I haven't had that happen before." She placed her hand on his, and he turned his over to grasp it, threading his fingers through hers. "I'll be waiting." They stood, their hand joined, until Lana saw Miriah give Corso one last kiss and start for the shuttle bay.

Senya waited for them at the shuttle, along with Gault and Vette. Miriah thought for a moment. "Vette, you take out the shields. Gault, you're on guns." When they turned for the shuttle, Miriah caught Senya's eye.

"I'm going with you to face my children. That is not a request," the tall former Zakuul knight stated.

Miriah was motionless for a moment, then nodded. They heard Lana call from the shuttle ramp. "Commander, we need to get moving!"

"You know better than to keep her waiting," Senya joked, but her unsmiling face told a different story. Miriah followed her to the shuttle, and held on while it took off.

"Clearing a path for you," Theron voice came over the comm. "Should be able to punch a hole in the shields." They were silent inside the shuttle, the coming battle looming in their minds. Suddenly they heard explosions, and shuffled to the small window to see the omnicannon firing. Lana put the nose of the shuttle toward one of the bays, and just as they reached it, saw the force field fall. They skidded into the bay, shifted sideways and creaked to a stop, the metal popping and scored.

As they exited the shuttle, the alarms were sounding and they could see skytroopers heading toward them. Quickly the group took out the droids, and after they were cleared, Miriah reconfirmed their assignments. "Go," she told them, "we'll cover you." Vette and Gault started forward, already bantering back and forth between them.

"Come," Senya said. "Before reinforcements arrive." Lana and Miriah followed her into Arcann's ship.

Theron was manning the Gravestone's controls, Corso in the weapons bridge. "Taking the shot. I love this thing," Theron said, an odd note of glee in his voice that made Corso wonder what he was thinking. The green light of the omnicannon blasted forth, temporarily blinding them both, before falling short. "Oh no, no no," Theron said, his voice rising. "Don't do this!"

"Everything alright?" Corso asked.

"Something's wrong with the omnicannon! It won't fire!" Corso could hear him hitting keys on the terminal. "I can't tell what's happening from here!"

Over the comm, they heard Tora's voice. "You had one job." She appeared at Corso's side.

"Better give him a hand," Corso told her, and saw her grim face nod. She had turned to walk away when a static pulse hit the Gravestone, causing terminals to spark and fade out. Seconds later, Scorpio's voice could be heard throughout the ship.

"No one is safe," she said. "The Gravestone least of all."

Corso fought to keep the censure out of his voice, knowing it would be lost on her, but it seeped through. "Getting pretty tired of you digging around where you don't belong," he replied through gritted teeth.

"You speak as if your opinion matters," Scorpio said. "You are weak. Inferior. Nothing."

"Shut up," Corso said sharply. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"You cannot stop me," Scorpio said. Corso continued keying in subroutines, and finally stood back, looked around the consoles, and reached for the killswitch. The entire computer system shut down with a whine, and the silence made Corso smile. He brushed his hands together. "And stay out!"

Miriah, Senya and Lana turned into a main corridor of Arcann's flagship. They'd advanced about five steps when they heard Vaylin's voice. "Outlander! So nice to see you! I love what you've done with the hangar."

"I have a flair for design, but I'm willing to show you," Miriah replied.

Vaylin paused. "Hmm, Brother would be cross if we fought," she replied. "He's been...down lately. Put a smile on his face, will you? You'll find him on the bridge." The three women looked at each other, and Miriah shrugged.

"You won't interfere?" Lana asked.

"Of course not," Vaylin said with a giggle. "I don't care about you. I'm here for Mother."

"Go on," Senya told them. "I'll keep her busy so she can't meddle with our plans, then meet up with you later."

"And if I get to Arcann before you do?" Miriah asked.

"Stop him! For his sake, and mine." Miriah and Lana were silent for a moment, watching the play of emotions across Senya's normally impassive face.

"Tsk, tsk," Vaylin's voice came again. "Patience isn't a virtue."

"We'll do it your way," Senya replied.

"I thought so," Vaylin gloated. "Run along, Commander."

Miriah turned to Senya. "Whatever she's become, she's still your daughter. You don't have to do this alone."

"I know," Senya said, but walked away, leaving Lana with Miriah.

Corso brought the computer systems back up and was relieved when Scorpio's voice was gone. He and Tora worked together to get the omnicannon to respond, while Theron and Teeseven used the massive ship's gun turrets on the Fleet ships. He'd been so busy, he realized with a start, that he'd stopped worrying about Miriah. That brought his head up, and he turned to where Theron sat. "Any news?" he asked, and saw Theron shake his head. Great, he sighed to himself, and bent again to work on the next terminal, trying to send his love to his wife with his thoughts.

Lana and Miriah fought wave after wave of skytroopers, making their way to the bridge. They felt they were close, but were stopped by a force field. Lana keyed her comm. "Corso?"

"I'm here," he replied.

"We need some help here, can you focus some fire on our coordinates?" Lana asked.

"On it," he said, and Miriah heard his worry in his voice. "These turrets don't respond well to manual manipulation." They could hear his breathing pick up as he wrestled the gun into position. "Ready?"

"We're ready," Miriah responded, and she could almost see his smile when he heard her. They watched as the huge gray droid that had been waiting for them was destroyed, along with most of the hull directly in front of them.

"Your aim's improved," Lana said, a hint of humor in her voice.

"I've been practicing," he replied, the warmth of his tone making Miriah close her eyes to hear his voice. His reply was interrupted by Vette.

"Commander, the shields are down. I took a few troopers down, too. Hope you don't mind." Miriah looked at Lana with a slight scowl, and Lana merely shrugged.

Gault chimed in. "Perfect timing! Guns are also down."

"Your work is done. Get back to the shuttle, we'll be there soon," Miriah told them, getting their affirmatives before clicking her comm off. She turned to Lana.

"Bridge shouldn't be too much further," Lana told her, and saw the force shining around her commander. Miriah nodded, and they set off again.

Theron was trying to help Tora, but the engineer finally slapped his hands away. "I thought spies had finesse," she told him, her voice gruff.

"This cannon wasn't made for two people," he responded.

"Just move!" Tora pushed the man out of her way, and Theron stood. When he looked out the windscreen, he felt his heart rate pick up as the Fleet ships turned to focus on the flagship.

"Well, that's not good," he muttered, and ran over to the communications terminal, signaling Lana.

Lana and Miriah were approaching the bridge doors when the comm chime went off. "What now?" Lana asked, her tone curt.

"I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Theron asked.

"Theron, we don't have time..."

"I'm an optimistic guy, so we'll start with the good," Theron continued, ignoring Lana's plea. "Arcann's fleet has stopped shooting at us."

"And the bad?" Miriah asked, but she'd already figured out what he was going to say.

"They're about to fire on you. Oh, and the omnicannon is broken. Not my fault."

"This was Scorpio's plan all along," Lana realized, her face reflecting her epiphany. "Get you and Arcann in one place and kill you both!"

"Well, we knew she didn't warn us out of the goodness of her heart, since she doesn't have one," Miriah said.

"It doesn't matter," Lana said. "Our plan remains the same. Defeat Arcann and destroy the flagship. This just speeds up our timetable a bit."

Immediately, they felt the gunfire from the Fleet ships rock the flagship, and Miriah gave Lana a worried look. "Let's get going then," she said, and saw Lana nod.

Corso saw the plasma rounds hitting the flagship, and panicked. "We've got to do something!" he shouted. "Miriah is over there!"

Tora saw the look on his face, and knew he was still recovering from his injuries or he would have started running for a shuttle. She put her hand on his arm. "Help me get this cannon going again. That will help. There's nothing more you can do from here." Her voice was gentle, and Corso stared at the windscreen a few seconds longer before ducking to hand Tora the tools she needed to repair the cannon. Why, why, why, he thought. I got her back, we've been fighting for so many months now, why did I let her go without me? He handed Tora tools without thinking, his mind on the flagship with his wife.

Miriah spotted the last blast doors to the bridge, and pointed them out to Lana. She planted a data spike in the terminal, and the door slid open to reveal a cadre of knights. "We're running out of time," Lana said. "You need to go. Now. I'll handle the knights."

Miriah shook her head. "There's too many of them. You'll be overwhelmed!"

"Don't insult me," Lana said, and Miriah saw the twinkle in her eye as she used the force to push two of the advancing knights into the bulkhead. "It's your destiny to defeat Arcann. It is mine to get you there."

Miriah studied the Sith before her, but saw only her friend. Her ally. "You've done much more than just get me here," she told Lana.

"Thank you, Commander. It's been an honor," Lana said, saluting. Miriah hugged her, and felt the bond they'd always had between them. When they parted, Lana shooed her toward the bridge, turning to the knights. Miriah heard the hum of her lightsaber, and hastened her steps.

As she entered, the doors slammed shut, and Miriah turned slowly to see her enemy, the one she'd been working to face again. The last encounter had found her run through with his lightsaber, but she knew this time would be different. She was ready, able, and determined that this would be the last time she would face Arcann. She drew her blaster as he turned toward her.

"This isn't about you," Arcann said, his mask making his voice sound mechanical. "It never has been. But I will do whatever it takes to destroy my father." Miriah stood still as he approached. "Let him speak."

"He's gone. Not in my head anymore," she told him, but he whirled and made his way up to the steps that lead to the command center, before turning toward her again.

"I've sacrificed too much to be met with silence," he said, activating his lightsaber.

"Well, silence is all you're going to get. Valkorion's gone." He lifted his hand and tried to force push her, but Miriah merely went to her knee. "My patience is wearing thin, Father!" Miriah slowly rose. "Answer me!" Arcann ran toward her, his saber raised over his head. When he brought it down over her, it was rebuffed by a shield. "Valkorion's mark runs deeper in you than I had imagined," he said. Repeatedly he tried to hit Miriah with his lightsaber, each time to be rebuffed by the force shield. After several tries, he stepped back and lowered the weapon. "Proof that he is still tied to you! You cannot hide from me, Father!"

"He's not here!" Miriah shouted, and saw when he accepted the truth.

"He's given you power," Arcann growled. "And I will take it from you!" The attack was slow, and Miriah easily moved aside. The fight continued, amid the assault from the Fleet. Miriah used everything Devin had taught her, and the weapon that she'd forged with Grandmaster Shan and Marr. Finally, she could see she had the kill shot, but before she could fire, a massive explosion rocked the ship, and she heard the deafening crack of metal above her. Before she could even think, the entire command center, where Arcann had been attempting to catch his breath, was covered in debris.

"No!" she cried out, and slumped to the floor. It was over. He was dead. I didn't get the shot, but the end result was the same, she thought. She sat there, too exhausted to move.


	50. Chapter 50

"You've got to get out of there!" Miriah heard Lana's voice over her comm, and also heard the clipped tones that told her that the situation was deteriorating quickly. She stood and gathered the force to her, just enough to gain some energy, and took off at a run back to the shuttle bay. "There are fighters only one floor beneath where you are," she heard Lana say, and she searched for a way to get there quicker. There, she thought, seeing a damaged section of the hallway. She ran to it and immediately sat, sliding down the twisted metal to the lower level. She ran toward the aft of the ship, dodging explosions and falling debris, until she spotted a sleek little craft. She grinned as she ran to it, and even the rocking of the damaged vessel couldn't keep her from reaching it's hull. I'm coming, she thought to Corso, and smiled again.

When she'd gained entry and started up the engines of the small craft, she clicked her comm. "Get ready," she said, and pulled back on the throttle, shooting out of the bay. "I'm clear," she said. "Theron, get the omnicannon ready. Lana, status update." Miriah felt the craft rock with the explosions around her, and nudged it faster. To her surprise, it accelerated smoothly, and she shot around the damaged ship.

"We're on our way to the Gravestone. We waited for Senya as long as we could..." Miriah heard the regret in Lana's voice, and felt her own. That's when they heard her voice.

"I'm alive," Senya said. "But I won't be joining you."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Miriah asked over the shocked silence.

"Probably not," Senya admitted. "I'm in Arcann's personal shuttle. He's with me."

Miriah felt her anger flare. "Do not betray me, Senya!"

"That was never my intention, but I must do right by my family," Senya said, and Miriah heard her determination. "He saved my life. He can be redeemed. Let me help him become the man he was meant to be." Miriah heard the beep that signaled Senya's closing of her channel, and sighed.

Corso heard the exchange, and realized his only worry was getting his wife back aboard. He didn't even really care if Arcann was still alive, as long as Miriah was unharmed. He sat heavily in the chair, positioned so that he could see Tora and Theron, and waited for the proximity sensor to tell him Miriah was in the hangar bay.

Miriah hesitated for only a second, then reversed her thrusters and felt the fighter slide sideways until the nose was pointed back at the flagship, which was on the verge of disintegration. She spotted the small shuttle as it left it's hangar, and made a snap decision. She pushed the throttles forward again, the responding leap of the ship spiking adrenaline into her system and pointed it to where she saw the shuttle flying, away from the Gravestone and into uncharted space. She leaned forward as the smaller craft came into view.

Corso had been monitoring the two ships, and now keyed his comm. "She's in your firing range, darlin'. Your decision," he told her, knowing she wouldn't want to, but that she should take the shuttle down.

"You'll kill them both!" Theron said, and turned his angry face to the impassive one of Corso.

Lana tried next. "Senya, what are you doing?"

"Saving my son," Senya replied.

Miriah had known what she would do, and didn't hesitate. She squeezed the trigger on the forward guns, and felt the ship jump slightly as they fired at the shuttle. Somehow, she realized, Senya had figured out a hyperjump coordinate, and as the shuttle disappeared from view, Miriah let loose with a string of Mandalorian swears that made Corso's eyebrows raise.

"They got away," Miriah said, her disappointment clear.

"Forget about them. Scorpio still wants us dead. Focus on the fleet!" Lana said, approaching the huge ship in her shuttle.

Theron was at the weapons station, and Miriah heard disappointment in his voice when he spoke. "The omnicannon is ready to fire, on your command."

"Fire!" she said, and Miriah saw the glowing green of the huge cannon, and spurred her ship forward just as the chain reaction started throughout the Fleet ships. The flagship tore apart, and the resulting energy released, along with that of the Fleet ships, had them all racing toward the planet, everyone hoping the shield held.

Devin felt the huge force shifts, and reached out to his mother. "What's going on?" he asked her. She explained what had occurred in a few short words, and Devin felt her disappointment. She also told him about the coming energy wave, and he gathered the force users around the base, using their collected force energy to dissipate the wave as it reached Odessen's atmosphere. When he could see the ships coming in for a landing, he finally took a deep breath. As long as they're okay, he thought, then we can figure out the rest. He felt Mia put her hand in his, and turned to her, placing a kiss on her forehead before they turned to the military hangar.

Corso ran from the Gravestone, not caring what anyone else thought, to the small fighter that Miriah had landed. He knew she was safe, but he had to see her, touch her, to settle the anxiety that gnawed at him. He saw her sitting in the cockpit, her face tired and her eyes just staring. He approached her and realized she was just too tired to climb out. He saw her jump when his head popped over the edge of the frame. "I've got you, love," he told her as she turned toward him. He could see the anguish in her eyes, but softly kissed her and lifted her under her shoulders. When they were on the ground, she turned into his hug, and they stood there, silently soothing each other. When they parted, Miriah became aware of the soldiers around them, cheering and clapping. Corso felt it when her tremble threatened to down her, and when she pulled herself together to step forward. He walked behind her, seeing her thank those around her. Lana approached them rapidly, and grabbed her friend in a hug, making Corso smile.

Miriah smiled at Lana as they parted, and together they turned for the base. Devin ran forward and gathered his parents in a hug, as Logan approached for the same. Miriah fought tears, but she wasn't sure if it was fatigue or the fact that Senya had betrayed her, and when they again turned to make their way into the base, they saw that most of the people who had clearance were there, waiting to see her.

When they'd made it into the war room, Miriah stopped but Corso pulled her toward their apartment. He didn't say anything, but saw Lana nod, and when she was safely inside, he gathered her to him. "Darlin', I never, ever want to be apart in a fight like that again," he whispered to her, and she let herself sag into him. He lifted her in his arms, taking her to the shower, and letting her change in peace, but when she appeared in the kitchen, he pulled out a chair for her and placed a sandwich in front of her. "Once you eat, you can go debrief," he said when he saw the reluctance in her eyes. Hesitantly, she bit into the creation, but once the flavors melded on her tongue she felt her body's hunger take over. They didn't speak, just ate in a comfortable silence, holding on to the few minutes they had together.

When they made their way to the war room, they saw the group assembled, and Miriah approached them with a grim face. "You did it!" Lana said, and was confused when Miriah shook her head.

"He may not have his throne or his fleet, but as long as Arcann's still alive, he is a threat," Miriah said, her voice low but forceful.

"Arcann wasn't alone on that shuttle, one of our own was with him. And you shot at them!" Theron had been propped up on the holo, but now shifted to stand. Miriah slowly turned to him, and took a few steps toward him.

"I am well aware of that, Theron. I just couldn't let them escape, after all the people he's killed and all he's taken," Miriah said, her voice dropping into that deadly zone Corso knew well. He reached his hand out, but didn't touch her. She stepped closer. "What would you have had me do?" She took another step, and still Theron didn't speak. "I'm beginning to think that you didn't want him to die," she said, and now she was so close that Theron could feel her warm breath on his face. She stepped even closer, and he could almost feel her eyelashes brush him when she blinked. "Maybe, you wanted to be in that shuttle, betraying the Alliance and all we've worked for." Her voice was just above a whisper, but everyone in the room recognized that she was drawing a line in the sand, and that Theron's future depended on his response, if he could even give one. Miriah stood motionless, waiting, and finally Theron dropped his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "It's just hard to realize Senya is gone."

"She made her choice," Lana said, and everyone heard the resignation in her voice. "Scorpio is still a threat, and we have no idea what she plans to do now. But, right now, today, we've accomplished something. And the Alliance has made itself known as a force to be reckoned with." Miriah had taken her place beside Corso again, but her eyes had never left Theron. He shifted nervously in her gaze for several minutes, until she turned to Lana.

"None of this would be real without you, Lana. You should be the one accepting accolades, not me." She tucked herself against Corso. "And with that, we're going to see our children and grandson." She turned and they left, the room itself taking a breath. Theron thought he was free and clear, but Lana rounded on him.

"What in the force were you thinking?" she asked him, seeing him blink rapidly before pasting a wan smile on his face.

"I just didn't understand," he explained, but Lana only frowned at him. "The Commander has almost always favored humanitarian approaches, but in this instance, she didn't consider that she'd bested her enemy, and it didn't make sense to me." He could see that Lana was furious, and tried to calm his heart rate.

"She personally lost five years of her life, her daughter growing up without her. She gave up her home, her way of life, to lead this Alliance. She has always done what was best for all of us, regardless of the cost. And you have the arrogance to question her when she tried to eliminate the biggest threat our galaxies have ever known?" Lana paced in front of him, finally turning to freeze him in her glare. "I wonder if I've ever known the real you, the one that would dare think he had all the answers when he really was just being an ass." She whirled around and stalked out, leaving Theron to lean heavily on the holo again, his hands over his face.

Miriah felt the emotions in the force, but decided that Lana knew what she was doing and let it slide. She held James, and Calypso was at her side, and she felt their love. Corso hadn't taken his eyes off her, hoping to have her alone soon. Aric came to his side, and Corso talked with his friend, but he still had Miriah in his reach. When the baby was ready for bed, and Corso saw Sarai yawn, he kissed his daughter and pulled Miriah to stand. "We'll get together for breakfast if you all want, but for now, Miriah needs to rest." She smiled gratefully at him, and took his offered arm. They were both hugged by everyone as they left, and when they exited the elevator, they saw that the war room was empty. "Not often you see this," he remarked, and Miriah nodded. She knew it was temporary, but she intended to make the most of this reprieve, before launching the attack against Scorpio. When Corso stopped to enter the code to their door, she closed her eyes and sighed. So much to analyze, and do, she thought. Tomorrow, she decided, as Corso covered her mouth with his. Tomorrow.


	51. Chapter 51

Allies continues, in a new story titled Fallout, chapter one is already posted. Hope to see you there!


End file.
